Mi Unica Constante Eres Tu
by AlmaLCh01
Summary: Quinn después de discutir con Shellby nota que se ha quedado sola hasta que a su mente llegan recuerdos y se de cuenta de una constante en su vida, ahora con esta nueva información ira por ella o dejara que sus inseguridades se han mas fuertes.
1. Mi Unica Constante Eres Tu

**Mi Única Constate Eres Tu**

* * *

><p>Después de salir de casa de Shellby se dirigió al parque al que solía llegar cuando niña; estando ahí fue y se sentó en uno de los columpios a pensar de todo lo sucedido y sin que se diera cuenta empezó a hablar en voz alta.<p>

"_**Como pude perder mi oportunidad de formar parte de la vida de mi hija de lo único que he hecho bien. Como es que sigo alejando a todos de mi lado. Como es que ya no tengo a nadie mis padres bueno ellos nunca han estado conmigo, a Puck lo he usado para mis beneficios, al club han sido mis amigos y los he apartado"**_

Regresando a sus pensamientos, se sentía perdida porque pensaba que estaba sola, porque había dejado todos aun lado pero de repente a su mente llegaron memorias de su pasado en la que logro darse cuenta que siempre había una persona constante en su vida que por mas que la dañaba siempre estaba a su lado.

"_**Como he sido tan estúpida ha estado ahí, siempre y por mas que la lastime nunca me ha dejado, ¿Pero porque?"**_

Con esa última línea de pasamientos se levanto sin que nada la detuviera, subió a su carro y fue a casa de esa persona, necesitada respuestas y las necesitaba ahora antes de terminar de derrumbarse.

Al estar en frente, toco el timbre como si su vida dependiera de ellos e inmediatamente se abrió la puerta y en ese instante entro como loca haciendo preguntas y dejando a Rachel paralizada por la rapidez de las preguntas.

_**Q -¿Por qué siempre estas ahí conmigo?, ¿Por qué nunca me has dejado?, ¿Por qué no me odias?, ¿Por qué cuando necesito de alguien es cuando mas estas?, Simplemente ¿Por qué no me dejas sola?**_

_R –Quinn si te calmas puedo responder a todas tus preguntas_

_**Q –Como quieres que me calme después de lo que me paso**_

_R –Simple solo cálmate no puedo ayudarte en ese estado y sé que me necesitas porque si fuera diferente no estarías aquí_

_**Q –Pero Rachel**_

_R -¿Qué paso?_

Después de contarle todo desde que decidió cambiar para recuperar a Beth, todas las cosas que puso en la casa de Shellby y la discusión de hace rato. Rachel no pudo dejar de ver a una Quinn abatida, lo más alejada de ser la animadora-cabeza y verla así le partía el corazón. Sin darse cuenta su mirada se poso en ella hasta que Quinn la saco de su estado de pensamientos.

_**Q -¿Qué tanto me ves?**_

_R -¡¿Qué? Nada, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_**Q –Porque estuve pensando que tú eres la única persona constante en mi vida, siempre estas conmigo sin importar nada**_

_R –Si, lo se pero para eso son los amigos_

_**Q –Pero Rachel nunca hemos sido amigas**_

_R –A lo mejor pero y que tengo que ver en todo esto_

_**Q –Me vas a responder a todas mis preguntas**_

_R –Ok. ¿Cuáles son tus dichosas preguntas?_

_**Q –La primera ¿Por qué siempre estas ahí conmigo?**_

_R –Porque me importas_

_**Q -¿Por qué nunca me has dejado?**_

_R –Porque siempre se necesita de alguien_

_**Q -¿Por qué no me odias?**_

_R –No lo se_

_**Q -¿Por qué cuando necesito de alguien es cuando mas estas?**_

_R –Por eso porque necesitas de alguien_

_**Q -¿Por qué no me dejas sola?**_

_R –Tampoco lo se_

_**Q –Para terminar, ¿Por qué te importo?**_

_R – ¡NO LO SE QUINN!_

Y con esa respuesta, Quinn se levanto de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, descontrolada y con eso empezó a hablar sin medir lo que decía, sin realmente importar que Rachel escuchara lo que tenia que decir.

_**Q –Como no vas a saber Rachel, no te das cuenta lo que haces conmigo, no te percatas que con cada noble acción desinteresada de tu parte haces que me enamore mas de ti, provocando que el daño sea mas grande y con cada daño que te hago me odio mas por herir a la persona que mas amo, por herir a la única persona que siempre esta para mi que me avergüenzo por tener estos sentimiento los cuales por mas que he luchado no puedo deja de sentirlos, con cada toque, con cada mirada y que siento unos celos sobrehumanos cada vez que el imbécil de Finn te tiene entre sus brazos. Por lo tanto debes tu saber la verdad Rachel**_

Para ese instante Quinn estaba sentada con Rachel abrazada, aferrándose a ella sin querer soltarla porque sentía que si la soltaba la perdería mientras la morena solo esperaba a que pudiera calmarse y así poder hablar con ella con tranquilidad. Después de un rato notando que la rubia estaba mas tranquila y ya estaban acomodadas con Rachel sentada y teniendo a Quinn entre las piernas y la cabeza de estada apoyada en el estomago de la otra.

_R –Quinn ya que estas tranquila voy a decirte una cosa. Cuando Finn y yo estábamos espiándote, le pregunte porque era la razón de porque había regresado contigo y como siempre no supo pero yo si lo sabia, le dije que la razón era porque uno le perdona todo a su primer amor_

_**Q -¿Qué tiene que ver eso aquí?**_

_R –La razón por la que no te odio, no te dejo sola, siempre estoy contigo es porque desde que te conocí me enamore de ti, así que por eso nunca te dejo sola y siempre estoy contigo y por lo cual siempre estaré ahí aun cuando no me lo permitas_

_**Q – ¿Por qué Rachel? No soy una buena persona, no merezco a alguien como tu**_

_R -¡No Quinn! No vas a renunciar a mí_

_**Q –Pero estoy tan perdida soy un desastre Rachel**_

_R –Entonces te ayudare a componer el desastre, te ayudare a que te encuentres_

_**Q –Rachel, ¿Estas segura?**_

_R –Muy segura, así que deja de luchar para que cambie de opinión_

_**Q –Entonces ¿Y ahora?**_

_R –Bueno Quinn ¿Aceptarías darme una oportunidad?_

_**Q –Pero… y Finn**_

_R –Termine con él después de nuestra noche juntos_

_**Q –Yo acepto darte una oportunidad si tú me perdonas**_

_R –Ok_

Y con un beso que marcaria el inicio se su relación, sellaron su futuro juntas, esperando tiempos difíciles cuando todos se enteraran de su relación pero Quinn estaba segura de querer enfrentar todo porque al fin tendría a Rachel, al fin tendría a la persona que mas a amado, al fin estaría con ella, con quien siempre debió estar.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare **

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios


	2. Dos Pasos Atras

**Dos Pasos Atrás**

* * *

><p>Cuando Quinn se quiso ir a su casa, fue detenida por una todavía muy preocupada Rachel; la morena había aprendido a conocer a la rubia y estaba consiente que la rubia iba a necesitar un tiempo a solas para procesar todo lo que había pasado pero también estaba dispuesta a ayudar a la ex –cheerio a poner en orden su vida y lo primero que tenían que hacer era platicar sobre Beth, su relación, su mama, sobre muchas cosas.<p>

_R –Quinn necesitamos hablar_

_**Q –Ya lo se Rachel pero ahorita no, luego te prometo que hablaremos de todo lo que quieras**_

_R –Esta bien_

_**Q –Ya me voy antes de que vengan tus padres**_

_R –No Quinn, quédate aquí a cenar_

_**Q –Pero Rachel**_

_R –Por favor y no te preocupes por mis papas no saben nada de nuestro pasado, lo único que saben es lo mucho que me importas_

_**Q –Y ¿Cómo me vas a presentar?**_

_R –De la forma que tú quieras_

_**Q –No de la manera que te haga más feliz**_

_R –A mi me haría feliz presentándote como mi novia pero no se si tu quieras y no quiero que te sientas presionada para decir algo que a lo mejor no estas preparada para decir_

_**Q –Si es lo que te hace feliz me hace feliz y no te preocupes por mi eso esta bien**_

_R –Segura_

_**Q –Muy segura**_

_R – ¿Qué tal una película mientras esperamos a mis padres?_

Las dos se pusieron a ver una película cualquiera; Quinn no quería decirle a Rachel pero en verdad estaba muy asustada de que todos supieran sobre la relación de las antiguas némesis, tenia miedo de lo que la gente pensaría de ella en cuanto supieran su mayor secreto pero no podía negarle nada a la diva ni a ella ya que estar con la su estrella la hacia feliz y quería ser feliz por una vez en su vida.

En el momento en que la película estaba a la mitad los padres de la pequeña cantante entraron riéndose entre los dos y quedando parados e interrumpiendo la quietud en la que estaban las dos muchachas. Las dos voltearon a ver y Quinn se percato de dos hombres una moreno alto que conservaba una sonrisa y un hombre blanco, de estatura baja con gafas él cual había cambiado su sonrisa a una cara seria. Antes de que pudiera pensar en correr Rachel la arrastro para estar enfrente de ellos.

_R –Quinn quiero presentarte a mis padres Leroy e Hiram_

_H –Es un gusto conocerte querida hemos escuchado mucho de ti_

_**Q –Espero que cosas no tan malas**_

_H –Mi hija siempre ha hablado maravilloso de ti_

_L –Es lo que siempre he sospechado ya que tu eras la capitana de las porritas y mi hija es por lo que se lo ultimo en la escala social; lo lógico es que la torturaras_

_R –Papi deja a Quinn en paz_

_**Q –No Rach tu padre tiene razón; si señor la verdad es que no he sido una buena persona para ella la he humillado, yo fui la que empezó los granizados a ella, le he puesto sobrenombres que no son ciertos, le trate de quitar a Finn pero la razón de esto y no lo digo como excusa desde el primer momento que pise ahí la vi y me encanto pero yo no podía tener esos sentimiento por ella, debido a mi que mi muy familia es muy cerrada de mente y me arrepiento por todo lo que la he hecho sufrir y espero que me crea que voy hacer todo lo posible para hacerla feliz**_

_L –Esta bien, yo creo en ti_

_H –Así ¿Qué quieren de comer?_

_L -¿Qué se te antoja Quinn?_

_**Q –Lo que ustedes quieran esta bien para mi**_

_H -¿Por qué estas tan seria?_

_R -¡¿Qué? Por nada_

_L –Sigan viendo la película mientras hacemos la cena_

Ya para cuando habían preparado de cocinar la cena; las otras dos habían terminado de ver la película y estaban solo viendo nada importante en la televisión. La cena fue más que bien en comparación con las que habían tenido con Finn. Después de lo que paso cuando se conocieron Quinn se llevo de maravilla con los papas de Rachel que fue el gusto de todos y por vez primera se sentía muy bien por los nuevos acontecimientos.

Al día siguiente la morena estaba en su locker buscando algunas cosas para su clase cuando fue abordada por una muy feliz Quinn; estando ahí paradas juntas hizo que las miradas de todo los que estaban ahí huyeran porque las dos juntas significa drama seguro y era algo que nadie quería quedar atrapado.

_**Q –Buenos Días hermosa estrella**_

_R –Buenos Días a ti también pero que haces aquí_

_**Q –Vine a ver para acompañarte a tu siguiente clase**_

_R –Pero no tienes miedo de lo que puedan decir cuando nos vean juntas_

_**Q –No, como te dije ayer solo me importa lo que tú pienses de mí**_

_R –Esta bien, entonces vamos_

Lo malo del día era que no compartían ninguna clase hasta la hora del ensayo que seguía siendo en el auditorio porque era del turno de las Troubletones de presentarse en su competencia de los Mash-up. Las dos se sentaron juntas lo cual extraño a todo el mundo pero nadie quiso preguntar porque estaban consientes que en cualquier momento lo que estuvieran planeando cualquiera de las dos iba a desatar un nuevo drama en el club. Por el que recibían la mirada mas intrigada fue de Finn que no sabia por qué sus dos ex –novias estuvieran juntas pero al vivir solo pensando en él creyó que era porque las dos querían regresar con él.

Tanto Rachel como Quinn realmente no prestaron mucha atención a la presentación ya que estaban en sus mundo; pero su atención regreso al auditorio cuando escucharon que estaba por terminar la canción y en ese momento Quinn se dio cuenta de la cara de tristeza que tenia su amiga, si bien no tenían la mejor de las relación pero fue la primera persona en que confió y por eso siempre a sido su mejor amiga y por lo cual sabia cuando andaba mal.

Terminada la presentación Santana se bajo como loca y se dirigió a donde estaba Finn y Rory platicando animadamente; lo que nadie se esperaba era que lo paranoica que empezó a sonar Santana por lo que sé que fuese que estuvieran platicando.

_S -¿Qué le acabas de decir?_

_F –Le dije que pensaba que eras genial_

_S –Estas mintiendo_

_R –No él literalmente dijo eso Santana_

_S –Le dijiste a él también_

_WS –Santana_

_S –Todos lo sabrán, ¡por tu culpa!_

_F –Toda la escuela lo sabe y sabes que, ¡no les importa!_

_S –No solo la escuela, eres idiota… Todos_

_F -¿De que estas habl…?_

Y sin que nadie se lo esperara Santana le dio una cachetada a Quinn dejando a todo el mundo en shock por lo que acaba de pasar; la primera en salir del estupor fue Brittany que se llevo a la ex –porrista del auditorio dejando a todos sin palabras. Mientras que Finn esperaba que Rachel se parara a consolarlo por lo que le acaba de pasar.

Quinn después de todo eso salió del auditorio y al instante Rachel se paro para seguirla; y al ver que la morena se paraba, Finn pensó que iba a verlo pero se desilusiono cuando vio que se fue detrás de la ex –cheerio. Estando afuera Rachel y Quinn se encontraron con Santana y Brittany para saber mas sobre lo que había pasado.

_R –Britt ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?_

_B –Finn le grito a Santana en el medio del pasillo sobre que saliera del closet y uno de los muchachos que estaba ahí era sobrino de unos de los candidatos de las elecciones e hizo un comercial donde hablan de que Sue tiene en las Cheerios a una lesbiana y todo Lima se va a enterar en cuanto publiquen el video._

_S –Todos lo van a saber y ya nadie me va a ver igual; mis papas no lo saben, no sé que voy a hacer; maldito idiota_

_B –Rachel, Quinn nos vemos luego, Santana esta muy intranquila, así que luego platicamos más calmadamente_

_**Q –Ok Britt**_

Con todo lo que acaba de ver Quinn sintió más pánico del que sentía el día anterior; pero no sabia como decirle a su novia sin decepcionarla. En el momento en que la cantante iba abrazar a la rubia esta otra reacciono como la típica reina del hielo, ya que en ese instante se apartó de ella. Y la pequeña morena volvió a tratar de abrazarla pero la otra se volvió a quitar y en ese instante en la mirada de la rubia se vio el asco en lugar de la mirada de amor que le había estando dando desde ayer.

_R -¿Qué pasa Quinn? ¿Por qué no me dejas abrazarte?_

_**Q –Porque no quiero que me abraces, no ves que estamos en público y que va a pasar si nos ven juntas**_

_R –Pero yo creí que no te importaba _

_**Q –Te equivocas y quiero que olvides todo lo que paso ayer**_

_R –Pero yo creí que me querías_

_**Q –Creíste mal**_

_R –Pero yo creí que íbamos a luchar por esto, que ibas a dejar que te ayudara y ahora lo que estas haciendo es lo mismo de siempre me estas apartando. Dime ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?_

_**Q –Ve a Santana todo lo que le espera para vivir, yo no creo que quiera eso, no quiero que nadie sepa lo que soy y lo mejor es que terminemos esto antes que te lastime mas, tu no te mereces estar en una relación en la que te escondan, no mereces toda la basura que te he tirado, no te mereces todo lo que te he lastimado, tu mereces algo mejor, algo que nunca te podre dar porque soy una mala persona que solo lastima a todos lo que la rodean**_

_R –No Quinn ayer te dije que no voy a dejar que renuncies a mí_

_**Q –Es lo mejor y tu lo sabes, no hay forma que yo cambie y mejor evitamos que te lastime mas**_

_R –Te estas dando por vencida sin que todavía hayamos empezado a luchar_

_**Q –SI Rachel**_

_R –Estas dispuesta a perderme porque no creo que esto te lo vaya a perdonar; estaría decidida a luchar contigo aun sabiendo que habría días en los que trates de alejarme pero sabiendo que tu estarías también eso si te lo perdonaría. Pero lo que no creo que te perdone es que me abandones y dejes esto sin tan siquiera empezar a luchar. Apartarme es lo que quieres_

_**Q –Si Rachel**_

_R –Pero Quinn, Yo te a…_

_**Q –No Rachel no lo digas**_

Y con eso ultimo se dio vuelta para irse pero en ese instante una delicada mano la detuvo y volteo a verla, la ex –capitana vio la decepción y la ilusión en los ojos de la morena, y en el momento en que sus miradas se volvieron una Quinn vio la esperanza, lo que le rompió mas el corazón por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

_**Q –Lo siento Rachel, yo sé que me vas a odiar ahorita pero mas adelante te vas a dar cuenta que fue lo mejor, en verdad lo siento**_

Quitando la mano de Rachel se fue sin mirar atrás porque estaba segura si lo hacia no podría dejarla. Y con eso se fue dejando que el amor de su vida se desilusionara de ella pero no podía pasar por lo que estaba apunto de pasar Santana, no quería perder lo poco que había recuperado después del embarazo y tenia tanto miedo de lo rápido que se había desarrollado su relación, lo rápido que empezó a ir hacia adelante que como siempre tuvo que detenerse y dar dos pasos en retroceso, dos pasos atrás.

Mientras Rachel vio salir a la rubia y quiso seguirla pero estaba esperando este retroceso de Quinn justo después del beso de la noche anterior, pero cuando le dijo que no le importaba, que lo único importante era su felicidad y la felicidad para ellas, creyó que la rubia en verdad estaba madurando pero aun así tenia la espina que en cualquier momento la ex –porrista subiera sus muros y dejara afuera a Rachel pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir el dolor de ver que la rubia renunciaba a su relación sin empezar a pelear. Lo único que esperaba ella es que Quinn se diera cuenta y volviera a recuperar los pasos que había dado ahorita atrás. Esperaba que el día de mañana fuera mejor porque en el presente su Corazon y el de la rubia estaba roto.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Espero que les guste la verdad va a hacer un fic angustioso pero con grandes momentos

-Deseo que sea de su agrado

-Fue un capítulo largo con drama

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare **

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario

-Nos leemos para la próxima


	3. Abismo

**Abismo**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

-Advertencia: Este capitulo es un poco mas… bueno ya se darán cuenta

-Espero y les guste el capitulo

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Más drama

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Quinn después de dejar a su morena con el corazón roto se dirigió a su casa sin importar nada, ni que por su forma de conducir en cualquier momento pudiera matarse, lo único que tenia en mente era la imagen de dolor de Rachel. Estando ya en su casa entro agradeciendo de que su madre todavía no estuviera.<p>

En la soledad de su cuarto termino por derrumbarse y se quito todas las fachadas con la que siempre aparentaba estar bien, le había dolido dejarla ir pero en pensamiento de ella era lo mejor para la pequeña estrella; ya de por si la había lastimado mucho por lo que no quería hacerla pasar por mas dolor.

Era tal el enojo, la impotencia y el odio que sentía por ella en ese momento todo por el hecho de que por su propia culpa estaba sola; con ese pensamiento en mente empezó a tirar y romper cosas a todo alrededor de cuarto, tratando de saciar su enojo, las cosas siguieron volando hasta que estuvo enfrente de su espejo y lo que vio fue una imagen que no le gusto por lo que empezó a gritar, lo que ella no sabia que Judy ya había llegado y había escuchado el alboroto y cuando se disponía a entrar escucho unos gritos por lo que se detuvo y se quedo escuchando todo lo que decía la mejor de los Fabray.

"_**No ves que ya no eres nada, acabas de herir a todas las personas. Por eso tu madre te abandono la decepcionaste, tus dos mejores amigas no dejas que se acerquen a ti, tus amigos de New Directions estuvieron para ti cuando el embarazo pero eres egoísta y los alejaste, y Beth pudiste estar en la vida de tu hija pero tenias ir y arruinar todo como siempre y para rematar Rachel la única persona constante de tu vida la alejaste por que el miedo a lo que las personas pensaran y lo único que obtuviste es la soledad al fin tienes lo has estado buscando la soledad, y todo para que, todo por el miedo de que nadie te lastime y todo por que no quieres que realmente la gente te conozca…"**_

"_**¡ESTOY SOLA!"**_

Con esa frase volvió a soltarse a llorar sabia que siempre aparento para complacer a sus padres y cuando empezó a darse cuenta que ella no era la persona que debía ser empezó a utilizar y lastimar a la gente para que así todos se pudiera mantener al margen de ella y no tratar de ver lo que realmente la hacia ser de esa forma, siempre creyó que lastimando a las personas llegarían el momento de que dejarían de preocuparse por ella.

"_**No merezco la pena para que la gente luche por mi, soy tan egoísta que hecho todo lo posible para mantener a las personas alejadas de mi para que no vean y aprender a ver quien soy realmente, algo que no tiene nada que ver con la reina de hielo, si no todo lo contrario soy una persona que tiene miedo. Ya estoy cansada de seguir luchando yo creo que es el momento de dejar de luchar… No valgo la pena"**_

Se quedo viendo un poco de tiempo cuando el enojo volvió apoderarse de ella y para dejar de verse en el espejo soltó un puñetazo al cristal ocasionando que se rompiera lastimándole la mano, después de eso y sin importa el dolor y sangre de la mano, terminado por derrumbarse y caer al abismo.

"_**Ya no puedo mas, ya estoy cansada de luchar contra mi, lo mejor seria…"**_

Cuando estaba apunto de terminar la frase fue acogida por unos brazos que la sostenía y abrazaban por la espalda, por un momento se sintió segura en los brazos de su madre, por un momento dejo que su madre se acerca y viera que ella era un desastre hasta que recordó la comodidad de la soledad que había construido que empujo y alejo a su madre.

_**Q –No puedes venir así como así darme un abrazo y creer que todo va estar bien, por que no lo es, aparte como si te importara, cuando yo sé que no me amas, déjame sola, que he estado bien ahí sin ti**_

_J –No Lucy, no estas bien, déjame ayudarte, no me partes de tu lado, yo sé que no he sido una buena madre pero eres mi hija y el verte en ese estado me parte el corazón, no puedo perderte, eres mi hija y Te Amo_

_**Q –En serio te importa y dime porque has hecho mi vida una mentira**_

_J –Yo lo siento, yo creí que con eso te mantendría a salvo pero ya veo que me equivoque, déjame ayudarte a levantarte, déjame que te ayude a pelear y salir adelante_

_**Q- ¡NO! Ya no puedo mas esto se terminado estoy cansada de luchar y lo mejor es que dejes que me acabe de hundir**_

_J –Pero Lucy…_

Dejando a su madre en medio de su cuarto parada, salió sin mirar atrás, quería estar sola porque a conciencia de Quinn era lo que se merecía y ya no tenia mas fuerza para seguir luchando, el dejar a Rachel la única persona que a estado para ella en los momentos mas difíciles de su vida, hizo que quisiera terminar por hundirse en el abismo en el que ha estado desde que descubrió quien era de verdad.

Se fue sin voltear por que tenía miedo de que al dejar que su madre la ayudara y luego ella se diera cuenta de lo que sabia de que no vale la pena la salvación y la ayuda de nadie, por lo que se fue dejando a una muy preocupada Judy porque después de tanto tiempo su hija había caído al abismo y no se había dado cuenta.

Quinn tomo su carro y se dirigió al parque a pensar, sin pensar en la preocupación de su madre porque lo único que tenia en mente era que si ella no estuviera ahí, es decir si ella dejara de existir el alivio para muchos llegaría, con esa línea de pensamiento se quedo ahí, dejando de luchar, se quedo sola y sin importar la hora porque lo único que sabia y le importaba era que estaba cansada y no tenia mas fuerza para salir del hoyo en el que cayo desde el momento en que empezó apartar a todos. No quería pensar en el mañana, o en las personas que la amaban, lo único que hizo fue quedarse ahí llorando y con la mirada perdida.

Creía que todo estaba terminado pero lo que no sabe que siempre el mañana trae el sol que alumbra de nuevo y las personas que crees que has alejado y herido vienen a tu auxilio cuando mas lo necesitas. Lo que no sabia Quinn es que con la llegada del sol saldrían las personas que realmente la quieren y lucharían con ella aunque ella no quisiera, la ayudarían a salir del abismo pero se tiene que esperar a la soledad de la oscuridad, la cual podría a lo mejor mal aconsejar. Por lo que único que le quedaba a Quinn esperar que la oscuridad de la soledad la deje ver el sol del mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado fue corto pero con muchas emociones

-No se preocupen voy a llevar calmadas las cosas quiero que vea que no esta sola que no importa sus malas acciones porque las personas que te aman siempre estarán ahí para ti en los malos momentos para ayudarte a salir, así que viene mas drama peo que ayudara a Quinn

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare **

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios


	4. Tu No Estas Sola

**Tu No Estas Sola**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

-Advertencia: Sigo con la advertencia. Este capitulo es un poco mas… bueno ya se darán cuenta

-Espero y les guste el capitulo

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Más drama

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Judy se había pasado toda la noche esperando a que Quinn regresara a la casa pero ya que no ocurrió decidió ir a buscar a su hija a la escuela si bien tenia que ir a trabajar pero decidió llamar y reportarse como enferma e ir a la escuela para ver si ahí la veía, estaba decidida a no fallarle en esta ocasión a su hija; ella estaba consiente de que no había sido una excelente madre pero por muy loco que suene ella había hecho todo eso por su hija, a veces no podemos entender el razonamiento de nuestras madres pero el tiempo y as circunstancias nos ayudan.<p>

Así que después de alistarse se fue directo a la escuela, mientras tanto Quinn había decidido no ir a la escuela porque sabía que Rachel la buscaría para tratar de hablar con ella y tampoco quiso regresar a su casa porque ahí estaría su mama y no tenia ganas de hablar con ella de su momento de sufrimiento.

Rachel llego con un propósito a la escuela era encontrar a su linda rubia y hablar con ella y hacerle entender que ella no la dejaría luchar sola; ella estaba justo enfrente de la oficina del director cuando iba continuar con su búsqueda cuando fue abordada por un enorme cuerpo, él cual lleva una sonrisa boba, como diciendo que él había hecho una gran acción, todo para recuperar a la morena y llevarla de regreso.

_R- ¿Qué quieres Finn?_

_F –Hablar contigo_

_R –No es lo que estamos haciendo_

_F –Yo quería hablarte de ayer en la reunión de los Mash-Off_

_R –Pero apúrate Finn tengo prisa_

_F –Es que ayer te fuiste antes de hablar conmigo, vi la cara de preocupación que pusiste cuando Santana me cacheteo_

_R-¡¿Qué?_

_F –No tienes que preocuparte porque ahora ella ya no va a meterse conmigo después de que la salve de que Figgins no la suspendiera y la idea que tuve para esta semana te va a encantar_

_R –Mira Finn, espero que esto te entre en el cerebro después de que en lo único que piensas en ti…_

_F –Ya sé que es lo que vas a decir, si Rachel quiero regresar contigo por eso cree la semana de la mujer para que veas lo mucho que me preocupo por ti_

_R -¡Santo Cielo! No se como me pude a ver fijando en ti, un egocéntrico y ególatra peor que yo y eso es mucho decir_

_F -¿Qué quieres decir?_

_R –Que eres un idiota, crees que ayer estaba preocupada por ti, estas mal mi vida no gira en torno a ti, va mas halla y ahora lo se y…_

_F –Pero Rach…_

_R –Nada de peros Finn, no he terminado de hablar, lo que le hiciste a Santana estuvo mal y crees que con esa estúpida ida tuya se va a componer todo y todos los demás apuesto que va a comprar tu idea y van a verte como el santo que no eres_

_F –Rachel pero yo hice las cosas para defenderme de los ataques de Satanás y tu deberías ser la persona que mejor me comprenda después de todas las humillaciones que te ha hecho_

_R –No ahí te equivocas Finn, tu lo que hiciste fue discriminación y yo eso nunca lo haría, así que si me disculpas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar perdiendo el tiempo con un completo idiota_

_F –Rach…_

No dejo que Finn terminara su inútil disculpa, si es que a eso se le puede decir disculpa, pero decidió cambiar y poner como primera prioridad hablar con Santana y luego seguir buscando a Quinn. Siguió por los pasillos hasta que recibió un mensaje de parte de Kurt que le decía que tenía que ir al salón de coro porque Finn había convocado a una reunión urgente. Con esta información supo que en el salón del coro se encontraría con Santana.

Estando ahí, se fue y se sentó atrás del Sr. Shue, Finn hablo sobre que apoyaba a Santana después de que la obligo a salir del closet, ahora iba con esa estúpida idea y todos como siempre incluyendo el Sr. Shue creían que era un santo, la verdad sea dicha Rachel dejo de prestar atención y en lo único que pensaba era en su hermosa rubia hasta que fue llevado a la realidad por Finn que poso sus manos en sus piernas, vio en la boca del niño-bobo que iba a decir algo cuando mejor se paro y le grito a la morena porrista.

_R –Santana, espera quiero hablar contigo_

_S -¿Qué quieres Berry?_

_R –Sobre lo que te hizo el estúpido de Finn_

_S –Y a ti que te importa, aparte no se supone que el patán es tu novio_

_F –Hey sigo aquí, recuerda que te salve de que no te expulsaran, así que deja de seguir diciéndome todas esas cosas_

_R –Finn ella tiene razón fuiste un completo idiota y ahora crees que con esto vas a ayudar, me hace darme cuenta de lo estúpido que eres y Santana termine con él_

_F –Pero Rachel, yo…_

_R –Finn lárgate de aquí, ahora, no quiero saber mas de ti por hoy_

Con eso último Finn se fue dejando a las tres solas en el salón de coro, ahora si sin más interrupción Rachel decidió hablar con Santana de corazón a corazón, sabia que seria difícil conociendo que la latina cierra su corazón como otra rubia, con la cual tenía otra conversación pendiente pero primero tenia que encontrarla.

_R –Se que yo soy a la ultima que vas a escuchar pero quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, para lo que necesites y en caso de que tus papas no lo tomen bien las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti_

_S -¿Por qué lo haces? Después de todo lo que te he hecho estas aquí ofreciéndome tu apoyo, ¿Por qué?_

_R –Porque aunque tú no lo digas y no lo creas somos amigas_

_S –Pero he sido una mala persona contigo, y cuanto lo siento en verdad_

_R –Santana en serio, si necesitas con quien hablar, yo aunque no lo creas soy también una buena oyente y mis papas estarían encantados de ayudarte en lo que necesites_

_S –Gracias Ray, sé que tengo que hablar con alguien pero ahorita no, cuando este lista, hablaremos_

_B –Ray ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas tan triste?_

_R –Estoy bien Britt, ¿Por qué dices que estoy triste?_

_B –Porque en tus ojos se ve una tristeza y eso que ayer se veía una felicidad en tus ojos cuando estabas con Quinn_

_S -¿Qué paso Ray? ¿Quinn te volvió a hacer algo? Si te lo hiso la voy a matar_

Con eso se rompió a llorar, no esperaba sentir tanta comodidad con su antigua torturadora pero por alguna extraña razón lo sintió, ocasionando que se rompiera después de estar aguantándose desde en la tarde cuando vio salir a su rubia. Santana abrazo a Rachel mientras Britt le acariciaba el cabello y le decía cosas dulces, cuando vieron que la estrella ya estaba un poco mas tranquila como para manejar la situación, Santana se decidió a hablar.

_S –Ray ¿Qué te paso? Ten confianza en mí _

_B –Si Rachie, ¿Qué te paso?_

_R –Es que estoy muy preocupada por Quinn, ayer tuvimos una pelea pero antes de que vayas a quererla ir matarla…_

_S –Pero Rachel si te hiso algo es momento de que empiece a darse cuenta que sus acciones son malas_

_B –Dinos Rachie, te ayudaremos_

_R –Esta bien, Quinn y yo nos dimos cuenta de que había sentimientos la una por la otra, pero ayer se arrepintió y corrió de mí, no dejo que la ayudara y tengo miedo de que vaya a ser algo estúpido, nunca la había visto tal mal_

_S –No te preocupes Ray, ya veras que necesita asimilar las cosas_

Judy decidió buscar un poco mas a Lucy si obtener resultados positivos por lo que decidió llamar a dos personas que sabia que Quinn podría tener confianza, y una de estas le dijo que fuera al salón del coro, guiándola para que pudiera llegar, sin perderse. Mientras tanto Quinn había regresado a su casa percatándose que su madre ya no estaba y decidió entrar para acabar con esos pensamientos que estaba rodando su cabeza.

Cuando Judy llego al salón de coro se encontró con tres personas, estando ahí no sabia como preguntar si sabia algo del comportamiento loco de su hija, la verdad se ha dicha pero ella se había preocupada cuando vio que su hija cambio y se pinto el cabello de rosado, se hizo unos piercings y empezó a fumar.

_S –Judy no es por mal pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_J –Hablar con ustedes dos sombre mi hija_

_R –Entonces, discúlpenme me voy_

_B – ¡No! Tú te quedas Rachie_

_R –Pero… La Sra. Fabray quiere hablar con ustedes_

_S –Espero que no te moleste Judy pero Rachel tiene que quedarse aquí_

_J –Si no hay problema_

_B –Así ¿Qué paso con Quinn?_

_J –Ayer llegue temprano a la casa y escuche mucho alboroto y sube a ver que pasaba pero antes de que entrara escuche algo que me preocupo mucho, ¿Saben que pasa con mi hija?_

_S –Lo siento Judy pero estamos igual que tu, después del verano, creí que vendría hablar con nosotros pero cada vez es mas cerrada con sus sentimientos, ella finge una sonrisa pero sé que esta desbaratándose por dentro_

_B –No Santy, si hay alguien que puede saber que esta pasando con Quinny_

_J – ¿Quién?_

_S - ¿Quién?_

_B –Rachie_

_S –Si es cierto, Ray ¿Qué esta pasando con Quinn?_

_J –Rachel ¿Qué pasa con Lucy?_

_R –Yo no se del todo pero sé que es algo malo y estoy muy preocupada por ella por que no deja que nadie la ayude con lo que esta pasando_

Fueron interrumpidos por Puck que vio la cara de preocupación de las cuatro persona y al ver que estaba Judy ahí supo que algo andaba mal con su Baby Mama, por lo que decidió intervenir ya que tenia un poco de culpa, así que se acercó y pregunto lo que estaba pasando con Quinn.

_P -¿Qué le paso a Quinn?_

_S –Nada Puck, ahora vete_

_P –No es cierto algo paso, yo sé que no van a creerme pero me preocupo por ella_

_B –Aunque quisiéramos, no sabemos que esta pasando con Quinny_

_R –Lo único que sabemos es que esta muy mal_

_J –Ahora a lo que me trajo aquí, por casualidad no saben algo de mi hija, ayer después de tratar de ayudarla se fue y no regreso a la casa en toda la noche_

_S –No sabemos nada_

_B –Se supone que cuando Quinn esta mal corre con Rachie_

_R –No se nada de ella desde ayer_

_P –Y porque no regresamos a su casa a lo mejor regreso_

_R –Noah tiene razón debemos regresar a su casa, Sra. Fabray_

_S –Ok, yo me voy con Britt y Judy en su carro_

_P –Yo llevo a Rachel _

Llevaba alrededor de una hora bebiendo y ahora que todos sus pensamientos racionales se habían nublado lo único que le quedaba eran los pensamientos malos, que la orillaba cada ves mas a que hiciera algo estúpido. Rachel le había dicho a Puck que fuera lo más rápido posible ya que tenía un mal presentimiento el cual esperaba que fuera incorrecto, él judío iba a decirle algo pero decidió ahorrárselo cuando vio una preocupación diferente en los ojos de Rachel.

Quinn tenia ya en sus manos una navaja, estaba mas que decidida a hacerlo porque en su cabeza circulaba solo un pensamiento y era del que estaba sola y ya no tenia a nadie por lo que nada la ataba al mundo de los vivos, estaba mas que decidida, fue y se acostó en su cama lista para lo inevitable.

Los dos judíos había llegado en tiempo record a casa de los Fabray, Rachel entro sin importarle nada, sabia que la rubia estaba ahí porque estaba el coche y mas que nada había música en el fondo. Quinn sin pensarlo hiso un corte en el brazo izquierdo la sensación de dolor le empezó a traer instantáneamente paz, cuando estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos, fue traída con un poco de conciencia.

_R –Quinn ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué?_

La morena se percato de los signos vitales y vio que tenía todavía por lo que la empezó a tratar de despertar para que regresara a la conciencia. Trato de parecer fuerte aunque el corazón se le rompió de tan solo imaginar perderla. La rubia en cuanto sintió unos brazos y esa voz que le encantaba logro abrir los ojos

_R –Quinn, despierta _

_**Q –Rach ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_R –Shhh, No hables necesitas ahorrar todas tus energías_

_**Q –No me has dicho ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_R –Vine a verte, estaba muy preocupada por ti_

_**Q –Pero yo creí que ya te había perdido**_

_R –No Quinn_

_**Q –Estoy sola…**_

Por la puerta entraron otras cuatros personas que se congelaron al ver tal cuadro tan crudo pero tan verdadero, el único que logro moverse y llegar a lado de Rachel fue Puck el cual inmediatamente saco a Rachel del trance que también estaba.

_P –Rachel_

_R –Noah ten mi celular y háblale a mi papa el doctor y dile que venga a casa de los Fabray que es una emergencia que tráigalo necesario para ayudar a Quinn_

Todos lograron salir de su trance y fueron en busca de diferentes cosas y Puck fue a hacer la llamada que Rachel le había dicho que hiciera, mientras la rubia estaba desmayada y Rachel tratando de despertarla y coincidió que en el momento en que medio recupero la conciencia la judía le decía algo que necesitaba escuchar y al escucharlo le daría motivos para luchar por vivir.

_R –Quinn, no me puedes dejar sola, no te puedes ir sin escuchar lo mucho que te amo que te necesito en mi vida aunque hayas hechos muchas cosas malas y mas que nada que…_

_NO ESTAS SOLA QUINN_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado

-Ya sé que al final se puso un poco mas angustioso pero quiero decirle que tengo todo bien pensado, quiero decirle que todas las personas en ese estado necesitamos tocar fondo para poder al fin salir del agujero que cavamos, así que este es el fondo de Quinn, el siguiente capitulo sigue con el drama pero todo para poder ayudar a Quinn a salir

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare **

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios


	5. Necesito Ayuda, Te Necesito

**Necesito Ayuda, Te Necesito**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

-Advertencia: Sigo con la advertencia. Este capitulo es un poco mas… bueno ya se darán cuenta

-Espero y les guste el capitulo

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Más drama

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>En cuanto llego el papá de Rachel a la residencia Fabray, fue conducido al cuarto donde estaba Quinn que seguía entrando y saliendo de la conciencia. En la cama estaba Rachel cuidando de la rubia e inmediatamente el padre pregunto que estaba pasando mientras revisaba y curaba las heridas de la menor de las Fabray.<p>

_L -¿Qué esta pasando Star con Quinn?_

_R –Es que realmente no se, y es lo que me frustra porque siempre he tratado de que este bien pero al parecer es muy buena actriz porque ha estado fingiendo cuando sea estado cayendo a pedazos…_

_L –Rachel no te culpes porque Quinn no estaba dejando que nadie la ayudara y esta mal pero esperemos que esto sea un llamado de advertencia para ella_

_R -¿Cómo esta? ¿Fue muy grave?_

_L –No fue tan grave, si se corto pero no fue muy profunda, le puse un calmante yo creo que deberíamos dejarla mientras duerme y hay que hablarle a tu papá para decirle donde estamos y venga porque me imagino que no vaya a quererte despegar de ella hasta que veas que esta bien, ¿Estoy o no estoy en lo correcto?_

_R –Si estas en lo correcto_

Rachel y Leroy se reunieron con las otras tres personas que estaba en la habitación que inmediatamente empezaron a hacer preguntas al doctor, estaban del todo consciente que esto seria el principio de momentos difíciles en la vida de la rubia pero todo seria para mejor y eso tendría que hacerle entender a Lucy.

_J -¿Cómo esta Lucy?_

_L –Esta bien, no fue muy profunda pero si lo suficiente para hacerla sangrar y con el alcohol en la sangre no ayudo mucho pero físicamente va a estar bien pero psicológicamente va a hacer un largo camino_

_J -¿Qué tal un café?_

_L –Me parece muy bien, te acompaño a la cocina _

Después de que los dos adultos salieron de la sala rumbo a la cocina, la morena no pudo contener mas las lagrimas que amenazaban desde hace rato con caer pero como tenia que permanecer fuerte porque los otros cuatro no aguantaron la impresión de ver a Quinn tan mal que rompieron en llanto por lo que ella era la que tenia que estar fuerte por todos. Al ver a Rachel tan mal Puck se acercó abrazar a la morena que al sentirse en los brazos del judío acabo de soltar su angustia.

_P –Rachel _

_R –Si Noah_

_P –Ya estas mas tranquila_

_R –No lo estoy, solo lo estaré cuando vea a Quinn levantarse, será que podamos salir a tomar un poco de aire_

_S –Los acompaño_

_P –No es necesario San, quédate con Britt_

Los dos judíos salieron al frente de la casa de los Fabray, Puck sabia que Rachel lo necesitaba, después de años de haber dejado su amistad, él en verdad la seguía conociendo y viéndola así se reprochaba haber dejado de hablarla en cuanto entraron a la McKinley y haber dejado a su princesa judía y tortúrala durante ellos últimos años pero él sabia y agradecía uno de sus cualidades de la morena de perdonar y darte las oportunidades que necesites.

_P –Star_

_R –Todavía lo recuerdas Noah_

_P –Nunca me he olvidado y menos cuando yo fui el causante de ese apodo_

_R –Si es cierto_

_P –Star lo siento, yo sé que he sido malo contigo cuando tu siempre estuviste conmigo, como desearía cambiar todo y que nosotros no nos hubiéramos separado_

_R –Noah yo ya te perdone desde hace mucho_

_P –Dime la verdad ¿Qué esta pasando?_

_R –No se a lo que te refieres, aparte ya te dije que nadie sabe_

_P –No esa es pura tontería yo sé que me estas mintiendo_

_R –Esta bien, si se_

_P –Dime ¿Qué esta pasando?_

_R –Hace dos noches llego a mi casa muy alterada, resulta que Shellby le dijo de cosas y estaba muy intranquila y me empezó a hacer muchas preguntas que yo no sabia que contestarle tanto fue así que se pulso mas alterada y sin darse cuenta me confeso que esta enamorada de mi y ya no me quedo de otra y le dijo que yo también y ayer estábamos bien hasta que se desato el desastre con Santana y Finn que ella se hecho para atrás y eso es todo… y ahora ella esta así, trato de matarse… todo... yo no se…_

_P –Tranquila Rachel yo sé que ahorita no me creas pero todo va a estar bien, todo cuidaremos de Quinn pero hay que tener cuenta que va a tratar de alejarnos porque así es su naturaleza_

_R –Lo se Noah, por eso siempre estoy ahí con ella y no la dejo aunque ella me aparte_

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar la puerta fue abierta por Santana, que abordo a los dos judíos, ya que se le había ocurrido una idea para demostrarle a Quinn lo mucho que todos se preocupaban por ella, aprovechando la estupidez de Finn.

_R – ¿Y Britt?_

_S –Con Quinn viendo si se levanta_

_R –Ok_

_S –Yo estaba pensando ahorita que ya que el idiota de Finn se le ocurrió esa nueva estupidez podríamos cantarle una canción en el club, bueno yo no, que la canten ustedes según para mi así nadie sospecharía lo que esta pasando_

_P –Es una buena idea San_

_R –Si San_

Habían regresado adentro de la casa; y ya el otro padre de Rachel, Hiram ya también se encontraba en la casa Fabray y todos ellos seguían en la cocina; mientras Rachel subió a ver a la rubia como se encontraba y le indico a Brittany que podía bajar que ella se iba a aquedar; Judy les había dicho a Santana, Brittany y Puck que podían irse a su casa que cualquier cosa, les hablarían pero ellos negaron rotundamente que se fueran a ir de ahí por lo que decidió no seguir insistiendo.

Rachel se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que involucraban a la rubia que no se dio cuenta que estaba se levantaba y que trataba de levantarse pero no podía por el mareo por lo que lo único que hizo fue tomar la mano derecha de la morena, la cual se asusto pero se relajo en cuanto vio que la hermosa rubia estaba despierta.

_**Q –Rachel ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? ¿Y porque me duele la muñeca? Y mas que nada ¿Por qué estas aquí? Yo creí que ya todo estaba terminado entre nosotras**_

_R -¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?_

_**Q –Rachel no me respondas con otra pregunta**_

_R –Contéstame_

_**Q –Yo recuerdo que estaba tomando mucho y que estaba muy… y yo… tú me salvaste ¿Por qué?**_

_R –Lucy no podría perderte, no te das cuenta lo mucho que afectarías a todos los que te queremos Santana, Britt y Noah están muy preocupados, yo me moriría si te pasara algo y ni hablar de tu madre que esta sumamente preocupada de lo que paso ayer cuando vino a verte y tu te fuiste_

_**Q –Lo siento Rachel pero yo creí que…**_

_R –Pero no lo estas, nos tienes a todos nosotros, hay que avisarle a todos que ya estas despierta_

_**Q –No te vayas, no me dejes**_

Decidió llamar por teléfono a unos de sus padres para informarles que Quinn ya estaba despierta y que podían subirla a ver, ya que la rubia no permitía que la morena la dejara sola, estando ahí las dos en un silencio terrorífico y acogedor fueron interrumpidas por las otras cinco personas que se encontraban en la casa, quedando los padres de Rachel en la puerta ya que no querían alterar en algún sentido a la rubia.

_S –Maldita sea Fabray, porque nos has pegado el peor de los sustos_

_B –Santy compórtate, no le hagas caso Quinny ya sabes como se pone cuando esta muy preocupada_

_J –Hija, Lucy _

_**Q –Madre, lo siento, lamento ponerlos tan preocupados**_

_P –No Quinn, yo sé que no nos crees pero todos estamos preocupados por ti, y aunque trates de apartarnos no lo haremos_

_R –Quinn no eres una mala persona, has cometido errores como todos pero por eso no te hacen que seas una terrible persona_

_L –Yo sé que todos estamos preocupados por Quinn pero creo que es momento de descansar, así que yo y Hiram nos vamos_

_J –No Leroy quédense ustedes se pueden quedar en el cuarto de huéspedes, Santana y Britt en el cuarto de Frany, Rachel se queda con Lucy y Puck no te importa quedarte en el soda_

_P –No hay problema, Sr. Fabray_

_L –Bueno ya que todos quedamos de acuerdo, yo creo que es hora de ir a descansar, y dejar a Quinn dormir un poco_

_H –Judy yo creo que debería quedarse a descansar y falte a la escuela mañana_

_**Q -¡NO! Yo no quiero quedarme sola aquí, quiero ir a la escuela, por favor, voy a estar bien, déjenme ir**_

_J –Esta bien_

_S –Pero yo estaré cuidando de ti_

Bueno ahora todo el mundo, es hora de que salgan para que pueda descansar. Con eso todos decidieron salir dejando a las dos mujeres solas. En cuanto quedaron solas quedaron en silencio, Rachel no quería dejarla porque sentía que si la soltaba la perdería, la ex –cheerio vio la cara de la cantante y vio una total preocupación, que le hacia sentirse mal por preocupar a todos.

_**Q –Rachel, lo siento**_

_R- ¿Por qué?_

_**Q –Por preocuparte**_

_R –No Lucy, es solo que…_

_**Q –Pero en serio, yo creí que te había perdido**_

_R –No Lucy no podría dejarte, no ves que siempre he estado para ti, y siempre lo estaré sin importar nada_

_**Q –Rachel**_

_R –Si_

_**Q –Necesito ayuda, te necesito**_

La rubia sabía que era el principio para ayudarse pero a la par sabia que las cosas no serian fáciles porque su carácter siempre saldrá a flote pero contra eso seria contra lo que tendría que luchar, porque por vez primera sabia que la necesitaba y que necesitaba ayuda para poder salir del pozo en el que se encontraba.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado

-Ahora si ya estamos por el camino correcto pero las cosas no sean fáciles, tendrán que hacerle entender a Quinn de que merece ser amada

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare **

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios


	6. El Principio Es Dificil

**El Principio es Difícil**

* * *

><p>-Advertencia: Sigo con la advertencia. Este capitulo es un poco mas fácil pero marca el inicio de los problemas<p>

-Espero y les guste el capitulo

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Más drama

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>La primera en despertar fue Quinn que quedo viendo a esa hermosa mujer que tenia a su lado; ella viéndola ahí estaba segura de querer compartir con ella su vida pero aun con eso todavía estaba insegura sobre lo que pasaría cuando todos se enteraran la verdad detrás de la reina de hielo de McKinley y la reacción que tendrían todos. Sin que se percatara Rachel se levanto y quedaron viéndose con tanto amor era el principio y seria difícil pero valdría la pena.<p>

_R –Quinn ya sabes que tienes que hablar sobre lo que esta pasando _

_**Q –Lose pero ahora no Rachel luego**_

_R –No, no puedes evadir lo que esta pasando_

_**Q – ¿Por qué? No tenemos que hablar de eso, sé que estuvo mal y no va a volver a pasar**_

_R –No entiendes Lucy_

_**Q –No me digas así**_

_R –Te digo como yo quiera… y estas desviando la conversación_

_**Q –No es momento de hablar de eso…**_

_R –Y ¿Cuándo va a hacer? ¿Cuándo te estemos enterrando? o ¿Cuando estés en coma? Maldita sea… ¿Cuándo es para ti el maldito momento?_

_**Q –No tienes que ser tan dramática**_

_R –En serio vas a jugar esa carta… estabas apunto de morir..._

_**Q –Y ¿Qué te importa lo que me pase?**_

_R –No vegas ahora con eso, tu sabes muy bien que me preocupo por ti y te respeto y he cuidado de ti para que estés bien y hare lo que sea para verte feliz…_

_**Q –Si es así dame tiempo**_

_R –Como puedes ser tan egoísta… no te das cuenta que mi vida se va con la tuya… _

_**Q –Rachel…**_

_R –No… entiendo que estés mal pero para que puedas cambiar tienes que hablar_

_**Q –No, es muy difícil… dame tiempo… solo eso te pido**_

_R –Quinn… porque huyes a lo que ya tienes en frente_

_**Q –Deja de empujarme a que haga lo que quieres**_

_R –Yo no estoy haciendo…_

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo por la puerta del cuarto de Quinn entro la latina que había escuchado los gritos de las dos, en realidad todos las personas que se encontraban en la casa, las cuales ya se encontraban en la cocina desayunando y al escuchar el escandalo la cheerio decidió ir a calmar los ánimos de sus amigas, ella sabia que si seguían así la morena pequeña diría algo que en ese momento no es adecuado y la rubia se cerraría mas al sentirse vulnerable y expuesta.

En cuanto entro, la cantante salió del cuarto muy enojada, desilusionada y triste por lo que decidió averiguar lo que estaba pasando entre las dos, las cuales una noche antes estaban profesando un eterno amor y ahora se estaba gritando… la latina pensó que eso marca el principio de una tramo difícil.

_S -¿Qué pasa?_

_**Q –No lo se**_

_S –Si seguro rubia… y yo sigo siendo inocente_

_**Q –Santana**_

_S –Voy a volver a preguntar y me vas a decir la verdad entiendes_

_**Q –Como si tuviera otra opción**_

_S -¿Por qué pelean?_

_**Q –Porque quiere que haga algo de lo cual no estoy todavía lista**_

_S –Habla sin rodeos_

_**Q –Quieres que hablemos de lo que me esta pasando y le dije que no era el momento… y de ahí se puso dramática… **_

_S –Mira, en este preciso vamos a tener una conversación de corazón a corazón… aunque no hayamos hecho lo que hemos hecho, sigues siendo mi amiga_

_**Q –A ver**_

_S –Quinn yo entiendo que todo esto sea difícil y mas para ti porque sueles guardar todo y no hablar sobre tus sentimiento y no sueles dar muestras de cariño… pero aquí esta la cosa y espero que entre por esa cabeza tuya… lo de ayer fue terrible… no paso a mayores pero tienes que enfrentar tus problemas… tienes que empezar a hacer y ser lo que tu eres… antes que digas mas no estoy diciendo que vaya a ser fácil pero lo primero que tienes que afrontar es que tienes un problema y hablar de ello nadie te va a criticar y tienes que hacerlo porque la próxima vez quien sabe lo que vaya a pasar_

_**Q –Lo se Santana pero…**_

_S –Es difícil… _

_**Q -¿Cómo es que estas tan tranquila?**_

_S –Bueno porque me di cuenta que al fin voy a dejar las mascaras y al fin podre ser yo en verdad… no me importa mas que mi felicidad… hoy le diré a mis padre y mañana a mi abuela y lo que tenga que pasar pasara… y a lo mejor duela pero al fin viviré en paz_

_**Q –No sé que hacer**_

_S –Sabes que Rachel te quiere y se preocupa por ti… tiene miedo de perderte por eso esta así_

_**Q –Pero…**_

_S –Nada de peros todo va a estar bien_

_**Q -¿Cómo estas segura?**_

_S –Solo lo estoy, Quinn es el momento de que cambies… no digo que ya sea el momento de decirle a tu madre porque todavía es el principio_

_**Q –Es que… tengo miedo de que todo sea difícil**_

_S –El principio lo es_

_**Q –Gracias Santana**_

_S –Ni lo menciones… en serio… no quiero perder mi reputación… pero habla con Rachel pero tranquilamente… dile lo que me dijiste y ella va a estar bien_

Después de su conversación de corazón a corazón Santana dejo a Quinn para que se vistiera; aunque habían tratado de convencer a la rubia de lo que mejor era quedarse a descansar pero esta no accedió porque tenía la sospecha que los demás salvo los señores Berry se quedarían y no quería dar mas molestias. Estando en la escuela Santana y Brittany se fueron con la rubia mientras que Puck se fue con Rachel a su casillero el cual se puso a platicar sobre lo que había pasando entre la estrella y la rubia.

_P- Rachel ¿Por qué se pelearon Quinn y tú?_

_R –Es que le dije que tiene que hablar de lo que esta pasando pero no quiere dice que no es el momento… y eso es un montón de basura… estoy tan enojada…_

_P –Rachel cálmate_

_R –Como quieres que me clame cuando no se… no puedo perderla… ella es… he luchado tanto… pero no ve que todos nos preocupamos por ella... es solo que no sé que hacer... estoy fingiendo ser fuerte por ella pero no se… pero no quiero que crea que la voy a abandonar… solo no se Noah_

_P –My Little Star, escucha lo que te voy a decir yo sé que no suelo hablar de sentimientos y toda esa basura pero ahora lo voy a hacer… yo sé que es difícil mira ni tu misma puedes hablar con coherencia de como te sientes ahora piensa en ella que ha sentido toda su vida que no le importa a nadie claro que va a reaccionar a la defensiva solo nos que da tener paciencia_

_R –Gracias _

_P –Tienes que hablar con ella tranquilamente y decir exactamente lo que tienes, dile que tienes miedo que por eso están así pero habla con ella_

Cuando seguían platicando pero ahora sobre la canción que cantarían fueron interrumpidos por un Finn muy enojado, el cual en cuanto vio a lo lejos a la diva con el judío pensó que ellos dos estaba juntos de nuevo y que esa era la razón de que la morena no regresara con ella.

_F -¿Cómo pudiste? Sabes muy bien que la ultima vez me afecto que me engañaras con mi ex –mejor amigo_

_R –Que dices_

_F –Te estas revolcando con él _

_R –En primera si fuera así cosa que no es verdad no es tu problema porque tu y yo ya no somos nada y en segunda aunque no te debo explicaciones Noah y yo somos amigos dudo que eso se ha algún delito_

_F –Pero tú me amas_

_R –Vamos de nuevo, yo ya no te quiero y ahora siendo tan sinceros nunca te quise_

_F –Eso no es cierto… yo sé que me amas_

_P –Mira amigo te lo voy a decir y espero que entre por tu cabezota… deja la en paz porque si no te voy a matar… Ahora Rachel y yo no vamos_

El transcurso de la primera mitad de la jornada paso con mucha tranquilidad entre los cuatro vigilando a Quinn; Rachel a la hora del almuerzo decidió ir al salón de coro a pensar sobre toda la situación y mas de lo que le había dicho Puck, tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que la rubia entro y se sentó a su lado hasta en el momento en que la tomo de la mano y se quedaron mirando ninguna de las dos quería hablar pero tenían que hablar por lo que la rubia fue la primera en romper el silencio.

_**Q –Rachel podemos hablar sobre lo que paso en la mañana **_

_R –Esta bien_

_**Q –No es que no quiere hablar de mis problemas... me es muy difícil hacerlo… no se como he vivido toda mi vida en ese estado pensando que no valgo la pena porque no he podido ser lo que esperaban de mi… por eso es… estoy acostumbrada a sentirme de esa forma que no se si quiere… tengo tanto miedo Rachel**_

_R –Siento Quinn por gritarte… es que tengo miedo de perderte y saber que pude haber hecho algo… no te quiero perder… tengo miedo…_

_**Q –Pero sabíamos quesería difícil**_

_R –Mas el principio_

_**Q –Rachel en la noche hablamos… **_

_R –Espero que no te moleste que mis papas también estén_

_**Q –No Rachel**_

_R –Antes de irnos quiero decirte que la canción que hoy vamos a cantar es para ti… escúchala bien_

_**Q –Esta bien**_

Con eso salieron cada una a sus respectivas clases. El resto del día pasó con total tranquilidad hasta que llego la hora del club. Antes de entrar intersecto el niño de oro a la latina; la cual al cerrar su casillero se topo directamente con la cara del tipo que lleva una sonrisa mas que boba e idiota cunado creía estar haciendo algo bien.

_F –Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de la nueva tarea? Es bastante dulce, ¿Verdad?_

_S – ¿Te das cuenta de que básicamente me estas expulsando del armario?_

_F –El anuncio de Salazar va a salir. Eso es lo que te esta forzando a tratar con esto_

_S –No seria así si no lo hubieras gritado en el pasillo, así que si tú eres el que me obliga a salir del closet_

_F –Pero yo no soy el del comercial_

_S –Ya no puedo más contigo_

Con eso se fue dejando al niño en el pasillo; se marcho rumbo al salón del coro; estando ahí se sentó adelante con Brittany mientras sus amigas estaban sentadas atrás. Como siempre el maestro llego tarde en cuanto entro dos manos se dispararon en el aire y eran de Finn y Rachel a darle el espacio al niño cuando Puck entro y no le dio tiempo ni oportunidad al maestro porque el tomo el escenario y le dio espacio a la judía.

_P –Sr. Shue preparamos una canción Rachel y yo; así que no hay problema que seamos los primeros en cantar_

_WS –Pero Finn_

_SC –Will, él puede cantar después de ellos_

_R –Gracias Shellby_

_P –Antes de empezar mi princesa judía va a decir unas palabras_

_R –Yo…_

_P –Si_

_R –Bueno esta canción es para ti, si tu ya sabes quien, escúchala bien porque es lo que queremos demostrarte lo que vales_

_WS –Adelante_

* * *

><p><em>Please baby can't you see<em>

_My mind's a burnin' hell_

_I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'_

_My heart apart as well_

_Tonight you told me_

_That you ache for something new_

_And some other woman is lookin' like something_

_That might be good for you_

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone_

_Go on believe her when she tells you_

_Nothing's wrong_

_But I'm the only one_

_Who'll walk across the fire for you?_

_I'm the only one_

_Who'll drown in my desire for you?_

_It's only fear that makes you run_

_The demons that you're hiding from_

_When all your promises are gone_

_I'm the only one_

* * *

><p>Terminando de cantar procedieron a sentarse a sus lugares; Quinn en ese momento estaba conteniendo las lágrimas; inmediatamente Finn se levanto y tomo posición a lado del piano y cuanto estuvo ahí se decidió a dedicarle la canción a Santana.<p>

_F –Santana, fuiste mi primera vez, y eso significa algo para mí. Si alguna vez te pasara algo y yo no hubiera hecho todo lo posible para intentar pararte, no seria capaz de vivir conmigo mismo _

_S –En primera ya has hecho mas que suficiente y en segunda lo que sientes se llama culpa_

_WS –Santana, Finn adelante_

* * *

><p><em>I came home, in the middle of the night<em>

_My father says "What you gonna do with your life?"_

_Well daddy dear, you know you're still number one_

_Oh girls, they wanna have fun Oh girls, they..._

* * *

><p><em>S –Suficiente, alto para<em>

_F –Pero no he terminado_

_S –Ya terminaste, ya has hecho mas que suficiente, deja de creer que tus acciones son e dulces y deja que trate con eso a mi manera_

_F –Pero Santana el comercial ya v a salir_

_S –Si gracias a ti_

_WS –Santana estas siendo grosera_

_S –En serio lo vas a defender cuando sabes que él tiene la culpa de que este apunto de salir del closet en todo Lima, esta idea de él es una basura_

_F –Yo no tuve la culpa_

_S –En serio, por tu culpa esta pasando esto, gritaste todo a mitad del pasillo_

_F –Me estaba defendiendo, como es que cuando Rachel te dijo que trabajarías en un tubo no fue tanto tu enojo_

_R –A no Hudson no me metas en tus problemas_

_F –No me vas a defender después de que me cantaste esa canción yo creí que era tu forma de pedirme disculpas_

_R –Ok eso es más que estúpido la canción no era para ti y no quiero regresar y lo que dije fue… algo que no te importa_

_S –Ray no me insulto con mi mayor inseguridad y no ocasiono que tuviera que salir del closet…_

_K -¿Qué significa eso Santana?_

_WS –Suficiente, Santana deja a Finn cuando esta tratando de ayudarte por que sino voy a dejar que Figgins te de las dos semanas de suspensión_

_R –Sr. Shue espero que eso no sea una amenaza porque se esta haciendo ver al niño de oro la culpa en todo esto_

_WS –Rachel esto no tiene nada que ver y dije que dejen al pobre de Finn_

_**Q –No Sr. Shue porque cada vez que insultamos a Rachel no dice nada pero en cuanto se trata del disque capital se acuerda de que debemos tratarnos con respeto**_

_R –Ella tiene razón, que tal si les decimos a todos por qué Santana tiene que aceptar tan rápido su situación_

_F –Quinn esto no es asunto tuyo_

_R –Finn tu eres el culpable de esto_

_WS –Suficiente_

_K –Alto Sr. Corcoran puede hacer algo _

_SC –William te callas y dejas que mi hija habla porque no estoy entendiendo nada, Rachel_

_R –Compañeros la razón de que vaya a salir en un comercial fue porque el sobrino escucho que Finn le grito a Santana, así que si es todo tu culpa_

_F –Rachel porque dices eso… deberías defenderme y estar de acuerdo conmigo_

_R –NO de nuevo… Espero que lo siguiente lo entiendas… nunca te he querido eras una gran pantalla no mas… Yo soy lesbiana y tú eras mi barba_

_F –Claro que no tu no eres como esos fenómenos, tu me amas solo estas confundida_

_K –En serio crees que somos unos fenómenos_

_F –Si y más_

_R –Eres un idiota Finn_

Esas palabras fueron acompañadas con una gran cachetada por parte de la diva al niño lindo, todos se quedaron pasmados ante la acción pero más de lo siguiente que paso; cuando Rachel estaba apunto de marcharse el Sr. Shue decidió interferir pero apoyar el bando equivocado

_WS –No te puedes ir, Rachel no puedo permitir esa clase comportamiento_

_R –Al fin_

_WS –Espero que te disculpes por la cacheta y le contare a Figgins pero no crea que haga algo por lo que por mi parte; estas suspendida de aquí, no podrás participar en las seccionales_

_R –En serio después de la forma que nos hablo va a defenderlo_

_WS –Él no ha hecho nada malo, ha tratado de ayudar _

_R –Me voy espero que consiga suficientes miembros_

Con eso se levanto Shellby para defender a su hija mientras Quinn, Brittany, Kurt y Puck iban detrás de la muchacha para saber que estaba bien.

_SC –Te vas a arrepentir tú y ese muchachito malcriado, vamos a arreglar esto, le diré a Figgins_

_WS –Con todo respeto tú no eres nadie en este club para opinar_

_SC –Ya lo veras_

Habían decidido separarse para buscar a la pequeña, Quinn supuso que estaría en le baño por lo que decidió ir para allá; y se encontró con la sorpresa de que ahí estaba la muchacha con la mirada perdida.

_**Q –Rachel por que lo hiciste**_

_R –Quería apoyarte y pensé que esto era lo mejor_

_**Q –Pero porque**_

_R –Para que veas que todo va a estar bien_

_**Q –Pero Rachel no te va a dejar competir**_

_R –No te preocupes, tengo un plan para resolver esto_

_**Q –Fue todo un plan**_

_R –Más o menos_

_**Q –Y ahora**_

_R –Es el principio, vamos a resolver todo tus inseguridades, las seccionales, Finn, Santana todo_

_**Q –Pero va a hacer difícil**_

_R –El principio es difícil, pero no quiere decir que lo demás sea menos_

_**Q –Pero el principio es lo mas complicado y difícil**_

Era el principio y seria difícil pero lucharían por estar juntas y resolver sus inseguridades juntas, lucharían contra todos y con todo para luchar por su felicidad. Era el principio de todo pero era eso ya un comienzo, los siguientes pasos serian complicados y difíciles pero todos estarían juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Noticias: amo escribir pero al parecer es importante para mi mama que tenga mi titulo de la universidad por una carrera que me pueda mantener en lugar de poder ser un hobbie esto nos lleva a que he regresado a la universidad ya que es mi penúltimo semestre son mas tareas y aparte tengo todas mis clases en la tarde de 4pm a 8pm por lo que cuanto este muy ocupada solo podre actualizar una vez a la semana pero eso si les dijo no lo dejare por que es lo que amo, bueno es todo

-Este capitulo marca como dice el capitulo el inicio ahora si vamos para el camino correcto pero antes que nada el camino no será tan fácil por que después de que uno decide salir adelante los problemas y secretos tienden a salir… así que tengo todo planeado por lo que pido paciencia

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare **

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios


	7. Platicas y Mas Platicas

**Pláticas y Mas Pláticas**

* * *

><p>-Advertencia: Sigo con la advertencia. Este capitulo es un poco mas fácil<p>

-Espero y les guste el capitulo

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Estando en el pasillo esperando a Puck que las sacara de ahí, vieron que el muchacho venia con Kurt, los cuales iban platicando tan plácidamente. Quinn al ver a Kurt se compuso y transformo su cara para que el no sospechara lo que estaba pasando. En el momento en que estaban los cuatro reunidos se incorporo a ellos un incomodo silencio que ninguno sabia como romper después de lo que había pasado en la sala del coro, Kurt al percatarse que ninguno de los otros tres rompería el silencio decidió hablar y acabar con la incomodidad.<p>

_K –Sin animo de ofender pero ahora alguno de los tres me va a decir lo que esta pasando_

_P –Nada esta pasando_

_K –Si y yo no soy gay_

_P –Aparte que te hace creer que algo esta pasando_

_K –Bueno ayer falto Quinn, hoy luce muy pálida, a ver que mas… Rachel defendió a Santana y viceversa, cuando ustedes cantaron no apartaron las miradas de Quinn… hicieron ver delante de todos el idiota que es mi hermanastro y mas que nada porque en todo el día no se han separado ni Santana, Brittany, y ustedes dos de Quinn… así que vamos a seguir jugando a la falta de memoria porque yo puedo seguir…_

_**Q –Basta Kurt**_

_K –Entonces me dicen_

_R –Kurt no creo que… es solo algo… bueno… tu sabes… lo siento eres mi amigo pero no te puedo decir_

_K -¿Por qué Rachel, sabes que puedes confiar en mí?_

_R –Lo se Kurt pero no puedo…_

_**Q –Rachel… confías plenamente en él y de que no va a salir con el chisme**_

_R –Si Lucy… es un gran amigo y confidente_

_**Q –Bueno… vendrías con nosotros a casa de Rachel… es que no me siento cómoda hablando de esto aquí**_

_K –Si, de todos modos no quiero todavía ir a mi casa hasta mas tarde cuando este mi papa y pueda acusar a Finn con él y Carole_

_R –Pero… yo creí que hoy… ya sabes_

_**Q –Si pero no quiero que sea en mi casa… mejor en la tuya… le hablo a mi mama y que después del trabajo vaya a tu casa**_

_R –Si es lo que te hace sentir más cómoda… entonces ahí será_

Salieron los cuatro de los pasillos de McKinley rumbo a la camioneta de Puck pero en el camino fueron detenidos por una voz que iba lo más rápido posible. En cuanto estuvieron de frente todos se quedaron preguntando de porque estaba ahí.

_R -¿Shellby en que podemos ayudarte?_

_SC –Sobre lo de hace rato _

_R –Si_

_SC –Rachel no podemos dejar que te suspenda_

_R –Pero Shellby, no te preocupes tengo mas o menos un plan_

_SC – ¿Puedo ayudar?_

_R –Esta vez si vas ha aceptar mi oferta de que co-dirigas el club con Shuster_

_SC –Si Rachel, quiero tenerte devuelta en mi vida eres mi hija y siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta pero el que me hizo que me entrara el pánico fue Will, pero ahora quiero ser parte de tu vida_

_R –Yo quería eso, pero podemos empezar como amigas o algo así _

_SC –Entonces como va toda el asunto_

_R –Bueno lo primero mañana tu y mi padre el abogado, los tres vamos a hablar con Figgins y da ahí lo demás luego te digo el caso es que mañana me sigas la corriente_

_SC –Gracias Rachel te veo mañana_

* * *

><p>Luego de eso los cuatro se subieron y se fueron a su destino la casa de la morena. Estando ahí entraron y todos fueron a la sala, mientras la pequeña judía iba a llamar a sus padres y decirle que tenían que llegar temprano. Mientras en la sala Quinn hacia todo lo posible por evitar conversar con cualquiera de los dos muchachos por lo que cuando vio que Kurt iba a hablar dijo que tenía que ir a hacer una llamada importante a su madre. Las dos regresaron al mismo tiempo y se sentaron en el mismo sillón, en cuanto Kurt vio que podía hablar, lo hizo.<p>

_K –Bueno nos es por mal pero ¿Qué esta pasando? O más bien creo ¿Quién?_

_**Q –Soy yo… será que puedas esperar hasta que estén las otras tres personas que deben escuchar esto…**_

_K –Si claro_

_**Q –Por alguna razón confió en ti y en que me puedes ayudar**_

_K –Para eso son los amigos_

_P –Bueno yo creo que mejor me voy_

_**Q –No Puck quédate**_

_P –Segura_

_**Q –Más que**_

_P -¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras?_

_R –Podemos ver una película, la que quieran_

Buscaron una película para ver los cuatro e hicieron palomitas. Quinn se estaba divirtiendo tanto que por vez primera sintió que pertenecía a un lugar y que tenia amigos de verdad; todo esa emoción la tranquilizaba de la platica. Las horas pasaron sin que nadie se diera cuenta y sin que nadie se diera cuenta los padres de Rachel habían llegado y justo detrás de ellos Judy.

* * *

><p><em>L –Buenas noches muchachos<em>

_R –Papa _

_J –Quinn para que me pediste que viniera aquí_

_**Q –Es que tenemos que hablar**_

_J –Si pero…_

_**Q –Espero que no te moleste que haya preferido que sea aquí, ni que estén otras personas**_

_J –Si es lo que quieres no hay problema_

_R – ¿Porque no mejor se sientan?_

_H –Ok_

_J –Entonces Quinn ¿Qué pasa contigo?_

_**Q –Yo… Es que siento… No se por donde empezar… Lamento tanto… pero… Mama no se…**_

_K –A ver déjenme intervenir… Quinn no se exactamente lo que esta pasando… pero tranquilízate para poder hablar con coherencia_

_P –Si, aparte estamos todos para apoyarte_

_**Q –Ok… Yo en realidad no se por donde empezar**_

_H –Que tal si nos dices ¿Por qué trataste de suicidarte?_

_K -¡¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué Quinn?_

_**Q –Ese día me sentía mal y creí que era lo mejor**_

_J –Sin ofender mi amor pero no estoy entendiendo nada_

_R –A ver todos… _

_**Q –Gracias Rach**_

_L –Quinn que tal si nos dices todo hablándonos con la verdad_

_**Q –Pero tengo miedo**_

_L –Lose pero queremos ayudarte_

_R –Yo… quiero decir algo mientras Lucy pone en orden sus ideas_

_H –Adelante_

_R –Es preferible que lo sepan por mi, yo… a mi… soy lesbiana… la única razón de porque anduve con Finn era para mantener la apariencias_

_L –Pero hija no era necesario_

_R –Lo se pero lo hice pero ya me canse de estar aparentando… _

_P –Sr. Berry creo que debe saber lo que paso hoy en el coro_

_L – ¿Qué fue?_

_K –Estaban discutiendo Santana y Rachel con Finn ya que el inteligente de mi hermano saco del closet a Santana, entonces el Sr. Shue al parecer sabia pero aun así lo estaba defendiendo, por lo que Rachel intervino y le dijo que eso no había estado bien y se armó un alboroto Finn le dijo que debía defenderlo y entonces Rachel le dijo que nunca lo quiso y le grito que solo era su pantalla, la insulto le dijo que ella no era un fenómeno como nosotros y fue cuando mi diva lo abofeteo y ya que se iba Shuster la detuvo y dijo que no podía permitir ese comportamiento y la expulso sin permitirle que participe en las seccionales_

_L -¿Qué?_

_H –Lo voy a matar_

_J -¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?_

_H –Mañana me va a escuchar_

_R –Esta bien…_

_**Q –Ya puedo hablar**_

_J –Adelante_

_**Q –Madre lo siento por lo que voy a decir pero la única forma que entiendan todos lo que me pasa es si por vez primera hablo con la verdad**_

_J –No va a haber nada en el mundo que haga que me aleje de ti de nuevo_

_**Q –Mama intente suicidarme por que creí que estaba sola**_

_J –Pero no esta sola, me tienes a mí, a tus amigos…_

_**Q –Ese no es el punto. Es que hace unos días había tenido una pelea con Shellby a causa de Beth por lo que sentía que nada puedo hacer bien, y sentía que no tenía a nadie pero recordé algunos momentos de mi vida y me di cuenta que siempre hay alguien conmigo sin importar lo horrible que he sido con ella, así que vine aquí a buscar a Rachel necesitaba saber porque ella siempre estaba conmigo, no sabia que decirme y me puso mal y le dije que la amaba pero que eso no estaba bien, no era correcto, al final me acepto y decidimos intentarlo pero en cuando me entere de lo se Santana me asuste y la aleje por lo que fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que si me había quedado sola así que por eso lo hice**_

_J –Lucy…_

_**Q –Mama soy lesbiana… y lamento decepcionarte y no ser lo que esperabas de mí**_

_K –Pero y Puck_

_**Q –Yo solo me acosté con él para comprobarme que mis sentimientos por Rachel no eran verdaderos entonces fui con él, con el alcohol ayudo a que pudiera estar con él**_

_K –Quinn cualquier problema que tengas yo estaré para apoyarte_

_**Q –Mama día algo**_

_J –Yo… es difícil lo que voy a decir…_

_H –Judy entiendo que esto sea difícil de aceptar pero es tu hija_

_J –Hiram tranquilo… Yo sé que es increíble lo que voy a decir pero yo ya lo sospechaba… algo en mi instinto de madre me lo decía pero yo mantenía la esperanza de que no fuera así pero ya veo que no… Lucy te quiero con todo mi corazón y eso no va a cambiar sin importar nada… No estoy diciendo que va a hacer fácil de asimilar pero eso no va a ocasionar que te deje… por lo que no tengas miedo vamos a hacer todo lo posible por salir adelante juntas_

_L –Quinn, lo dijo por mi marido y por mí que cualquier cosa en la que te podamos ayudar así será_

_P –Yo estoy contigo sin importar nuestro pasado_

_K –Igual yo… pero no crees que necesitas ayuda de un profesional_

_**Q –No Kurt, estoy bien, no va a volver a pasar**_

_R – ¿Segura?_

_**Q –Segura**_

_R –Quinn yo sé que este momento pueda ser el incorrecto pero quiero pedirte delante de todas estas personas le des otra oportunidad a nuestra relación, no es necesario que mas personas lo sepan ahorita… solo importa que yo lo sepa_

_**Q –Pero Rach… yo creí que…**_

_R –No puedo perderte y dejarte… me faltaría mi otra mitad_

_**Q –Esta bien, si quiero que tratemos de nuevo**_

_L -¿Qué tal si cenamos?_

_J –Me parece perfecto, déjenme ayudar_

Con eso salieron los adultos de la sala dejando a los cuatro jóvenes a que terminara de disfrutar la película. Cuando estaban ya todos sentados a la mesa listos para cenar sonó el timbre por lo que Rachel fue a ver quien era y en cuanto abrió la puerta las dos personas de la puerta entraron y fueron directamente donde se escuchaba el ruido y al ver esas dos personas todos se callaron y voltearon a verlas.

_S -¿Qué hace Porcelana aquí?_

_**Q –Vino a hablar conmigo y saber que estaba pasando**_

_P –No es por mal pero que haces aquí_

_S –Salió todo perfecto, así que cenamos_

_L –Claro Santana, únete a cenar_

* * *

><p>La cena prosiguió con normalidad, después de terminar de cenar Kurt se despidió y se fue a su casa, sabia que a esta hora estarían cenando en su casa por lo que era gran momento de hacerle ver su padre que Finn no había cambiado para nada. En cuanto entro y estuvo en el comedor, se paro a lado de su padre que lo invito a unirse a ellos a cenar.<p>

_BH –Hey Men, vamos a cenas, siéntate_

_K –No papá, ya cene en casa de los Berry_

_F –Kurt será que podamos hablar más al rato_

_K –No Finn, contigo no tengo nada más que hablar, y me quedo muy claro hoy_

_CH -¿Qué pasa muchachos?_

_K –Pregúntele a Finn, a ver si es lo suficiente hombre para hablar con la verdad_

_BH -¿Qué es Finn?_

_F –Un error que cometí, esos es todo, tenemos derecho no_

_K –Diles la verdad de todo lo que has provocado en la escuela_

_CH -¿Qué es?_

_BH –Muchachos…_

_F –Nada mama_

_K –Si no le dices tú les digo yo_

_F –Has lo que quieras de todos modos es lo que te encanta el chisme_

_K –Bien, me imagino que si sabes que gracias a Finn, Santana tuvo que salir del closet_

_CH –Si ya lo sabemos_

_K –Y que les dijo exactamente_

_BH –Que se encontraba hablando con ella y alguien debió escuchar esa conversación privada_

_K –Pues es una mentira_

_CH -¡¿Cómo?_

_K –En realidad lo grito en medio del pasillo y para medio componer su error ha estado toda la semana con una patética idea_

_BH – ¿Eso fue lo que paso?_

_F –Si pero me estaba defendiendo_

_BH –Crees que esa era la forma correcta, después de todo lo que paso tu hermano deberías haber sabido lo que provocarías_

_F –Pero me disculpe, trate de cantarle una canción pero no me dejo cantarla toda_

_K –En realidad Finn no te disculpaste, has estado estos días molestando a Santana tratando de aselar las cosas mas de lo que ya habías hecho_

_BH –Como pudiste_

_K –Y ahí no terminamos por su culpa suspendieron a Rachel_

_F –No fue mi culpa ella me cacheteo_

_K –Después de decir que_

_F –No me gusta con quien se esta juntando, ella no es así_

_CH -¿Qué mas Kurt?_

_K –Rachel nos dijo a todos que es lesbiana, y él a y dice que no puede ser como nosotros los fenómenos y por eso Rachel lo cacheteo pero como Shuster esta nublado de admiración a este por nuestro supuesto líder, a la que termino suspendiendo fue a Rachel, así que ustedes entender mi repulsión por respirar el mismo aire que él_

_BH –Mira Finn mañana vamos a ir y hablar con Shuster para que le quite el castigo a Rachel, luego te vas a disculpar_

_F –Excelente idea así va a ver ella que me preocupo por su bienestar y va a regresar conmigo _

_K –Rachel es lesbiana_

_F –No… ella me ama_

_CH –Finn después de que te disculpes con ella te vas a mantener alejado de las dos y para que entiendas… estas castigado… sin salidas, videojuegos, celular, ni dinero, y de la escuela, al taller y del taller a la casa_

_F –Pero_

_BH –Nada de peros… ya hiciste suficiente… ahora ve a tu cuarto_

Finn subió inmediatamente a su habitación. En su habitación se acostó en la cama y se puso a pensar que esa era una nueva forma de Rachel de llamar su atención y que no era cierto, por lo que en cualquier momento la recuperaría, al parecer la plática que había tenido con sus padres le entro por un oído y le salió por el otro. Se durmió sabiendo que mañana seria un día interesante para todo el mundo, mientas la parejita preferida durmió abrazadas esperando los nuevos obstáculos del mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Noticias: he vuelto siento la demora pero al parecer mis siete maestros piensan que solo son ellos, así que se imaginan el montón de tarea, exposiciones, proyectos que tengo y todo eso solo para ser la segunda semana de regreso en la universidad

-Quinn ya hablo, le dio otra oportunidad a Rachel pero eso no indica que sus inseguridades se vayan fácilmente, también se avecina Finn atabalear la nacida relación, así que habrá mas drama… la vida esta compuesta de mucho por lo que sabrán que amo el drama

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare **

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios


	8. Revocaciones, Advertencias y Regresos

**Revocaciones, Advertencias y Regresos**

* * *

><p>-Advertencia: Sigo con la advertencia. Este capitulo es un poco mas fácil y largo<p>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Como muy bien lo prometió Burt, al día siguiente fue a hablar con Will ya que estaba cometiendo una injusticia y aunque le doliera reconocer que el hijo de su mujer, el cual considera como su hijo no ha cambiado nada aun viendo lo que el pobre de Kurt sufrió, por lo que no entendía porque hacer todo eso con dos pobres muchachas, en cuanto estuvo frente al maestro del coro le empezó a reclamar cosa que al otro lo tomo desprevenido.<p>

_WS –Burt a que debo tu visita_

_BH – ¿Quiero saber porque Finn recibe trato especial?_

_WS –Nadie recibe trato especial_

_BH –Y lo de ayer como debo llamarlo_

_WS –Ah… ya sé que te refieres, eso es un castigo justo, Rachel agredió a Finn y la tuve que castigar_

_BH –Y porque si él insulto no esta castigado_

_WS –Porque eso es diferente a una agresión física_

_BH –Pero al fin y a cabo es una agresión_

_WS –Pero porque estas defendiendo a quien agredió a tu "hijo"_

_BH – Estoy viendo que se haga lo justo y tú no estas siendo justo_

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Emma, que venia con una cara serie por que no sabia lo que estaba pasando pero suponía que era algo importante por el tono de Figgins al momento de informarle de que necesitaba hablar con Will.

_EP –Will, Figgins necesita verte en su oficina_

_WS –Ok, ahora término y voy_

_BH –Luego seguimos, tienes que arreglar ese asunto_

Fueron los dos rumbo a la oficina de Figgins; tenia miedo por que sabia que tenia algo que ver con lo que le había hecho a Rachel pero el seguía creyendo que lo que hizo había estado bien ya que él no puede permitir esa clase de comportamiento con sus estudiantes y mas con los integrantes del coro por lo que no entendía el porqué de hacer todo un alboroto.

_WS –Me llamaste Figgins_

_PF –William quiero saber porque tengo a los padres de Rachel aquí y me están diciendo que suspendiste a la Srta. Berry_

_WS –Tengo una razón_

_H –En realidad es una patética excusa_

_WS –Sr. Berry no se lo que le habrá dicho Rachel pero lo hice por que su comportamiento no se puede permitir mientras yo este presente_

_H –Mire Profesor Shuster ella no me digo nada; quien ma lo digo fue Noah_

_WS –Y porque Puck le diría_

_H –Porque él se preocupa por mi hija_

_WS –Si entiendo pero comprenderá…_

_SC –Cállate Will, tú muy bien sabes porque reacciono así, Rachel no es una persona que le guste la violencia pero lo que le dijo Finn no podía pasarlo_

_PF –William porque es la segunda estudiante que tengo aquí con un posible castigo y todo debido a que agredieron a Sr. Hudson_

_WS –Yo… es lo mismo que me pregunto_

_PF –Otra cosa quien va a liderar al coro si su capitana esta suspendida_

_WS –El otro capitán, Finn Hudson_

_SC –por dios Will, ese muchacho no sabe nada_

_WS –De todos modos que haces aquí, nada de esto te incumbe_

_H –Shuster, no se si usted lo sabe… pero Shellby es a madre biológica de Rachel… así que no veo inconveniente de que este aquí_

_WS –Pero creí que la dejarías ese absurdo, porque muy bien te dije que pensaras que no estabas preparada para tener a una hija adolescente_

_SC –Lo que haga o no haga no es de tu incumbencia_

_H –Figgins tiene que hacer algo, no es posible que estén discriminando a mi hija… se lo advertí cuando entro ella… que en cualquier indicio de discriminación a ella… _

_PF –No es necesario Sr. Berry, William el castigo de la Srta. Berry será revocado_

_WS –Pero Figgins…_

_H –Yo necesito una garantía de que esto no se repita, debe haber algo que hacer_

_SC –Yo tengo una solución y si Figgins acepta lo podemos hacer_

_PF –Que es Sra. Corcoran_

_SC –Hable con mis cuatro cantantes principales y las convencí de unir los coros, así que podría ser co –directora y ser la voz justa ahí adentro_

_PF –Como siempre a dado en lo correcto, así que si no hay problema así sea hará_

_WS –Y no cuente mi opinión_

_PF –Lo siento William pero no_

_H –Bueno me voy mas tranquilo sabiendo que Rachel estará bien cuidada por su madre… sin mas asuntos… me voy… Figgins un placer como siempre_

William Shuster estaba enojado pero no podía hacer nada por lo que tuvo que conformarse con aceptar el cambio. Mientras tanto en otra parte de la Escuela McKinley estaban saliendo de clases Quinn y Puck; Quinn quería saber que había pasado con la reunión, lo que sabia es que Rachel no había entrado por petición de su padre pero que andaba haciendo alguna cosa con Santana por que no las había visto en clases; Puck necesitaba hablar con Quinn por lo que la arrastro hacia un lugar tranquilo donde pudieran hablar sin interrupciones, así que se fueron al auditorio.

_**Q -¿Qué hacemos aquí?**_

_P –Quería hablar contigo a solas_

_**Q –Ok**_

_P –Sabes muy bien que no hablo sobre los sentimientos y toda esa basura pero por ti y por Mi Little Star_

_**Q – ¿Little Star?**_

_P –Es un apodo que le puse a Rachel cuando éramos mas pequeños_

_**Q –No sabían que ustedes se llevaban**_

_P –Si pero… ya hablaremos de eso… Quinn en verdad lo siento… no debí aprovecharme de ti _

_**Q –Pero yo fui quien te fue a buscar**_

_P –Si pero cuando cruzaste la puerta de mi casa… no parabas de hablar de Rachel… yo sé que soy un idiota… pero no estúpido… cuando entraste murmurando cosas sobre Rachel me recordaste a Santana… ella murmuraba sobre Brittany… por lo que me lo imagine… pero cuando ya estabas borracha y estábamos ya en acción lo único que repetías era su nombre…_

_**Q –Pero no…**_

_P –Alto Quinn, debí detenerme y no lo hice, por eso lo siento, en verdad… pero eso es el pasado y estamos viviendo el presente… quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento para hablar o para no hablar_

_**Q –Gracias Puck… ahora dime ¿Por qué Little Star?**_

_P -Cuándo éramos unos niños siempre era de que decía que iba a hacer una estrella cuando fuera mas grande por lo que le dije que si pero que seria una Little Star, ya que era pequeña_

_**Q –En serio, y ¿Qué hizo?**_

_P –Después de que se lo dije se enojo y me empezó a perseguir… yo me odio tanto por haberla torturado tanto, siempre fue mi hermana; éramos como una familia… pero entramos McKinley y me volví deportista y ella…_

_**Q –Se volvió el objetivo numero uno gracias a mi…**_

_P –Sabes muy bien… que tu actitud era como los niños del kínder_

_**Q -¿Por qué?**_

_P –Cuando los niños les gusta una niña… buscan su atención diciéndole de nombres y jalándole el cabello y cosas así… solo que tu de una forma mas a nuestra edad pero al fin y a cabo la esencia principal esta…_

_**Q –Era tan obvia**_

_P –Solo para quien te conocía de verdad… Quinn tienes que cuidar de mi Little Star… _

_**Q –No te preocupes… hare todo lo posible**_

La ex –capitana abrazo al judío, él había ayudado mucho en su vida, el embarazo fue una mala consecuencia pero nadie podía quitar el hecho de que el niño seria y será importante en la vida de la rubia al ser el padre de su hija.

Salieron a sus clases, ya que la siguiente no la compartía con él, solo la escolto a su salón pero ya ahí la esperaba Kurt, el cual le había apartado un lugar a lado de él; ella esperaba de que se fueran rápidas las siguientes dos clases para poder ver su hermosa morena y preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado. La hora del almuerzo llego rápidamente; pero en su casillero fue abordado por Kurt.

_K –Rachel me dijo que cuidara de ti y Santana dijo mas o menos lo mismo… creo… o quien sabe…_

_**Q -¿Dónde andan?**_

_K –Rachel, Santana y Brittany anda… no se la verdad no me dijeron_

_**Q –Pero van a llegar a la hora del ensayo**_

_K –Si… creo… la verdad nose nada…_

_**Q –No habría problema si vamos a otro lado; no quiero ir al escandalo de la cafetería**_

_K –Por mi esta bien y Puck donde anda a todo esto_

_**Q –Algo de que tenia que arreglar asuntos de honor sobre su princesa judía**_

_K – ¡Oh!... Puck va a ir a matar a Finn…_

_**Q –Si es cierto… tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que haga alguna estupidez**_

_K –Pero antes… podemos darle un tiempo… _

_**Q –OK…**_

_K –Quinn sé que no hemos sido realmente amigos… pero sé que es difícil lo que te pasa por lo que cuando necesites a hablar con alguien… las puertas de mi casa y mis brazos están abiertos para ti_

_**Q –Gracias Kurt… pero por que nos proteges… Finn es tú hermano**_

_K –Pero la diva es más que mi hermana_

_**Q –Yo creo que ya es hora**_

Aun con grandes intentos Puck ya había hallado a Finn; había logrado convencer a Mike de que lo acompañara al parecer el asiático era en escondidas un protector de la diva por lo que cuando el judío le planteo el darle una lección al gigantón acepto gustoso. Los dos revisaron que no hubiera nadie y después cerraron para que nadie pasara, sin testigos los dos alegarían que no habían hecho nada y más porque ya tenían bien hecho el plan.

_P –Amigo, Cree que es momento de que te enseñemos a tratar a una dama_

_F –No se a que te refieres_

_M –Nunca lo sabes_

_F –Me están llamando estúpido_

_M -Si_

_P –Mira idiota… esto solo es una advertencia_

_M –Finn nunca te había reclamado porque creí que eras bueno con Rachel pero lo de ayer fue lo mas estúpido que has hecho_

_F –No…_

_P –Cállate… te vas a mantener alejado de Mi Sexy Princesa Judía_

_M –Hudson es momento de que madures y te des cuenta que ella no te quiere… y aunque fuera así… eres muy poca cosa para ella_

_P –Así que estamos claro… aléjate de ella_

Trato de correr pero los otros dos fueron mas veloces por lo que lo agarraron y le empezaron a golpearan pero como muy bien le habían dicho solo era una advertencia; cuando Mike vio que era suficiente se llevo a Puck para que se detuviera y no fuera a echar a perder el plan.

Cuando era por fin el ensayo; Quinn estaba ya muy impaciente porque no sabia nada de su diva; pero que Kurt le hiciera compañía hizo que su día no fuera tan malo al parecer el muchacho muy dentro era mas relajado y mas chistoso de lo que comúnmente se muestra. Pero antes de que entraran de entrar fueron detenidos por una mano que arrastro a los dos al pasillo.

_**Q -¿Qué fue Puck?**_

_K –Te estuvimos buscando pero no apareciste_

_**Q –Mike**_

_M –Quinn queremos pedirles un favor_

_K –Claro_

_M –Donde estuvieron durante el almuerzo_

_**Q –En el auditorio**_

_P –Necesitamos que en el momento indicado digan que estuvimos con ustedes dos_

_K –Pero…_

_**Q –Si Mike; espero que le hayan hecho entender**_

_K –Ya me perdí_

_P –Eso espero_

_M –Porque si no le entro… significa que es mas idiota de lo que creíamos_

Regresaron al salón del coro y todavía no regresaban las tres muchachas; estaban hablando sobre la nueva situación; Mercedes había reclamado pero en cuanto Shellby le dijo que partir de ahora en adelante todos tendría oportunidad para cantar se tranquilizo. Estaban platicando sobre lo que podrían cantar en las seccionales cuando entro un muy furioso Finn; el cual lleva un ojo morado, una ceja rota y el labio roto y unos cuantos moretones en el resto del cuerpo que no se veían; Shuster al ver eso corrió por una silla y lo sentó en ella.

_WS -¿Qué te paso Finn?_

_F –Pregúntele a Puck y Mike_

_WS -¿Mike, Puck?_

_M –Yo no se nada_

_P –Y yo porque debo saber_

_F –Porque ustedes fueron los que me golpearon_

_WS –Eso es cierto_

_M –Es una mentira_

_P –Yo no le voy a mentir Sr. Shue… si lo quiero matar por como se comporto con Rachel… pero de igual forma si Rachel se enterara que use la violencia física aunque sea para defender su honor me mataría… por lo que yo no haría algo que la haría enojar…_

_F –Pero por eso mismo me agredieron_

_WS -¿En que momento ocurrió esto Finn?_

_F –Durante el almuerzo, me dejaron amarrado… hasta hace rato que llego la Coach Beiste que fue la que me desato_

_WS –No puede ser que repita de nuevo esas palabras… Mike, Puck a la dirección_

_SC –Alto Shuster, deja que los muchachos hablen. Mike, Puck ustedes donde estaban a la hora que dice el Sr. Hudson que lo agredieron_

_M –Sra. Corcoran estábamos en el auditorio_

_WS –A menos que haya alguien que confirme su paradero, tendrán que ir…_

_K –Tranquilo Sr. Shue, Mike y Puck estaban conmigo y Quinn en el auditorio… estaba practicando con ellos… porque se me ocurrió que podríamos cantar los cuatro… por lo que les dije que a partir de hoy durante el almuerzo ensayaríamos hasta que la canción quede a la perfección… claro era una sorpresa…_

_F –Kurt, como puedes cubrirlos, soy tu hermano… a mi es quien debes proteger_

_**Q –Cállate Finn… ellos no hicieron nada… están con nosotros… yo sé que no soy abogado… pero a menos de que tenga una prueba o testigo… ellos son inocentes**_

_SC –Finn alguna prueba o testigo_

_F –No, pero…_

_SC –Lo siento William, y Hudson pero sin testigos que corroboren lo que estas diciendo no puedo permitir que los mandes a la dirección_

_WS –Pero Shellby… ve como esta…_

_SC –Lo estoy viendo pero Mike y Puck tiene dos personas que corroboran donde están a la hora de lo sucedido, así que no puedo dejar que comentas otro atropello…_

El ambiente en el salón del coro se había vuelto pesado; pero eso no impidió que una muy radiante y sonrojada Rachel entrara seguida por una Santana que entro riéndose de algo que le debió haber dicho a la morena y detrás de esas dos Brittany venia como siempre; entraron y en ese instante todas las miradas se posaron en las otras tres integrantes del coro y la primera en romper el silencio fue Quinn.

_**Q -¿Dónde andaban?**_

_S –Tranquila Rubia, es una sorpresa que ahorita les diremos_

_R –Veo que regresaste Mercedes_

_M –Si y espero que esta vez no…_

_R –Alto Mercedes… yo soy tu amiga o al menos eso es de mi parte… no te preocupes _

_M –Ok… eres mi amiga…_

_R –Luego lo hablamos con más clama_

_WS -¿Qué horas son estas de llegar Rachel? Se supone que eres la capitana y ve a que hora llegas_

_T –Igual que Finn; él también es disque capitán _

_F –Pero ya les explique…_

_SC –Olvídalo Hudson. Hija ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?_

_R –Bueno me imagine que necesitábamos mas ayuda para las seccionales por lo que traje a alguien_

_S – (Gritando) YA PUEDES ENTRAR, APURATE QUE NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA_

_S –Gracias Santana… Hey soy su sorpresa… Rachel me comento que necesitan de ayuda por lo que estoy aquí…_

_F –No te necesitamos Sam… Con Rachel y conmigo es más que suficiente_

_S –No fue lo que escuche Hudson…_

_F –Y que fue lo que escuchaste_

_S –Que necesitan… un verdadero líder que complemente a Rachel… por lo que decidí regresar…_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Si regrese a Sam, la verdad el me cae mejor que Finn, y también quiero que se el interés amoroso de alguien por ahí…

-Mantuve a Quinn lejos de Rachel hay una explicación que la entenderán muy pronto

-Que se avecina para el próximo… no se exactamente… tengo que estudiar 151 art. De una ley por lo que tendré la cabeza en otro lado… si es que logro… pero de que actualizo esta semana que viene actualizo…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare **

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios


	9. ¿Quiero Hablar Contigo?

**¿Quiero Hablar Contigo?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Advertencia: Sigo con la advertencia. Este capitulo es un poco mas fácil y largo

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Viernes había llegado muy lento a gusto de Rachel ya que estaba cansada tanto física como mentalmente; en primera que aunque en el coro había logrado ponerse de acuerdo en lo que se cantaría no podían evitar que Finn con cada sugerencia de Sam ofreciera la derribara con el pretexto de que por ser capitán tenia que decidir; luego Shellby estaba tratando en verdad pero aun así ella no podía confiar en ella lo que aun le molestaba mas que le siguiera diciendo hija pero no había querido ir a hablar con ella y por ultimo Quinn llevaba toda la semana comportándose de manera muy rara con ella y lo sabe porque con todos los demás incluso sus padre su comportamiento se estaba volviendo mas relajado.<p>

Estaba sin prestar atención a nadie en el pasillo; ya que llevaba media mañana evitando a todos ya que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie; fue sorprendida después de que sintió unos pequeños golpecitos en el hombro por lo que volteo a ver quien era.

_M – Rachel ¿Quiero hablar contigo?_

_R -¿Qué paso Mercedes?_

_M –Llevas toda la semana evitándome _

_R –No como crees… es solo que…_

_M –Me has estado evitando, lo se y lo entiendo_

_R –Mira Mercedes no tengo ganas para discutir_

_M –No quiero discutir, quiero disculparme mi comportamiento fue egoísta y lo siento quiero que seamos amigas de nuevo… extraño a Kurt y a ti…_

_R –Esta bien Mercedes_

_M –Podemos hacer algo hoy los tres_

_R –No se… tengo cosas que hacer…_

_M –Piénsalo y me dices a la hora del coro y gracias Rachel esta vez no te voy a defraudar_

En cuanto se marcho Mercedes; cerro su casillero y se fue en dirección del auditorio no tenia ganas de entrar a clases y menos porque sabia que tenia clases con Finn y Quinn; ella no podía negar los sentimientos por su novia pero tampoco podía pasar por alto la frialdad con la rubia la había estado tratándola toda esa semana y sin ninguna razón. Ella como muy bien prometió había estado tratado de ayudar pero al parecer su ayuda era la única a la que no le estaba prestando importancia por lo que estaba frustrada, enojada, decepcionada y mas que nada cansada. Ella no esperaba a la persona que en ese momento estaba sentada a su lado que lo único que así era verla.

R –Te vas a quedar solo viéndome

_S –Porque no… No en serio… quiero hablar contigo_

_R ¿Por qué?_

_S –Quinn me dijo que no entraste a clase y que estaba muy preocupada por ti… así que para que se tranquilizara le dije que yo te iba a buscar… _

_R –Ya me encontraste dile que estoy bien_

_S –No Rachel ¿Qué esta pasando?_

_R –Nada…_

_S –Mira sé que mi comportamiento fue inmaduro para contigo pero en verdad me importas _

_R –Es que en verdad no lo se; Quinn aunque no me lo diga esta enojada conmigo y quisiera saber que hice pero ella solo me responde que estoy paranoica que no le pasa nada_

_S –Rachel piensa que ella esta tratando de salir de un momento de dificultad… a lo mejor estas exagerando_

_R –No… cuando estamos solas no deja que la toque o de plano evita estar a solas conmigo_

_S –Habla con ella; dime ustedes dos ya se sentaron a hablar sobre todo y nada a la vez_

_R –No te entiendo_

_S –Ya hablaron de corazón a corazón_

_R –No_

_S –Tienen que hacerlo a menos que quieran que su relación se vaya por la coladera_

_R –Gracias San…_

_S –Pero no es solo eso lo que te preocupada; tú y Shellby están bien_

_R –Esta intentado… _

_S –Rachel y tu…_

_R –Creo que deberíamos de irnos_

Ese día no iban a poder ir a almorzar porque habían acordado tener ensayo a esa hora; estaban todos reunidos tratado de acabar de ponerse de acuerdo pero al parecer toda la civilidad que habían tenido toda la semana se había desaparecido en ese instante; Rachel trato de saber que estaba pasando en el momento en que se desconecto del mundo pero ya no podía porque una persona se levanto a poner orden.

_T –Cállense todos… no podemos seguir así… Sr. Shue y Finn son ustedes dos los que han estado poniendo desorden y hablo por todos que ya es suficiente… _

_WS –Pero Tina… lo que Finn y yo hacemos no es por mal… él es el capitán del club y si no esta de acuerdo creo que debemos hacerle caso_

_T –Eso es una basura… la única que debe oponerse o estar de acuerdo y que debería valer es Rachel, ya que de todos nosotros es la que mas sabe pero en lugar de que la apoyemos la mandamos a callar porque creemos que esta siendo egoísta… y es lo mismo que esta pasando con Finn_

_WS –Pero son cosas diferentes…_

_T –No… es lo mismo… así que yo opino que votemos por los capitanes del club yo dejo a Rachel ya que es la que mas sabe de música y todo lo relacionado con ellos… y como co-capitán necesitamos a alguien que en verdad se ponga de pie por el equipo y no corra cada vez que su imagen se ve amenazada_

_WS –Pero así es Finn… entonces deberíamos cambiar a los dos_

_M –No Sr. Shue, yo estoy de acuerdo con Tina que la que debe seguir como capitana es Rachel_

_T –Ya ve Sr. Shue si Mercedes secunda lo que estoy diciendo no hay razón para cambiar a nuestra diva de su puesto_

_K –Pero al que si deberíamos cambiar es a Finn; él no ha hecho nada por el grupo en cuanto ha tenido que correr ha corrido dejándonos solos… y cuando ha socorrido es solo para reivindicar su imagen como niño bueno…_

_T –Esto deberíamos haberlo hecho desde el año pasado cunado Sam mostro que él si podía defender el honor de los miembros del coro…_

_F –No… no… no pueden hacer eso_

_WS –Lo siento Tina pero no… Finn se queda…_

_SC –Alto ahí William si la mayoría quiere lo cambiamos…_

La mayoría voto por cambiarlo y dejar a Sam como co-capitán del coro a Finn no le hizo gracia pero ya no podía hacer más porque la decisión había sido tomada por democracia por lo cual se tenía que respetar. Ya que había terminado el almuerzo todos se dirigían a sus clases a excepción de Rachel que se había quedado a esperar a Shellby para poder hablar con ella.

_SC -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clases?_

_R –Si pero… quiero hablar contigo_

_SC –Si _

_R –Shellby sé que estas tratando pero no puedo perdonarte_

_SC -¿Por qué?_

_R –Porque no me gusta que me digas hija o cosas así… me hace sentir realmente mal y mas cuando sé que tu provocaste que Quinn… como pudiste… porque regresaste estábamos mejor sin ti…_

_SC -¿Qué le paso a Quinn?_

_R –Nada… Shellby estábamos mejor sin ti mas Quinn… porque regresaste… si de todos modos la alejaste de su hija… solo regresaste a abrir viejas heridas…_

_SC –Rachel no estoy entendiendo_

_R –Nada solo olvida lo que te dije…_

_SC –Pero Rachel…_

_R –Lo siento Shellby ahora soy yo la que necesita tiempo… quiero ser parte de tu vida… pero quiero que sea a mi ritmo no al tuyo… espero que lo entiendas_

_SC –Si Rachel lo siento… iremos al ritmo que tú quieras_

A la hora del ensayo todo había resultado de maravilla; eso no quiere decir que Finn no se estaba quejando pero ya nadie le prestaba importancia al muchacho y sus berrinches; Rachel había salido primero por lo que Quinn le dijo que la vería en el carro. Quinn si bien no soportaba al Sr. Shue por su comportamiento, no podía negar que le causaba asco el tan solo pensar en ir con Shellby para pedirle algunos consejos.

Pero fue sorprendida cuando Shellby Corcoran estaba enfrente de ella apunto de decir algo; el verla la susto mucho y la hizo recordar la noche en que fue a buscar a Rachel; por esa misma razón no entendía como su novia había llevado a Shellby a dirigir el club sabiendo que por culpa de ella se encontraba así.

_SC –Quinn quiero hablar contigo… será que podamos_

_**Q –No… dejaste bien claro aquella noche…**_

_SC –Yo lo siento…_

_**Q –No como puedes decir que lo sientes…**_

_SC –Rachel me dijo_

_**Q –Que te dijo**_

_SC –Bueno ella no me dijo nada… solo dijo que yo era la culpable de lo que te había pasado_

_**Q –No le hagas caso… ya esta desvariando… estoy bien**_

_SC –Yo quiero entender_

_**Q – ¿Qué? El hecho de que no debiste regresar… que estábamos mejor sin ti haciendo de cuenta que no había pasado absolutamente nada… que me dejaste bien en claro que soy una terrible persona o de que regresar a desenterrar viejos recuerdos los cuales estaban mejor en el fondo de mis memorias…**_

_SC –Yo no quería hacer todo eso… quería que fueras parte de la vida de Beth al igual que Rachel…_

_**Q –Pero todo lo hiciste mal… al igual que yo**_

_SC –Quiero que intentemos de nuevo_

_**Q –Yo no lo se… estoy… dame tiempo… yo te avisare**_

Con eso salió del salón del coro; Quinn no había querido hablar con Rachel porque se sentía traicionada por su novia por lo cual se estaba manteniendo alejada de ella y no deja que se acercara para nada. Mientras iba a encontrarse con la morena vio a lo lejos a una escena que no le causo mucha emoción; más bien le dio rabia. Desde que Sam había regresado las cosas se habían puesto tensas ya que no le gustaba a Quinn la estrecha relación que estaban desarrollando su novia y su ex –novio y menos porque sabía que el rubio se estaba que dando a vivir en casa de los Berry.

Mientras la rubia solo se quedo parada viendo a los dos desde lo lejos; en tanto los otros dos hablan de la única razón por la que se estaban haciendo tan unidos; Rachel estaba ayudando a Sam ha aceptarse y luchar por el amor verdadero.

_S –Rachel pero que debo hacer_

_R –Lucha_

_S –Pero tengo miedo_

_R –No debes; nos vas a tener a todos nosotros y más a Quinn y a mí_

_S –Hablando de Quinn que se trae conmigo_

_R –Nada porque lo dices_

_S –Ha estado actuando rara conmigo y aparte si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerto_

_R –Nada… es solo… dale tiempo a que se a ella que hable contigo_

_S –Estas segura_

_R –Si… y tu_

_S –Yo…_

_R -¿Qué no me estas diciendo?_

_S –Ella me dijo que me aleje de ti… y que si iba a regresar podía quedarme con alguien mas… yo creo que me odia_

_R –No te odia dale tiempo a que sea adapte a ti de nuevo_

_S –Yo… gracias Rachel por ayudarme_

En el momento en Quinn vio que se abrazaban salió disparada para saber lo que estaba pasando con los dos; por la cabeza de la rubia corrían un montón de ideas pero sabia que era ideas de ella pero no podía dejar de hacerles caso. Cuando llego los otros dos se separaron y se quedaron viendo a la rubia que iba muy enojada.

_R –Quinn ahorita no… luego hablaremos_

_S –Yo creo que…_

_**Q –Tu que crees…**_

_S –Que estas imaginando cosas… Quinn luego hablamos cuando estés con más calma… nos vemos Rachel_

Sam se fue dejando a las dos muchachas en un silencio incomodo que era raro para ellas porque por mucho que se odiaran siempre encontraban comodidad una con la otra; por lo cual era diferente esta vez; Rachel al fin comprendía lo que le había dicho Santana pero esta vez ni ella misma sabia que hacer para poder romper la incomodidad. Pero antes de que pudieran hablar fue Mercedes la que rompió sin saber que estaba rompiendo un momento íntimo.

_M –Rachel… ¿Qué decidiste?_

_R –Yo lo siento Mercedes pero no puedo… tengo cosas que hacer_

_M –Ya será para otra ocasión_

_R –Mercedes quiero decirte algo y sin que te ofendas… yo en verdad te creí mi amiga y estaba mas que feliz de compartir el estelar contigo… tendrás que tener paciencia…_

_M –Yo entiendo. ¿Y ustedes dos ya se llevan?_

_**Q –Estamos intentado… aparte no es como si fuera de tu incumbencia**_

_R –Quinn…_

_M –No Rachel ella tiene razón… avísame por favor…_

Mercedes se fue; dejando a la parejita de nuevo en ese silencio incomodo que fuera nuevo para ellas; Rachel no aguanto más y tuvo que pronunciar las palabras más certeras.

_R –Tenemos que hablar_

_**Q –Pero…**_

_R –No Quinn… en verdad te quiero y quiero esta relación pero a menos que aprendamos a confiar… yo quiero esta relación…_

_**Q –Esta bien Rachel… vamos a tu casa**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Ahí va unas pequeñas respuestas a algunas dudas

-Lo siguiente es una plática sincera entre las dos

-Que se avecina para el próximo… no se exactamente… tengo que estudiar 100 art. más De una ley por lo que tendré la cabeza en otro lado… si es que logro… pero de que actualizo esta semana que viene actualizo…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare **

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios


	10. Juntas y Unidas

**Juntas y Unidas**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>El trayecto a la casa de Rachel había sido lleno de silencio incomodo ya que ninguna de las dos sabia como abordar el problema que estaba teniendo en sus narices pero de una cosas que si estaban consientes es que la platica que las esperaba les ayudaría a terminar de sincronizarse y mantenerse unidas para lo que fuera que el destino les pudiera deparar. Al entrar a la casa Berry se fueron directamente al cuarto de Rachel para evitar que alguien pudiera interrumpir su conversación, Quinn se fue y se acostó en la cama de la morena, ya que estaba muy cansada, si bien las heridas empezaban a curarse todavía no del todo por lo que tenia que usar blusas de manga larga para poder cubrir el vendaje y así nadie mas notara las heridas en la muñeca. La rubia si bien estaba feliz de que la morena estuviera tratando de tener una relación con su madre, ella no podía dejar de sentirse que la había traicionado. Quinn no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos porque Rachel decidió terminar con el silencio después de que no pudo aguantar más.<p>

_R –Quinn porque me has estado evitando_

_**Q –Claro que no Rachel**_

_R –Maldita sea claro que si… recuerda que no hay nadie que te conozca mejor que yo… _

_**Q –Bien quieres saber… no me hizo nada de gracia que llevaras a Shellby a dirigir el club… Rachel por su culpa estoy así… date cuenta que me siento traicionada…**_

_R –Lo siento tenia que pensar rápido y ella llego… yo solo… fue lo único que se me__ocurrió… no pensé…_

_**Q –En serio... **_

_R –No me hables así… _

_**Q –Te hablo como quiero… dime porque tenias que decirle a Shellby que algo me pasaba… no es tu problema para andar contando…**_

_R –Perdona por preocuparme de mi novia… y la razón…_

_**Q –No juegues a que te preocupas por mi… cuando es obvio que no… o si no. tú no le hubieras dicho a Shellby de mis problemas… ya me imagino… ella y tú platicando de lo patética que soy… lo disfrutan…**_

_R –Que locura es esa_

_**Q –Entonces dime porque carajos supo de que algo me había pasado…**_

_R –En verdad quieres saber y no me vas a interrumpir…_

_**Q –Si… ahora dime**_

_R –Hable hoy con ella y le dije que deje de estar creyendo que las cosas son muy fáciles, y que no la puedo perdonarla sabiendo lo que te provoco… yo no la he perdonado… _

_**Q –Pero Rach**_

_R –No Quinn… no la puedo ver sabiendo que por su culpa tú estas así… le dije que estaba mejor lejos…_

_**Q –Yo creí que querías tener una relación con ella…**_

_R –Quiero pero no puedo sabiendo que todo esto es por su culpa_

_**Q –Perdóname Rachel por no creerte… que bueno que tu y yo platicamos…**_

_R –No hemos terminado… quiero saber que es eso de que le dijiste a Sam que se mantenga alejado de mi…_

_**Q –No me gusta como se esta comportando contigo…ustedes dos esta muy juntos y mas porque esta viviendo contigo…**_

_R –Gracias por la confianza… no esperaba menos de mi novia..._

_**Q –No seas sarcástica… dime porque tu deberías ser diferente a los demás y no dejarme cuando ven que soy demasiado para soportar…**_

_R –Porque yo creí que después de tanto que hemos vivido, no dudarías de mi… nunca te he dejado aun a pesar de lo mal que te has portado conmigo, yo he hecho todo lo posible para estar ahí… así que el que Sam este viviendo conmigo no significa que voy a salir corriendo a sus brazos…_

_**Q –Entonces cual es la explicación de porque esta muy cerca últimamente**_

_R –Yo no debería decirte pero en vista de que no confías en mí, te diré… él se dio cuenta de que esta enamorado de alguien que no se imagino…_

_**Q -Explícate**_

_R –Él esta enamorado de Kurt y lo he estado ayudando a superar sus miedos…_

_**Q –Pero porque no me dijo**_

_R –En serio… lo amenazaste… Quinn nunca podría engañarte… _

_**Q –Lo siento Rachel, tienes razón tu nunca me has dado ninguna razón para creer que en cualquier momento me puedas abandonar**_

_R –Exacto… Lucy yo no me imagino mi vida sin ti… te quiero en mi vida para siempre_

_**Q –Aunque el camino sea difícil**_

_R –Aun así…yo te amo… y nada ni nadie cambiara eso… yo creo que deberías decirle al club lo que paso contigo… son nuestros amigos y estarían feliz ayudándote a salir de tus problemas_

_**Q –No creo que pueda…**_

_R –Claro que puedes…_

_**Q –Deja que lo piense por favor…**_

_R –Ok…_

_**Q –Rachel**_

_R –Si_

_**Q –Me gusta que me llames Lucy**_

_R –A mi también me encanta decirte así_

_**Q –Rachel… yo también te amo**_

_R -¿Cómo?_

_**Q –Te amo**_

_R –Yo te amo más_

_**Q –Prométeme que nunca me dejaras y siempre estarás conmigo**_

_R –Te lo prometo_

Las dos habían terminado enfrente de la otra, Quinn fue la que termino de acercarse a la morena, era un tierno beso en el que transmitían todas las promesas que se habían hecho con las palabras, el beso se sentía lo mas normal de mundo, las dos se percataron que sus cuerpos era el ensamble perfecto, era como un rompecabezas que había estado separado y que por fin había podido reunirse y completar la esencia de cada una. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta en que momento acabaron en la cama, con la rubia encima de Rachel; lo que había sido solo un roce de labios se había vuelto en algo mas, era como una necesidad de sus cuerpos, el sentirse y tratar de expresar atreves de las caricias lo que las palabras no podían expresar, no había impulsos de mas ya que ambas sabían que todavía no estaban preparadas para el siguiente paso, solo era disfrutar del momento sin prisas; estaban tan perdidas por el calor y la magia del momento que no escucharon que alguien había llegado a la casa y que se dirigía al cuarto de Rachel; en cuanto la otra persona entro al cuarto de la morena si vieron interrumpidas por el grito de sus nombres y fue cuando vieron que ya no estaban solas en la casa.

_S –Rachel, Quinn_

Los tres se habían quedado sin palabras, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, en parte porque estaban sorprendidos, las muchachas seguían a la otra persona con los ojos, en cuanto todos se había acomodado plácidamente la persona que las había atrapado hablo dejándolas sorprendidas por lo que había externado.

_S –Al fin se dieron cuenta del porque siempre estaban al pendiente una de la otra… me alegro_

_R -¿Qué?_

_S –Que me alegro que al fin se hayan dado cuenta de que en realidad se quieren_

_**Q –Pero como**_

_S –En realidad para alguien que no las conoce es creíble que se odien… pero para las personas que en verdad las conocen pueden ver que hay mas_

_R –Creo que mejor los dejo platicando… tú y yo hablamos en la noche_

Rachel salió dejando a los rubios, la verdad se ha dicha pero Sam ya sospechaba que algo mas pasaba entre la pareja de oro ya que él siempre había dudado que tanto rencor se debiera por un niño, el cual no valía la pena para que dos muchachas hermosas pelearan, en realidad el momento preciso de que se dio cuenta de que Quinn escondía algo muy fuerte fue la primera vez que había salido con ella después de que habían ganado el concurso de duetos y entonces a partir de ese instante se fue fijando en la actitud de las dos y fue cuando se dio cuenta que las dos se buscaban porque se amaban entre ellas y no por Finn.

_**Q –Sam desde cuando**_

_S –Desde nuestra primera cita… me imagine que me necesitabas_

_**Q –Gracias Sam…**_

_S –Yo estoy con ustedes… tienen mi apoyo…_

_**Q –Rachel me dijo… espero que no haya problema**_

_S –No hay problema… Quinn no sé que habrá pasado contigo en los meses que me fui pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea… me imagino que todavía no estas preparada para que la gente sepa… pero quiero decirte que cuando llegue ese momento estaré con ustedes porque son mis hermanas…_

_**Q –En realidad quiero que me ayudes… quiero decirle a mi familia, es decir… a nuestra familia… porque eso es para mi el club… pero todo esto tiene que ser sorpresa para Rachel**_

_S –Cuentas conmigo… y para cuando_

_**Q –Después de las Seccionales**_

_S –Perfecto_

_**Q –Gracias… y perdóname por lo que paso**_

_S –No hay problema…_

Quinn bajo a buscar a Rachel, la cual estaba en la sala viendo televisión mientras esperaba a la rubia. En cuanto la ex –cheerio estuvo enfrente de la diva, esta ultima apago la televisión, después de que habla bajado se había puesto a pensar sobre que decirle a su novia, estaba consiente de que la rubia pudiera reaccionar a la defensiva.

_R –Quinn yo sé que ahorita las cosas se ven mal por Shellby, Beth, Finn, por todo lo malo que nos ha pasado y nos puede pasar pero quiero decirte que todo eso no servirá de nada y no podrá hacernos nada porque vamos a tenernos y lucharemos juntas contra todo y contra todos… quiero que sepas que siempre te amere y no habrá nada en el mundo que pueda separarnos… confió en lo nuestro… confió en ti y confió en que nuestro amor será para siempre…_

_**Q –No sé que hice para merecerte… quiero que luchemos juntas… no te prometo que no habrá momentos en los que no quiere huir de esto… pero lo que si te prometo es que aun con mis inseguridades y miedos luchare por nuestro amor… porque sé que mientras estemos juntas y confiemos mutuamente yo estaré bien… pero mientras estemos juntas y unidas no habrá nadie ni nada que nos separe…**_

_R –Te amo Lucy.._

_**Q –Yo también te amo Rach…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Ahí va unas pequeñas respuestas a algunas dudas

-Ahora si ya resolvieron sus miedos… ahora tendrán que luchas juntas contra lo que ira trayéndoles el destino…

- Mil disculpas ya sé que me tomo un tiempo escribir el capitulo pero la universidad me tiene vuelta loca…

-Que se avecina para el próximo… no se exactamente… tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes parciales por lo que puede que no logre actualizar…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare **

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios


	11. Un Dia Productivo

**Un Día Productivo**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Rachel se había levantado con mucho más ánimos que otros días, ya que por fin estaba todo en orden con su novia y también había logrado encontrar a otro aliado. La morena nunca se imagino que el rubio reaccionara de tal manera y mucho menos que le dijera tal cosa pero estaba feliz de que en verdad el muchacho se estaba portando como un hermano. Ya que se había levantado muy temprano empezó a recordar la conversación previa con el muchacho de los labios grandes.<p>

**Flashback (Rachel POV)**

Luego de que Quinn se fuera, me había quedado en la sala juntando fuerzas para poder ir a hablar con Sam, de una forma u otra sentía que le había mentido pero como poder decirle al ex –novio de tu novia que después de todo las dos se habían juntado. Lo que nunca me espera fue que el rubio bajara a la sala para poder hablar conmigo. En cuanto los dos estuvimos uno enfrente del otro sentí un silencio incomodo hasta que Sam hablo con algo que nunca me esperaba.

_S –Rachel no estoy furioso, ni desilusionado, ni nada por el estilo, al contrario estoy feliz de que al fin tu y Quinn se hayan dado cuenta que su eternas pelas era debido a que en realidad se quieren_

_R –Pero como te diste cuenta_

_S –Empecé a observar y me di cuenta que era imposible que dos magnificas, hermosa e inteligentes mujeres vivieran peleándose a causa de un tipo que lo único que le preocupa es él mismo, entonces note sus miradas, sus involuntarios roces, su necesidad de llamar la atención la una de la otra o de que a pesar de lo que fuese siempre están preocupadas por la otra…_

_R – ¡¿Cómo?_

_S –No soy tan tonto, y sobre todo no soy Finn, él cual cree que el mundo gira entorno a él y él cual busca la atención de ustedes dos_

_R –Yo no sé que decirte_

_S –No me digas nada… dime que pese a todo vas a luchar por amor… y que tanto tu como Quinn tienen en mi a un hermano que luchara con ustedes_

_R –Gracias Sam_

_S –De nada_

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>Rachel fue abruptamente sacada de su trance cuando Sam toco en la puerta de su cuarto, por lo cual inmediatamente le dio permiso para poder pasar. Los dos, ya estando listos se dirigieron a la cocina a desayunar. Estando ya todos desayunando y bromeando, se escucho el timbre de la puerta, lo cual significaba que la rubia había llegado, Rachel se levanto dejando a los tres hombres platicando para poder recibir a Quinn.<p>

En cuanto se tuvieron de frente no pudieron detener el impulso de besarse, debido a que las dos extrañaban estar juntas. El beso solo había sido algo tierno, y en cuanto se apartaron, la ex –porrista se quedo admirando la belleza de su ama morena; su momento fue interrumpido por Hiram, que llevo a las muchachas a la realidad.

_**Q –Buenos Días, Hiram**_

_HB –Buenos Días Quinn. Rachel será que puedas regresar con tu papá y Sam_

_R –Pero…_

_**Q –Rach, tu padre quiere hablar conmigo a solas pero él no te lo quería decir tan obvio; así que anda ve con tu papá y Sam**_

_R –Ok_

_HB –Acompáñame al despacho_

Hiram Berry iba por delante y de detrás lo seguía Quinn, la rubia sentía nerviosismo por saber el motivo que tenia el papa de Rachel para poder a hablar con ella; en cuanto estuvieron en el despacho, cayó entre los dos un silencio incomodo para la ex –cheerio, justo en el momento en que ella iba a hablar fue interrumpida por el Sr. Berry.

_HB –Te preguntaras la razón de porque quería a hablar contigo a solas_

_**Q –Si, Señor**_

_HB –Quiero saber como sigues, ya sabes con respecto _

_**Q –Mucho mejor, solo fue un mal momento que tuve y el cual no volverá a ocurrir**_

_HB – ¿Segura?_

_**Q –Muy segura**_

_HB –Bueno, ahora pasando a otro orden de ideas, quiero saber si las cosas con mi hija son en serio o solo un juego para ti_

_**Q –Mis intenciones son muy en serio, yo la amo y lamento que me haya tardado tanto tiempo en poder decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos y dejarme influenciar por mis inseguridades, pero ahora que la tengo no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie nos separe; por eso estoy muy segura de decirle a todo el club de lo nuestro, yo sé que por ella todo el mundo ya lo sabría pero por mi no lo ha hecho**_

_HB –Si es lo que crees correcto, cuentas con mi apoyo_

_**Q –no es que lo crea; es que es lo correcto**_

_HB –Quinn, quiero que estés consiente de que en mi marido y en mi tienes a dos padres que te pueden ayudar y aconsejar para cualquier cosa que nos necesites_

_**Q –Gracias Hiram**_

Con eso último la rubia salió dejando al Sr. Berry solo en el despacho y se fue a donde estaban los demás en la cocina, después de terminar de desayunar los tres miembros del coro se despidieron y partieron a su destino. El trayecto de la cada de los Berry a McKinley había sido corto lleno de risas y bromas, el ambiente entre los tres estaba mas relajado desde la platica anterior.

Al parecer eran los únicos que faltaban, ya todos se encontraban ahí arreglando los últimos detalles para la presentación y recibimiento de asistentes, ya que ellos serian la sede de las seccionales. Pero lo primero de lo que se percataron fue a Shuster y Shellby discutir con Finn, por lo cual Rachel decidió ir en busca de Santana, y Sam y Quinn ir en busca de Puck. Lamentablemente para mala fortuna de la morena había sido vista por las tres personas que estaban discutiendo, por lo que tuvo que ir a donde estaba siendo llamada muy a su pesar pero tampoco olvidaba que era la capitana del club por lo que tenía que ayudar a los dos adultos.

_R –En que puedo ayudarles_

_F –Rachel diles que yo soy el que debe guiar al grupo, recuerda que somos los perfectos líderes_

_R –Bueno en primera eras el líder pero nunca lograste hacer nada por nosotros, y para terminar te recuerdo que todos votamos para que Sam fuera el nuevo co –capitán, por lo que apoyo a Shellby y Sr. Shue de que tu no seas el que guie al grupo, así que aclarado el punto me retiro_

Sin mas que pudiera hacer Rachel se dio me día vuelta para seguir con su objetivo de encontrar a la latina pero se detuvo justo en el momento en que escucho su nombre en boca de una voz familiar con la cual todavía no quería hablar pero la cual el destino seguía insistiendo en ponérsela en el camino.

_SC –Rachel yo sé que…_

_R –Shellby al grano no tengo tiempo para esto_

_SC –Ayer estuve reflexionando sobre todo, será que después de hoy en un rato que puedan podamos hablar Quinn, tu y yo_

_R –Esta bien, terminando hoy; hablamos_

Al terminar con la conversación reanudo la búsqueda de la porrista latina pero volvió a detener su camino cuando nuevamente escucho su nombre, por lo que trato de seguir pero había sido demasiado tarde porque había sido detenida por unas manos de gran tamaño que le impidieron emprender una huida.

_R –Que quieres_

_F –Hablar contigo Rachel, quiero decirte que sea lo que estés planeando para recuperarme, lo olvides, te perdono por haber terminado conmigo. En realidad quiero saber porque terminaste conmigo cuando todo entre nosotros estaba bien, por fin habías dejado de ser una mojigata y todo era tan tranquilo_

_R –En primera Finn no estoy haciendo nada para recuperarte porque nunca te he querido y segunda no soy una mojigata y por ultimo termine contigo porque ya no podía seguir soportándote, así que deja de creer que mi mundo gira en torno a ti porque así no es_

_F –Pero Rachel, éramos tan feliz cuando estábamos juntos, Nosotros éramos Finnchel_

_R –Ya no hay un nosotros, y nunca lo hubo, entiéndelo_

_F –Pero_

_R –No, ya hable contigo, ya te dije la verdad, hemos terminado hasta aquí_

La diva con eso decidió continuar con su camino, en busca de la latina, ya sin importas mas personas que se le interpusieran en el camino. Mientras tanto Quinn se encontraba hablando con Puck y Sam para encontrar la mejor forma de decirles a sus amigos de la relación de la morena y ella.

_**Q -¿Cómo puedo decirles?**_

_P –Simple, solo diles_

_S –Si Quinn simplemente diles_

_**Q –Pero y Finn**_

_P –No te preocupes de él, si se atreve a hacerles algo, yo lo mato_

_S –Y yo le ayudo_

El resto de la mañana continúo sin accidentes, Rachel no había podido tener la oportunidad de hablar con Santana porque justo en el momento en que ya la había encontrado habían sido interrumpidas por Mercedes, la cual les dijo que tenían que ensayar por última vez. La diva continuo esquivando a Finn y Shellby, a la par que relajeaba con Sam, Quinn o con las porristas. A la hora de la comida, los padres de Rachel y Judy habían sido tan amables de llevarles de comer a los muchachos para que no se quedaran sin alimento. Al fin había llegado el momento esperado, casi todos ya estaban listos, el auditorio estaba casi lleno y todos tenían los nervios hasta el limite por la expectativa de lo que una noche pudiera tenerles preparado.

El concurso había empezado con la voz del presentador anunciando a los jueces, e inmediatamente de eso el presentador hizo la presentación del otro coro que estaría participando en las seccionales; mientras tanto en la sala de coro todos estaban hablando para poder calmar sus ansias, la pareja de oro había decidido salir momentáneamente al pasillo para poder hablar con mas calma.

_**Q –Rachel, no he podido hablar contigo toda la mañana pero he notado que has estado evitando a Shellby y a Finn como la peste, y eso porque**_

_R –Nada, solo es que ya sabes como es Finn, y Shellby luego hablamos de eso, preocupémonos ahora por las seccionales_

_**Q –Esta bien, sabes que te amo**_

_R –Yo igual te amo_

Después de terminar de platicar se reunieron de nuevo con los miembros del coro pero lo que ninguna se había percatado fue que una persona las había estado vigilando desde el momento que salieron del salón, hasta el momento en que regresaron.

Había llegado la hora de presentarse para ellos, todos tomaron sus posiciones y se presentaron con su medley de Michael Jackson, todo había salido de magnifica forma, todos estaban celebrando, Mike porque estaba feliz de que su padre había llegado a verlo, en tanto que Mike y Tina había salido al pasillo para poder hablar con el Sr. Chang; Shellby había llamado a Rachel y Quinn a la oficina para poder hablar con ellas mientras que los jueces daban su veredicto.

_SC –Yo sé que se preguntaran por qué quería hablar con ustedes_

_**Q –Efectivamente Shellby**_

_SC –Después de tener ciertas conversaciones con cada una me di cuenta que no he estado haciendo las cosas bien con ustedes como desde siempre_

_R –No entiendo_

_SC –Mira por ejemplo contigo no se sido una buena madre, yo creí que ya no necesitabas una madre cuando te encontré, pero estaba siendo egoísta, y te deje pero la verdad es que un siempre va a necesitar a esa persona que nos tuvo en su panza, por lo que esta vez vamos a empezar bien, sé que no puedo tener tu confianza de la noche a la mañana pero quiero que empecemos desde cero, quiero estar contigo para lo que sea que me puedas necesitar_

_**Q –Y yo que tengo que ver en esto**_

_SC –Mucho Quinn, yo hice mal al decirte todo eso, no era cierto, eres una gran persona que necesita que la guíen, yo sé que es difícil dejar ir a tu hijo y mas porque tu eres una adolescente lo lógico era que reaccionarias así, por lo que quiero que empecemos tu y yo, en verdad quiero que seas parte de la vida de Beth, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que me paso con Rachel, que dicen_

_**Q –Mira Shellby es bueno escuchar todo eso pero queremos decirte algo antes, si en**__**verdad estas hablando de empezar desde cero, tienes que estar al tanto**_

_R –Estas segura_

_**Q –Muy segura**_

_SC –Entonces_

_**Q –Rachel y yo estamos saliendo, yo la amo**_

_R –Y yo también la amo_

_SC –Bueno, no puedo negarles que eso no me lo esperaba pero si están felices con eso no me molesta, así que podemos empezar desde cero, podemos salir un día las cuatro para empezar a conocernos_

_**Q –Por mi esta bien**_

_R –Esta bien_

Luego de eso se fueron juntos al escenario, ya que los jueces ya tenían el veredicto del ganador, sentían que el tiempo se había vuelto lento, y todo había recobrado velocidad cuando había anunciado que los ganadores de las seccionales habían sido New Directions, todos saltaron de alegría y justo el saber que había logrado ganar. Con la celebración a todo lo que daba los Leroy, Hiram y Judy habían ido a felicitar a las muchachas, las felicitaciones continuaron, Rachel y Quinn se habían apartado del grupo para poder hablar en paz.

_R –Hoy fue un día… como decirlo_

_**Q –Complicado… difícil… diferente… único… productivo**_

_R –Eso… hoy fue un día productivo… me alegro que al fin hayamos arreglados los problemas con Shellby… así podemos empezar de nuevo_

_**Q –Yo creo que tienes razón… hoy fue un día productivo**_

_R –Sabes que te amo_

_**Q –Lose…Yo también te amo**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

- Mil disculpas ya sé que me tomo un tiempo escribir el capitulo pero la universidad me tiene vuelta loca…

-En verdad lo siento… a la par de la universidad, tuve un bloqueo que no sabia que escribir… de repente me estanque… pero estoy de vuelta… me ha regresado la inspiración, por lo que ya actualizare mas seguido, claro siempre y cuando los maestros no se aloquen con tareas y todo

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare **

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios


	12. Solo Un Momento

**Solo Un Momento**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>La rubia se había levantado con muy buen ánimo ese día, después del fin de semana sorprendente que había tenido y de lo que le esperaba ese día estaba más que feliz. Mientras en la casa de los Berry la rutina diaria continuaba con total tranquilidad. Ya que Rachel se había alistado, se fue a la cocina, a desayunar y esperar a Quinn, en tanto ella se puso a platicar con sus padres.<p>

_H –Va a venir Quinn por ti…_

_R –Si…_

_L –Y como van las cosas… ya sabes… acerca de eso…_

_R –Digo yo que va bien… en realidad nose… no le gusta hablar de ese tema… por eso no he insistido, hasta que sea ella la que venga a hablar conmigo_

_H –Pero hija no es bueno que se guarde las cosas, son una pareja y debe confiar en ti para que puedas ayudarla_

_R –ya se… pero a Quinn no le gusta hablar mucho de sus sentimientos…_

Pero antes de que alguien mas pudiera hablar el timbre había sonado, por lo cual uno de los Berry se había parado para poder ir a abrir y dejar pasar a la persona que había llegado. Mientras tanto Rachel continúo hablando con su otro padre sobre otras cosas; en tanto por la puerta entraron riendo Quinn con Leroy, por lo cual los otros dos ocupantes de la cocina voltearon a ver.

_**Q –Buenos días Sr. Berry**_

_HB –Buenos días Quinn_

_R –Y yo_

_**Q –Buenos días princesa**_

_R –Hola Lucy_

_HB –Te ves de buen humor hoy Quinn_

_**Q –Estoy de buen humor**_

_R –Bueno… no es que me desagrade seguir aquí pero si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a clases_

_**Q –OK… nos vemos Srs. Berry**_

La morena fue la primera en salir seguida de Quinn. El camino había sido completamente cómodo entre las dos, riendo de todo. Al llegar ya las esperaban las dos porristas, que al verlas caminaron juntas hasta adentro de la escuela. Todas se separaron en cuanto llegaron al casillero de Rachel. La rubia había convencido a la latina de que la acompañara a ver al profesor del coro.

_**Q –Sr. Shue será que pueda hablar con usted**_

_WS –Claro que si _

_**Q –Sera que el ensayo de hoy pueda ser en el auditorio**_

_WS –Si Quinn_

_**Q –OK… gracias… nos vemos en el ensayo**_

Después de que salieron del salón de coro cada una de ellas tomo caminos diferentes; en el momento en que Quinn se encontraba rumbo a su clase fue abordada por Emma que le pidió unos minutos para poder habar con ella.

_**Q –No es por mal Miss Pillsbury, pero que desea hablar conmigo**_

_EP –Sera que tu y Rachel me puedan ir a ver a la hora del almuerzo quisiera hablar con ustedes_

_**Q –Pero…**_

_EP –Por favor Quinn_

_**Q –Esta bien…**_

La primea mitad de la jornada prosiguió con total normalidad para todo el mundo. Llegado el momento del almuerzo Quinn fue en busca de su amorosa novia pero con lo que se encontró fue con Finn Hudson molestando a la diva; pero a lo lejos vio que estaba en cualquier momento para saltar y arrancarle los ojos de cachorro de la cara por lo que decidió ir a intervenir y evitarle problemas a Rachel.

_**Q –Rach, Hudson**_

_F –Quinn… te molesta estoy hablando con Rachel… así que será que puedas dejarnos solos… es importante estamos platicando sobre regresar_

_**Q –Mira Hudson…**_

_R –Tranquila Quinn… ahora Finn yo no voy a regresar contigo… cuantas veces te tengo que decir que soy lesbiana_

_F –Rachel no tienes que seguir diciendo eso cuando ya tienes de nuevo mi atención y quiero regresar contigo… así que olvidémonos de esa estúpida tontería_

_R –Sabes que Finn… no quiero regresar contigo… ahora si nos disculpas…_

_F –Pero Rach…_

_**Q –Ya la escuchaste… Vámonos Rachel **_

La morena cerró su casillero y le tomo la mano a la rubia para poder evitar que el muchacho dijera más; ya que estaban en camino la rubia decidió llevar a la otra a donde debían ir. Ya que estaban enfrente de la oficina de Emma, la pequeña diva iba a preguntar sobre el porque estaban ahí pero la rubia no le dio tiempo de preguntar porque ya estaba siendo arrastrada adentro.

_EP –Gracias por venir… porque no se sientan_

_R –Que hacemos aquí_

_EP –No te dijo Quinn que quería hablar con ustedes_

_R –No_

_**Q –No tuve tiempo**_

_R –Ok dejando de lado esa omisión… de que quería hablar con nosotras_

_EP –Ayer vi algo que quisiera preguntar pero que espero que no se lo tomen a mal_

_**Q –Ok… pero que es**_

_EP –Ayer las vi cuando creían que nadie más las estaba viendo_

_R –Y que vio_

_EP –Que se besaban_

_**Q –Nosotras… ella y yo… este… hay explicaciones… pero quiero que entienda que no es**__**para lastimar a Finn… **_

_EP –Alto ahí… porque creería que es para lastimarlo_

_R –Porque creímos que al igual que el Sr. Shue apoyaría a Finn…_

_EP – ¡Que!... ¡No!... en realidad yo creo que Will tiene una admiración muy perturbadora por Finn… pero dejemos de lado eso… en realidad quería decirles que yo las apoyo…_

_**Q –En verdad**_

_EP –Ayer las observe después de que las vi que se besaban y note que juntas se complementan perfectamente… y las veo tan felices… así que por eso estoy con ustedes…_

_R –Wow… eso no lo esperábamos… pero gracias en verdad_

_EP –Y me imagino que todavía no quieren que la gente se entere por Finn_

_R –Exacto_

_**Q –Srta. Pillsbury, será que pueda ir al ensayo de hoy… va a hacer en el auditorio**_

_EP –Claro… ahí estaré_

_R –Con su permiso pero nos vamos a comer…_

Después de eso todo continúo con completa normalidad, más que nada porque evitaron a Finn. Quinn se encontró con Sam y Puck antes del club para poder ultimar los detalles de la canción que le cantaría a la diva enfrente de todo el club. Había llego la hora del coro y todos los miembros del club y maestros se encontraban en el auditorio para ver que era lo que tenia Quinn en mente para festejar su victoria en las seccionales. Ya que estaban todos acomodados, la rubia les entrego a todos una partitura de la canción para festejar.

_**Q –Ahí tienen la canción que creo que debemos cantar para celebrar… ahora… Sam y Rachel deben ser lo que canten como principales**_

_F –Yo no creo que debería ser Sam… debo ser yo el que cante con Rachel_

_S –Muy buen intento Hudson pero ya dijimos quien es que debe cantar_

_R –Pero deberías ser tu Quinn… fue tu idea_

_**Q –No Rachel… eres nuestra líder…**_

_R –Bueno… Empecemos…_

_Give me a second, I_

_I need to get my story straight _

_My friends are in the bathroom _

_Getting higher than the Empire State _

_My lover she is waiting for me _

_Just across the bar _

_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses _

_Asking 'bout a scar and_

_I know I gave it to you months ago _

_I know you're trying to forget _

_But between the drinks and subtle things _

_The holes in my apologies, you know _

_I'm trying' hard to take it back_

_So if by the time the bar closes _

_And you feel like falling down _

_I'll carry you home..._

_Tonight _

_We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire _

_We can burn brighter _

_Than the sun _

_Tonight _

_We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire _

_We can burn brighter _

_Than the sun_

_So if by the time the bar closes _

_And you feel like falling down _

_I'll carry you home _

_Tonight_

_WS –Wow muchachos eso fue genial… ahora algo mas antes de que nos retiremos_

_**Q –En realidad si… yo prepare una canción… será que la pueda cantar**_

_WS –Claro_

_**Q –Puck, Sam… los demás pueden tomar asiento**_

Mientras que los demás tomaban asiento; Sam y Puck organizaban todo para la canción que tenia preparada Quinn; en tanto Rachel estaba extrañada ya que la rubia no le había dicho nada de sus planes de cantar en el coro pero aun así se fue a sentar a lado de Britt, Santana y Kurt; los cuales ya sabían de que se trataba la sorpresa de la ex –porrista.

_**Q –Quiero decir que esta canción es para Rachel… **_

_R –Estas segura Quinn_

_**Q –Muy segura… así que si me permiten voy cantar… y luego responderé todas las preguntas que me imagino tienen ahorita…**_

_F –Eh… porque…_

_S –Cállate Finnepet… ya canta Fabray_

_**Q –Gracias Santana… tan dulce como siempre…**_

_S –Te estoy defendiendo para la próxima ya no lo hare…_

_**Q –Ok… perdón S… ahora… **_

_I don't go to the finest schools _

_But, I know I ain't no fool baby _

_I may not be a star _

_I'm not driving the sickest car _

_But, I know I can make you happy baby _

_I don't know what you been used to _

_Never been with a girl like you _

_But, I can give you a love that's true to _

_Your heart, not material things_

_I'll give you my song _

_These words to you _

_Sing you what I feel _

_My soul is true. _

_I don't have the world _

_Can't give it to you girl, _

_But all that I can do (All that I can do) _

_Is give this song to you_

_Nah Nah _

_Nah Nah _

_Nah Nah_

Con esa última palabra Rachel subió corriendo para abrazar a Quinn y por la pasión del momento se besaron dejando a todos con la boca abierta sin que decir; mientras las dos muchachas se olvidaban del lugar en donde estaban. En cuanto se separaron, se quedaron viendo unos segundos donde se comunicaban.

_**Q –Quería decirle a todos que Rachel es mi novia y que espero que nos apoyen en esta decisión porque les aseguro que esto es tan real**_

_A –Bueno… siempre hemos sido una familia…así que siempre nos apoyaremos_

_M –En realidad ya se estaba volviendo un poco obvio la tensión entre ustedes…_

_T –Mike… _

_M –Pero es la verdad_

_T –La verdad es que si_

_R –Gracias a todos por el apoyo… no saben lo mucho que lo agradezco_

_SC –Yo creo que es todo por hoy… así que todos pueden irse_

En cuanto Shellby había retirado al grupo todos se levantaron pero en lugar de irse se quedaron platicando, mientras que la diva y la rubia seguían en el escenario platicando; por lo cual no se percataron de la enorme presencia que subía y se dirigía hacia ellas hasta que tomo por el brazo e intento a llevarse a la fuerza a la morena pero no pudo porque todos dirigieron su atención al escandalo que surgía del centro del escenario.

Todos se movieron tan rápido Sam y Puck habían logrado llegar a donde estaba Finn y tuvieron que pegarle para que pudiera soltar a la cantante y después de eso lo sostuvieron, en cuanto Quinn se percato de que Finn se encontraba inmovilizado se dirigió a su novia para poder ver el daño que le había causado; en cuanto la rubia se había a cerciorado de la lesión, se desato el escandalo.

_**Q –Que diablos te pasa Finn...**_

_F –A mi nada… pero a ti… que diablos haces besando a mi novia_

_R –Que no soy tu novia_

_F –Pero Rach_

_R –Nada Finn… esto es lo ultimo que te soporto_

_F –No… no… no planeo perderte eres mía entiéndelo_

_**Q –Finn ella ya te digo que no quiere nada contigo**_

_F –Tu mantente alejada de esto_

_R –No le hables así a mi novia_

_F –No ves lo que intenta hacer… me odia tanto que te quiere separar de mi_

_R –Claro que no_

_F –Te a lastimar como siempre lo hace… no ves que sigue siendo la misma perra, desalmada y sin corazón de siempre… _

_**Q –Cállate**_

_F – ¿Qué?... te duele escuchar la verdad… tu muy bien sabes que la terminaras lastimando igual que siempre… solo eres la misma perra desalmada que dejo de sentir… y le gusta ir dañado a todo el mundo a su alrededor… _

_R –Te estas pasando en este momento_

_F –Nunca pensé que fueras tan estúpida en creer en alguien que lo único que ha hecho desde que te conoció es lastimarte… o dime que no es verdad Quinn_

_**Q –Yo… yo**_

_F –Ves que tengo razón eres tan egoísta, tan hipócrita, tan manipuladora y tan mentirosa como siempre al final la vas a engañar como me engañaste a mi o Sam… y cuando suceda eso y le rompas el corazón a Rachel ella va a venir corriendo a mi… a su único y verdadero amor… mientras que tu te vas a quedar sola como siempre lo has estado y siempre lo estarás…_

Quinn estaba consiente de que las palabras de Finn eran solo palabras pero no podía evitar que se fueran filtrando a su cerebro y menos después de lo que había pasado unos días atrás, que hacia que surgieran sus inseguridades; con la mirada de todos en ella; sus miedos y la mirada furiosa de Finn no pudo mas y salió corriendo; necesitaba estas lejos de todo la locura del escenario; tenia que alejarse de ahí porque si seguía escuchando mas estupideces terminaría creyendo que todo eso era verdad.

Nadie reaccionado, todos estaba tan atónitos a la salida repentina de Quinn y las palabras tan crueles que salían de la boca de lo que algún día fuera su capitán y líder; nadie se movía por el miedo de desencadenar otro escandalo pero lo que nunca ninguno de los presentes en el auditorio del salón se imagino ver a una muy enojada Rachel. La morena solo vio salir corriendo a su novia y quiso ir detrás de ella pero se detuvo porque el coraje y la frustración hicieron estragos en ella, ya que sin que lo pensara le había propinado una fuerte y estruendosa cachetada a lo que algún día había llamado novio.

Nadie estaba preparado para el giro de los acontecimientos ya que tomo a todos desprevenidos que Rachel se arrojara a golpear al muchacho; pero gracias a la agilidad de Sam y Puck la diva no había podido seguir lastimando a lo que algún día había sido el niño de oro del club. Gracias a eso todos habían logrado salir de su letargo y reaccionar; la pequeña cantante luchaba para soltarse de su agarre pero al ver que no lo conseguía deicidio gritarle a lo que fuera el mariscal de campo.

_R –Tu gran saco de basura… agradece que me tengan agarrada porque te lo juro que no me importa que tu protector me corra para siempre del coro pero te partería la cara… _

_F –Rachel_

_R –Cállate Finn en verdad… no quiero volver a escuchar nada de ti… ahora suélteme necesito encontrar a Quinn_

_S –No creo… _

_R –Puck necesito encontrar a mi novia y tu sabes porque… así que háganme el gran favor de soltarme_

_P –Pero Rach… tu brazo_

_R –No me importa… por favor…_

_S –Bien… tú ganas_

Los muchachos soltaron a Rachel e inmediatamente esta salió corriendo sin importar las miradas de todo el mundo que seguían preocupados e intrigados por las reacciones de las dos muchas. Con la salida de la diva del salón, Santana tomo el mando e indico a todos a que se retiraran pero nadie quiso irse hasta saber que estaba pasando con la ex –cheerio por lo que mejor todos se fueron al salón del coro; dejando en el escenario a Finn y entre las butacas a Emma, Shellby y Will. Will iba a correr a auxiliar a su niño dorado cuando fue detenido por la mano de su novia.

_WS –Emma necesito ver si esta bien…_

_EP –Perdóname Will pero va a estar bien… el no necesita la protección de nadie después de todo lo que hiso_

_WS –Pero el solo estaba protegiendo lo que es de él_

_SC –Perdóname pero no puedes hablar de Rachel como si fuera una cosa… aparte no puedo creer que lo defiendas después de que lastimo a mi hija e insulto a Quinn…_

_EP –Si Will… lo siento pero esto lo debe de saber Figgins… no es posible que siga creyendo que puede hacer todo lo que se le plazca_

_WS –Pero ustedes no entienden él a sufrido tanto desde pequeño…_

_EP –No… perdóname que te contradiga pero si jugamos a quien a sufrido mas… Quinn es la que ha tenido una vida más difícil_

_SC –Sabes que… tu estas enfermo… ahora si me disculpan voy a ver si todo esta bien…_

_EP –Espérame Shellby voy contigo_

_WS –No te vayas Emma_

_EP –Mira… te tienes que dar cuenta que la admiración que tienes hacia Finn nubla todos tus sentidos y eso es tan enfermizo… así que lo siento pero no puedo estar contigo mientras sigas siendo imparcial… creí que eras un hombre diferente pero ya veo que no… así que no me busques hasta que te des cuenta lo mal que has estado_

_WS –Apoyas a Quinn… pero si siempre a hecho todo para dañas a Finn_

_EP –No es así… pero si apoyo la relación de Quinn con Rachel… lo siento mucho William pero lo nuestro termino_

Con eso las dos mujeres salieron del auditorio dejando a dos hombres infantiles lamentándose por sus claros errores. Rachel había estado buscando por toda la escuela sin rastros de la rubia. Estaba en dirección al ultimo lugar cuando a lo lejos logro divisar a la rubia en las gradas por lo que al verla sintió que su vida y alma regresaban a ella. Camino y se sentó a lado de su novia y hablo para poder tranquilizar a la rubia que estaba llorando.

_R –Quinn sabes que todo eso que dijo Finn es mentira…_

_**Q –Pero…**_

_R –No… no puedes dejar que las palabras de alguien tan idiota haga que retrocedas… no lo vale… te amo y eso nada lo va a cambiar… siempre me preocupare por ti… siempre velare por ti… al igual que tu siempre me amaras y velaras por mi… No creas que lo que dijo Finn es cierto… hemos tenido problemas en el pasado pero eso no importa lo que realmente nos debe importar es que estamos juntas a pesar de todo lo que se nos ha interpuesto en nuestro camino y que seguiremos juntas en el futuro a pesar de los problemas que se nos puedan a avecinar… te amo y quiero que lo entiendas_

_**Q –Gracias Rachel… no sé que haría si no te tuviera en mi vida… te amo tanto que me**__**da miedo lastimarte y perderte para siempre **_

_R –Nunca podría dejarte_

_**Q –Yo quiero creerlo**_

_R –Pues créelo porque no habrá nada en este mundo que nos separe_

_**Q –Gracias por todo**_

_R –Quinn no quiero romper este momento pero creo que debemos regresar con nuestros amigos para que les explique que esta pasando_

_**Q –Solo un momento mas Rachel… solo un momento mas…**_

Las dos muchachas habían dirigido sus miradas hacia el campo. La morena le quería dar ese momento a la rubia para poder acomodar y procesar toda la situación e ideas que le estaban pasando por la cabeza; había comprendido de una manera muy difícil que en solo un momento todo un desastre se podía desatar pero también entendía que un solo momento servía para olvidar al mundo y concentrase en lo mejor del momento y la situación.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Tiempo largo… pero pasaron tantas cosas en este tiempo: primero la universidad aunque ahorita ya estoy de vacaciones tengo materias de verano que estoy llevando porque las había reprobado… segundo estuve también trabajando pero ya también se termino eso y por ultimo tantos problemas personales que ya he ido resolviendo

-También tuve un bloqueo que no sabia que escribir… de repente me estanque… pero estoy de vuelta… me ha regresado la inspiración, por lo que ya actualizare mas seguido, claro siempre y cuando no se me cruce algo en el camino…

-Regreso el drama para las muchachas… y Finn digamos que tengo preparado algunas sorpresas…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare **

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios


	13. Las Verdades Dolorosas… Pero Liberadoras

**Las Verdades Dolorosas… Pero Liberadoras**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Quinn había llegado muy temprano ese día; había logrado zafarse de tener cierta conversación con sus amigos el día anterior. Estaba consiente de que no debía dejar que las palabras de Finn le entraran por el cerebro pero él le había pegado en su mayor inseguridad y sin que lo supiera. En la actualidad se encontraba en el auditorio tocando notas al azar en el piano; necesitaba sacar de una forma la rabia y el miedo que estaba sintiendo su corazón, sin que reaccionara empezó a tocar y cantar una canción.<p>

_YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND  
>OOO, YOU MAKE ME LIVE<br>WHATEVER THIS WORLD CAN GIVE TO ME  
>ITS YOU, YOURE ALL I SEE<br>OOO, YOU MAKE ME LIVE NOW HONEY  
>OOO, YOU MAKE ME LIVE<em>

YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND  
>THAT I EVER HAD<br>IVE BEEN WITH YOU SUCH A LONG TIME  
>YOURE MY SUNSHINE<br>AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW  
>THAT MY FEELINGS ARE TRUE<br>I REALLY LOVE YOU  
>YOURE MY BEST FRIEND<p>

OOO, YOU MAKE ME LIVE

I'VE BEEN WANDERING ROUND  
>BUT I STILL COME BACK TO YOU<br>IN RAIN OR SHINE  
>YOUVE STOOD BY ME GIRL<br>IM HAPPY, HAPPY AT HOME  
>YOURE MY BEST FRIEND.<p>

OOO YOU MAKE ME LIVE

Quinn se encontraba tan perdida en la canción que no se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba sola; ya tenia público que la escucharla cantar tan frágil y perdida que estaba llorando a la par de la rubia; cuando termino de cantar se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola porque le habían dado una ovación de pie. Los otros dos caminaron al escenario para poder estar más cerca de la rubia y poder hablar con ella.

_**Q – ¿En que momento llegaron?**_

_S –Cuando empezaste a cantar_

_**Q -¿Qué hacen aquí?**_

_S –Resulta que yo estaba plácidamente desayunando con los Berry y tu mamá, cuando Rachel bajo histérica porque se había levantado y tu no estabas y como no te encontrábamos…_

_K –… decidimos salir a buscarte… y Sam y yo venimos a verte aquí…_

_S –Hay que avisarle a Rachel que estas aquí para que se pueda tranquilizar_

_K –Porque te escapaste_

_**Q –Porque la casa estaba llena de gente… se supone que los señores Berry y mi mama van a venir a hablar con Figgins; y luego Santana, Puck, Brittany me siguen tratando desde ayer como si en cualquier momento me pudiera romper… y ni hablar de Rachel ha estado tan calmada y yo sé que esta tan mal pero no me quiere decir nada porque siente que si habla de lo que le pasa me voy a terminar a romper…**_

_K –Quinn tu muy bien sabes como es Rachel… esta preocupada por ti… por poco te pierde en una ocasión… _

_**Q –Que no va a volver a pasar…**_

_S – ¿Qué paso Quinn?_

_**Q –Intente suicidarme hace días…**_

_S –Pero Quinn_

_**Q –Ya se… ya se… eso no va a volver a pasar…**_

_K –Quinn no tienes por qué hacerle caso a la sarta de estupideces que salieron de la boca de Finn… es un inmaduro…_

_**Q –Es solo que lo que dijo hay ciertas partes que son ciertas**_

_S –No… tu has sido la persona que mas se ha preocupado por Rachel… es cierto cometiste errores como todo el mundo… pero la amas y ella te ama todo va a estar bien…_

_K –Aquí estamos para cualquier cosa… no te olvides que para eso somos todos amigos… somos una familia disfuncional pero familia al fin… todos te van a apoyar_

Rachel entro como loca a abrazar a su novia y se quedaron ahí unos minutos que ni se dieron cuenta que los otros muchachos se habían retirado para poder dejar a solas a la pareja. La morena no quería soltar a la rubia ya que se sentía tan perdida sin tenerla junto a ella.

_R –Lucy no me vuelvas a hacer esto…_

_**Q –Lo siento Rach… pero necesitaba estar sola un momento**_

_R –Pero…_

_**Q –Te amo… pero solo quería poner en orden mis ideas**_

_R –Me hubieras avisado_

_**Q –Lo siento**_

_R –No tienes nada que sentir_

_**Q –Claro que si… lamento todo lo que te hice y no hay excusas nada para mi comportamiento infantil pero no va a habido día en el que no me haya arrepentido de lastimarte…**_

_R –Lo se… y te perdono… en realidad ya te he perdonado_

_**Q –Y nuestros papas**_

_R –Iban en camino a la oficina de Figgins_

_**Q –Sera que tengamos que entrar a las primeras clases**_

_R –No… nos podemos quedar aquí_

_**Q –Gracias**_

Mientras tanto los adultos estaba reunidos en la oficina de Figgins, tantos que no entraban. Carole Hudson y Burt Hummel no tenían idea de lo que hacían ahí pero suponían que tenía que ver con el ojo morado que cargaba el muchacho. En cuando el director había preguntado todos habían empezado a gritar hasta que la pelirroja grito y logro que todos se callaran.

_EP -¡SILENCIO!... Ahora como todos sabemos por lo que estamos aquí… _

_BH –No todos sabemos… mi mujer y yo no estamos enterados de la razón que nos trajo aquí_

_WS –Bueno Burt…Rachel le pego a Finn_

_HB –Alto ahí Shuster… no te estas saltando la parte en que Finn insulto a Quinn y en que por poco le rompe el brazo a Rachel_

_WS –Bueno… si… pero eso no es lo importante… lo relevante es que Rachel volvió a pegarle a Finn_

_JF –Entonces… él que el insultara a mi hija y que le dejara un moretón a Rachel no es de relevancia_

_LB –No creen que aquí el problema es Finn… sin ofender Carole_

_CH –A ver… que tal si mejor la Srta. Pillsbury nos cuenta lo que paso_

_WS –Pero_

_PF –William… la Sra. Hudson ha hablado_

_EP –Ayer después de que Quinn cantara una canción a Rachel y luego ambas nos confesaran que mantienen una relación sentimental… el Sr. Hudson se puso como loco ya que tomo por el brazo a Rachel dejándolo lastimado no de tanta gravedad por lo que Sm y Puck tuvieron que golpearlo porque no había forma que soltara el brazo de Rachel… después de eso él empezó a insultar a las muchachas por lo que Quinn no soporto y salió corriendo y Rachel perdió la paciencia… y por eso estamos aquí_

_BH –Yo no sé que decir_

_CH –Esa no es la forma en que lo eduque_

_HB –No es por mal pero las acciones de Finn podrían considerarse homofóbicas… por lo que si no recibiera un castigo el que se esta poniendo mal aquí eres tu Figgins… así que dinos que vas a hacer…_

_WS –Entonces si van a castigar a Finn… también se debe castigar a Rachel, Sam y Puck_

_SC –En primera Sam y Puck tuvieron que pegarle a Finn para poder hacer que soltara el brazo de Rachel… mientras que Rachel lo cacheteo después de que él, la insulto… todos son motivos de defensa_

_WS –Pero Finn… él estaba defendiendo lo que..._

_BR –Cállate Will… nosotros somos los padres de Finn así que somos nosotros los que debemos hablar por él… bueno si hubiera como defenderlo…_

_CH –El merece un castigo por su comportamiento_

_WS –Pero ustedes no entienden_

_BH –Entendemos… ahora Figgins dígale al profesor Shuster que no es necesario que este aquí…_

_WS –Lose pero quiero…_

_CH –Lo que mi marido quiso decir es que puede retirarse no lo queremos aquí… solo empeora la situación…_

_PF –William puedes retirarte e ir a dar clases_

Sin más que hacer William Shuster salió de la dirección dejando a todos ahí; durante su camino a su oficina iba pensando que en realidad él era el único que realmente se preocupaba por el muchacho por lo que se iba jurando que llegaría al fin de los motivos ocultos de Quinn, todo en la perspectiva de formada de él. En tanto los demás adultos continuaron con la plática que antes se desarrollaba ahí.

_PF –Señores Hudson-Hummel; he llegado a la conclusión de que el Sr. Hudson será suspendido durante toda la semana, incluso hoy; y luego tendrá suspensión por dos semanas en las que por obvias razones no podrá entrar al club; también se tendrá que disculpar y mantener alejado de la Srta. Berry y la Srta. Fabray… Alguien mas que quiera agregar algo_

_EP –Yo…_

_PF –Que es_

_EP –Como todos muy bien vimos y hemos escuchado el comportamiento del William es irracional, es decir; que para él Sr. Hudson puede hacer todo lo que quiera, mientras en tanto se trata de los otros miembros es mas duro… por lo que si todos aquí están de acuerdo quiero unirme al club…_

_SC –Por mi esta bien_

_JF –Por nosotros tres no hay problema_

_BH –Esta bien_

_PF –Ya que nadie tiene que alegar… damos por terminada la reunión_

Todos los adultos salieron de la oficina cada uno a diferentes caminos. Finn Hudson había llegado ese día con aires mas tranquilos, estaba consiente de que sus papas iban a tener una reunión y a que a esa reunión haría su aparición Judy Fabray, por lo que tendría una oportunidad clara para destruir la relación entre sus dos ex. Lleva esperando toda la mañana, por lo que cuando vio que todos salieron de la oficina de Figgins espero a que estuviera sola para acercarse a hablar con ella.

_F –Sra. Fabray, espero que se acuerde de mí, soy Finn_

_JF –Si eres el muchachito cantor_

_F –Si señora… quería hablarle de cierto comportamiento de Quinn que no va de acuerdo a sus creencias religiosas_

_JF –No es por mal pero mi marido era el loco religioso_

_F –Pero si usted corrió a Quinn cuando se entero que estaba embarazada_

_JF –En realidad yo no fui, yo solo me deje guiar por mi marido… pero el punto aquí es que yo voy a ayudar a mi hija con cualquier cosa_

_F –Incluso si supiera que Quinn es lesbiana y anda con Rachel Berry_

Hiram y Leroy Berry se habían apartado de Judy Fabray porque ella estaba hablando; pero ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta en que momento se había acercado el mariscal de campo a la mayor de las Fabray, por lo que cuando uno de ellos volteo a ver y se dio cuenta de la escena decidieron ir a ver lo que pudiera tener entre manos.

_LB -¿Qué esta pasando Judy?_

_JF –En realidad nose pero ahorita lo averiguaremos_

_HB -¿Qué quieres Finn?_

_F –Le estaba diciendo a la Sra. Fabray que si lo le importaría que Quinn se ha lesbiana y que ande con su hija_

_JF –No me importa porque ella es mi hija y la amo a pesar de todo_

_LB –Y a ti que te importa que nuestra hija ande con Quinn_

_F –Porque Quinn esta usando a Rachel… y siento que ninguna de las dos les ha dicho el calvario que Quinn a causado en la vida de Rachel… así que lo mejor es que le prohíban a Rachel la relación y yo podre regresar con ella… nunca van a tener a un hierno que quiera a su hija tanto como yo…_

_HB –Nunca pensé que fueras tan… como decirlo sutilmente…_

_LB –Que sutilezas… Eres un completo idiota… estamos al tanto de todo eso… y por otro lado no habría mejor persona para estar a lado de nuestra hija que Quinn_

_F –Pero…_

_LB –Queremos que te mantengas alejado de las muchachas_

Los tres adultos habían dejado al muchacho en medio del pasillo con cara de estúpido e idiota. Mientras tanto las muchachas seguían en el auditorio perdiendo las clases y dejando que el mundo siguiera corriendo afuera de esas paredes; lo único que les importaba era que estaban juntas. Lo que nunca se esperaron es que sus padres entraran al auditorio por lo que todo el mundo se quedo sorprendido.

_JF –Bueno niñas me alegro que aprovechen al máximo sus estudios_

_**Q –Mama… **_

_HB –Ahórrense las excusas_

_LB –Venimos de hablar de que no deben preocuparse por Finn…_

_R -¿Cómo?_

_JF –Figgins lo suspendió para toda la semana… aparte de tener suspensión por dos semanas y tener que disculparse con ustedes…_

_**Q –Eso esta bien**_

_JF –Quinn no quiero que te preocupes por lo que un muchachito inmaduro e infantil dijo… lo importante es que todas las personas que te amamos creemos en ti…_

_HB –Bueno… niñas nos vamos ya… así que tan siquiera a una clase entren_

Las niñas regresaron con normalidad a clases mientras que Burt y Carole seguían buscando a Finn, él cual no había forma de que lo pudiera encontrar por lo que decidieron regresar a ver con el único hombre que lo encubriría; y para sorpresas de nadie ahí estaban los dos platicando como si nada pasara por lo que los dos entraron.

_BH –Finn Hudson has estado saltándote las clases_

_F –Yo… yo…_

_BH –No me importa… ahora mismo nos vamos… vamos a hablar en la casa…_

_F –Pero porque si no hice nada malo_

_CH –No quieras empeorar tu castigo… _

_F –Pero que paso_

_BH –Te suspendieron Finn aparte de otros castigos_

_F –Pero les digo que no hice nada_

_CH –Ahora mismo nos vamos _

_F –Pero…_

_BH –Ya hablamos_

_WS –Burt, Carole no creen que se están extralimitando con él, les aseguro que no hiso nada de lo que lo acusan…_

_CH –Me llevo a Finn, te espero afuera_

_BH –Mira Will te agradezco que te preocupes por Finn pero ahorita el que se esta extralimitando… así que mantente alejado de esto… _

La pareja se encontraba plácidamente desayunando con el resto de los miembros de club, sin saber lo que se avecinada por la puerta, nadie en McKinley esperaba presenciar la escena que se llevaría acabo. Por la puerta del comedor entro un muy tranquilo Finn tanto así que nadie se había percatado de monstruosa presencia hasta que estaba enfrente de todos los del coro los cuales dirigieron sus miradas de asombro y esperando por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar; las dos muchachas se habían levantado para poder estar enfrente de él.

_F –Rachel, Fabray… quería disculparme con ustedes por mi comportamiento, espero de todo corazón me perdones… y Rachel quisiera poder ver si tu y yo podamos ser de nuevo amigos…_

_R –Primero Finn aceptamos tus disculpas las dos… y dos no quiero tu amistad lo único que quiero es civilidad… por lo que te pido que te mantengas alejada de nosotras en lo que queda de la escuela…_

_F –Pero Rachel…_

_**Q –Ya la escuchaste**_

_F –Mira Quinn te vas a arrepentir de esto… por mi quédate con esa basura…_

_**Q –No le digas así… no se supone que la amabas**_

_F –Me las vas a pagar… me voy a vengar de ti porque te odio y sabes porque_

_**Q –Porque eres un inmaduro**_

_F –No… la razón es porque tú has estado ahí en todo lo malo que me ha pasado en mi vida y es momento que pajes todo eso… por lo que estuve pensando y llegue a una conclusión…_

_**Q –En serio pensaste… sorpréndeme**_

_F –Que fue lo que destruyo el mundo de la gran Quinn Fabray… si que todo el mundo se enterara de sus obscuros secretos… pero no creas que es todo lo que voy a hacer… _

_**Q –Sabes que estas loco**_

_R –Finn estas mal… no puedes hacer esto… mejor me voy… vámonos Quinn…_

Rachel había salido pero nunca se percato de que Finn había tomado del brazo a Quinn para poder susurrarle algo al odio sin que nadie más lo oyera.

_F –Te vas a arrepentir de quitarme todo… no sabes lo mucho que te odio… así que ruega de que no encuentre a tu papa; por que si lo encuentro le voy a decir lo que su pequeña niña a estado haciendo…_

_**Q –No te atreverías**_

_F –Claro que si…_

_**Q Mejor me voy… así que suéltame**_

_F –Ok…_

Quinn siguió el camino que anteriormente su novia había seguido. Ya iba a la mitad del camino cuando escucho a Finn que la hablaba desde el otro extremo pero no le quería tomar importancia. Hasta que escucho lo que menos quería escuchar y menos esperaba escuchar.

_F –Quinn… en serio crees que no me atrevo a gritarle a todo el mundo… que ere A…_

El mundo de todos se había paralizado debido a la confesión de un arrógate Finn y a Quinn que lo único que hacia era salir de la puerta corriendo incluso dejando a su novia atrás; Rachel al ver la reacción de su novia fue detrás de ella a donde siempre a las gradas. En cuanto la alcanzo le hablo para tratar de saber que estaba pasando.

_R –Que pasó Quinn_

_**Q –Yo no sé que voy a hacer… **_

_R –A que te refieres_

_**Q –Finn grito que soy lesbiana… y sé que no debe haber problema… pero lo que me preocupa es lo que me dijo… **_

_R –Que fue_

_**Q –Es todas estas verdades que salieron de su boca que son tan dolorosas… salía tanto odio… me odia según por todo lo malo que le ha pasado… aparte va a ir en busca de mi padre… y si él se entera de todo… si alguien le dice… dios… no sé que voy a hacer…**_

_R –Pero no va a pasar nada… mira ni tu mama lo ha podido encontrar…_

_**Q –Porque será que las verdades son mas dolorosas y las mentiras pueden ser mas placenteras…**_

_R –Pero las mentiras hacen mas daño y las verdades te liberan_

Igual que el día anterior las dos muchachas se quedaron así, dejando que el mundo se callera por la verdad que había derramado Finn, nunca ninguna de las dos imaginaba que alguien que se hacia pasar por dulce estuviera tan lleno de odio en contra de Quinn por cosas que ella no tenia control. Las dos se mantuvieron ahí dejando que lo que fuera pasar pasara, por que como muy bien la rubia había dicho las verdades son dolorosas pero como había dicho la morena también las verdades son más liberadoras.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Como muy bien saben el drama esta de vuelta gracias a Finn… Ahora la pregunta ¿Finn encontrara a Russell? ¿Russell como reaccionara?... hay tantas preguntas al aire… que iremos resolviendo paso a paso…

-Solo sé que él drama esta de regreso y acarreara tantos problemas…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios


	14. Cuentan Con Nosotros

**Cuentan Con Nosotros**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba a punto de entrar a McKinley High School de la mano de Rachel pero algo en ella todavía guardaba cierto miedo de lo que pudiera pasar al entrar por esas puertas. Lo que le daba fuerza es que su novia tan bella y amorosa nunca la dejaría a pesar de todo los problemas que pudieran enfrentar en sus vidas y aun a pesar de lo que pudiera traer Finn. Lo bueno para todo el mundo es que descansarían una semana de Finn. Ya sin más que pensar entro tomada de la mano de la morena pero a nadie le parecía de relevancia ver a las dos enemigas juntas como pareja, la pareja continuo caminando hasta el casillero de Rachel donde se toparon con Becky, la cual lleva un recado de Sue Sylvester.<p>

_B –Barbara, Fabray la Coach quiere verlas pero ya_

_**Q –Pero…**_

_B –No, no… ahora_

_R –Ok_

Ninguna de las dos quería enfrentar la furia de Sylvester al hacerla esperar por lo que fueron inmediatamente a verla y ha averiguar la nueva locura de la mujer. En el camino iban dándose cuenta que nadie decía nada sobre la revelación de día anterior cosa que seguía intrigando a las muchachas. Al llegar pasaron y se sentaron y esperaron a lo que fuera a decir la entrenadora de la porristas.

_SS –Me imagino que se preguntan porque las mande a llamar y la verdad no me interesa lo que se pregunten… pero dejando de lado eso…_

_**Q –Si estamos aquí para que reproche del porque estamos juntas lo siento pero eso dejo de ser su asunto cuando abandone las porritas**_

_SS –No es exactamente para eso… _

_**Q –Entonces para que**_

_SS –Primero para felicitarlas a ti y Barbara por la relación cosa que dicho sea de paso no me interesa… _

_**Q –Nada más para que nos podamos ir**_

_SS –No… tu uniforme esta en tu lugar de siempre ya sabes que días son entrenamiento_

_**Q –Pero**_

_SS –Nada de peros y Barbara a partir de ahora junto con Becky me ayudaras_

_R –Yo puedo decir algo_

_SS –No… Quinn regresas como capitana de las porritas_

_**Q –Pero yo creí que eran Santana y Becky**_

_SS –Exacto eran… Becky seguirá siendo mi mano derecha junto con Barbara por lo que le tendrás que rendir cuentas, claro cuando sea necesario y con respecto a Santana… bueno_

_**Q –No quiero si es quitándole el puesto a San**_

_SS –No esta a discusión… antes de que se me olvide me avisan si Shuster las sigue molestando para que intervenga… entendido_

_R –Entendido_

_SS –Ahora salgan las dos no las quiero ver aquí… antes de que se vayan cuentan conmigo… ahora si largo…_

La pareja salió sorprendida por la conversación con la entrenadora de porritas pero Quinn mas que nada lleva el temor de perder a su mejor amiga por culpa de Sylvester y sus locuras, por lo cual salió con la desesperación de encontrar a su amiga y aclarar las cosas con ella. En los pasillos de William McKinley todo seguía normal nadie decía nada, lo cual tenia intrigadas a las dos muchacha, iban en buscas de repuestas cuando fueron abordadas por una persona las cual les indico que la acompañaran a una aula vacía que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban, por lo que las tres entraron.

_M –Se preguntaran porque las quiero aquí_

_**Q –Exacto**_

_M –Yo sé que mi comportamiento del paso no fue el mejor pero yo las considero mis amigas_

_R –Eres nuestra amigas_

_M –Lo se… y quiero decirles que espero que nuestra relación sea mas apegada, espero que me den la oportunidad _

_**Q –A que se debe todo esto**_

_M –Bueno… cuando a uno le llueven los problemas como a ustedes les ha llovido… en esos momentos es donde los verdaderos amigos se conocen…así que cualquier cosa que quieran platicar, cuentan conmigo ahí estaré para ustedes_

_**Q –Gracias Mercedes**_

La tercera muchacha salió dejando a la pareja en el salón, con eso salieron las dos para ir cada uno a sus respectivas clases. Mientras las dos muchachas se encontraban en sus respectivas clases el resto de la pandilla con Sue, Shellby y Emma se encontraba en otro lado, en un salón diferente al del club para evitar que Shuster pudiera escuchar la conversación que tendrían todos ellos.

_S –No creo que todos sepan la razón de porque estamos reunidos aquí_

_SS –Yo no se… así que me pueden decir_

_S –Bueno en primera Coach ya hablo con Quinn_

_SS –Ya pero vamos a porque estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes en lugar de estar haciendo algo mas interesante_

_S –En realidad ni yo misma sé que hace aquí, debido a que no le dijimos, así como se entero_

_SS –no te olvides que tengo vigilada toda la escuela… por lo tanto cuando escuche de esta reunión quise venir a ver_

_S –Entonces…_

_EP –Sera que puedan dejar de estar peleando e ir al punto para que todos podamos regresar a nuestras actividades y así no se den cuenta Rachel y Quinn_

_K –Bueno estamos aquí porque queremos cantarle una canción de apoyo a Rachel y Quinn_

_SS –Eso era y por eso estoy aquí_

_S –No… aparte de que todo funciono excelentemente nadie ha dicho nada y menos con el regreso de nuestro amigo que ha estado vigilando que nadie de los deportistas se pase de bocón…_

_M –Y quien es_

_W –Alguien que no te importa Mercedes_

_M –Solo preguntaba_

_K –Ya tenemos la canción… ah y antes acuérdense de la otra parte del plan y por favor se han discretos _

_EP –A la hora del ensayo en el auditorio… e intuyo Sue que vas a estar ahí_

_SS –Exacto_

_EP –Ahora todos a sus clases y trabajos_

Las cosas continuaron con completa normalidad; para la hora del almuerzo las muchachas se habían separado ya que Quinn iba en busca de Santana para poder hablar con ella. La rubia después de buscar logro encontrar a la latina en el vestuario de las Cheerios pero la mirada que tenia no le decía mucho a la nueva y única capitana de las porritas

_**Q –San necesito hablar contigo**_

_S –De que_

_**Q –Sobre los cambios locos que hizo la coach**_

_S –Continua_

_**Q –Quiero que sepas que yo no tuve nada que ver con eso… la ves pasada si pero ahora no… no quiero perderte como mi amiga… yo voy a hablar con Sue y le voy a decir que eso es una locura, tu eras la capitana, yo no puedo robarte nada y menos cuando sé que va a influir en nuestra amistad**_

_S –Ya puedo hablar… ya dejaron de dar vuelta tus bragas_

_**Q –Porque estas tan calmada… tan algo que no eres tu… deberías estar tratando de partirme la cara… **_

_S –Primero que nada eres paranoica… segundo ya lo sabia y estuve de acuerdo y tercero el puesto siempre ha sido tuyo, y mas que nada no voy a permitir que algo sin sentido nos separe, yo soy tu mano derecha y siempre lo seré me entendiste… no te voy a dejar nunca Q, para tus desgracia siempre estaré en tu vida para ayudarte a ver lo patética que siempre has sido, y para ayudarte a levantarte…_

_**Q –Gracias San, no sabes lo feliz y aliviada que me dejas con todo eso… y no te preocupes nadie sabrá de esta conversación**_

_S –Perfecto… ahora porque no vamos por tu mujer y la mía_

_**Q –Vamos**_

Mientras que en otro lado de la escuela más precisamente el auditorio se encontraba ensayando cuando fue abordada por dos muchachos asiáticos, que interrumpieron a la diva, al ver que la atención de la muchacha estaba en ellos se decidieron a hablar.

_T –Rachel_

_R –A que debo su debida presencia_

_M –Bueno, queríamos hablar contigo_

_T –En realidad queríamos decirte algunas cosas_

_R –Ok los escucho_

_M –Queríamos disculparnos contigo y…_

_R –Alto ahí porque tendrían que disculparse conmigo_

_M –Por mi lado porque si bien nunca te hice nada, tampoco evita que los demás te lo hicieran_

_T –Y yo porque te tenía envidia, tenía la creencia que lo tenías todo, pero ya veo que no es así_

_R –Ok, si los perdono_

_M –Queremos decirte que en Tina y en mi tienes a dos personas que te apoyaremos incondicionalmente y que cuentas conmigo_

_T –Y conmigo_

_R –Gracias muchachos… si es todo los dejo porque Quinn debe de andar buscándome_

_T –Es todo_

_R –Nos vemos en el ensayo_

_M .Por cierto el ensayo de hoy es en el auditorio_

_R –Ok_

La diva se fue dejando a la pareja de asiáticos; cuando se encontraba por los pasillos con el único objetivo de encontrar a su novia se topo con el maestro del coro, el cual había estado evitando, pero sin mas remedio este le hizo seas de que lo siguiera a su oficina para poder hablar mas privado.

_WS –Rachel quería hablar contigo_

_R –Dígame_

_WS –Como fue posible que no defendieras a Finn de Quinn yo creí que ustedes dos se amaban, que se casarían, y que Finn se haría cargo del negocio de Burt mientras tu me ayudarías a dirigir el coro y luego cuando tuvieran hijos, Emma y yo seriamos los padrinos_

_R –Ok, dígame que ese no era el plan de Finn_

_WS –Era y yo creí que también era el tuyo_

_R –Que le hace creer eso_

_WS –Porque siempre lo buscabas y te veías tan enamorada de él_

_R –Con todo respeto, en este momento se esta extralimitando… a Finn nunca lo quise solo sirvió para cubrir las apariencias y yo tengo una relación con Quinn porque las dos nos amamos… y ahora si me disculpa Quinn o Shellby deben de andar buscándome_

_WS –Antes de que te vayas quiero que pienses que a lo mejor esto es una broma de las porritas y tu te estas dejando llevar a tu sufrimiento, Quinn te va a hacer lo mismo que le hizo a Finn y ya que hablas de Shellby que te hace creer que no va a salir corriendo con Beth tu sustituta, cuando se dé cuenta que eres una persona de difícil mantenimiento_

_R –Yo… sabe… es… mejor me voy_

Rachel salió con todo lo que le había dicho William Shuster girándole en la cabeza, porque una parte de ella le decía que no era cierto y otra le decía que a lo mejor el tenia razón; había decidido frenar la búsqueda de su novia cuando vio que era momento de volver a clases y también porque quería evitar ya que por su cabeza cruzaba la duda que le había sembrado el maestro. Mientras los muchachos regresaban a sus clases; la pelirroja iba en busca de su ahora ex –novio, al estar ahí decidió ir directo a lo que iba.

_EP –William vine a decirte que…_

_WS –… que ya lo pensaste y ya entraste en juicio y te diste cuenta de que yo tengo razón y me vienes a pedir disculpas y decirme que quieres regresar conmigo_

_EP –No… lo único por lo que vine es para decirte que el ensayo de hoy es en el auditorio_

_WS –Pero…_

_EP –Soy parte del club… ahora sin mas que hablar me voy_

El resto de la jornada transcurrió con total tranquilidad para todos, solo con Quinn y Rachel recibiendo muestras de apoyo por parte de sus compañeros del club, y por parte de la escuela una aceptación y mas en cuanto habían visto a la rubia de nuevo con el uniforme y con el rumor de que de nuevo era la capitana, nadie quería decir nada por el temor de desencadenar la furia de la capitana y de su mano derecha. La morena había estado evitando a la rubia ya que en su cabeza seguían rodando todas esas dudas.

La pequeña cantante se encontraba en su casillero solo viéndolo cuando por atrás había sido abordada por su novia, la cual se extraño de la pasividad de Rachel, en cuando esta había dado vuelta y la rubia había tratado de besarla, noto que algo le pasa ya que la diva le había volteado la cara.

_**Q – ¿Qué pasa Baby?**_

_R -¿Baby?_

_**Q –No te gusta**_

_R –Me gusta_

_**Q –Que bueno pero dime que tienes**_

_R –Nada Lucy_

_**Q –Segura**_

_R –Muy segura_

_**Q –Sabes que te amo**_

_R –Lo se_

_**Q –Vamos al ensayo**_

Se dirigieron al ensayo donde los muchachos estaban terminando de preparar la canción. Al entrar al auditorio fueron guiadas por la orientado a una de las sillas a lado de Shellby, las dos estaban extrañas primero por que no sabían a que se debía todo, segundo por ver a Sue en un ensayo de ellos y tercero por ver a su profesor de la misma forma en que Finn se comportaba después de que alguna de ellas terminaba con él. Shellby hablo para poder cederle la palabra a Santana no sin antes ser interrumpidos por Shuster.

_SC –Seguro que quieren saber que hacen aquí_

_WS –En realidad yo si, ya que no he preparado ninguna canción_

_SC –Tu no pero yo si… ahora…_

_WS –Pero…_

_SS –Cállate William deja que Barbara grande hable_

_SC –Ok… gracias Sue… ahora sin mas interrupciones… Santana explícales_

_S –Hemos preparado una canción…_

_K –… para demostrarles nuestro apoyo y solidaridad…_

_P –… y decirles que las protegernos de lo que sea…_

_B –… porque a pesar de todo, de que un día nos estemos matando y al otro no… somos una familia…_

_M –… y en las familias se poyan y más cuando hay problemas…_

_A –… así que les preparamos esto_

_**Mercedes:**_

_If you're lonely_

_And need a friend_

_And troubles seem like_

_They never end_

_Just remember to keep the faith_

_And love will be there to light the way_

_**Tina y Mike:**_

_Anytime you need a friend_

_I will be here_

_**Sam y Kurt:**_

_You'll never be alone again_

_So don't you fear_

_**Santana y Brittany:**_

_Even if you're miles away_

_I'm by your side_

_**Todos:**_

_So don't you ever be lonely_

_Love will make it alright_

_**Santana:**_

_When the shadows are closing in_

_And your spirit diminishing_

_Just remember you're not alone_

_And love will be there_

_To guide you home_

_**Tina y Mike:**_

_Anytime you need a friend_

_I will be here_

_**Sam y Kurt:**_

_You'll never be alone again_

_So don't you fear_

_**Santana y Brittany:**_

_Even if you're miles away_

_I'm by your side_

_**Todos:**_

_So don't you ever be lonely_

_Love will make it alright_

_**Puck:**_

_If you just believe in me_

_I will love you endlessly_

_Take my hand_

_Take me into your heart_

_I'll be there forever baby_

_I won't let go_

_I'll never let go_

_**Todos:**_

_Anytime you need a friend_

_I will be here_

_You'll never be alone again_

_So don't you fear_

_Even if you're miles away_

_I'm by your side_

_So don't you ever be lonely_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_S -Así que esperamos que les allá gustado… _

_K –… y que sepan…_

_P –… que cuentan con nosotros._

Al término de la canción todos los demás se levantaron a aplaudirles, mientras que las muchachas estaban llorando porque nunca se imaginaron recibir tanto apoyo de sus amigos o de tanta gente esperaban que su relación fuera un poco mas complicada, no mas que nunca se esperaron que sus amigos y familiares fueran de gran apoyo. El saber del apoyo de sus amigos las dejaba mas tranquilas porque con ellos y sus amigos encontrarían una forma de sobrellevar lo que Finn y Shuster le pudiera traer a sus vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Se avecina el regreso de Finn, Rachel dudara de Quinn o confiara ciegamente…

-Solo sé que él drama esta de regreso y acarreara tantos problemas…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios

-Canción: Anytime You Need A Friend de Mariah Carey


	15. Rachel No Dudes

**Rachel No Dudes**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Rachel no había podido dormir para nada, por su cabeza seguía dando vueltas las palabras de Shuster pero una parte de ella le decía que no debía creerle; que Quinn la amaba con todo su corazón pero la parte racional le decía que debía meditar mejor las cosas porque no era posible que de odiarla pasara a amarla.<p>

Toda la noche había estado debatiéndose, lo bueno era que la rubia no había dormido con ella, ni ella había dormido en la casa de la capitana; por lo que en la mañana, le hablo a Puck de que pasara por ella y a la porritas le dijo que la vería en la escuela.

En cuanto bajo y rechazo el desayuno sus papas notaron que algo le pasaba pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, la morena había salido corriendo diciendo que ya se iba, por lo tanto no pudieron averiguar lo que le pasaba a su hija. En el trayecto de la casa de la diva a la escuela había sido calmado cosa que le intrigaba al judío porque sabía muy bien que la única razón para que pudiera estar tan calmada era a causa de algo que le preocupaba.

Cuando entro a la escuela no le hizo caso a nadie, sabia que las dudas que estaba sintiendo estaban mal pero aun así no podía evitar sentirlas, pero tampoco le podía decir a su novia lo que le estaba pasando debido a que no quería herir a la rubia por sus estúpidas y tontas dudas. Estando en el casillero seguía viendo hacia adentro buscando cosas al azar, por lo cual nunca se dio cuenta del hombre que se había posicionado a lado de ella el cual se quedo viendo lo mismo que la judía estaba viendo, cuando la muchacha se dio vuelta se encontró de cara con el otro, por lo que se asusto.

_P -¿Qué tanto le ves al casillero Rachel?_

_R -¡¿Qué?... No nada… solo estaba buscando mis libros…_

_P -¿Qué te pasa?_

_R -¿De que?_

_P –No se responde a una pregunta con otra pregunta_

_R –No me pasa nada_

_P –En serio_

_R –Si_

_P –No te creo… a ti te pasa algo_

_R –Que no_

_P –Que si_

_R –Que no_

_P –Que si_

_R –Sabes que… suficiente… no me pasa nada_

_P –Mira podrás engañar a casi todas las personas que crean conocerte pero abemos dos que te conocemos de verdad… así que dime que te tiene así_

_R –Que no es nada… estoy bien… en que maldito idioma te tengo que decir que estoy perfectamente bien… ahora no se tu pero yo si tengo clases a las cual entrar… así que me voy…_

_P –Rach…_

Sin si quiera darle oportunidad al jugador, la diva se fue dejando mas que confundido a su amigo judío, en su trayecto se topo con Sam pero en lugar de detenerse a hablar con él, esta se siguió de largo, cosa que le extraño al rubio por lo que se acercó a Puck para averiguar que estaba pasando con Rachel.

_S -¿Qué le pasa?_

_P –Gran pregunta pero no se _

_S –Pero que dice ella_

_P –Afirma que esta bien… pero no lo esta… si supiera que le paso para ponerla así_

_S –El informante secreto de Santana esta cuidando de Rach_

_P –Por cuidar te refieres a que la esta siguiendo… entonces si…_

_S -¿Qué tal si le preguntamos?_

_P –Es una buena idea pero que te hace creer que Santana nos va a decir quien es el espía_

_S –Si le decimos que algo tiene Rachel seguro nos ayudara_

_P –Puede ser_

_S -¿Qué crees que le pase?_

_P –No se… _

_S –Vamos a clases… porque después de que se le pase esto… nos va a matar si se entera que no entramos a clases _

_P –Vamos_

La jornada continúo con completa normalidad. Al término de la primera clase los muchachos habían ido en busca de Santana sin éxito, por lo que para la segunda vez esperaban encontrarla para poder llegar lo antes posible al fondo de todo ese lio que aquejaba a su capitana, en el momento en que estaban por irse a sus clases, esperando que la tercera búsqueda surtiera efecto; a lo lejos había podido distinguir a la latina por lo que corrieron a donde estaba aquella y la tomaron de los brazos sin darle oportunidad de pelar, y detrás de ellos iba la burbujeante rubia. Al encontrar un lugar donde nadie los pudiera interrumpir soltaron a la muchacha y corrieron a ponerse detrás de la alegre rubia para evitar su muerte temprana.

_S -¿Qué carajo?_

_B –Tranquila Santy… si los muchachos te arrastraron hasta aquí, es por algo importante… dales la oportunidad de que se expliquen_

_S –Britt no podría tener la boca mas llena de razón_

_S –Si ya lo se Sam… ahora me pueden decir que diantres les pasa_

_P – ¿Queremos que nos ayudes?_

_S – ¿Con que?_

_P – ¿Te importa Rachel?_

_S –Digamos que mucho, mucho… no_

_B –No le hagan caso… la considera como su hermana pequeña_

_S –Britt_

_B - ¡¿Qué?_

_S –Nada… a ver… escupan de una vez_

_P –Queremos hablar con tu informante ultra secreto_

_S –Eso no se puede_

_P –Pero es importante… Rachel ha estado actuando raro y no creo ser él único que lo haya notado_

_B –Es cierto desde ayer Rachie se ha estado comportando más extraño de lo habitual y más con Quinny_

_S -¡¿Qué?_

_B –Si ayer no dejaba que Quinny se acercara a ella_

_S –Entonces Santana nos ayudas_

_S –Bien… solo porque me intrigaron_

_P –No San… admítelo… nuestra diva logro conquistar el corazón duro de la latina ruda_

_S –Bien... si… pero pobre de ustedes dos que alguien se entere de esto… juro que los mato_

_P –Si… como sea_

Habían quedado de acuerdo en que a la hora del almuerzo se reunirían para poder hablar con el muchacho misterioso que estaba cuidando de Rachel. A la hora del almuerzo la diva decidió ir en busca de Shellby para poder resolver cierta duda que le había surgido y también porque quería seguir evitando a su novia.

Mientras tanto, Shellby se encontraba en el salón del coro, buscando las canciones para practicar con los muchachos, al ver que Shuster iba entrando al salón, esta quiso irse pero fue detenida por el disque hombre. Él había querido hablar con la madre de la morena, para saber que se traía entre manos al apoyar su diva, creí que la platica que había tenido con ella un año atrás había sido mas que suficiente porque la entrenadora dio marcha atrás a tratar de entablar una relación con Rachel, por lo que tenia que volver a aclarar todo de nuevo.

_WS –Porque regresaste a la vida de Rachel, yo creí que no estabas preparada para manejar una hija mayor_

_SC –Eso no es asunto tuyo… _

_WS –Lo es, ella me importa y lo que le están haciendo tú y Quinn es lo más miserable que alguien puede hacer_

_SC –En primera Quinn y yo no estamos haciendo nada malo, en segunda Rachel no te importa y en tercera por lo único que estas enojado es porque sabes que tu amor platónico fue el que hizo todo este desastre_

_WS –Eso es lo mas estúpido que he escuchado… Finn no es mi amor platónico_

_SC –Entonces la obsesión, fijación y admiración que tienes por él no es normal_

_WS –No desvíes el tema…_

_SC –Mira… no te metas… la relación entre Rachel y yo es asunto mio y de ella… deje que hace un año me confundieras pero ahora no… no planeo dejar a mi hija… porque aunque ella este grande siempre va a necesitarme… así que regrese para recuperarla y lo voy a hacer_

_WS –Y que pasaría si tu hija se entere del romance de su madre y su mejor a migo_

_SC –No sé de que hablas_

Rachel había decidido buscar en el salón del coro, pero lo que nunca pensó fue encontrar a Shuster y Shellby gritándose, había llegado justo en el momento en que el maestro hablaba de un amorío entre su mejor amigo y su madre biológica, cosa que le impacto por lo que salió corriendo a cualquier lugar alejado de ahí o de cualquiera de sus amigos, nunca pensó que la notica le doliera tanto. En tanto los dos adultos seguían discutiendo; pero la morena no se quedo a escuchar la verdad.

_SC –Tu es tas loco… yo no tengo ningún amorío… _

_WS –Entonces porque Puck te ha estado visitando en tu casa_

_SC –Debido a que… espera… me has estado espiando_

_WS –Claro que si… necesitaba saber la razón de tu regreso_

_SC –Tú estas enfermo… pero te contestare para que dejes de hacerte una telenovela en la cabeza… Puck va a mi casa a visitar a su hija, aparte yo no podría involucrarme con el mejor amigo de mi hija… así que deja de estar hablando tonterías… y aléjate de Rachel_

Mientras a otro lado de la escuela se encontraban reunidos Puck, Sam, Santana y Brittany esperando a la persona secreta que había estado vigilando a Rachel sin el conocimiento de la diva. En cuanto la persona misteriosa entro por la puerta todos se quedaron sorprendidos nunca esperaron que esa persona ayudaría en los planes de la latina.

_P –Que haces aquí…_

_S –No digas su nombre, se supone que no debía decirles quien era_

_S –Porque Santana_

_B –Porque Sylvester así lo pidió, así que Santy solo cumple las órdenes de la entrenadora_

_P –Okaaay_

_S –Ahora pregúntele lo que quieren saber_

_P –Ayer que paso con Rachel para tenerla tan alterada_

En tanto el misterioso personaje contaba lo que había visto el día anterior y les decía la razón del porque había llegado tarde, todos se iban sorprendiendo y perdiendo la admiración por lo que era su maestro del coro.

Quinn se encontraba en la actualidad buscando a su novia, ya que llevaba toda la mañana sin verla, y mas que nada porque necesitaba hablar con ella, ya se le empezaba a agotar los lugar en donde buscar y en cuanto estaba apunto de rendirse a su mente llego las memorias de los últimos días y donde corría después de que se sentía mal y no quería ver a nadie por lo que intuyo que su morena estaría en el gradas del campo de futbol. Al llegar ahí supo inmediatamente que sus suposiciones eran correctas por lo que camino y se sentó a lado de la diva e hizo que la voleara a ver para poder preguntarle sobre lo que le estaba pasando.

_**Q -¿Qué pasa Rachel?**_

Lo siguiente que paso la rubia no se lo esperaba pero Rachel no pudo evitar sacar toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo; ya que el escuchar a William diciendo del amorío de Shellby y Puck todo le exploto en la cabeza ya que ahora creí que el maestro tenia razón de que solo las personas habían regresado a su vida solo para lastimarla; era tanto el coraje, la frustración, la tristeza y el estrés de todos los días anteriores que hicieron estragos en la judía y se fueron en contra de la rubia que solo se quedo ahí sin saber que hacer.

_R –Como pudiste… después de todo solo era eso para ti… yo creí que eras diferente… pero a lo mejor Finn tenia razón y lo único que eres es la misma egoísta que lo único que para lo que existe es para romperme el corazón a cada paso que da… yo ya no puedo mas… eres… yo creí que… pensaba que todo seria diferente… creí que la gente estaba conmigo porque realmente les importaba pero en este momento… yo ya no se…_

_**Q –Rach… no sé que esta pasando… pero lo que se no puedes creer en lo que dicen… Rachel no dudes de mí**_

_R –No cállate_

_**Q –Pero…**_

_R –No… ahora no… es mejor que luego hablemos… ya dije demasiado… luego… ahora necesito estar sola_

Después de que la cantante se fuera, Quinn se quedo ahí llorando amargamente con el corazón roto por quien nunca espero que lo hiciera, nunca espero escuchar tan crueles palabras de la única persona que siempre había estado ahí para ella pero una parte de ella sabia que debía haber previsto eso, si bien la diva era la persona mas indulgente y generosa que había conocido sabia que las dudas después de todo su comportamiento cruel estarían presente y hasta que esas dudas no salieran a la luz no podían avanzar en su relación. En tanto los demás ya estaban listos para seguir con sus clases, Puck iba tranquilamente caminando por los pasillos cuando fue arrastrado súbitamente a un salón vacío.

_R -¿Cómo pudiste?_

_P -¿Qué cosa?_

_R – Creí que eras mi amigo pero ya veo que no… tu, Shellby y Quinn todos jugando conmigo al fin y al cabo aquí esta la estúpida de Rachel con la que pueden hacer lo que sea… porque al final de todos los perdonara para que luego la vuelvan a herir_

_P –No sé de que hablas… ya me disculpe contigo por haberme comportado como un idiota contigo… yo sé que…_

_R –Callare Puck… dime porque te acostaste con Shellby_

_P -¡¿Qué?_

_R –No te hagas el que no sabe de lo que hablo_

_P –No es que me haga es que no se_

_R –Como pudieron…_

_P –Rachel… no se quien te habrá dicho eso… pero es una completa mentira… porque nunca podría volverte a hacer nada para lastimarte primero lo mato o me mato, antes de dejar que alguien te lastime de nuevo o yo mismo te hiera… créeme Rachel, cree que estoy hablando con el corazón en la mano… yo no he hecho nada de lo que me estas acusando…_

_R –Yo…_

_P –Créeme por favor… en verdad… créeme_

_R –No lo se…_

_P –Rachel…_

_R –Lo siento Puck_

El muchacho del corazón duro se había quedado ahí llorando, el escuchar las palabras de Rachel pero mas que nada el saber que ella no confiaba en él le partía el corazón completamente, al pasar el llanto, lo que sintió fue coraje por lo que fue en busca de Shuster a salón del coro para romperle la cara aun sin importarle que fuera su maestro. Todos los miembros del coro, habían visto que la diva había estado comportándose de manera diferente se extrañaban por lo que había decidió hacer una reunión para interferir. El maestro del coro se encontraba en la actualidad escuchando a sus alumnos y sonriendo con satisfacción porque pensaba que su plan había funcionado a la perfección. En cuanto los miembros del coro escucharon que había azotado la puerta vieron a un muy furioso Noah Puckerman, por lo cual los muchachos al verlo así con los ojos llenos de rabia y tristeza supieron que debían agarrarlo antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría; por lo que Mike y Sam lo tomaron de cada brazo, y ya que se había dado cuenta que lo estaban deteniendo, lo único que le quedo fue gritarle y reclamarle a su disque profesor.

_P –Como pudo… usted es nuestro maestro… pero es tanto el amor que siente por Finn que es capaz de herir, lastimar y engañar para consentirlo…_

_WS –No sé de qué hablas Puck…_

_P –No diga tonterías… usted me acuso de _

Emma y Shellby iban al salón del coro, cuando se toparon con Quinn al verla tan mal, decidieron llevarla a la ofician de Emma, en el camino se habían encontrado a Sue que iba muy desesperada por lo que lo único que le dijo a las otras mujeres es que habían problemas en el coro y que era urgente antes de que pasara algo mas grave. Al entrar el cuadro era muy desgarrador más que nada porque Puck luchaba y gritaba todos con una rabia, una impotencia y una tristeza por lo que las tres mujeres adultas trataron de calmarlo consiguiendo ningún resultado, el judío se calmo en cuanto sus ojos se había posado con los de Quinn, y con el entendimiento de las miradas se abrasaron, en tanto Santana salió a tomar el control de la situación y explicar todo el alboroto ya que intuía que todo se debía a lo que les había dicho con anterioridad.

_S –Se pregunta a que se debe todo esto… yo les explico… aquí nuestro profesor se encargo de meterle ideas a Rachel_

_EP -¡¿Qué?_

_S –Si como escuchan… al parecer se le hizo buena idea hacerle creer a Rachel que Quinn solo estaba con ella por una broma… y si también Rachel escucho a Shuster cuando le decía a Shellby sobre que tenia un amorío con Puck… por lo que intuyo que la diva creyó, con todo respeto, en las estupideces de nuestro maestro _

_EP –Como pudiste_

_WS –Si lo hice… y que_

_SC –Eres capaz de lastimar a personas solo para que el mundo siga girando en torno a Finn_

_WS –Si, él se merece ser feliz _

_EP –Eres… yo… ahora si has matado todas las posibilidades para que pueda regresar contigo_

_WS –Pero Emma_

_SS –Cállate William, te recomiendo que vayas empacando tus cosas… ahora lárgate de aquí_

_EP –Muchachos serán que nos puedan dejar a solas con Quinn y Puck_

_M –Si claro_

_S –Bien_

Quinn al fin había entendido que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Rachel, por lo que su prioridad era hablar con la diva y aclararle la verdad pero lo que ella no sabia es que la persona misteriosa ya se había adelantado, ya que había ido en busca de la diva y decirle la verdad aun acostado de revelar su identidad a todo el mundo, bueno no a todo el mundo solo a la diva

_R –Tu… creí que te habías ido_

_D –Me fui pero volví en cuanto Santana y Sue me llamaron para ayudarlas a cuidarte de ti_

_R –Pero de que_

_D –De todos y más que nada de Finn_

_R –Yo no sé que decirte_

_D –No digas nada… solo escúchame_

_R –Esta bien David…_

_D –Yo sé que al igual que Puck fui cruel… pero ese ere mi antiguo yo…la nueva persona que soy cuidara de ti _

_R –Gracias Dave_

_D –Rachel sé que estas teniendo dudas de todos pero mas que nada de Shellby, de Puck y de Quinn… pero esas dudas que sientes son mal infundadas… los tres, mas bien dicho todos te queremos… Shuster hizo todo para que dudaras de Quinn y así hacer que regreses con Finn; Shellby y Puck no tiene ningún amorío… todo fue invento de Sr. Shue… créeme_

_R –Como lo sabes_

_D –Estaba hace rato en el aula del coro cuando delante de todos el confeso que era verdad_

_R –No se_

_D –No dudes… ellos tres te aman de verdad… no dejes que las palabras de Will te hagan dudar porque tu muy bien sabes que lo único que le preocupa es Finn y es capaz de hacer lo que sea para que el niño salga bien_

_R –Yo…_

_D –Mira que tal si le hablo a Santana le digo que te vas conmigo que necesitas aclarar tu mente y que ya mañana en la mañana hablaras con todos y mas que nada con Quinn y Puck para hablar de esto y dejarlo en el pasado; y en tanto buscamos una canción para que le cantes a tu novia y le pidas una cita porque sé que no han tenido una; y a la vez para decirle que si confías en ellas… porque yo sé que en tu corazón sabes que ellos nunca te lastimarían de nuevo… te parece mi plan…_

_R –Gracias Dave… en verdad… y si me parce buena idea, necesito despegar la mente y aclarar mis ideas antes de hablar con cualquiera de los tres; y lo de la canción me parece buena idea… espero que después de esto te unas al club_

_D –Claro Rachel…_

_R –Vamos… necesito salir de este lugar de locos_

_D –Antes de irnos… Rachel ya no dudes_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Bueno… Rachel tenia derecho a flaquear un momento… era lógico… como sea, ahora con la información de Dave sabe que todo fue mentira pero necesito un tiempo para pensar

-Ahora en el siguiente capitulo viene otro capitulo de corazón a corazón, a Rachel pidiéndole a Quinn una cita pero mas que nada confesándole sus inseguridades y confesándole que confía en ella, también Shuster es hora de que deje el club… solo sé que todos esto es en el próximo

-Solo sé que él drama esta de regreso y acarreara tantos problemas…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejorar o que estoy haciendo bien…


	16. Te Amo

**Te Amo**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Rachel se había despertado con mucho más ánimo que el día anterior, había logrado poner todas sus ideas y sentimientos en orden, y gracias a la ayuda de Dave. En cuanto había llegado a la escuela había entrado con una renovada confianza, ya que el estar lejos de todos había ayudado en poner en orden cada una de sus ideas y también poder organizar la sorpresa que había preparado para Quinn.<p>

Lo primero que hizo fue ir directo a la dirección donde ya estaba siendo esperada por sus padres, los cuales habían insistido en que querían ir a hablar de nueva cuenta con Figgins; lo primero que se dio cuenta es que Sue se encontraba hablando con ellos y en cuanto la vieron le hicieron señas de que se les uniera y así pasar y terminar de una vez con el problema. Will creí que había logrado salirse con las suyas pero lo que nunca espero fue a Sue Sylvester en medio de los problemas de su club y más que nada porque pensaba que la entrenadora de la porristas odiaba a Rachel al igual que el resto de los estudiantes. Figgins ya no aguantaba mas los problemas ocasionados por Will por lo que el haría cualquier cosa que pidieran los señores Berry y terminar con todos los problemas de una vez por todas.

_WS -¿Qué hace Sue aquí?_

_SS –Bueno William no es que sea de tu incumbencia pero la pequeña Barbara forma parte de mis cheerios_

_WS –Pero desde cuando _

_SS –Desde que no te importa_

_LB –Que tal si proseguimos con los que nos compete_

_PF –Si_

_HB –No es posible que Shuster se siga metiendo en la vida de mi hija_

_WS –Pero_

_LB –Nada de peros, nosotros como padres de Rachel y en representación de la madre de Quinn exigimos una solución, no es posible que se meta en la vida de las muchachas todo porque nuestra hija dejo al papanatas de su ex –novio y decidido estar mejor con Quinn _

_WS –Es que ustedes no entienden y de seguro ninguna de las dos les han dicho como era Quinn con Rachel…_

_HB –Nos hayan dicho o no… la vida personal de ellas no es de su incumbencia_

_SS –Yo creo que todos hemos comprendido que William solo proclama de los dientes para afuera la igualdad en su club cuando en realidad no es así, el único que tiene privilegios ahí es el Sr. Hudson, el cual es de conocimiento de todos que es el peor capitán que ha existido_

_WS –Yo no sé que haces aquí_

_SS –Yo velo por los intereses de mis cheerios_

_WS –Y porque Rachel no carga el uniforme_

_SS –No es de tu incumbencia… pero estoy aquí tanto por Barbara como por mi Capitana_

_HB –Mira Figgins nos sentiremos mas tranquilos sin nos das una solución a todo este problema_

_SS –Yo propongo sacarlo del club_

_WS –No claro que no y como piensan que pueden ganar si un maestro responsable y capacitado a cargo_

_LB –Yo creo que el club ya tiene uno_

_WS –Bueno gracias Señor Berry_

_LB –Gracias de que… quien dijo que habla de usted, yo hablo de la madre de Rachel_

_SS –Exacto Figgins; Barbara grande es la indicada para ocupar el puesto de William por lo que no hay problema_

_HB –Si no creemos que aquí se apoya la discriminación y tendríamos que recurrir a medidas mas drásticas_

_PF –No es necesario… si con eso todos nos sentiremos mas tranquilos… eso se hará la Srta. Corcoran con ayuda de la Srta. Pillsbury y Sue puede llevar a algún lugar al club… Por lo que William hoy mismo tienes que desocupar la oficina que esta a un lado de la sala de coro para que pueda ser ocupada por la nueva directora del club_

_WS –Pero yo…_

_SS –Supéralo William_

_LB –Espero que no haya mas problemas por parte del maestro_

_HB –Si es todo nosotros nos retiramos_

Los Berry salieron de la oficina de Figgins a la sala de espera donde se encontraba Rachel; los tres fueron a un lugar donde pudieran hablar con más calma sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior. La diva sabia que sus padres no estaban enojados con ella pero que si estaban preocupados.

_LB –Rachel, ¿Qué es todo este empate? Porque te desapareciste_

_HB -¿Qué esta pasando hija?_

_LB -¿Por qué te peleaste con Quinn y Puck?_

_R –Porque deje que la desconfianza se hiciera cargo de mi_

_HB –Pero desde cuando te sientes así, porque yo no creo que de un día para otro haya surgido eso_

_R –Eso es cierto pero podemos hablar de eso luego, ahorita no_

_LB –Esta bien pero hija sabes que para lo que necesites aquí estamos nosotros tus padres para ayudarte con lo que se ofrezca_

_R –Gracias_

Santana en cuanto se había enterado que la diva andaba por la escuela; por lo que fue en busca de la muchacha para poder verla y terminar con todas sus dudas, ya que desde el día anterior se encontraba preocupada ya que si la morena era igual que la rubia de dramáticas, tenia miedo de que hiciera algo estúpido que hiciera que se desencadenaran mas problemas de los ya existentes. Por lo que cuando entro al auditorio y la vio abrazadas a sus padres sintió un alivio.

_S –Rachel Berry _

_R –Santana que haces por aquí_

_S –Te anduve buscando_

_R –Ya me encontraste_

_LB –Bueno niñas nosotros las dejamos _

_HB –Cariño nos vemos en la tarde en la casa_

_R –Si _

_S –Bueno ahora que ya estamos solas… que carajos pasó contigo_

_R –Sobre que_

_S –No se tal vez del hecho de que le gritaste a Quinn y a Puck y luego te desapareciste_

_R –Yo…_

_S –Me tenias muy asustada y mientras tu tranquilamente con Dave dime… habla Rachel, que pasa_

_R –Es que yo…_

_S –Mira te voy a hablar con el corazón de la mano pero si le dices a alguien todo esto te las veras conmigo_

_R –Okaaay_

_S –Ray porque si estabas sintiendo todas esas dudas sobre todos nosotros no lo dijiste_

_R –Yo no quería… es que yo_

_S –Rachel yo sé que nuestro comportamiento fue tonto e infantil… por mi parte no hay razones bueno aunque ninguna excusa debería servir para tratarte de la forma en que te trate… así que si es necesario que cada día que pase me tenga que disculpar contigo, yo…_

_R –No es necesario… si ya te perdone_

_S –Es necesario porque nos habrás perdonado pero no confianzas en nosotros así que hare todo lo posible para que te des cuenta que en verdad me importas porque no se como lograste entrar a mi corazón y te prometo que te protegeré de la misma forma que protejo a Britt de cualquiera inclusive de Quinn o de mi _

_R –Gracias Santana no sabes como me ayudan tus palabras_

_S –Ahora como vas a resolver el asunto entre Puck y Quinn_

_R –Con Puck voy a hablar en cuanto pueda y… sobre lo otro voy a requerir de ayuda _

_S –Dime que hay que hacer y lo hacemos_

_R –Primero acompañarme a hablar con Sue que debe andar en la sala de coro con Pillsbury y Shellby; luego necesito que reúnas a todos antes de almuerzo y mandes a Mercedes y Britt a entretener a Lucy para planear lo que tengo_

_S –Ok_

_R –Vamos que el tiempo vale oro_

_S –Ok… Rachel antes en verdad lo siento_

Las morenas fueron en busca de Sue, la diva se imaginaba en el lugar que estaba por lo que fue a ese lugar en primera instancia. Esperaba que con lo que tenia planeado se compensara un poco sus acciones del día anterior. Estaba feliz de que al fin alguien capacitado por fin dirigiría el club; también sabia que era momento de darle una oportunidad real a Shellby no puras largas. Las tres mujeres adultas se encontraban en el nuevo lugar de Shellby a lado de salón del coro.

_EP –Niñas no deberían estar en clases_

_S –Se supone pero aquí andamos cuidándole la espalda aquí a la pequeña_

_R –Y tú muy alta_

_S –Pero más alta que tu si_

_R –Ok… hazme un favor, hablale a Puck dile que lo vemos aquí en la sala de coro, ahorita_

_S –Bien_

_SS -¿Qué podemos hacer por ti Barbara?_

_R –Que me ayuden con una sorpresa que le prepare a Quinn y es necesario de su ayuda_

_EP –Claro que si Rachel, pero que es lo que tenemos que hacer_

_R –A bueno que me busquen el permiso de usar el campo de futbol_

_SS –Dalo por hecho_

_R –Quería ofrecerle disculpas Srta. Pillsbury debido a que nos defendió termino con el Sr. Shue_

_EP –No es tu problema Rachel; él es un hombre inmaduro y yo creí que era de otra forma… en realidad les agradezco porque así pude ver al verdadero Will_

_R –Shellby será que podamos hablar en privado_

_SC –Claro_

La morena salió seguida detrás por la mayor, la diva sabia que le había estado dando falsas promesas pero después del día anterior en que había tenido la oportunidad de poner todas sus ideas con respecto a todo lo que le había estado pasando en días anteriores, por lo que después de tanto pensar decidió darle una oportunidad verdadera.

_SC –De que querías hablar Rachel_

_R –Ayer reaccione de mala manera cuando escuche a Shuster decir que tu y Puck tenían un amorío… pero yo solo estaba buscando una excusa para sacarte de mi vida sin darte una oportunidad_

_SC –No fue tu culpa, es mía _

_R –De las dos es la culpa, es solo que no sabia si en verdad habías vuelto para ser parte de mi vida… la vez pasada me buscaste y de la nada dijiste que no estabas lista para ser madre de una adolescente porque ya no te necesitaba y luego sales con que adoptaste a la hija de Quinn… entonces cuando me entero de que regresas yo no estaba segura hasta ayer que me detuve a pensar de todo… y es cierto no confió en ti pero quiero darte una oportunidad sincera, quiero que intentemos llevarnos… claro si todavía quieres_

_SC –Gracias Rachel, y no te preocupes hare todo para ganarme tu confianza y no volverte a herir… ya que el tiempo en que estuve lejos, ver a Beth crecer reflexione que siempre un hijo necesita de su madre, e hice mal dejándote pero esta vez no va a hacer así… te lo prometo_

_R –Gracias Shellby_

_SC –Antes quiero confesarte algo, cuando Shuster se entero de que yo era tu madre, él mando a hablarme, así que vine a verlo… lo que me dijo es que tu no eras tan fuerte como yo y que debía retirarme de tu vida porque yo no quería a una hija adolescente como tu, que lo mejor era que me apartara y te dijera que no podía estar en tu vida… y yo por estúpida deje llevarme por él… y me he arrepentido cada día por hacerle caso_

_R –Pero porque reaccionaria así_

_SC –Yo creo que tenía miedo de que te fueras conmigo… _

_R –Pero porque_

Lo que ninguna de las dos noto es que una mujer pelirroja había estado escuchando toda la conversación, y en cuanto Shellby había dicho que por culpa de William las dos habían tenido que separase supo que había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida al terminar con él. Cuando ella lo había conocido ella veía que era un hombre diferente al cual le importaba sus alumnos y mas cuando había decidido hacerse cargo del barco hundido de coro, pero las dudas en ellas empezaron a surgir cuando en la vista de Will se había posicionado Finn Hudson mariscal de campo, a partir de ese entonces había notado una diferencia ya que cada día era mas la admiración del adulto por el muchacho cosa que ella siendo orientadora no había visto con buenos ojos pero no le tomaba importancia hasta hace unos días que había escuchado de los problemas del coro por lo que con el dolor mas grande de su corazón había tenido que terminar con él, pero aun así guardaba la esperanza de que recapacitara pero al ver la reacción del día anterior supo que él nunca cambiaria.

_EP –Yo creo que puedo explicarle la razón_

_SC –En que momento llegaste_

_EP –Cuando le decías lo de Will, espero que no les moleste que haya escuchado su conversación_

_R –No hay problema_

_EP –Bueno he estado pensando en el comportamiento de Will ahora que ya no estoy cegada por el amor que le tenia… y puedo asegúrales que saboteo su relación porque no quería perder a Rachel ya que ella siempre asido la que esta encargada de este club mientras a él se le van ocurriendo cada idea loca sin sentido… _

_SC-Creo que tienes razón _

_R –Srta. Pillsbury en verdad siento lo de su relación _

_EP –No tienes porque hace tiempo que ya me había percatado de su comportamiento pero creía que a pesar de la profunda admiración por Finn era justo pero ahora después de todo veo que no es así… por lo que les agradezco que me hayan abierto los ojos, aunque allá perdido la esperanza de tener a alguien para el resto de mi vida_

_R –No diga eso… va a ver que en el momento en que menos se lo espera le llegara el verdadero amor_

_EP –Eso crees_

_R –No solo lo creo estoy segura_

_SC –Aparte alguien como tú con un corazón de oro y una preocupación verdadera por los demás es alguien que cualquiera desearía_

_EP –Gracias Shellby _

Las dos mujeres habían regresado al pequeño lugar de Shellby mientras la morena esperaba al judío a que fuera a la sala de coro para poder hablar con él. En tanto el judío había recibido la llamada de Santana supuso la razón del porque debía ir a la sala del coro, iba con paso lento reflexionando sobre todo nunca había esperado que su Ardiente Pequeña Princesa Judío-Estadounidense le dijera pero estaba consiente de que era lo obvio después de todo lo mal que la había tratado durante los años anteriores. Al momento en que llego a la sala de coro, la vio sentada por lo que se acercó y se sentó esperando a que rompiera el silencio.

_R –Lo siento_

_P –Porque… soy yo el que me debo disculpar… lo de ayer fue una clara demostración de que todavía no confías en nosotros tus antiguos matones y es lo mas normal, es lo lógico después de todo el trauma que te hice pasar… mayormente trato de hacerme ver como un chico rudo al cual no le importa nada ni nadie pero no es así… me importan muchas cosas, deje llevarme por años por la corriente de la popularidad y te hice daño pero ahora aquí te prometo que no va a volver a pasar… cuidare de ti… porque me importas_

_R –Gracias por entenderme_

_P –Bueno ya que aclaramos todo vamos a clases _

_R –Todavía estoy esperando a todos para que me ayuden con una sorpresa que le tengo a Quinn_

Los dos esperaron a que sonara la campana para la clase antes de la hora del almuerzo. Cuando todos ya estaba ahí Rachel tomo la palabra par que todos le hicieran caso y darle las indicaciones de lo que iban a hacer cada uno para la sorpresa de Quinn.

_A –Me pueden decir que hacemos aquí en lugar de estar en clases_

_R –Bueno necesito la ayuda de todos para una sorpresa que tengo pensado para Lucy_

_S –Dinos_

_R –Sue… el uso de la cancha no hay problema_

_SS –Eso esta cubierto_

_R –Artie será que me puedas ayudar con lo técnico_

_A –Dalo por hecho_

_R –Kurt necesito algo lindo para ponerme_

_K –Pero como vamos a poder salir de la escuela_

_R –Srta. Pillsbury será que nos pueda ayudar con eso_

_EP –Dalo por hecho _

_K –Entonces no te preocupes Diva_

_R –Santana necesito a unas cheerios para ayudarme en la coreografía_

_S –Claro_

_R –Shellby voy a necesitar ayuda con la coreografía… será que me ayudes_

_SC –Claro que si _

_R –Tina necesito que adornes el campo de futbol y las gradas _

_T –Claro pero voy a necesitar ayuda para mover cosas_

_R –Si es cierto… Mike, Sam y Puck me ayudaran con esa parte_

_S –No te preocupes Rach si es necesario mas fuerza podemos usar alguno de los jugadores _

_R –Ok… Puck, Kurt o Sam si necesita alguien mas ayuda pueden llamarle a mis padres o Judy_

_K –No te preocupes Diva _

_R –Ya que todos tienen sus asignaciones de pueden retirar… recuerden dos cosas que todo debe estar listo a la hora en que salgamos y que Quinn ni debe enterarse_

Cada quien salió con un objetivo. Atreves del resto de la jornada continuaron haciendo cada uno lo que le correspondía. William Shuster estaba actualmente preguntándose porque ninguno de los del coro, varias cheerios y jugadores no había entrado a su clases, él se había percatado desde antes del almuerzo que algo ocurría ya que había visto a gente entrar y salir de la escuela, a sus alumnos corriendo a diferentes direcciones pero mas que nada la desaparición de Rachel y Emma era lo que le intrigaba. Shannon estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasa en la escuela pero no podía decir nada porque sabía que su amigo podía arruinar la gran sorpresa de la diva, por lo tanto por más que el otro le había preguntado si sabia ella lo negaba, ya que ella realmente apoyaba la relación de Quinn con la diva.

Estaban a una clase de terminar las clases por ese día, Rachel se encontraba alistándose, mientras que la latina repasaba los últimos detalles para que nada pudiera salir mal. Para Mercedes y Brittany había sido un día difícil ya que habían visto a lo largo del día a una muy triste Quinn Fabray todo debido a que pensaba que la pequeña capitana no quería saber nada de ella. Todo el mundo estaba en sus posiciones esperando la señal para empezar la operación "Lo Siento Quinn Fabray".

En cuanto todos escucharon sonar el timbre del fin del día cada uno corrió a sus posiciones, en tanto las dos que había estado cuidando a la rubia habían recibido sus indicaciones por lo que cuando escucharon que era hora le taparon los ojos, cosa que al resto de los estudiantes intrigo a pesar de que ya era hora de salir de la escuela por lo que todos iban detrás de las otras tres; en tanto los demás se iban informando.

Al llegar al campo de futbol, le destaparon los ojos a Quinn la cual se sorprendió al principio pero en cuanto vio a su diva parada a lo lejos, se percato del camino de flores que estaban a donde la diva se encontraba; también vio a la banda a un lado de las gradas, en tanto las gradas estaban arregladas. Empezó a ir en dirección de su novia la cual se encontraba con un hermoso vestido invernal que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, en sus manos un ramo de flores y en la otra una caja de chocolates, mientras que en el suelo un enorme oso de peluche con una caja negra y a lado de Rachel un hermoso perro.

En cuanto estuvieron juntas ninguna se percato que ya toda la escuela, sus amigos y sus padres, que todo el mundo estaba viendo el cuadro, las dos estaban ahí en medio del campo sin saber que decir, ninguna quería romper el silencio pero sabia que tenían que hacerlo.

_**Q –Que es todo esto**_

_R –La forma de disculparme por como me comporte ayer_

_**Q –Pero Rach, no era necesario todo esto**_

_R –Lo era, todo esto es para ti_

_**Q –Ok, incluso el perrito**_

_R –También_

_**Q –Que fue todo lo de ayer**_

_R –Me deje llevar por lo que me dijo Shuster_

_**Q –Podrá ser pero eso no era de ahorita háblame con la verdad**_

_R –Bien… tienes razón él que el me dijera eso solo fue un pretexto para sacar todo lo que lleva dentro_

_**Q –Que pasa en verdad**_

_R –Desde que me fuiste a buscar aquella vez sentía que eso no era verdad que no era posible que al final de cuentas tu hubieras recurrido a mi… y luego cuando me dijiste que me amabas no lo creía, no creía que la hermosa e inteligente Quinn Fabray se hubiera fijado en mi y te lo iba decir pero después paso todo lo tuyo y no quise decirte nada para no herirte, y miércoles que vino con todo eso… me recordó la dudas que sentía y me deje llevar_

_**Q –Pero dudas de que**_

_R –De que esto fuera una broma para ti, de que no era posible que tu te fijaras en mi, que no era posible que me amaras… mas porque todo fue de repente, de la nada viniste a mi vida, detrás de ti vinieron Santana y Brittany, luego Puck, luego Sam, el resto del coro, Shellby y todo el mudo de la nada todos me amaban, me sentía mal todo fue demasiado para mi y me deje llevar… debía habértelo dicho desde el principio pero no quería lastimarte mas_

_**Q –Rachel he lamentado cada día de mi vida el como te trate y entiendo que hayas tenido esas dudas pero te prometo que esto es verdad… esto que siento traspasa la barrera de lo lógico y te juro que voy a hacer lo que sea para que cada día estés mas segura de esto… Rachel la que debe sentirse alagada de estar con alguien como tú soy yo… eres la persona más dulce, indulgente, hermosa y cariñosa que pueda existir y cada día que pasa mis sentimientos se hacen más fuertes**_

_R –Yo quiero que luchemos contratado lo que se avecine en nuestras vidas… quiero estar contigo… así que tal si aceptas una cita conmigo para mañana Sábado a las 7 _

_**Q –Seria un honor**_

_R –Genial_

_**Q –Rachel no sabes lo mucho que te amo tanto que hasta a veces me da miedo de que te pueda perder... te amo tanto**_

_R –Yo igual… pero no creas que esto ha terminado… ahora espérame aquí… te voy a dar tu ultima sorpresa_

Rachel fue a las gradar para ponerse en posición en tanto Mike le dio una silla a la rubia para que esta se pudiera sentar y disfrutara el show, a pesar de que todos ya habían salido, seguían observando todo a lo lejos.

_R –Quinn esto es para ti_

_Lala, lalalala, lala, lalala_

_I like your smile_

_I like your vibe_

_I like your style_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way, you're such a star_

_But that's not why I love you, hey_

_[Bridge]_

_Do you feel, do you feel me, do you feel what I feel too_

_Do you need, do you need me, do you need me-e-e_

_[Chorus]  
>You're so beautiful<em>

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you, is you_

_Being you, just you_

_Yea the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_Lala, lalalala, lala, lalala_

_I like the way you misbehave_

_When we get wasted_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And how you keep your cool when I am complicated_

_But that's not why I love you, hey_

_[Bridge]_

_Do you feel, do you feel me, do you feel what I feel too_

_Do you need, do you need me, do you need me-e-e_

_[Chorus]  
>You're so beautiful<em>

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_And that's why I love you_

_Yeaaa  
>ohhhh, ohhh<em>

_La la, la la la la (oh ohhh)_

_La la, la la la la (that's why I love you)_

_La la, la la la la (oh ohhh)_

_La la, la la la la (that's why I love you)_

_R –Quinn aquí delante de todos te quiero decir lo mucho te amo y que amo que estés conmigo y que me soportes a pesar de todo… todo porque te amo_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Bueno… Siguiente capitulo corto pero importante… una cita al fin

-El capitulo mas largo de todos hasta ahorita

-Quiero sugerencias para la cita

-Que les parece a Shellby y Emma juntas espero sus comentarios

-Solo sé que él drama esta de regreso y acarreara tantos problemas…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	17. No Me Arrepiento De Nada

**No Me Arrepiento De Nada**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Rachel se había levantado con mucho ánimo ya que tenia preparada una gran velada para Quinn, estaba segura que quería avanzar en la relación por lo que todo tenía que salir con más precisión. Al bajar a la cocina para poder hablar con los otros tres habitantes de la cocina, mientras esperaba que los demás que ayudarían llegaran.<p>

_S –Rach, buenos días_

_R –Sam… aprovechando que estamos los cuatro solos quería pedirles un favor_

_HB –Dinos hija_

_R –Sera posible que me puedan dejar la casa hoy_

_LB –Eso quiere decir_

_R –Que si hoy me pueden dejar la casa para mi y Quinn… para tener un poco de intimidad_

_S –Yo creo que sobro en esta plática_

_R –No Sam, eres parte de la familia… eres como el hermano que nunca tuve por lo que no me molesta que estés aquí_

_HB –Si Sam… eres parte de esta familia_

_LB –No desviemos esta conversación… hija nosotros te educamos abiertamente para que tu tomes tus propias decisiones por lo que si ya tomaste la decisión… nosotros te apoyamos_

_HB –Es lo mas natural de la vida… estas creciendo _

_S –Sin molestar… ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?_

_R –Yo creo que Judy puede darles un espacio y más si le decimos que los corrí de la casa _

_LB –Entonces… te dejamos la casa pero toma todo con calma_

En tanto en la casa de los Fabray se habían levantado ya que dos muchachas habían llegado con una energía efervescente más el de la rubia burbujeante, estaban desayunando cuando había sonado el timbre de la mansión de la casa, por lo que Judy fue a abrir mientras las muchachas.

_J –Si en que la puedo ayudar_

_SC –Esta Quinn_

_J –De parte de quien_

_SC –Shellby Corcoran_

_J –Yo creí que irías a casa de Rachel_

_SC –Si voy… pero antes vine a hablar con Quinn sobre Beth _

_J –Ohhh… Bueno esta en la cocina… Sera que luego podamos platicar tú y yo… al fin y al cabo Beth es mi nieta _

_SC –Claro te veo en la casa de Rachel_

_J –Ok… te la encargo… tenle paciencia, ya que no le gusta hablar de temas personales_

_SC –No te preocupes_

Las dos mujeres entraron juntas a la cocina ocasionando que Quinn tirara su desayuno en el momento en que ella había visto a la otra mujer. Las otras dos al ver a la mujer abandonaron la cocina junto con la mayor de las Fabray para poder darle más privacidad a las otras dos y poder platicar.

_**Q -¿Qué haces aquí Shellby?**_

_SC –Vine a hablar contigo_

_**Q –Sobre que**_

_SC –Sobre lo del otro día_

_**Q –Yo creo que lo dejaste bien en claro ese día **_

_SC –No… ese día dije cosas que no debía decir_

_**Q –En serio**_

_SC –Si… yo no debía haberte dicho nada de eso… no hay excusas pero eso si lo siento… quiero que seas parte de la vida de Beth, quiero que crezca conociendo a su verdadera madre… yo en verdad lo lamento no debía decirte nada porque eso no es cierto, descargue mus frustraciones en ti…_

_**Q –Yo…**_

_SC –No me contestes ahorita, piénsalo bien y luego me respondes_

Shellby se fue dejando a Quinn muy pensativa. Mientras tanto en la casa de la morena ya se escuchaba el alboroto por la gente que ya se encontraba ahí lista para recibir órdenes por parte de la diva. Rachel se hallaba en su cuarto ya que estaba pensando un poco; la latina fue en busca de ella y en cuanto la vio mirando a la venta se acercó para preguntarle sobre que le pasaba.

_S –Ray ¿Qué tienes? Ya todos están abajo esperándote_

_R –Oh… Santana… no me había dado cuenta…_

_S -¿Qué tienes?_

_R –Nada solo estaba pensando pero no tengo nada_

_S – ¿Algo te preocupa? Dime que es para que te pueda ayudar_

_R –Esta bien… es que ya el lunes regresa Finn y no sé que vaya a pasar cuando se entere de que Shuster ya no es el director del coro…_

_S –Mírame Ray… No quiero que te preocupes por esos dos infantiles y neandertales y supuestamente hombres… porque te lo prometí ayer voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para protegerte… así que no te preocupes y déjalo todo en mis manos_

_R –Gracias Santana eres una gran amiga_

Las dos bajaron para encontrarse con todos las personas que estaban dispuestas ayudar a preparar todo para la cita de la pareja principal del momento. Al momento en que tuvo la atención de todos se dispuso a darle las indicaciones de lo que cada uno haría. Las asignaciones habían quedado como el día anterior con las mujeres mayores ayudando en la comida. En cuanto todos tuvieron sus tareas todos se separaron por lo que Rachel fue por sus cosas a su cuarto para poder salir con Kurt de compras, en cuanto estaba apunto de irse fue abordada por Santana.

_S –A donde vas Ray_

_R –A hacer mi parte de todo esto_

_S –Te puedo acompañar_

_R –Seria agradable pero necesito que te quedes aquí checando que todo quede como debe ser y que no se salga de control este desastre_

_S –Esta bien_

La muchacha había salido con Kurt en busca de la ropa para ponerse. Los dos llegaron al centro comercial y empezaron a ver en todas las tiendas. Llevaban una ora viendo sin gustarles nada cuando en una de las tiendas habían entrado y se había topando con ropa linda por lo que Kurt empezó a elegir y le paso la ropa a Rachel mientras el esperaba afuera; habían visto pasar atuendo por atuendo sin gustarle a ninguno de los dos. Habían estado otro rato viendo más conjuntos cuando por fin después de tanto habían logrado encontrar el indicado. Por lo que cuando ya tenían todo el conjunto que usaría en la noche salieron rumbo de nuevo a la locura que seria la casa de los Berry pero Kurt había notado que la diva estaba muy pensativa por lo que se desvió para poder hablar con la morena.

_R -¿Dónde estamos?_

_K –En un lugar privado_

_R –Porque no seguimos a mi casa_

_K – ¿Qué tienes?_

_R –No… nada_

_K –Te creería si fuera cierto… así que dime que te pasa_

_R –Bien estoy preocupada_

_K –Acerca de que_

_R –De Finn… yo sé que no ha sido el mejor para todos pero me preocupa_

_K –Pero porque_

_R –Porque no lo se_

_K –Sientes algo por él_

_R –La verdad…_

_K –Si_

_R –No y yo nunca lo sentí solo lo use y yo creo que Quinn también por eso me preocupa__porque las dos lo usamos_

_K –Que más_

_R –No quiero que lastime a Quinn y no físicamente si no que vuelva a decir algo que haga que los progresos que ha tenido se vayan a la coladera _

_K –Sabes que Quinn es mas fuerte ahora que esta contigo, es cierto tuvo un mal momento no se porque razón pero ella es mas fuerte que nunca, esta contigo y es tan fuerte… date cuenta que ustedes se complementan a la perfección equilibran sus personalidades… cuando me entere de ustedes creí que era un disparate pero el verlas juntas, el ver como en verdad se aman me doy cuenta que ustedes se pertenecen…_

_R –Porque nos apoyas… creí que estabas en buenos términos con Finn… no deberías apoyarlo a él_

_K –Es mi hermanastro pero hay algo que no te he dicho de él_

_R -¿Qué es?_

_K –Hace un tiempo cuando Carole se iba a mudar a la casa con nosotros, se supone que él y yo íbamos a compartir habitación… pero cuando arregle el cuarto y se lo enseñe digamos que mi papa era capaz de dejar a Carole solo para que Finn no volviera a estar ahí y mas porque nunca pensó que el fuera de esas ideas… así que si me llevo mejor con él pero… yo sé que nos tomo tiempo llevarnos bien pero no eres mi amiga tu si eres mi hermana y si tu felicidad esta a lado de esa hermosa rubia yo estoy contigo… _

_R –Gracias Kurt… eres mi mejor amigo y sabes que el sentimiento es mutuo_

_K –Bueno basta de cursilerías ahora vamos que te arregles para tu cita de hoy_

Los dos regresaron a la casa la cual ya estaba prácticamente vacía, ya que casi todo estaba listo, por lo que cuando la morena vio que ya todo estaba en orden subió a cambiarse de ropa para la noche. Después de que había salido de bañarse se encontró con Santana sentada en su cama, la cual al verla recién salida de la ducha se puso nerviosa.

_R -¿Qué pasa Santana?_

_S –No… nada_

_R –Porque estas nerviosa_

_S –Es que eres hermosa_

_R –Bueno gracias_

_S –Pero ese no es el asunto… es que vine a decirte que ya esta todo listo…_

_R –Perfecto… _

_S –ya casi es hora… Puck se fue a cambiar para luego ir a buscar a Quinn_

_R –Gracias por todo… _

_S –Yo creo que te dejo para que te cambies_

* * *

><p>Rachel se termino de alistarse y después bajo ya que era casi hora de que Quinn llegara, ya que Puck ya le había hablado para informarle de que ya iban en camino, le dio órdenes a todo el mundo de que apagaran las luces y que todos se fueran a poner en sus posiciones. Quinn estaba intrigada porque en cuando había salido de su casa le habían tapado los ojos para no ver nada, nunca espero que Rachel se tomara tantas molestias para su primera cita. Como no veía nada no sabia donde estaba pero había escuchado la puerta del carro se habría y luego había sentido que alguien la guiaba algún lugar con mucho cuidado, se habían detenido y la persona que la había ido a buscar, le hablaba a oído.<p>

_P –Quinn… te voy a quitar la venda de los ojos pero todavía no los habrás_

_**Q –Ok**_

Sintió que le quitaban las vendas de los ojos y a la par escucho que Puck se iba por lo que se sintió un poco asustada. Rachel habían visto que Quinn ya se encontraba ahí por lo que se acercó a su novia y la tomo de las manos por lo que la rubia al sentir el calor de la mano que la había agarrado sintió ese calor que emanaba su hermosa y linda novia, la cantante le había dicho que podía abrir los ojos.

_R –Quinn quiero que habrás los ojos_

_**Q –Pero esta todo obscuro**_

_R –Ten paciencia… ahora… PRENDAN LAS LUCES_

Las luces se encendieron dejando al descubierto el hermoso patio de Rachel, el cual se encontraba todo perfectamente adornado. Quinn vio las lámparas estilo tiki-tiki alrededor de la piscina, la cual estaba cubierto por una cubierta transparente y en medio una mesa con velas encendidas, y luego había un camino de rosas a la puerta de la casa y el resto del patio se encontraba adornado por arreglos florales, para la cápita de las porristas eso era lo mas hermoso que alguien jamás había hecho por ella.

_R -¿Qué dices Quinn? ¿Te gusta?_

_**Q –Claro esto es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho antes por mí**_

Quinn tomo por el cuello a Rachel para poder besarla, el cual estaba tan lleno de pasión y amor que se olvidaron de todo a su alrededor solo se dejaban llevar por el momento y la necesidad de estar mas cerca, era como si sus cuerpos se lo pedían, necesitaban por alguna razón el sentirse mas cerca. El beso había sido algo fuera de pensamiento pero fueron interrumpidas por un tosido a lado de ellas, lo cual las había devuelto a la realidad.

_S –No quiero interrumpir… pero la comida ya esta lista… que tal si van y toman asiento mientras las atendemos_

_R –Esta bien_

Santana había vuelto con la comida la cual era amigable ya que todo era sin ningún procuro proveniente de algún animal. Se encontraban comiendo y a lo largo de la comida habían hablado de todo desde el clima, los gustos de cada una, lo que habían hecho en el día.

_**Q –Rachel todo esto es hermoso… no te hubieras molestado**_

_R –Bueno me ayudaron muchas personas… esto es lo menos que te mereces_

_**Q –Gracias**_

_R –Quinn sobre lo de la otra vez… yo sé que ya me disculpe pero en verdad lo siento no debí dejar que mis inseguridades se hicieran cargo de mi y mas por lo que él había hecho y también debí haberte dicho todo esto desde hace tiempo pero tenia miedo de que al decirte eso te sintieras mal, por eso no te lo había dicho_

_**Q –Rachel quiero que me digas todo… no va a haber problema si me lo dices al contrario quiero que me prometas que ya no va a haber mas problemas entre nosotras**_

_R –Te lo prometo… _

_**Q –Perfecto… sabes lo mucho que te amo**_

_R –Yo también te amo… bueno yo creo que es hora de tu sorpresa_

_**Q –Mas Rachel pero no es necesario… **_

_R –Si lo es_

Rachel se levanto para entrar a la casa donde todo el club ya estaba listo para cantar y los de la banda salieron, por lo que a Quinn le sorprendió que no había visto los instrumento, pero todo de por si había sido hermoso, perfecto a ojos de ella, estaba agradecida de que al fin tenia a Rachel como su novia. La banda había empezado a tocar y la primera que salió a cantar fue Santana.

_Santana:_

_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise _

_This world that I found is too good to be true_

_Standing here beside you, want so much to give you _

_This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_

_Rachel:_

_Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care 'bout that _

_Put your hand in my hand baby, don't ever look back _

_Let the world around us just fall apart _

_Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart_

_Todos:_

_And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever _

_Nothing's gonna stop us now _

_And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other _

_Nothing's gonna stop us,_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now _

_Woh woh oh_

Rachel se había ido en busca de Quinn para poder cantarle lo siguiente mas cerca, ya que era la estrofa que mas decía, la cual expresaba todo lo que sentía y que no podía decir a veces, por esa razón había elegido una de las canciones favoritas de la rubia.

_Rachel:_

_I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you _

_Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you _

_Take it to the good times; see it through the bad times _

_Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do_

_Santana:_

_Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care 'bout that _

_Put your hand in my hand baby, don't ever look back _

_Let the world around us just fall apart _

_Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart_

_Todos:_

_And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever _

_Nothing's gonna stop us now _

_And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other _

_Nothing's gonna stop us,_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now _

_Woh woh oh_

Quinn al conocer perfectamente la canción decidió unirse a cantar lo siguiente de la canción, ya para ese momento todos estaba alrededor del patio bailando y cantado.

_**Quinn:**_

_**Ooh, all that I need is you **_

_**All that I ever need **_

_**And all that I want to do **_

_**Is hold you forever, forever and ever **_

_**Hey**_

_Todos:_

_And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever _

_Nothing's gonna stop us now _

_And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other _

_Nothing's gonna stop us, _

_Nothing's gonna stop us _

_(And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever) _

_Woh oh oh-oh-oh (nothing's gonna stop us now) _

_Nothing's gonna stop us (world runs out of lovers) _

_Now (we'll still have each other) (Nothing's gonna stop us) us now _

_(And we can build this dream together) hey baby _

_(Standing strong forever) I know (Nothing's gonna stop us now)_

Al término de la canción Rachel y Quinn se habían besado transmitiéndose a través de él todos los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Al principio era lento pero al paso de los segundos se fue volviendo mas necesitado, ambas estaban consientes de que no tenían mucho tiempo de estar saliendo pero de una forma ellas llevaban años perteneciéndose por lo que sus cuerpos pedían una unión mas intima entre ambas. Los demás al ver la escena enfrente de ellos tomaron como señal de salida, para poder darles privacidad a las muchachas; las cuales al estar sumergidas en su mundo no se percataron de que sus amigos ya no estaban.

_R –Quiero estar contigo_

_**Q –Segura**_

_R –Muy segura… vamos a mi habitación_

Las dos muchachas subieron con nerviosismo a flor de piel; a la par Rachel estaba enojada porque se le había olvidado decirle a Tina que decorara el cuarto pero con todo lo que tenia en la cabeza se le había pasado completamente. Al llegar al cuarto de la morena, Quinn abrió la puerta del cuarto, la rubia entro primero seguida por la morena que prendió las luces dejando al descubierto un cuarto completamente arreglado. Para verdadera sorpresa de ambas, el cuarto estaba arreglado con flores por todos lados y en el centro de la cama un corazón con pétalos de diferentes colores y en medio una canasta con dos cajitas y una carta. La rubia fue la que tomo la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

_**Q –Queridas Rachel y Quinn esperemos que le haya gustado como adornamos todo, también que sepan que como familia siempre vamos a estar con ustedes y que no duden de que las vamos a apoyar en lo que sea. Tengan una buena noche y diviértase. Ya para terminar esperemos que no se lo tomen a mal pero les dejamos un pequeño presente que esperemos que les gusten. Con amor New Directions.**_

Rachel tomo las dos cajas y le entrego una a Quinn, las dos abrieron y se percataron que eran unas cadenas con uno dijes que decían "_Faberry_", cada una le puso la cadena a la otra. Habían quedado una enfrente de la otra, las dos nerviosas, mas Rachel porque si bien había intentado estar con Finn, no había podido por lo que estaba a punto de entregarse por primera vez con la mujer que había estado soñando por años.

_**Q –Rachel no es necesario… si solo quieres nos podemos acostar ver unas películas, comer palomitas, platicar, estar abrazas, pero no es necesario porque yo soy capaza de esperarte para el resto de mis días porque eres lo mas precioso que me ha pasado…**_

_R –Quinn… quiero esto… si tú lo quieres_

_**Q –Yo lo quiero pero**_

_R –Pero nada… _

_**Q –Es que Rach…**_

Quinn no puedo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque había sido atacada por los labios carnosos de su amada; la morena había empujado a la cama, por lo que actualmente se encontraban besándose, disfrutando del momento sin apresurar nada, saboreando cada instante, sin acelerar las cosas. Después de un rato de estar solo besándose la rubia necesitaba más pero no quería presionar a la diva, mientras que esta al ver el debate de la otra se separo y se levanto de la cama.

_R –Quiero que te quedes aquí mientras voy al baño… mientras quítate el vestido_

Mientras Rachel entraba al baño, la rubia se había quedado haciendo lo que su novia le había pedido. La diva estaba adentro del baño tratando de tranquilizarse por lo que se pringo un poco de agua fría en la cara dio una respiración profunda y salió del baño. Quinn al escuchar que la puerta se habría volteo a ver y encontró a la pequeña en solo rompa interior de encaje negro dejando completamente al descubierto su cuerpo, si bien hasta ese momento la rubia estaba nerviosa con la imagen de la otra se desapareció dejando a la cheerio con otro sentimiento menos incomoda.

La judía empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la rubia y subiéndose con completa calma a la cama y luego en dirección de Quinn hasta llegar a sentarse en el regazo de la capitana; por un momento solo se quedaron viéndose a lo ojos, solo dejando que el tiempo pasara dejando cada vez mas de lado la incomodidad que habían estado sintiendo. Después de estar unos minutos viéndose Rachel se había atrevido a avanzar y besar a la rubia, el beso era diferente a todos los demás porque este era mas necesitado, mas lleno de pasión, era una batalla por el dominio, era ir disfrutando cada roce de piel con piel; luego de tanto besarse había llegado la necesidad de aire, Rachel fue dejando un camino de besos por la barbilla y mandíbula de Quinn y mas que nada buscando en el cuello y ese lugar en el cual podía volver loca a la otra muchacha.

La rubia no podía detener todo los sentimientos que se brotaba atreves de todo su cuerpo y que se iban acumulando a sus regiones bajas, su cerebro empezaba a dejar de funcionar al sentir a Rachel besando, chupando y mordiendo, ya no tenia control de su cuerpo ya que con cada mordida y beso que la diva le depositaba sus caderas empezaban a moverse buscando algún tipo de contacto con la piel suave y caliente de su novia; con los nuevos movimientos la pequeña sintió que ya no tenia nervios si no una emoción completamente diferente.

Quinn al ver que Rachel se hacia para atrás aprovecho para besar el cuello de la diva, la otra le daba mas acceso a la rubia, la porrista paso sus manos para desabrochar el brasier de la otra, la diva al sentirse descubierta quiso taparse pero la rubia se lo impidió, por lo que cambio de posiciones dejando ahora a la otra debajo de ella, por lo que ahora estando ella arriba se aventuro a quitarse su propio brasier. Quinn estando ya sin la prenda superior se recostó encima de Rachel, besándola mandíbula, luego el cuello hasta llegar al montículos de la diva, ahí empezó dejando besos alrededor de ellos y fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al pezón del seno izquierdo; teniéndolo en la boca empezó a succionarlo, mientras las manos de la rubia se encontraban en las caderas de su novia, la nueva posición era mucho mas intima pero todavía faltaba mas.

Al cabo de unos minutos de jugueteo, la rubia se levanto para poder quitarle las bragas la cuales fueron a dar a algún lugar en la habitación de la diva, Quinn al ver el mas sagrado tesoro de Rachel no pudo resistir pasar la mano por ahí, encantándose que la muchacha estaba completamente mojada y lista para lo siguiente por lo que volvió a acostarse arriba de la vida mientras que la mano derecha seguía jugando con la entrada de la otra muchacha, ya para ese instante la diva ya no podía contener los gemidos de placer, Quinn había decido aventurarse y tocar esa pequeño paquete de nervios el cual estaba completamente dilatado, después de tanto jugueteo, se quedaron viendo y con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza Rachel le daba permiso a avanzar.

_**Q –Rachel… te amo**_

A la par que Quinn pronunciaba tan románticas palabras, introducía dos dedos, Rachel ante los nuevos intrusos, tuvo que aferrarse a algo, y lo primero que había encontrado había sido la espalda de la rubia por lo que actualmente tenia incrustadas la uñas en a espalada de la otra, la capitana de las porristas esperaba a que su novia se acoplara a la nueva sensación, en cuando había tenido la indicación de Rachel a continuar, prosiguió con sus movimientos lentos y sensuales, para ese momento los gemidos de la morena eran mas fuertes, empezaba a notar que la otra estaba por terminar por lo que se aferro al cuello de la pequeña cantante mientras entraba y salía con mas fuerzas.

Como todo buen cliché Rachel había visto la luna y las estrellas en el momento en que su orgasmo se había hecho cargo, Quinn saco los dedos del canal estrecho de la diva y beso a la pequeña con total suavidad, dejando a que la otra se relajara. Por lo que sin previo aviso la judía le había dado vuelta a su novia ahora quedando ella encima. Con el nuevo cambio de posiciones Quinn sabia que era su turno pero en realidad ella no necesitaba tanto por lo que el ver a Rachel tan a merced de ella la había llevado casi al doble por lo tanto lo único que necesitaba era la liberación.

_**Q –Rachel… te necesito deja las burlas y termina de una vez**_

Los deseos de Quinn eran ordenes para Rachel por lo que hizo lo que le pido dejo toda burla y se fue directamente a lo que iba, le quito las pantaletas a la rubia, el ver a Quinn tan vulnerable, el ver ese lugar con el que había fantaseado tanto no pudo evitar probarlo por lo que había pasado la lengua por lo quela reacción de la otra había sido inmediata. Luego de unos momentos de estar hacia había regresado a besar a Quinn, la que ya estaba apunto de terminar, entre besos y besos Rachel había introducido dos dedos, en sus cuerpos sentían que era la unión que faltaba para que pudieran de acabar de a completarse.

Quinn había llegado y sentía lo que era ver los fuegos artificiales en verdad no como aquella vez que había creído verlos con Finn, después de que había terminado se habían quedado besándose, era como si al fin sus metes, almas y cuerpos estuvieran por sincronizados, como si dos piezas de rompecabezas al fin se había juntado y nada ya las pudiera separar. Estaban acostadas Rachel encima de Quinn saboreado la compañía de la otra, de la paz y tranquilidad que habían encontrado.

_R –Quinn… no se lo que vaya a pasar mas adelante en nuestras vidas lo único que se es que en ese momento, en este instante no me arrepiento de nada… porque de todos nuestros errores y fallas nos han llevado a donde estamos… a estar juntas… y perdóname por haber desconfiado de ti pero no volverá a ocurrir por que después de esto sé que mi lugar esta a lado tuyo, así como tu lugar esta conmigo _

_**Q –Rachel deja de estar disculpándote, tenías derecho de dudar… pero me alegro de que estemos juntas y nada ni nadie nos va a separar**_

_R -¿Te arrepientes?_

_**Q –Claro que no me arrepiento… lo importante es que estamos juntas**_

_R –Te amo_

_**Q –Yo también te amo**_

No podían dejar de un lado lo nervios e inseguridades pero de lo único que estaban seguras es que se tenían al fin, que a lo largo del camino había cometido muchos errores y muchos aciertos pero todas esas acciones habían sido las responsables de tenerlas juntas por lo que a pesar de lo que sea ninguna de las dos se arrepentía de nada; se quedaron dormidas sabiendo que a pesar de lo que pudiera pasar a su alrededor ellas estaban mas fuertes que nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-El capitulo mas largo de todos hasta ahorita

-Solo sé que él drama esta de regreso y acarreara tantos problemas…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	18. Alguien Reaparece

**Alguien Reaparece**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>William Shuster había ido a visitara Finn para contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que se había ido, cuando llego a la casa y fue recibido por Burt Hummel el cual al verlo cambio su facciones de la cara. Burt Hummel había tenido una conversación interesantemente incomoda con los Berry y Judy, debido a que le habían pedido de que mantenga a Finn alegado de Rachel y Quinn por lo que había tomado una decisión secundada por Carole.<p>

_WS –Burt buenos días… esta Finn_

_BH –Si… pero necesito hablar contigo antes_

_WS –Si dime_

_BH –Mañana regresa Finn y bueno no queremos más problemas…_

_WS -¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?_

_BH –Mucho Finn te aprecia mucho… tienes una influencia en él muy fuerte, por lo que te estoy pidiendo que si quieres seguir estando en la vida de Finn no lo solapes en sus tonterías, Carole y yo no vamos a permitir mas problemas y mas cuando los padres de Rachel y Quinn ya nos lo advirtieron_

_WS –Pero Burt yo entiendo que se preocupes por Finn pero él…_

_BH –Pero él nada… no lo ayudes… si es para mal no lo ayudes… así que te lo advierto si no dejas de apoyarlo aun cuando esta mal tendré que tomar medidas mas drásticas_

_WS –Ok…_

_BH –Ahorita viene Finn_

Finn salió y se encontró con el adulto que más lo ha apoyado y el único que también veía que Quinn estaba haciendo todo para lastimarlo como siempre. Por lo que cuando el otro hombre se fue el niño cerró la puerta para poder hablar mejor con su maestro.

_F –Profesor que hace aquí_

_WS –Vine a verte para invitarte un helado_

_F –Ok… vámonos_

_WS .No les vas a avisar_

_F –No para que si ya saben que estoy con usted… no debe haber problema_

Los dos disque hombre se fueron en el carro del maestro a la heladería, a ojo externo la interacción entre los dos era muy extraña; para la mayoría la admiración que William Shuster mostraba por Finn Hudson era espeluznante cosa que Emma le había hecho ver la noche anterior a los Hummel-Hudson. Los dos llegaron y pidieron su helado e inmediatamente se fueron a sentar para poder hablar más colmadamente.

_F –Ya mañana regreso… _

_WS –Finn hablando de mañana quería decirte que han ocurrido muchas cosas_

_F –lo se me imagino… todos conocemos a Quinn que no puede soportar lo que digan que ella y Rachel tiene el corazón roto porque la dejo así que mañana regreso y todo va a volver a normalidad… Rachel y yo juntos siendo lideres y todo como he planeado siempre_

_WS –De hecho es sobre eso… Quinn no dejo a Rachel…_

_F –Pero como… bueno pero cuando no pueda soportar lo que le digan la va a dejar_

_WS –Finn nadie en la escuela les ha dicho nada… en realidad Quinn regreso a ser la capitana de las porritas_

_F –Pero no hay problema mañana en el coro le voy cantar y va a volver conmigo_

_WS –Finn concéntrate y escúchame_

_F –Esta bien_

_WS –Finn Quinn no dejo a Rachel, las dos están en las porritas, me sacaron del coro y ahora quien se quedo al mando es Shellby y Sue ha pasado a apoyar al coro y ya me advirtieron que si haces un escandalo nuevo te van a sacar del coro_

_F –Pero como_

_WS –No lo se Finn pero así son las cosas ahorita en McKinley nadie se meto con Rachel ni Quinn todo es de la forma en que no debería ser…_

_F –Bueno… yo creo que es hora de usar lo que ya había planeado_

_WS –A que te refieres_

_F –Va a ver… me acompaña a buscar a alguien_

_WS -¿Quién?_

_F –Alguien que va a frenar a Quinn… me costó toda la semana dar con él pero ayer logre encontrarlo_

_WS –Esta bien Finn vamos_

Los dos salieron en dirección en la que el menor de ellos le indicaba al otro, después de andar por calles al fin habían llegado a donde Finn le había indicado al otro, era una casa modesta, bajaron los dos, William no sabia donde estaba pero como era donde el otro le pidió ir no podía negarle nada a su golden boy. Tocaron el timbre y esperaron a que les abrieran, en la puerta salió una mujer que les dejo entrar ya que le muchacho tenia una cita con el dueño de la casa. Los dos se acomodaron en la sala mientras esperaban a que el otro llegara a donde estaba; Finn al estar en el lugar correcto vio como entraba por lo que se paro a saludarlo.

_F –Es un gusto volverlo a ver_

_RF –En que puedo ayudarte_

_F –Vine a hablar de alguien que tenemos en común_

_RF –De quien_

_F –Sr. Fabray vine a hablar de Quinn_

_RF –De que tendrías que hablar hasta donde yo se tu y ella no son nada por lo que no sé que tendríamos que hablar tu y yo_

_F –En realidad si… vine a decirle algo que lo va a perturbar concerniente a Quinn y que la Sra. Fabray esta dejando pasar por alto_

_RF -¿Qué es?_

_F –Resulta que Quinn esta teniendo una relación con una Rachel la hija de la pareja homosexual y Sra. Fabray lo sabe y no quiere hacer nada por lo que me di a la tarea de buscarlo y decirle que su hija ya esta incontrolable, ya que me robo a mi novia, a estado mintiendo, utilizando gente y viendo en toda clase de pecados que muy bien sé que no le hace nada de gracia… trate de decirle a su ex –esposa pero no me hizo caso al contrario… por lo que vine en busca de su ayuda para que pueda poner en orden a Quinn antes de que siga destruyendo a la gente y la reputación de los Fabray_

_RF –Mira muchachito…_

_F –No diga nada… mañana tenemos ensayo del coro seria una grata sorpresa para Quinn que lo viera en la sala de coro… así que lo dejo y lo veo mañana_

Los dos salieron Will no entendía nada, en el transcurso de la casa de Russell Fabray a la de los Hummel-Hudson todo iba en completo silencio, el muchacho iba feliz porque había logrado hallar al mayor temor de Quinn y él único que podía hacer que dejar a su Rachel, sabia que había sido ruin pero para pelar con la rubia estaba permitido todo. Cuando el profesor no aguanto mas la duda tuvo que preguntarle a Finn

_WS –Finn porque fuimos a ver a Russell _

_F –Porque él es el único que va a lograr que Quinn y Rachel se separan… me llevo casi toda la semana encontrarlo pero lo encontré y se lo advertí le dije que me las iba a pagar por quitarme lo que es mio_

_WS –Estas seguro de esto_

_F –Claro que si… cuando él se entero del embarazo la corrió de su casa… ahora que sabe esto… me imagino que se la va a quitar a Judy y de ahí no me importa que haga con ella mientras me la quite de encima_

_WS –Bueno si es lo que quieres… te apoyo_

_F –Gracias Sr. Shue… ustedes es grande el único que me entiende y me apoya no sé que haría sin usted en mi vida_

_WS –Bueno te veo mañana Finn_

_F –nos vemos mañana_

Finn entro con una sonrisa de oreja y se fue directo a su cuarto sin hacerle caso a Burt y Carole que lo hablaban; tenia la confianza que después de que Russell Fabray hiciera su aparición todo volvería a la normalidad en su vida sin la rubia egoísta que le había tomado lo mejor de su vida, se quedo ahí esperando con impaciencia a que lunes llegara al fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Bueno… Siguiente capitulo el regreso de Finn… el encuentro con Russell y más cosas por venir…

-Solo sé que él drama esta de regreso y acarreara tantos problemas…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…

- Y si este capitulo era importante para la trama… Will y Finn tiene una relación extraña que ya no les hará mucha gracia a todos…


	19. ¡Y Solo Es Lunes!

**¡Y Solo Es Lunes!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Era lunes, y Rachel actualmente se encontraba viendo el entrenamiento de las porristas y no es porque se quejara de ver a su novia haciendo ejercicio, lo que no entendí era porque Sue la había ayudado en todo el drama con Finn. La diva había sido sacada de sus pensamientos por su amiga latina que se había puesto a lado de ella, pero la morena no le tomo importancia y siguió admirando a su novia y también claro el entrenamiento de las porritas para luego poder hablar con Sue de lo que debían cambiar.<p>

_S –Yo creí que después de que ustedes dos tuvieran un poco de acción la tensión sexual entre ustedes dos bajaría pero tal parece que en lugar de bajar esta más grande… se supone que debías estar viendo el entrenamiento no comiéndote a la rubia_

_R -¡Que!... quien dice que ella y yo estuvimos juntas en un sentido mas intimo… pero me indigna que creas que rompí mí regla de perder mi virginidad hasta los 25_

_S –En serio… entonces porque la rubia tiene chupetones en el cuello y porque camina raro como si le doliera la espalada… porque yo puedo tener ciertas teorías que creo que te gustaría escuchar…_

_R –Bien, bien… si ella y yo estuvimos juntas… pero no se porque estamos hablando de mi vida sexual que por cierto no te importa… mejor vea a seguir con tu entrenamiento…_

_S –Ok… de todos modos ya me dijiste lo que quería saber_

_R –Santana no te atrevas _

_S –No sé de qué hablas_

_R –Lo sabes muy bien… así que ni te atrevas a molestar a Lucy_

_S –Me ofende que pienses que voy a molestar a Lucy, nunca lo haría_

_R –Santana es en serio_

Después de esa pequeña conversación el entrenamiento siguió normal, al terminar vio que Quinn entraba a los vestuarios a cambiarse, mientras tanto ella se había quedado en las gradas reuniendo fuerzas para soportarle el día, todavía se preguntaba como había logrado levantarse tan temprano después del domingo tan agitado que había tenido con la rubia, nunca espero a que fuera una fuerza imparable en la cama. Rachel estaba sumergida en sus recuerdos que no noto que Quinn ya estaba aseada, cambiada y lista para empezar el día; aunque la rubia había regresado a las porritas había logrado convencer a Sue de dejarla andar sin el uniforme durante la jornada normal.

_**Q –Hola**_

_R –Hola… como amaneciste_

_**Q –Con un vacío en mi cama, me hacías falta **_

_R –Tú también me hacías falta_

_**Q –Rachel lo del fin de semana fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, claro después del hecho de que eres mi novia**_

_R –Igual que a mi… pero porque no mejor me saludas como debes_

No hiso falta mas palabras para Quinn, ya que se acercó a besar a Rachel, olvidándose de donde estaba solo demostrándose el gran amor que se tenían a través de aquel beso, disfrutar del nuevo cambio en su relación, ya que se sentían más unidas que nunca, se sentían con mas fuerza para poder superar cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Estaban tan pérdidas en el beso que lo único que las trajo de vuelta a la realidad fue el celular de la rubia.

_R –Quien es_

_**Q –Déjame ver… es San… dice que dejemos de estar haciéndolo en las gradas y de que ya es casi hora de la primera clase**_

_R –Pero no tenemos ahorita clase y San lo sabe_

_**Q –Si lo sabe pero lo hizo para divertirse un rato**_

_R –De todos modos que tal si seguimos haciendo lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que nos interrumpieran_

_**Q –Por mi esta bien**_

Volvieron a besar sin importarle de que alguien las pudiera agarran en pleno acto, al fin y al cabo se sentían tan cómodas besándose porque a trabes de él se decían muchas cosas que en palabras no podían expresar. Mientras ellas pasan el tiempo juntas olvidándose de todo y todos, dejando que los dramas se quedaron dentro de la escuela.

Finn había llegado con un confianza diferente, iba confiando de que al termino del día él iba recuperar todo, el mando del coro, al Shue en el lugar que le correspondía, volvería a hacer el muchacho de oro en la escuela, el mas popular pero lo mas importante volvería a tener a Rachel para alabarle todo lo que el hiciera. Al entrar a la escuela lo primero que busco fue a la diva pero no pudo encontrar por lo que siguió con su camino, lleno de confianza, y a la vista de los demás con pasos engreídos como si el mundo le perteneciera. Los estudiante vieron a lo que alguna vez había sido el muchacho mas popular, el mariscal de campo, el líder del coro y el chico mas tierno; todos supieron inmediatamente que la presencia de él llevaría mas drama a los pasillos de William McKinley.

Había dejando momentáneamente la búsqueda de la cantante, mientras iba por sus libros para su clase. En tanto Shuster iba saliendo de la dirección con una sonrisa porque después de tanta suplica, de tantas palabras había convencido a Figgins de que le quitara a Finn el castigo, ya que el estar expulsado toda la semana había sido más que suficiente. Los dos disque hombre esperaban de que ese día todo volvería a la normalidad y cada uno recuperaría a su novia; pero lo que ninguno esperaba es que todo había cambiado en la escuela. El primero en enfrentar que las cosas eran diferentes había sido Finn; se encontraba en camino a su clase cuando fue recibido por Azimio con un gran slush en la cara.

_A –Bienvenido perdedor_

_F –Que te pasa Azimio… se te olvida de que soy el quarterback del equipo_

_A –Lo eras… ahora es Sam… y por otro lado el mando lo tienen ahora las porritas… a mi me da igual… _

_F -¿Qué?_

_A –Eres idiota… ya no eres nada... espero que tengas mas ropa porque hoy inicia tu tormento _

_F –Porque_

_A –Ya perdí mucho tiempo hablando contigo… si quieres respuestas… búscalas tu mismo_

Después de eso Finn se dirigió a los vestuarios para poder cambiarse de ropa, por lo que se metió a las regaderas encontró que no tenia ropa para ponerse; resulta que después de que se había metido a las regaderas Dave en compañía de Puck le habían quitado la ropa al mastodonte. Shuster había buscado al muchacho para darle la buena noticia pero estuvo buscado y no lo encontró hasta que recibió una llamada de Finn diciéndole lo que le pasaba por lo que fue en busca de ropa. Mientras tanto todo era normal para todos los estudiantes William McKinley, habían recibido muy bien el cambio social; si bien nadie se oponía al nuevo reinado, un miembro de New Directions se había estado sintiendo que estaba traicionando a Finn por lo que llevaba días pensando a quien seguir pero la decisión era difícil.

Después de aquel pequeño incidente con Finn todo continuo normalmente, era la hora del almuerzo y todos se encontraban en sus respectivas mesas comiendo. En la mesa de New Directions se encontraban todo incluyendo a Dave el cual ya se consideraba un miembro del grupo pero que todavía iba a presentar su audición a la nueva directora del coro. Todos estaban hablando animadamente sobre sus fines de semana; en toda la cafetería había un ruido, pero en cuanto se abrieron las puertas todos voltearon a ver y la imagen de la persona que acaba de entrar hizo que todo mundo se soltara a reír, por la puerta había aparecido Finn, el cual lleva unos pantalones que le quedaban cortos y una playera rosa que le quedaba súper entallada; todas las risas hicieron enojar al rinoceronte el cual se imagino que todo lo que le había pasado en la mañana; todo a vista de él había sido culpa de Quinn por lo que se fue en dirección a la mesa de New Directions pero no a alcanzo a llegar porque accidentalmente se había tropezado y caído provocando mas la risas de todos. Esa fue la señal de las muchachas para salir de ahí.

Rachel y Quinn iban en dirección a la oficina de Shellby ya que Rachel había recibido un mensaje de la morena mayor, por lo tanto la rubia aprovecho a ir y darle su respuesta a Shellby; al llegar ahí no esperaron a ver Shellby y Emma hablando animadamente y menos viendo a la orientadora tan feliz, de un mejor aspecto de cuando salía con Shuster, entraron pero no fueron reconocidas hasta que una de ellas hablo.

_**Q –Esperamos no interrumpir**_

_EP –No… claro que no_

_R –Recibí un mensaje tuyo y aproveche ahorita para venir_

_**Q –Shellby quería hablar contigo también**_

_EP –Bueno yo creo que sobro aquí… así que me voy_

_SC –No es necesario… quédate_

_**Q –Si no hay problema que se quede**_

_SC –Entonces Quinn_

_**Q –Bueno estuve pensando… y si acepto que empecemos de nuevo**_

_SC –Les gustaría pasar la tarde el viernes juntas_

_R –Por mi esta bien_

_**Q –Ok**_

_SC –Emma nos acompañarías_

_EP –Yo no creo… es algo familiar_

_SC –Vamos… _

_EP –Pero es momento de que pases con las muchachas… aparte hemos estado saliendo últimamente _

_SC –Vamos… le vas a hacer falta Beth_

_EP –Pero y las muchachas_

_R –Por nosotras esta bien_

_EP- Esta bien… voy_

_SC –Bueno es un plan_

_EP –Muchachas es hora de que vayan a clases_

_**Q –Si es hora… nos vemos en el ensayo**_

Las cosas continuaron con normalidad; Finn a pesar de todo lo que le estaba pasando tenía una sonrisa porque creí que todo iba a volver a la normalidad al final del día. Era la última hora cuando Finn se acercó a hablar con Shuster antes de iniciar la clase para poder contarle lo que le había dicho Azimio.

_F –Sr. Shue… puede hablar con la entrenadora porque dicen que me quito el puesto y ahora Sam es el quarterback_

_WS –Claro saliendo de clases_

_F –Gracias…no se le olvide de nuestro visitante _

_WS –No Finn_

La última hora de jornada normal continúo sin incidentes. Sonó el timbre que macaba el fin del día, por lo que la rubia fue a buscar a su novia a su casillero y cuando la vio no pudo resistirse a besarla sin importar que las vieran total en la actualidad había logrado convertirse en la pareja principal cosa que les intrigaba; nadie se atrevía a decir nada ya que el meterse con cualquiera de las dos era buscarla ira de la latina o de algunos de los muchachos del equipo de futbol. Después de que hubo necesidad de aire se tuvieron que separar.

_R –Wow… andas de excelente humor_

_**Q –Claro… cuando tienes a la persona más importante contigo lo demás no importa**_

_R –Me encanta tu lado romántico_

_**Q –Tu me encantas mas… pero vamos te tengo una sorpresa**_

Se fueron al salón; Quinn le había preparado una canción a Rachel ya que esta le había estado cantando pero ella no le había cantando últimamente por lo que quería demostrarle delante de todos, el gran amor que sentía.

_SC –Bueno muchachos… nueva semana… estamos cada vez más cerca del receso de navidad así que alguien que tengo algo para hoy… no se si ya todos los sepan… pero Shuster dejo de ser desde el viernes el director del coro y a Finn no lo tendremos hasta dentro de que regresemos del receso… así que empecemos el ensayo_

Mientras el club hacia por primera vez lo que debían hacer durante un ensayo, los dos hombre mas infantiles se encontraban rumbo a donde estaba Beiste; al entrar al vestuario de hombre Will le dio la indicación a Finn de quedarse afuera mientras el averiguaba lo que había pasado.

_WS –Shannon podemos hablar_

_SB –Claro_

_WS –Porque le quitaste su lugar a Finn_

_SB –Debido a que lo mejor era eso… no podía dejar parado mis entrenamientos porque mi capitán lo habían expulsado por una semana_

_WS –Pero él es el mejor…_

_SB –Te puedo decir algo como tu amiga_

_WS –Claro_

_SB –Mira Will la fijación y obsesión que tienes por Finn es algo perturbador, que en realidad da la apariencia de que estuvieras secretamente enamorado de él… por mas que haga lo que haga tu crees que es él no hace nada… por lo que piensa bien las cosas_

_WS –Yo no estoy enamorado de él… parte estas desviando el tema_

_SB –Lo siento Will pero yo hice lo mejor para mi equipo… así que lo siento pero tome mi decisión_

Will salió decepcionado de que su amiga no viera lo mismo que el veía; los dos fueron en dirección a donde se encontrarían con la persona que iba a llegar. El ensayo continúo de forma diferente pero de buena manera, ya cuando iba a terminar la reunión, Quinn tomo la oportunidad de poder cantarle a Rachel.

_SC –Algo antes de irnos_

_**Q –Si… será que pueda cantar**_

_SC –Claro_

_**Q –Ya saben esta canción es para mi hermosa, bella y encantadora novia que amo y quiere mucho**_

_**We're soaring, flying  
>There's not a star in heaven<br>That we can't reach  
>If we're trying,<br>So we're breaking free**_

You know the world can see us  
>In a way that's different than who we are<br>Creating space between us  
>'Til we're separate hearts<br>But your faith, it gives me strength  
>Strength to believe…<p>

_**We're breaking free  
>We're soaring, flying<br>There's not a star in heaven  
>That we can't reach<br>If we're trying, yeah we're breaking free  
>Running, climbing<br>To get to that place  
>To be all that we can be<br>Now's the time so we're breaking free  
>More than hope<br>More than faith  
>This is truth<br>This is fate  
>And together, we see it coming<br>More than you  
>More than me<br>Not a want, but a need  
>Both of us breaking free<br>You know the world can see us  
>In a way that's different than who we are<strong>_

Después de que termino Quinn de cantar, Rachel se le abalanzo para besarla sin importar quien estuviera viendo total en a actualidad todos los que estaban ahí apoyaban la relación de las muchachas. Ya que estaba a punto de irse Finn apareció por las puertas del coro dejando a todos inmóviles ya que se suponía que él no debía estar ahí porque estaba castigado por lo que Shellby tuve que preguntas porque había dejando el papela de maestra para ponerse en el papel de madre.

_SC –Finn a que debemos tu presencia aquí… se supone que estabas castigado_

_F –Bueno si pero Figgins me quito el castigo…_

_SC –Porque_

_F –Debido a Sr. Shue hablo con él… pero creí que me habían extrañado _

_M –En realidad Finn… nadie te extraño _

_F –Pero Mike creí que éramos amigos_

_M –Lo éramos pero te metiste con Rach… así que perdona mi sinceridad_

_SC –Finn… me imagino que sabes de los cambios_

_F –Claro_

_SC –Bueno… yo a diferencia de Shuster no voy permitir que hagas ningún berrinche por lo que si quieres estar aquí… nada de problemas_

_F –Miss Corcoran me ofende… no se preocupe no va a ver ningún problema_

_SC –Bueno… ya que todo esta clarísimo… podemos retirarnos_

_F –En realidad yo quiero decir algo pero espérenme_

Hudson se retiro para poder hacer una llamada mientras todos los demás estaban intrigados de lo que pudiera tener que decir Finn. Todos estaba sentados preguntándose pero nadie le ponía realmente importancia al niño porque intuían que era un nuevo berrinche del muchacho.

_F –Bueno… Quinn espero que estés lista para la sorpresa que te traje… te acuerdas que te dije antes que me fuera_

_**Q –Si… y**_

_F –Creáis que no lo iba a lograr… te equivocaste… QUE PASE_

Después de eso Russell Fabray entro por las puertas del salón del coro; lo que paso después fue una falta de definición ya que Quinn se había desmayado inmediatamente después de que lo había visto; todo fue un alboroto entre todos y si a alguno le preguntaba como había llegado a la casa de los Fabray, se quedarían sin respuestas porque ningún sabia, el punto de todos es que casi todos estaba en casa de los Fabray salvo Rachel que se había quedado para poder hablar con los tres hombres, en tanto Emma y Shellby se habían quedado para poder proteger a la morena. Rachel estaba enfrente de Russell Fabray dentro de la pequeña oficina de Shellby ninguno quería hablar.

_RF –Eres Rachel verdad_

_R –Si… dígame que hace aquí… dígame para que regreso a la vida de Quinn_

_RF –Yo entiendo que estés protegiendo a Lucy pero no tienes porque_

_R –Dígame que le dijo Finn_

_RF –Que tú y mi hija están saliendo_

_R –Mira entiendo que nos quiera separar pero no podrá hacer nada Quinn esta próxima a volverse mayor de edad y Judy nos apoya… así que aléjese de ella_

_RF –No estas equivocada… _

_R –Entonces… yo creí que la razón era eso, Finn debió buscarlo para separarnos_

_RF –El muchachito me busco y me imagine que esa era la razón pero yo lo vi como una oportunidad para rencontrarme con mi hija para tratar de ganarla de nuevo_

_R –Porque ahora_

_RF –No lo se_

_R –En verdad cambio_

_RF –Claro… después de que mi amante me dejara casi sin nada me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… deje de tomar, empecé a llegar a Alcohólicos Anónimos, llegue a terapia por mis problemas de temperamento, incluso me cambie de iglesia… es cierto que todavía no entiendo a mi hija… pero a mi me educaron así, pero ya no quiero seguir perdiéndome a mi hija y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para recuperarla_

_R –Yo no sé que decirle_

_RF –He visto como ves a mi Lucy… sé que en verdad te preocupas por ella_

_R –Como_

_RF–He ido a sus competencias… solo dame el beneficio de la duda, te prometo que he vuelto para recuperar a mi pequeña Lucy… no para lastimarla_

_R –Esta bien…_

Rachel termino de hablar con Russell, luego le dio indicación a los tres adultos de que la esperaran afuera del pasillo, mientras hablaba con los dos disque hombre que seguían en el salón del coro, tenia que acabar con esa conversación rápido porque tenia la necesidad de ver como seguía su novia.

_R –Ustedes dos… no sé que traban al traer a Russell pero le aseguro que no les salió como imaginaban… y Finn no voy a terminar con Quinn ahora menos que nunca_

_F –Pero Rachel me amabas yo lo se_

_R –Mira no quería decirte esto, porque no quería lastimarte porque todavía te apreciaba… pero la única razón que me acerque a ti era para mantenerte alejado de Quinn, siempre he estado enamorada de ella, desde la primera ves que la vi y tu estabas en el camino, estorbabas y sabia que no eras bueno para ella por lo que me atravesé en el camino, nunca me has gustado, siempre has sido un egoísta que lo único que le importa eres tu mismo… así que lo siento_

_F –Pero Rachel_

_R –No quería decirte la verdad pero esa es… ahora déjanos en paz_

Rachel salió por la puerta del coro, caminando olvidándose que de los tres adultos que la estaba esperando, en su mente solo estaba el objetivo de ver a Lucy por lo que iba en camino hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde se paro abruptamente pensando que la nueva llegada de Russell iba a poner en nuevo descontrol la estabilidad de Quinn y de su relación pero que a pesar de lo que pudiera pasar nunca se alejaría de la rubia, y todo el drama había empezado y tan solo era Lunes.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Bueno… Russell regreso

-Solo sé que él drama esta de regreso y acarreara tantos problemas…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Will aceptara por fin que esta enamorado de Finn o seguirá segado

-Bueno viene la mala noticia me voy de vacaciones… regreso hasta la otra semana pero ahí va la otra ya la semana que viene regreso a la universidad así que me van a tener paciencia…

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	20. Planes

**Planes**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Para gusto de cualquiera la semana se había ido muy lentamente. Era Viernes y Quinn no había hablado con nadie sobre el tema de su progenitor y tampoco había hablado con Russell y cuando él había intentado hablar con ella el lunes Quinn lo rechazo y salió corriendo a encerrarse, y desde aquel instante no dejaba que nadie tocara ese tema, ocasionando que todos los que sabían lo que había hecho, estuvieran preocupados.<p>

Rachel se encontraba sentada esperando a su novia, había decido darle el tiempo a Quinn para que fuera ella la que se abriera y hablara del tema. Estaba viendo hacia la nada pensando en todo y nada cuando sintió la suave mano de la rubia, la cual le dio las señas de que la acompañara por lo que la siguió sin hacer mas preguntas. Las dos se habían preguntado porque Finn no había hecho aparición en los demás días.

Quinn se encontraba en busca de la latina, estaba harta de ver que a pesar de lo que pasara en relación con ella parecía ir todo normal, estaba decidida a saber la verdad, por eso estaba en dirección al casillero de Santana donde sabía que iba estar besándose con Brittany a pesar de quien pudiera verlas. Al llegar ahí supo que tenía razón, se acercó a pesar de que pudiera interrumpir.

_**Q –Santana necesitamos hablar**_

_S –Y tienes que interrumpir, no puede ser en otro momento_

_**Q –No**_

_S –Por dios que pasa hoy contigo Fabray… no será que la enana no tedio tu noche de pasión_

_**Q –Yo no tengo ningún problema y mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia**_

_S –En serio ya tienes vida sexual_

_**Q –El que no la tenga como tú no significa que no la tenga**_

_S –Oh no te atrevas a ir por ahí_

_**Q –Por donde… di en algún punto sensible**_

_S –Fabray_

_**Q –López**_

_S –Santana cálmate ya_

_R –Quinn ya… dile lo que venias a decirle… y luego te disculpas_

_S –Uyy… te tienen controlada Fabray_

_B –Santana… tú también te disculpas o no habrá dulces besos en una semana_

_S –Que es broma verdad_

_B –No_

_R –Vas Quinn_

_**Q – Necesito que me digas la verdad de porque nadie digo nada de mi relación con Rachel**_

_S –Oh… esperaba que en cualquier momento vinieras a preguntarme… a la hora del almuerzo en el salón del coro_

_**Q –Ok…**_

_R –Te falta algo_

_**Q –Yo lo siento… por lo que casi dije**_

_B –Santy_

_S –Yo también lo siento no debí molestarte_

_B –Bueno ya que están mas tranquilas… me llevo a Rachie… Nos vemos en el almuerzo_

Britt se llevo a Rachel sin darle oportunidad a despedirse de Lucy, los dos caminaron por lo pasillos con rumbo al salón de clases de la rubia. Desde que toda esta locura se había desatado no había tenido la posibilidad de que las dos platicaran; lo cierto era que ellas se llevaban a escondidas cosa que nunca le gusto a Brittany pero que había hecho por que Rachel se lo pedía.

_B –Rachie_

_R –Si Britt_

_B –Quería pedirte un favor_

_R –Claro_

_B –Sera que me ayudes a buscar una canción para Santy_

_R –Claro que si Britt_

_B –Hoy esta bien_

_R –Hoy no puedo Britt… tengo planes con Shellby, Quinn, Beth y la Srta. Pillsbury_

_B –A ok entonces el Lunes…_

_R –El Lunes esta bien_

_B –Rachie tienes que ayudar a Shellby_

_R –Con que_

_B –No es con que es con quien_

_R –Entonces con quien_

_B –Con la persona que le gusta_

_R –Pero quien le gusta Britt_

_B –Gracias Rachie por acompañarme a mi clase… nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo_

Antes de que pudiera preguntar mas, Brittany entro al salón de clases dejando a una muy confundida Rachel; la morena continúo su camino a su clase. Finn se encontraba esperando a la diva para poder hablar con ella; el muchacho había usado casi toda la semana para pensar un nuevo plan, seguía esperando a que Russell en cualquier momento interviniera, pero aun así había ideado un plan que según él era perfecto y aprueba de tontos. Ya que casi estaba llegando al salón de clases Rachel sintió que alguien la jalo e inmediatamente reconoció quien era. Al estar los dos en un lugar mas privado, la mas pequeña espero a que el otro hablara y le diera la razón del porque estaba ahí.

_R –Estoy esperando Finn_

_F –Quería disculparme contigo Rachel, me he dado cuenta que mi comportamiento pasado no fue el mas correcto, lamento haber hecho todo lo que hice y espero que algún día me perdones… pero actualmente lo que te pido es que me otorgues el beneficio de la duda y me des una nueva oportunidad de ser tu amigo… te extraño Rachel y si no te puedo tener en mi vida como mi novia tan siquiera como mi amiga, pero que de alguna forma este ahí para ayudar y alentarme porque tu eres la única que cree que puedo hacer algo con mi vida,_

_R –Mira Finn… si tus disculpas son sinceras y es de verdad te perdono pero necesito ver tu cambio… y en cuanto a que seamos amigos de nuevo, no lo creo Finn… _

_F –Rachel…_

_R –No he terminado de hablar… yo no soy a la única que le debes una disculpa… tienes que disculparte con Quinn, Santana y con todo el club por todo lo que has hecho… y si veo que realmente tu comportamiento amerita que te perdone lo hare… ahora si me disculpas tengo clase_

_F –No te fallare Rachel_

La morena salió del salón rumbo a su clase cuando fue detenida de nuevo por una persona que la llevo a otro lado para poder hablar con ella, la cantante se preguntaba que afán de todo el mundo de no dejarla entrar a sus clases.

_D –Que quería Finn_

_R –Disculparse conmigo por todo_

_D –No confió en él_

_R –Ni yo tampoco… solo necesito saber que trama ahora…_

_D –A ok_

_R –Una pregunta_

_D –Claro_

_R –Como te convenció Santana para que regresaras_

_D –Eso no te lo ha dicho_

_R –No_

_D –Bueno Santana me fue haber un día a la otra escuela y me dijo que la había mandado Sue porque me necesitaba de vuelta para protegerte_

_R –Eso es todo_

_D –Bueno no… le pregunte que a quien necesitaba proteger y ella me dijo que a ti y a Quinn pero especialmente a ti_

_R –Pero porque accediste… yo creí que me odiabas como toda la escuela_

_D –Yo nunca te odie… es solo que tu siempre andabas con la frente en alto sin importar lo que se dijera de ti y eso me ponía celoso_

_R –Pero celoso porque_

_D –Esto que te voy a decir solo lo saben Kurt y Santana… pero confió en ti…_

_R –Dime_

_D –Cuando Santana me dijo que necesitabas protección yo le pregunta la razón y me dijo que el idiota de Hudson le había gritado a toda la escuela que estaban saliendo… y después me dijo tu sabes muy bien lo que es que acosen a alguien por eso…_

_R –Con todo respeto David pero no te entiendo_

_D –Rachel soy gay _

_R –Ohhh… sabes que si necesitas a alguien con quien platicar cuentas conmigo o con mis padres ellos te pueden ayudar…_

_D –Gracias Rachie_

_R –No gracias de que… al contrario gracias por regresar a esta escuela de locos por nosotras… no sabes lo mucho que lo aprecio y hablo por Quinn que también valorara tu acto de amistad_

_D –Te acompaño a tu clase_

_R –Claro_

Rachel al fin había logrado entrar a su primera clases, aunque en realidad no le presto atención porque en su cabeza seguían las palabras de Brittany, pero sabia que la rubia alegre tenia razón, siempre tenia razón, a vista de todos la rubia era un poco inteligente pero eso era un gran error y la gente que la conocía perfectamente lo sabia. Por eso no podía dejar de pensar en quien podía estar interesada Shellby.

La campana sonaba y cuando iba saliendo se topo con su novia hermosa que la esperaba e inmediatamente le quitaba las cosas que llevaba y le tomaba la mano. Estando ambas en el casillero de la morena, fueron abordadas por Finn el cual venia con su cara de arrepentimiento, toda la escena la observaba desde lejos Sam a la espera de lo que gigantón pudiera hacer.

_**Q –Que quieres Finn**_

_F –Vine a disculpar sinceramente contigo… ya lo hice con Rachel aunque no me ha perdonado… le dije que voy a hacer todo para recuperar su amistad y confianza_

_**Q –Finn…**_

_F –No digas mas… deja que termina… como le dije a Rachel sé que mi comportamiento fue más que inmaduro pero me deje llevar fue una noticia fuerte saber que mis ex novias preferían estar juntas… pero esta semana me sirvió a darme cuenta que no hecho las cosas bien… así que me disculpo con ustedes y quiero decirles que me mantendré a raya hasta que puede acoplarme a la idea de su relación… gracias por escucharme… ahora me voy para que piensen todo lo que les ha acabo de decir…_

Las dos muchachas se quedaron perplejas de las palabras de Finn pero aun al elaborado discurso que les había dado las dos seguían sospechando que el muchacho tramara algo nuevo con ayuda de Will. La primera en salir de transe fue la rubia que le entro la duda de saber que si la morena siendo tan indulgente le había comprado el discurso barato al papanatas de su novio.

_**Q –Rachel**_

_R –Lucy… no tienes que preocuparte… yo tampoco creo en él… solo necesitamos hacerle creer que confiamos en él para averiguar que trama ahora… pero créeme amor que no confió en él_

_**Q –Como supiste lo que iba a decir**_

_R –Te conozco perfectamente… pero dejando de lado a Finn… Lucy tenemos que hablar_

_**Q –Lo se Rach pero dama mas tiempo… y no te preocupes no voy a cometer ninguna locura pero todavía no es momento**_

_R –Esta bien… sabes que yo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario y si es para toda la vida lo hare _

_**Q –Gracias por estar conmigo… no sabes lo mucho que te amo**_

_R –Tanto como yo_

_**Q –Mas que tu**_

_R –No lo creo_

_**Q –Entonces porque no me demuestras que tanto me amas**_

Rachel tomo del cuello a Quinn ya ha estas alturas ya no les importaba quien las viera total las personas que tenían que saber de su relación estaban al tanto y ninguno de ellos había hecho el escandalo esperado. Estaban en sus mundo de amor, demostrándose delante de todos lo que pasaban por ese pasillo su amor que no se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba tratando de llamar la atención de las dos pero por mas que hiciera lo que hiciera parecían no regresar a la tierra; el otro individuo tuvo que recorrer a una medida mas ruidosa para llamar la atención de amabas, al ver abierta la puerta del locker de Rachel la cerro con fuerza provocando que las pareja se asustara.

_**Q –Que carajos te pasa Sam**_

_S –Bueno tiene como 5 minutos que estoy hablándolas pero nada que me hacen caso_

_R –Pero no son formas_

_S –A parte no quería seguir viendo como le inspeccionabas las amígdalas a mi hermana_

_**Q –A tu hermana**_

_S –Rachel es una hermana para mí _

_R –Tu igual eres mi hermano_

_**Q –Ok… cuñado **_

_S –Eso me gusta_

_R –Pero que querías Sammy_

_S –Ah, si… Finn que quería_

_**Q –Al pareces disculparse **_

_S –Como_

_R –Creo que trama algo nuevo_

_S –Oh… no le creyeron_

_**Q –Claro que no**_

_R –No hay problema… hay que ver que trama ahora Finn_

_S –Ok… estaré al pendiente_

_**Q –Perfecto Sam**_

_S –Ahora me llevo a Rachel tenemos clases al igual que tu_

Sam se fue con Rachel, la verdad es que no iban a su clase; era a otro lugar a donde el rubio llevaba a la judía, la cual se extraño al saber que no se dirigían a donde debían pero no pregunto ya que tenia plena confianza en el otro, ya que como muy bien le había dicho a Quinn, la diva consideraba a Sam como un hermano por eso confiaba plenamente en él. Cuando llegaron a su destino se pregunto que hacían ahí pero aun así entro seguida del capitán, los dos se sentaron y esperaron a que la otra persona hablara.

_SC –Se preguntan que hacen aquí_

_S –Yo si_

_SC –Bueno quería hacerles una pregunta _

_R –Claro_

_SC –Como saben si alguien le gusta y mas que nada como sabes si a esa persona le gustas_

_S –Bueno, antes que nada Shellby que hago aquí_

_SC –Necesito el punto de vista de un hombre… así que dime como sabes si te gusta una mujer_

_S –Shellby quisiera ayudarte pero… soy gay… a mi no me gustan las mujeres_

_SC –Oh… perdona_

_R –Sam… me puedes dejar a solas con mi ma… con Shellby_

_S –Claro… pero antes… si cuando miras a esa persona sabes que darías lo que sea por ella entonces piensa el resto_

_SC –Gracias Sam_

El muchacho salió dejando a las dos morenas solas, Rachel sabía que Britt tenía razón pero lo quería saber porque preguntar tal cosa a Sam. Pero había prometido darle una oportunidad, era la forma perfecta de empezar una relación con ella, ayudándola con la persona que estuviera interesada.

_R –Shellby puedo saber quien es_

_SC –Quien es que_

_R –Quien te gusta_

_SC –Yo…_

_R –Dime… acuérdate que estamos tratando de llevarnos bien_

_SC –Si tienes razón_

_R –Entonces_

_SC –Me gusta… Emma_

_R –Como… desde cuando_

_SC –No se en que momento… ni como… o porque… pero ella y yo empezamos a pasar mas tiempo desde que termino con Shuster y ella es una gran mujer… seria imposible no enamorarse de ella… solo sé que me gusta… pero lamentablemente ella sigue enamorada de Will y aunque no lo estuviera ella le gustan los hombres a tenido una marido y un novio… verdad_

_R –Bueno eso que tiene que ver yo anduve con Finn, Puck y Jesse: Quinn anduvo con Finn se embarazo de Puck y salió con Sam; mientras Britt y Santana se acostaron con media alumnado aparte de que Santana salió con Puck, Sam y Dave y Brittany anduvo con Kurt y Artie… así que no debes perder las esperanzas_

_SC –Entonces que debo hacer_

_R –Dejar que te ayude… si la Srta. Pillsbury es como Quinn y Santana lo único que necesitas es paciencia y yo te voy a ayudar _

_SC-Ok… ahora regresa a clases_

_R –Ok_

Las clases continuaron con total normalidad entre todos, llego la hora del almuerzo y las cuatro se reunieron en la sala del coro. En tanto Finn seguía con su plan por lo que tenia que disculparse con los demás miembros de New Directions para hacerles creer a todos que estaba arrepentido y así poder atar cuando menos se lo imagine ninguno. Los demás veían con cierta desconfianza al muchacho pero aun así dejaron que se acercara a decir lo que tenia que decir.

_D –Que quieres Finn_

_F –Vine a disculparme con todos ustedes… sé que no he sido un buen líder en estos días y me he comportado muy mal… pero ya no hay que preocuparse ya no voy a hacer nada… así que pueden dejar de vigilarme y darme la oportunidad de volver ha hacer su líder y amigo_

_A –Mira Finn… fuiste nuestro amigo y tal vez si nunca hubiéramos visto como eres realmente te hubiéramos perdonado pero no…_

_M –Te metiste con la diva y con la rubia y eso no esta bien_

_M –Como muy bien dejo Mercedes te metiste con quien no debías… ya te lo había dicho creía que eras bueno con la diva pero la lastimaste así que lo siento_

_S –Simplemente no puedes venir y decir que estas arrepentido y creer que todo siga como antes_

_K –Lo siento Finn pero nadie te quiere… no queremos que seas de nuevo el líder porque nunca hiciste nada para que nos dejara de molestar siempre fue mas importante lo que pensaran de ti, es cierto estabas en el club pero no eras parte de el_

_P –Lo siento viejo… pero ante todo estaba mi Baby Mama y mi Sexy Princesa Judía… _

_F –Pero no me dan tan siquiera el beneficio de la duda_

_K –No… ahora déjanos seguir comiendo_

_F –antes van ha ver que mis disculpas son sinceras_

Después de que Finn se marchara todos siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo antes de que fueran interrumpidos, ocasionando que nadie se diera cuenta que uno de los miembros de New Directions se había levantado para seguir al otro, todo porque si le había creído al discurso mal elaborado. En tanto las otras seguían hablando en la sala del coro, Rachel le había dicho a su novia, a la latina y la rubia burbujeante que necesitaba su ayuda para averiguar a Shellby pero la rubia quería saber la verdad de todo por lo que no le importo interrumpir a su novia.

_**Q –Santana dime de una vez**_

_S –Bien_

_R –Entonces porque _

_S –Bueno la verdad es que me preocupe de lo que les fuera pasar por lo que fui en busca dela única persona que podía ayudarme_

_R –Quien_

_B –De Sue_

_S –Le dije lo que había pasado, pero en cuando escucho todo se puso como loca más de lo habitual… me digo que me iba a ayudar para proteger a la diva y a Q… y fui cuando le dije que debías ser de nuevo la capitana_

_**Q –En que momento te mando por Karosfky**_

_S –En es mismo momento me digo que tenia que ir por un antiguo alumno… el cual debía proteger a Rachel… _

_R –Pero como el equipo de futbol acepto todo_

_S –Bueno Sue le digo a Beiste que no era posible que su capitán fuera un homofóbico y mayor torturador de ustedes_

_B –Entonces la entrenadora pensó mejor las cosas y le dio el puesto a Sam, después Sue se acercó a él y le dijo que tenía que hacer que el equipo de futbol respetara el nuevo orden…_

_S –Y como nadie se mete con Sue… los del equipo de futbol aceptaron todo sin chistar_

_R –Y el resto de los alumnos_

_S –Hicimos que Jacob nos gravara en un video en el que Sam y yo decíamos lo nuevo limites en William McKinley… donde dejamos en claro el nuevo orden impuesto por Sue y que cualquiera que no lo aceptara fuera a reclamarle_

_B –Pero nadie lo hiso porque todos le tiene miedo_

_S –El caso es que ustedes no debían enterarse de todo esto_

_**Q –Porque**_

_S –No lo se_

_**Q –Que piensas San**_

_B –lo que se pregunta es porque Sue tomo en protección a Rachie_

_S –Es que es algo que todavía no entiendo_

_R –Bueno que hay que entender esa mujer esta loca… mejor no trates de entenderla_

_**Q –Rach tiene razón**_

_S –Ya arregladas sus dudas nos vamos_

_R –Ok_

El timbre sonó reanudando las clases para todos. Quinn se encontraba en su clases físicamente porque mentalmente estaba en otro lado, estaba igual de confundida que la latina, quería entender porque Sue Sylvester había acogido en su ala a Rachel, ya que tiempo atrás había profesado el odio hacia la morena, también en su cabeza se encontraba las dudas sobre el regreso de su papa, al ver que no tenia la mente en donde debía decidió no entrar a clases total la que tenia a continuación no la tenia con su persona favorita por lo que decidió no entrar e irse al auditorio.

Estando en el auditorio se sentó enfrente del piano tocando notas al azar, hasta que empezó a tocar una canción específica de alguna manera tenia que sacar lo que estaba sintiendo por lo del regreso de su padre, lo que ella no noto es que tenía publico.

_**Four years old with my back to the door.**_

_**All I could hear was the family war.**_

_**Your selfish hands always expecting more.**_

_**Am I your child, or just a charity ward?**_

_**You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest.**_

_**I try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless.**_

_**Hopeless**_

_**You're hopeless.**_

_**Oh Father, please Father**_

_**I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go.**_

_**Oh Father, please Father**_

_**Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter**_

_**Oooh**_

Atreves de canción expresaba todo lo que sentía, durante toda su infancia tuvo un padre pero nunca tuvo un papa con el que pudiera sentarse a hablar, ya que siempre quería que todo fuera perfecto, tanto en su matrimonio como con sus hijas, estaba tan dolida porque las veces que él llegaba a estar en su casa se la pasaba borracho vociferando cuanto podía.

_**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?**_

_**How could you push me out of your world?**_

_**Lie to your flesh and your blood?**_

_**Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?**_

_**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?**_

_**How could you throw me right out of your world?**_

_**So young when the pain had begun,**_

_**Now forever afraid of being alone.**_

_**Oh Father, please Father**_

_**I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go.**_

_**Oh Father**_

_**Oh Father, please Father**_

_**Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter.**_

_**For the love of a daughter.**_

Ella había esperado cuando el embarazo se olvidara de lo que la gente pudiera decir, y solo se concentrara en ayudarla, pero eso no había pasado al final la había corrido de su casa, la había desamparado dejándola a merced, y cuando su madre había regresado a su vida, él nunca la había buscado. Para el fina de la canción no pudo mas y se soltó a llora toda la situación había sido demasiada, la persona que estaba viendo todo se acercó a donde se encontraba la rubia.

_RF –Quinny_

_**Q –Papá que haces aquí**_

_RF –Vine a verte_

_**Q –Para que**_

_RF –Yo…_

_**Q –Ya se para que regresaste… y déjame decirte que no voy a dejar a Rachel ella es la única persona que nunca me ha dejado sin importar lo ridículamente cruel que fuera… dile a Finn que su plan no funciono**_

_RF –Alto ahí… es cierto que el me busco pero no vengo a separarte de esa linda muchacha que tienes por novia_

_**Q –Entonces**_

_RF –Me gustaría hablar contigo más calmadamente_

_**Q –Bien mañana en la casa… no te garantizo nada solo escuchar lo que tienes que decir**_

_RF –Con eso me basta_

Russell Fabray tenía un plan para poder recuperar a su hija ya que si la conocía perfectamente sabia que seria más que difícil hacerle entender que estaba ahí, estaba de regreso por ella. Llego la hora del ensayo, en la cual realmente ensayaron. El tiempo paso volando hasta que sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin de la semana. Rachel y Quinn se quedaron esperando a las dos mujeres adultas para poder irse y descubrir lo planes de ma morena mas grande. Al parecer todos tenían diferente tipos de planes otros mas descabelladlos, otros para herir gente pero estaban los planes para divertirse en familia, para proponle a alguien o simple planes que desatarían mas turbulencias pero también que ayudarían a las muchachas en su relación. La vida consta de planes que no entendemos pero que sirven para tantas cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Bueno… para mi próxima actualización son dos capítulos el primero será sobre la salida a pasera de Shellby, Beth, Quinn, Rachel y Emma y en el segundo tendremos una platica de padre e hija… así que tranquilos

-Solo sé que él drama esta de regreso y acarreara tantos problemas…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Como les dije me fui de vacaciones y no pude escribir nada y he vuelto a la uni y es mi ultimo semestre por lo que téngame paciencia tratare de actualizar dos veces a la semana pero no garantizo nada…

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	21. Dia de Campo

**Día de Campo**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Las cuatro mujeres salieron y las dos adultas dieron la orden a las muchachas de que se verían en casa de Quinn ya que tenían que pasar a recoger ciertas cosas. Mientras tanto las dos mujeres adultas se fueron en la camioneta de Shellby, de alguna forma la relación se había vuelto mas cercana pero ninguna quería reconocer los sentimientos hacia la otra por temor a que no fueran correspondidos. Sabían que algo había cambiado entre las dos pero ninguna quería poner el dedo en la herida para averiguar que era, las dos iban tranquilamente aunque Emma tuvo que romper el silencio porque seguía pensando que no debía ir.<p>

_EP –Shellby sigo creyendo que no debo ir… es el momento de que pases tiempo con las muchachas_

_SC –No Emma es cierto necesito tiempo con las muchachas pero todavía estamos empezando la relación… pero aparte si no vas te va a extrañar Beth, ya sabes que te adora_

_EP –Solo Beth me extrañaría… o también la mama_

_SC –Bueno las dos_

_EP –Pero no te has cansado de mí… _

_SC –Como podría cansarme de ti_

_EP –Bueno ya sabes lo difícil que soy… con lo de mi enfermedad… la gente casi no me soporta_

_SC –Emma escucha esto que te voy a decir y recuérdalo pase lo que pase entre nosotras es lo que pienso_

_EP –Ok_

_SC –No va a haber nada en este mundo que haga que me canse de ti porque eres una grandiosa persona… eres graciosa, amable, dedicada a tu trabajo, realmente te preocupas por los que quieres… eres una gran mujer Emma… y no me alejare de ti… nunca… a pesar de todo y de todos… _

_EP –Gracias Shellby eres una gran amiga_

_SC –Si… eso es lo que soy… para eso están las amigas_

A Shellby le había dolido lo que la pelirroja había dicho pero estaba feliz que tan siquiera estaría en la vida de la otra como su amiga. Las dos entraron e inmediatamente notaron que las otras estaba sentadas platicando; en tanto Beth estaba sentada en el regazo de la morena que a la par jugaba con las manos de la rubia; mientras la morena prestaba atención a las anécdotas que Judy le decía sobre Quinn.

_SC –Bueno no quiero interrumpir pero yo creo que es hora de irnos_

_**Q –Ahí si… a donde vamos**_

_SC –Bueno ahorita les digo… pero tomen al cachorro y a Beth _

_**Q –ok… voy por el**_

_EP –Y a todo esto como se llama el cachorro_

_R –Le puso Duque_

_SC –Esta lindo el nombre_

_J –Rachel ve a ver a Lucy y mientras voy por las demás cosas… no hay problema si las dejo tantito aquí_

_SC –No_

Rachel fue en busca de Lucy mientras que la rubia mayor fue por la comida que había preparado a petición de Shellby. Las dos mujeres se quedaron ahí, disfrutando la comodidad del silencio. Shellby tenia la preocupación de llevar a la pelirroja a donde iban a causa de sus problemas con la higiene pero lo que no sabia es que desde que había dejado a Will y había empezado a pasar mas tiempo con morena había bajado la intensidad por tener todo en orden.

_SC –Emma me ha esta dando vuelta algo pero no se como preguntártelo_

_EP –Solo pregúntame_

_SC –Esta bien con la idea de ir a donde vamos… porque si no esta ajusto podemos hacer otra cosa_

_EP –No Shelly… vamos_

_SC –Me gusta que me digas así_

_EP –Segura… porque si te incomoda mejor…_

_SC –Alto ahí… me gusta_

Las otras tres regresaron con la comida, la niña y el perro. Todo mundo se subió a la camioneta de Shellby incluso el pequeño cachorro golden retriever. Siguieron con el camino, después de un rato de andar por las calles de Lima llegaron a un parque. Todas bajaron y se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontrarían las mesas para picnic. Todas se pusieron cómodas dispuestas a pasar un lindo día.

El día de campo iba perfectamente bien habían logrado unirse, la tarde iba pasando sin contratiempos cada una disfrutando la compañía de la otra, la tarde iba entre bromas, juego y tonterías era como un día de campo familia, bueno de esa forma lo veía Emma. En algún momento Quinn se alejó para tomar un poco de aire porque tanto Beth como las dos morenas eran imparables por lo que se había alejado; en tanto observaba la escena no se percato de la persona que tenia a su lado hasta que esta la sacudió provocando que se asustara.

_EP –Perdona Quinn no quise asustarte_

_**Q –No hay problema Srta. Pillsbury**_

_EP –Quinn dejémoslo en Emma cuando estemos fuera de la escuela…_

_**Q –Segura porque a mi no se me hace correcto**_

_EP –Pero a mi si… así que por favor cuando no estemos en la escuela llámame Emma_

_**Q –Ok… tratare pero no le garantizo nada**_

_EP –Bueno con eso me conformo_

_**Q –Srta. P…**_

_EP –Quinn_

_**Q –Si… perdón… ahora que estamos solas quería agradecerle por su apoyo incondicional a si nuestra relación y quisiera decirle que siento mucho que por defendernos su relación con Shuster se haya acabado**_

_EP-Quinn no pienses eso_

_**Q –Pero**_

_EP –Nada de peros… te voy a decir esto que nadie mas sabe… pero ustedes solo me dieron la excusa para terminar con él…_

_**Q –No entiendo**_

_EP -Yo estaba enamorada de un Will completamente diferente a lo que es actualmente, era un hombre entregado a su trabajo, a los sus alumnos y a las personas que amaba… pero luego apareció Finn y algo en el cambio todo empezó a hacer sobre Finn… era como su mundo girara entrono a Finn… y lo pase porque creí que él era buen muchacho y que la fijación hacia él era completamente sana… pero luego paso to con ustedes y me di cuenta que tenia tiempo que tenia que haber terminando con la relación._

_**Q –Entonces perdone que me entrometa pero entonces ya no lo ama**_

_EP –Amo al viejo él pero al nuevo Will ya no lo amo_

_**Q –A pues cuanto lo siento**_

_EP- Quinn puedo preguntarte algo_

_**Q –Claro**_

_EP –Como te diste cuenta que amabas a Rachel_

_**Q –Bueno… fue cuando entre a la escuela, un día que me perdí acaba en el auditorio y la escuche dirán que es cliché pero fue amor a primera viste… a lo lejos vi a al ángel que alumbraría mis días pero también al demonio que me atormentaría**_

_EP –Y como aceptaste todo_

_**Q –Fue difícil porque la educación que había recibido hacia que me negara a aceptar lo que era en verdad… primera porque quise mantenerla alejada de mi diciéndole de nombre… pero al final el amor que sentía por ella no lo pude negar…**_

_EP –Una cosa más será posible que alguien se enamore de otra persona al poco tiempo de conocerse_

_**Q –Yo creo que si es posible… y cuando el amor llega hay que aprovecharlo porque las oportunidades solo se dan una vez y si no se aprovechan se van… yo estuve a punto de dejar que el amor de mi vida se me fuera por mis inseguridades… **_

_EP –Gracias Quinn… yo creo que ya fue suficiente descanso_

_**Q –Miss P… **_

_EP-Si_

_**Q –Si encontró a alguien especial que la complementa perfectamente no deje que le pase lo mismo que a mí y luche contra sus inseguridades… Antes de irnos… si necesita hablar con alguien estoy para usted**_

Después de esa pequeña platica Emma sentía que esta confundida no sabia que hacer pero lo que si sabia que la rubia tenia razón pero antes tenia que poner en orden todas sus ideas. La tarde continuo con las mujeres jugando y disfrutando como niñas. Habían parado un momento para comer lo que había hecho Judy.

Ya que vieron que la noche se acercaba guardaron todo para irse. A la primera que llevaron fue a Quinn con el pequeño perro, la rubia se despidió de las demás mujeres. Luego llevaron a Rachel pero esta se sentía rara porque sentía que estaba interrumpiendo a las mujeres; por lo que supo que tenía realmente que ayudar a Shellby porque las dos se gustaban pero ninguna quería hacer ningún avance.

Ya que habían dejado a Rachel en su casa, Shellby se dirigió a dejar a la pelirroja la cual iba muy callada y pensativa por lo que supo que tenía algo porque siempre que estaban solas la orientadora no paraba de hablar. Al llegar a casa de la pelirroja se despidieron pero lo que nunca espero la morena que la pelirroja se despidiera de un beso en el cachete el cual fue plantado cerca de la comisura de los labios.

En cuanto estuvo sola su único instinto fue llevar la mano a donde había estado los labios de la pelirroja, supo rotundamente que estaba perdida, se percato que lo que sentía por Emma era mas que fuerte y que ya no podía seguir peleando contra el. El día de campo había sido muy productivo para todas ya que Quinn y Rachel habían podido acercarse a Shellby y a Beth; y para las mayores había sido importante porque se habían acercado un poco más.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Realmente Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	22. Padre e Hija

**Padre e Hija**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Quinn no había podido dormir aun que estaba cansada por todo el día que había tenido; la razón que la mantuvo despierta toda la noche fue por la plática que tendría con su padre, ya que en ninguna ocasión Russell Fabray había hablado con ella. Se alisto lo mas ligero que pudo y se acostó en la cama esperando a que el hombre llegara; estaba sola en la casa porque había mandado a Judy a casa de los Berry, aunque le costó convencerla porque la mujer no quería dejarla sola. Estaba tumbada en la cama cuando escucho el timbre de la casa bajo a abrir, en cuando le dio paso a entrar los dos fueron a la sala de la casa donde Russell se sentó y Quinn se quedo parada.<p>

_**Q –Puedo ofrecerte agua… discúlpame tras que no bebes agua… te ofrezco whiskey, ron, coñac, vodka, vino, brandy o cerveza**_

_RF –No gracias… ya no tomo_

_**Q –Desde cuando **_

_RS –Desde el año pasado…_

_**Q –A que regresaste Russell**_

_RF –Yo vine…_

_**Q –Dime para que te busco Finn**_

_RF – Me imagino que el muchacho quería que te separara de tu novia_

_**Q –Pero no entiendo **_

_RF –Bueno un día se apareció en la puerta de mi casa y lo reconocí inmediatamente pero ese día no podía atenderlo por lo que le dije que fuera otro día… cuando volvió no regreso solo volvió por lo que tengo entendido con tu maestro encargado del coro, el cual solo se limito a ver lo que decía el otro_

_**Q –Pero a que volviste**_

_RF –A recuperarte sé que he sido un terrible padre pero he cambiado y estoy dispuesto a ser el padre que nunca he sido_

_**Q –En que momento fue el cambio**_

_RF –Fue después de que la amante que tenia me dejara casi sin nada ahí me dio cuenta que estaba siendo un idiota, el cual siempre se la pasaba tomando, y nunca dejaba que tu y tu hermana fueran lo que querían… así que decidí cambiar entre a alcohólicos anónimos, también llego a terapia para controlar mi temperamento_

_**Q –Y crees que con eso voy a correr y tirarme a tus pies y crea que no tienes problemas que ande con una mujer **_

_RF –Es cierto no espero eso de ti… también es cierto que no acabo de comprender algunas cosas pero cuando te vi… vi como veías a Rachel supo que tenia que cambiar de pensar_

_**Q –Pero como que veías**_

_RF –He estado hiendo a tus presentaciones, cantas hermoso hija_

_**Q –Como**_

_RF –Si desde lejos he visto como son… las personas no se dan cuenta pero soy tu padre y aunque al principio me costó… ahora no me importa_

_**Q –Ni lo que digan tus amigos de la iglesia**_

_RF –Cambie de iglesia… hasta que encontré una mas tolerante_

_**Q –No lo se… no sé que creer tantas veces que necesite a mi padre y lo único que te importaba es que fuera perfecta… cuando el embarazo esperaba que fueras el padre que siempre había pedido pero lo único que hiciste fue correrme…. Y ahora vuelves y quieres que crea que es para recuperarme… me pides demasiado**_

_RF –Lose… Pero Quinn estoy aquí de nuevo porque quiero que me perdones, quiero ser el padre que nunca fui pero que puedo ser, sé que he sido un completo idiota cuando se trata de ti, exigiéndote mas que tu hermana, pidiendo que fueras alguien que sabia que no eras porque estaba tan asustado de que vieras que tu padre no era perfecto, aun cuando era duro contigo tu me veías como tu héroe cuando no lo era, era un estúpido e idiota que maltrataba a tu madre y que te maltrataba a ti… me perdí los mejores años de tu vida y me arrepiento y sé que no puedo esperar que me creas porque te he lastimado tanto… te he desamparado he sido lo que no necesitabas, te he desamparado y te he exigido cosas… trate de controlar tu vida haciendo que fueras algo que también convertí a tu madre pero que no eres tu… yo solo pido que me dejes estar contigo de la forma que sea lo respetare veras que he cambiando en verdad… porque quiero estar cuando termines la prepa cuanto termines la universidad, el día de tu boda con la morena determinante y mas que nada cuando mis nietos nazcan… quiero estar para mi hija…. Y te esperare todo el tiempo del mundo así como tú esperaste a que me convirtiera en el padre protector y amoroso que nunca fui_

_**Q –Necesito tiempo para procesar todo eso… si tus palabras son verdaderas… dame tiempo… no se si pueda perdonarte ahora en este instante o en un futuro cercano solo necesito tiempo para aceptar la idea que quieres una relación normal de padre e hija… necesito pensar mejor las cosas y cuando tenga mi decisión te la hare llegar… ahora necesito estar sola… **_

_RF –Ok… estaré esperando y cuídate hija_

Russell salió dejado a Quinn sentada en el sillón, llorando una parte de ella le decía que confiare en él pero la otra mitad le decía que no, que no debía. No había podido contener mas las lagrimas, se preguntaba en que momento su vida se había hecho un drama pero lo único que agradecía era tener a Rachel para consolarla, aunque en eso momentos necesitaba estar sola para procesar todo.

Se levanto camino hasta el piano decidida a expresar por la música toda la rabia, frustración, enojo, coraje, tristeza, alegría todo los sentimientos que atravesaban por todos su ser, necesitaba desahogarse con el lenguaje universal. Atreves de la canción expresaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

_**HEY DAD LOOK AT ME  
>THINK BACK AND TALK TO ME<br>DID I GROW UP ACCORDING TO PLAN?  
>AND DO YOU THINK I´M WASTING MY TIME DOING THINGS I WANNA DO?<br>BUT IT HURTS WHEN YOU DISAPPROVE ALL ALONG**_

AND NOW I TRY HARD TO MAKE IT  
>I JUST WANT TO MAKE YOU PROUD<br>I´M NEVER GONNA BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU  
>I CAN´T PRETEND THAT<br>I´M ALRIGHT  
>AND YOU CAN´T CHANGE ME<p>

´CUZ WE LOST IT ALL  
>NOTHING LASTS FOREVER<br>I´M SORRY  
>I CAN´T BE PERFECT<br>NOW IT´S JUST TOO LATE AND  
>WE CAN´T GO BACK<br>I´M SORRY  
>I CAN´T BE PERFECT<p>

I TRY NOT TO THINK  
>ABOUT THE PAIN I FEEL INSIDE<br>DID YOU KNOW YOU USED TO BE MY HERO?  
>ALL THE DAYS YOU SPENT WITH ME<br>NOW SEEM SO FAR AWAY  
>AND IT FEELS LIKE YOU DON´T CARE ANYMORE<p>

AND NOW I TRY HARD TO MAKE IT  
>I JUST WANT TO MAKE YOU PROUD<br>I´M NEVER GONNA BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU  
>I CAN´T STAND ANOTHER FIGHT<br>» letras traducidas al español  
>AND NOTHING´S ALRIGHT<p>

´CUZ WE LOST IT ALL  
>NOTHING LASTS FOREVER<br>I´M SORRY  
>I CAN´T BE PERFECT<br>NOW IT´S JUST TOO LATE AND  
>WE CAN´T GO BACK<br>I´M SORRY  
>I CAN´T BE PERFECT<p>

NOTHING´S GONNA CHANGE THE THINGS THAT YOU SAID  
>NOTHING´S GONNA MAKE THIS RIGHT AGAIN<br>PLEASE DON´T TURN YOUR BACK  
>I CAN´T BELIEVE IT´S HARD<br>JUST TO TALK TO YOU  
>BUT YOU DON´T UNDERSTAND<p>

´CUZ WE LOST IT ALL  
>NOTHING LASTS FOREVER<br>I´M SORRY  
>I CAN´T BE PERFECT<br>NOW IT´S JUST TOO LATE AND  
>WE CAN´T GO BACK<br>I´M SORRY  
>I CAN´T BE PERFECT<p>

´CUZ WE LOST IT ALL  
>NOTHING LASTS FOREVER<br>I´M SORRY  
>I CAN´T BE PERFECT<br>NOW IT´S JUST TOO LATE AND  
>WE CAN´T GO BACK<br>I´M SORRY  
>I CAN´T BE PERFECT<p>

Al terminar la canción se sentía más relajada pero no sabía que decisión iba a tomar por lo que tenía que dejar que las cosas se acomodaran en su lugar, por lo que si era momento para que ella pudiera tener una relación normal de padre e hija con Russell la aprovecharía.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Bueno… quiero agradecerle a todos los que me leen pero en especial a Pao Vargas, DanielleOnes y a NatieUru2011

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Díganme que esperan para el siguiente capitulo… dejamos descasar a las muchachas del drama o sigo con el drama

-Me imagino que se pregunta porque Sue protege mucho a Rachel… digamos que tengo una sorpresa por ahí

-Realmente Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…

-Me dijeron que querían saber el nombre de las canciones y quien las cantaba así que se las dejo

- I'm The Only One (Glee) Cap 6

- We are young (Glee) cap 12

- Song to you (Victorious) cap 12

- You're My Best Friend (Queen) cap 13

- Anytime You Need a Friend (Mariah Carey) cap 14

- I Love You (Avril Lavinge) cap 16

- Nothing's gonna stop us (Starship) cap 17

- breaking free (High School Musical) cap 19

- For the love of a daughter (Demi lovato) cap 20

- Perfect (Simple Plan) cap 22

-Cualquier cosa con las canciones o peticiones de canciones me avisan y con gusto las incluiré en la trama… ahora si me despido esperando que les haya gustado estos dos capítulos y no leemos para la siguiente actualización.


	23. Nuevos Comienzos, Nuevas Oportunidades

**Nuevos Comienzos, Nuevas Oportunidades**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Era lunes y Quinn se encontraba en los vestuarios cambiándose pensando todo lo que le había pasado el fin de semana y que después de tanto pensarlo y hablarlo con Rachel al fin le tenía una respuesta a su padre. Mientras se bañaba a su mente vinieron los recuerdos del sábado, nunca espero que su increíble y astuta novia apareciera en su casa pero estaba mas que feliz de la diva fuera en su rescate.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback. Sábado 10 de Diciembre, Residencia Fabray<strong>

Quinn seguía sentada en el banquillo del piano, no se había movido de ahí ya que su cuerpo se encontraba como en un tipo de shock, sentía como si estuviera en una clase de ensueño inducido, para ella era lo mas lógico ya que ni en su mas obscuro momento de soledad espero que su padre se comportara como tal. Rachel estaba preocupada porque no había modo de que su novia le contestara, así que después de tanto hablar con sus padres y Judy los había convencido de dejarla ir sola para ver como esta la rubia.

La morena entro pero en ningún momento la porrista se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado; lo único que hizo la pequeña cantante fue ir a donde estaba Quinn y llevarla a sentar al sillón, lo único que la capitana de las porritas logro hacer fue darla una mirada suplicante, la diva inmediatamente entendió que era lo que necesitaba su novia en ese momento; por eso la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ellos, como si al soltar a Quinn esta pudiera irse. Estuvieron un rato abrazadas disfrutando la fortaleza y comodidad que se ofrecían, en cuanto la rubia se tranquilo se decidió a hablar con Rachel.

_**Q –Rachel no sé que hacer… pareciera que esto es un sueño… **_

_R –Yo lo se cariño_

_**Q –Es que él es mi padre y al fin se da cuenta que lo necesito… estoy tan confundida**_

_R –Te entiendo… sabes que pase casi lo mismo con Shellby… _

_**Q -¿Qué hago?**_

_R –No te puedo decir que debes hacer, lo único que puedo hacer es darte mi consuelo y apoyo_

_**Q –Rachel… no se tengo miedo**_

_R –Es comprensible amor… pero yo creo que el esta siendo sincero Lucy… el día que hable con él, todo lo que me digo, yo creo que esta arrepentido y te esta pidiendo una segunda oportunidad desde el corazón… pero es tu decisión y todo el mundo va a respetar lo que tu quieras hacer_

_**Q –Pero y si siempre no se queda y se va**_

_R –Bueno en esta vida hay que correr riesgo que te serán muy bien recompensados_

_**Q –Gracias Rach por estar aquí**_

_R –Ese es mi deber como tu novia, como tú amiga, como tu amante, como tu confidente,_

_**Q –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida… Quisiera que desde hace mucho**__**tiempo hubiera tenido la valentía de confesarte mi amor**_

_R –Bueno pero a lo mejor no era el momento que me lo dijeras porque al final el destino nos juntaría de algún modo_

_**Q –O tendría que obligar al destino a llevarme a ti… porque yo Quinn Fabray no soy nada sin Rachel Berry**_

_R –Y yo tampoco soy nada sin ti_

_**Q –Te amo más que ayer pero menos que mañana…**_

_R –Yo también te amo que hasta me da miedo tanto que siento por ti_

_**Q –Te amo Rachel**_

_R –Y yo a ti Quinn_

La rubia no resistió mas y beso a la morena, necesitaba aprovechar al máximo ese pequeño momento del que podían disfrutar de la soledad, el beso se fue calentando con cada segundo que pasaba, sus cuerpos y almas pedían a gritos ese nivel de intimidad entre ellas, necesitaban demostrase por ese medio lo que las palabras no alcanzaban a decir. Quinn cuando vio que la cosa se estaba poniendo mas intima, tomo a Rachel al estilo novia y se la llevo a su habitación donde le demostró con caricias, con besos lo que con las palabras a veces no podía decir. Estuvieron toda el día del sábado para ellas sola, ya que los Berry y Judy tuvieron la prudencia de pensar que las muchachas necesitaban estar solas y por mucho que a ninguno le agradaba la pareja necesitaba un poco de intimidad lo único que aliviaba a los tres era el saber que ninguna de las dos pudiera quedar embarazada.

**Fin Flashback. **

* * *

><p>Mientras Quinn se terminada de arreglar Rachel se encontraba en la oficina de Sue esperando a que la rubia entrenadora entrara para que pudiera hablar con ella sobre ciertos acontecimientos que había ocurrido en William McKinley gracias a la mujer. En cuanto Sylvester llego se percato de que esta siendo esperada por lo que al estar dentro de su oficina cerro la puerta y las persianas de la venta y después se sentó esperando a que la diva hablara.<p>

_R –Sue… me puede explicar que es todo ese desbarajuste que ocasiono_

_SS –Rachel estamos solas… así que olvidemos las formalidades y háblame como siempre_

_R –Bien… pero no estoy contenta… Santana y Quinn se están preguntando porque tanto tu protección hacia mi y no tengo la menor idea de que decirles _

_SS –Yo sé que les puedes decir_

_R –A si entonces dime_

_SS –La verdad_

_R –Pero que va a pasar cuando todos sepan que desde que entre a esta escuela he estado mintiendo_

_SS –No lo se, yo siempre te dije que ese plan era absurdo y completamente una locura _

_R –Ya se pero quería vivir una experiencia diferente aquí_

_SS –A bueno… Barbara es momento de que les digas la verdad, a mi no me importa… no creo que Q se enoje la a de sacar de onda pero no se enojara contigo_

_R –Tienes razón_

_SS –Cuando no la tengo… ahora ve a clases_

_R –Esta bien _

La rubia había estado buscando a su novia por lo que fue a verla a su casillero y efectivamente ahí estaba pero esta viendo adentro del casillero por lo tanto la rubia se percato de que algo estaba molestando a la morena porque esa seria la única razón para que pudiera estar así. La morena no sabía que podría pasar cuando ese último secreto de ella se destapara, estaba segura que Lucy no se enojaría pero no sabía que nuevos problemas pudiera acarrear. La diva salió de sus pensamientos cuando delante de ella apareció una rosa blanca y una rosa lila por lo que se volteo para ver a la portadora de tan sencillo y lindo detalle.

_R –Y estas rosas_

_**Q –Algo que te traje**_

_R –Esta lindas_

_**Q –Bueno quiero que sepas que estas rosas simbolizan los mucho que me encantas y que mi amor fue a primera vista **_

_R –Gracias Lucy_

_**Q –No es nada Princesa… que te pasa**_

_R –Nada _

_**Q –Segura porque sabes muy bien que me puedes decirme lo que sea**_

_R –Lo se pero todavía no es momento… no te preocupes porque no es nada malo_

_**Q –Esta bien Rach… pero ya sabes cuando sientas que sea momento me lo puedes contar**_

_R –Gracias por entenderme_

_**Q –Para eso estoy…**_

_R –Acompáñame a mi salón_

_**Q –Claro, vamos**_

En tanto que todos los alumnos entraban a sus clases, cierto hombre iba caminando en dirección a la oficina de Emma, ya que tenia que poner en funcionamiento otra parte del plan que él y Finn habían hecho, por lo que tenia que recuperar a la orientadora y convencerla de apoyar al ex –capitán del coro, al entrar la pelirroja se sorprendió de tener a su ex –novio ahí cuando su relación había terminado de tan mala forma.

_EP –Que deseas William_

_WS –Hablar contigo_

_EP –Es lo que estamos haciendo… en serio que es lo que quieres porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer_

_WS –Es que quería disculparme contigo, porque no fui exactamente comprensible con toda la situación_

_EP –En verdad estas arrepentido, estas seguro que la mentas lo que hiciste… entonces dime de que es lo que te arrepientes_

_WS –De tratar en cada momento de expulsar a Quinn y a Rachel_

_EP –De solo eso… no crees que te falto algo, no crees que te falta sentirte arrepentido por tomar partido con Finn cuando él ha sido el único culpable de todo _

_WS –Emma tu no comprendes, tu crees que el malo de la historia es Finn pero es el único afectado, todo esto es culpa de Quinn si ella no se hubiera metido en medio de ellos todo seguiría igual yo seguiría dirigiendo el club, Finn seguiría como el capitán del equipo de futbol y del coro, pero mas que nada tu y yo seguiríamos juntos_

_EP –Yo creí que venias a disculparte pero ya veo que no es así… Finn fue el causante de todo y el mismo hizo que le pasara todo lo que le paso_

_WS –Pero Emma el a sufrido tanto en toda su vida… él nunca tuvo a un padre para él, es un buen muchacho es dulce y se preocupa por todos, él se merece tener a la mujer que ama porque en verdad la ama_

_EP –Lo siento Will pero tu admiración irracional por Finn nubla todo tu juicio lógico, dime como si según la ama casi le rompe el brazo, como le digo tantas cosas crueles, como ha tratado de separarla de Quinn, si la amara de verdad entendería que la felicidad de Rachel esta con Quinn_

_WS –Pero…_

_EP –Pero nada William, si era todo te puedes retirar tengo cosas que hacer a diferencia de otros_

_WS –Antes de que me vaya quiero que hablemos de nuestra relación sé que no vamos a coincidir nunca sobre Finn pero te amo y mi vida no es la misma sin ti, dame otra oportunidad_

Con eso Emma se sorprendió por la desfachatez del hombre, pero ella ya sabia la respuesta que tenia que darle tomando en cuenta lo que había pasado el día anterior, a su memoria llegaron pedazos del día anterior donde había tomado el consejo de Quinn .

_WS –Emma que dices, tu y yo de nuevo juntos_

_EP –Mira Will yo siempre te voy a tener un cariño especial pero ya no te amo_

_WS –Como que no me amas pero si antes de todo este asunto tu y yo éramos felices_

_EP –Lo se Will pero gracias a todo lo que paso con las muchachas me di cuenta que ya no te amo_

_WS –No me voy a rendir tu y yo vamos a regresar ya lo veras te conquistare de nuevo…_

_EP –Will no empieces como Finn porque yo tendré que tomar medidas mas drásticas y mas severas _

_WS –Pero el y yo luchamos por lo que es nuestro y otras personas nos roban…_

_EP –Es en serio mantente alejado de mi… ahora vete que ya perdí demasiado tiempo contigo_

El resto de la primera parte de la jornada continúo con completa normalidad. Era la hora del almuerzo y casi todos los integrantes del club estaban en su mesa de siempre, las únicas que faltaban eran Rachel y Quinn que se encontraban haciendo otras cosas. Todos estaba hablando animadamente cuando Finn se acercó a sentarse, ya que el muchacho creí que todos le habían creído la falsa disculpa que les había dicho pero la verdad era otra ya que nadie creí en su supuesto arrepentimiento; en la mesa se respira un aire de incomodidad, todos a la expectativa de lo que pudiera decir el muchacho.

_F –Que platicaban_

_S –De nada que te importe Finessa_

_F –Santana ahora que te veo… quería disculparme contigo sobre lo que te hice espero que me perdones _

_B –Santy _

_S –Si Britt_

_B –Mejor vámonos_

_S –Esta bien_

_F –Santana no me vas a decir algo_

_S –A perdón que maleducada soy… Finn gracias por disculparte conmigo ahora si podre dormir en paz, no sabes lo feliz que me haces_

_F –Gracias…_

_S –Como sea Britt vámonos… no quiero respirar el mismo aire que este idiota_

_B –Si _

Santana y Brittany se fueron, en tanto que Hudson no comprendió el sarcasmo de la latina y creyó que esta si lo había perdonado; estuvo buscando por toda la cafetería a la diva pero ya que vio que no estaba ahí decidió preguntar a los demás sobre el paradero de las dos muchachas, ya que su plan no podía funcionar si Rachel siempre estuviera con la rubia.

_F –Y Rachel… y Quinn_

_M –Si donde esta la rubia y la diva_

_K –Oh por dios Mercedes no querrás saber_

_M –Porque no_

_K –Piensa donde pueden estar metidas esas dos_

_M –Ohhh… ya entendí… era una imagen que no quería_

_S –No tienes de que quejarte tu solo las imaginaste… en cambio yo que las vi el otro día a mitad del pasillo estaban inspeccionándose las amígdalas, lo bueno fue que llegue a interrumpir porque yo creo que la rubia ahí a mitad del pasillo sin importar quien pudiera ver se hubiera tomado a la diva_

_P –Eso me hubiera gustado ver_

_F –No entiendo_

_D –Que novedad_

_F –Entonces quien me dice_

_A –Yo…_

_F –Gracias Artie_

_A –No me agradezcas… preguntaste donde están metidas esas dos, bueno pueden que estén en el coro o en el auditorio recibiendo sus dulces besos _

_F –Claro que no… Rachel digo que quería perder su virginidad hasta los 25_

_A –Pues solo a deber sido contigo porque que crees… que ella ya estuvo con Quinn… como sea Sugar me acompañas a otro lugar alejado de ese idiota_

_S –Claro que si Artie_

_A –Dave vienes con nosotros_

_D –Si voy_

_T –Bueno Finn… no vayas a tomar a mal el decirte que la diva prefiriera estar con alguien con menos problemas íntimos que tu… pero bueno por lo que se la rubia le cumplió mas que de sobra… Mike vámonos _

_M-Si nos vemos luego_

_K –Sam me acompañas a hacer algo en otra parte que no sea esta… _

_S –Claro vamos a donde tú quieras_

_K –Que caballeroso_

_M –Puck vienes_

_P –En un minuto _

_M –Ok_

_P –Finn espero que no te hayas creído que Santana te perdono, porque si te lo creíste eres mas estúpido de lo que me imaginaba… a por otro lado… si te lo dijimos adrede… para que te duela y te arda que mi Princesa Sexy Judía estuvo con mi Baby Mama… porque digamos que contigo y tus problemas de cartero a ninguna mujer podrás satisfacer_

_M –Puck ya vámonos… yo creo que ya le quedo claro que nadie lo quiere_

_P –Espero… ahora vámonos _

Finn se quedo perplejo con la rabia y la impotencia de saber primero que nadie le había creído cuando tiempo atrás con algo lindo que hiciera todo los perdonaban pero su coraje mas grande era el enterarse que Rachel había estado con Quinn cuando la diva lo había rechazado hace menos de un mes porque quería esperar hasta que estuviera casada, con una carrera estable pero mas que nada que tuviera mas que 25 años; tanto el coraje que tenia que no se dio cuenta que un miembro del club se había quedado ya que era el único que creí en el antiguo golden boy.

_R –Finn yo si te quiero dar una nueva oportunidad_

_F –Si Rory_

_R –Yo si creo en ti, sé que no planeaste todo esto… así que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea yo te ayudare_

_F –Gracias Rory_

El irlandés se quedo con el ex –mariscal de campo planeando que hacer para que los demás creyeran en él, en tanto Finn planeaba que hacer con el nuevo aleado. En tanto Rachel y Quinn iban a la oficina de Shellby ya que esta ultima las había mandado a llamar desde el principio de la hora de la comida pero estaba ocupadas en otras cosas que se les había pasado el tiempo.

_SC –En donde estaban metidas para que lleguen a esta hora_

_R –Shellby no creo que quieras saber_

_SC –Porque_

_**Q –Ya sabes la necesidad es la necesidad**_

_R –Quinn_

_SC –Oh por dios… aquí en la escuela no pudieron esperarse tan siquiera a que llegaran a su casa… oh por dios Fabray ya desfloraste a mi pequeña_

_R –Shellby como que ya me desfloro_

_SC –Ah bueno… ya no es vir…._

_R –Bien entendí_

_**Q –Perdón Shellby… pero no te preocupes porque si queda embarazada yo me hare responsable es lo menos que puedo hacer cuando yo fui quien la indujo al mal**_

_SC –mas te vale porque si no tendré que usar medidas mas drásticas para que limpies el honor de mi hija_

_R –Quinn, Shellby basta de estar bromeando sobre mi virginidad… y mejor nos dices que paso_

_SC –Bueno quería decirle que necesito hacer algo con Emma_

_**Q –Específica mas las cosas que no entendí**_

_SC – Bueno ayer me fue a ver y tuvimos una plática interesante_

_R –Porque no nos dices que paso_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback. Domingo 11 Diciembre, Casa de Emma Pillsbury<strong>

Shellby había ido a pasar el día con Beth y con Emma, ahora estaba mas que segura que de una forma ilógica la pelirroja se había colado en su corazón y se lo había atrapado pero también sabia que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles como muy bien se lo había dicho Rachel pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo para conseguir a la mujer.

Emma por otro lado había pasado a invitar a la morena porque quería conocerla mejor, si bien estaba segura de lo que sentía también le daba miedo porque no tenia lógica que en tan poco tiempo se encariñara de la otra pero también sabia que la presencia de esta había ayudado mucho en su enfermedad porque como muy bien se lo había dicho Shannon se veía mas relajada que nunca antes.

Se habían pasado toda la tarde jugando con Beth pero la pequeña se había quedado dormida a mitad de la película dejando a las dos adultas solas disfrutando de la comodidad que cada una le ofrecía a la otra. Al término de la película las dos se levantaron tan a prisa que había acabado una enfrente de la otra respirando el mismo aire, la orientadora al tener a la morena tan cerca no se pudo resistir a lo que su cuerpo, mente y alma exigían y termino besando a Shellby, con el beso cada una comprobaba lo que la otra sentía, pero mas que nada el beso había sido perfectamente lo que esperaban que fuera un primer beso dulce, mágico, lento y lleno de pasión.

La situación se les había ido de las manos ya que Shellby acabo encima de Emma, las dos estuvieron unos minutos prácticamente casi haciéndolo pero la pelirroja había adquirido un poco de cordura por lo que tuvo que empujar a la otra, en cuanto se separaron amabas tomaron aire para controlarse y tener una importante platica.

_SC –Emma lamento si te incomode _

_EP –No aparte yo fui la primera que te beso_

_SC –Lo se pero me pude haber detenido_

_EP –Querías detenerte_

_SC –No por eso no me aparte de ti_

_EP –Y ahora_

_SC –Ahora vamos a hacer lo que tú quieras que hagamos, si quieres que olvidemos esto que paso, lo haremos y seguiremos…_

_EP –Shellby alto ahí… yo no quiero olvidar_

_SC –Entonces_

_EP –No lo se_

_SC –Emma no se como, ni cuando ni porque paso pero me gustas de verdad y quiero una oportunidad, quiero que me des la oportunidad de cortejarte como se debe y como lo mereces porque por ti haría todo lo posible e imposible… solo que intentemos ver hacia donde van las cosas_

_EP –Esta bien_

_SC –En serio_

_EP –Si… al ver a Quinn y Rachel que dejaron a tras los miedo para poder estar juntas, veo que el amor puede contra todo… no se hacia donde vamos tu y yo pero quiero que vayamos disfrutando cada momento y así poder averiguar que tan fuerte lo que cada una siente por la otra_

_SC –Gracias… no sabes lo feliz que me haces… voy a cortejarte y enamorarte como nadie lo ha hecho_

_EP –Shellby no hagas que me arrepienta_

_SC –Nunca_

**Fin Flashback. **

* * *

><p><em>SC –Y eso fue lo que paso<em>

_R –Shellby no era necesario que nos dijeras todo, no necesitaba la imagen de mi madre y de su novia casi haciéndolo_

_SC –Todavía no es mi novia primero tengo que conquistarla y segundo gracias_

_R –Porque_

_**Q –Por lo que le dijiste cariño… piensa**_

_R –No te importa_

_SC –No_

_**Q –Entonces como vas a empezar**_

_R –Yo digo que le cante una canción_

_SC –Pero delante de todo el coro… no creo que sea correcto_

_R –A nosotros no nos molestaría… parte Shuster no se cuantas veces uso el coro para tratar de conquistarla así que es algo común_

_SC –Entonces una canción será_

_**Q –Yo creo que parte de la canción debe de darle algo más**_

_SC –Eso ya lo tengo cubierto_

_R –Perfecto_

_SC –Gracias por todo_

_**Q –No hay problema Shellby aparte la Srta. P necesita alguien como tu no como Shuster**_

_SC –Gracias niñas_

_R –Ahora nosotras nos vamos… a clases antes que digas algo_

Todo continúo con normalidad entre los estudiantes y maestros de McKinley. Era casi hora del ensayo y Russell Fabray estaba en la sala de coro esperando a la rubia que lo había citado ahí ya que le tenía la respuesta. Quinn lego y al verlo supo que su respuesta era lo mas lógico.

_RS –Quinny_

_**Q –Papa**_

_RS –Me imagino que ya me tienes una respuesta_

_**Q –Ya y espero que la respetes**_

_RS –Claro_

_**Q –No hagas que me arrepienta**_

_RS –no lo hare_

_**Q –Quiero darte una oportunidad, pero quiero que llevemos las cosas lentamente no esperes que de la noche a la mañana me habiente a tus brazos porque no es así**_

_RS –no te preocupes, lo haremos al ritmo que tu quieras… me imagino que era todo, te veo luego, te puedo ir a visitar a la casa_

_**Q –Hablando de eso, te tienes que disculpar con mi madre**_

_RS –Bien, tienes razón… ahora si me voy_

Finn seguía enojado por saber que Rachel había estado con Quinn pero no podía decir nada o sino todo su plan se iría por la borda y al final él se quedaría sin anda, iba caminando por los pasillos cuando a lo lejos logro ver a Russell Fabray por lo que se alegró porque creyó que al fin había hecho lo que debía, decidió ir a donde estaba el hombre y felicitarlo y agradecerle por quitarle a la rubia de su camino y facilitarle todo pero este nunca espero la reacción del otro.

_F –Sr. Fabray a que debemos su visita_

_RS –A algo que no te importa_

_F –Ya hablo con Quinn, ya las separo verdad_

_RS –mira muchachito, hasta ahorita todo te han permitido que molestes a Rachel y a Quinn ya que les das pena… pero a mi no_

_F –Que quiere decir_

_RS –Que eres tan idiota… porque les conseguiste otro aliado_

_F –Usted_

_RS –Los Berry y Judy son gente decente pero yo no… así que va una amenaza clara si vuelvo a saber por parte de alguien que sigues molestándolas desearas estar muerto porque lo que te hare será poco… así que tu decides si te valoras en algo te mantendrás al margen de ellas… _

_F –Eso es…_

_RS –una amenaza… me voy tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar perdiendo el tiempo contigo_

Ya todos estaban en la sala de coro, cuando Finn entro cosa que inquieto a todos porque iba todo pálido nunca espero que Russell fuera a apoyar a Quinn ya que el esperaba el otro hiciera algo para separarlas pero ahora tenia que lidiar con alguien que en verdad le daba miedo. Decidieron continuar con lo suyo y no prestarle atención, Shellby tenía preparado lo que tenía que decir, al final ni a Shellby ni a Emma les molestaba que los muchachos supieran lo que estaba pasando entre ellas, ya que sabían los buenos muchachos que casi todos eran.

_SC –Bueno… esta canción es para Emma, como te dije voy a hacer todo para que te des cuenta que lo que siento por ti es serio_

_I've tried playing it cool  
>Girl when I'm looking at you<br>I can never be brave  
>Cause you make my heart race<em>

Shot me out of the sky  
>You're my kryptonite<br>You keep me making me weak  
>Yeah, frozen and can't breathe<p>

Some things gotta get loud  
>Cause if not, they just don't make you see<br>That I need you here with me now  
>Cause you've got that one thing<p>

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
>And fall into my arms instead<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing<br>And you've got that one thing

_SC –Espero que esto que vieron no salga de estas paredes no queremos que nadie mas se entere por el momento… sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes_

_S –No hay problema Shellby nadie va a decir nada_

_SC –Que tal si hoy se van temprano y me deja a solas con Emma_

_**Q –Ok… vámonos**_

Todos salieron dejando a las dos adultas solas en el salón del coro, cada quien se fue con su cada cual, salvo Santana y Quinn que les toco irse juntas porque Rachel y Brittany tenían cosas que hacer juntas, por lo tanto la latina y la rubia aprovecharían también para empezar con los planes de la fiesta sorpresa de Rachel. Al estar solas las dos, Emma decidió agradecerle de buena forma la canción y los dulces que había recibido, por lo que le dio un dulce y tierno beso.

_EP –Gracias_

_SC –De nada_

_EP –Vas por buen camino Shellby_

_SC –En serio_

_EP –Si, te veo luego tengo que terminar algo que hacer_

_SC –Ok… pero antes…_

Shellby le dio un último beso y de ahí Emma se fue, parecía que todo era un sueño pero ni siquiera William había sido tan dulce y comprensivo con ella. Finn había logrado entender lo que había pasado en el coro por lo que supo que tenía que decirle a su protector de que alguien quería robarle al amor de su vida, seguí enojado porque las cosas no le estaban saliendo como él quería pero sabía que tenía que esperar al comienzo del nuevo plan que tenia. El lunes había sido el día de nuevos comienzos de nuevas oportunidades y de nuevos descubrimientos que podrían tener un fuerte impacto en el futuro próximo.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

**-Canción: One Thing de One Direction, la verdad es que la canción me encanta**

-Bueno… dejare descansar a las muchachas del drama

-Lo siguiente es la organización para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rachel

-Emma y Shellby tendrán que lidiar con Will

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	24. Feliz Cumpleaños Rachel

**Feliz Cumpleaños Rachel**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Bueno… quería agradecerle a todos los que me siguen leyendo… así que gracias

-Segundo me entere por ahí que fue el cumpleaños de cierta lectora de este humilde Fic… por lo cual dirían por aquí de donde soy… mas vale tarde que nunca…

Este Capitulo va con dedicación especial a Pao Vargas por su pasado cumpleaños, espero que todo lo que te propongas se haga realidad, espero que te guste el capitulo donde respondo lo de Rachel

* * *

><p>Al fin había llegado el día del cumpleaños de Rachel para lo cual Quinn llego a casa de los Berry para preparar todo para la fiesta sorpresa que le había organizado. Los únicos que estaban en la casa eran Shellby e Hiram mientras esperaban al resto de miembros del club. A Rachel se la habían llevado Judy y Leroy para poder entretenerla. En la cocina de la casa Hiram y Shellby se encontraban animadamente hablando que no se percataron de la presencia de la rubia, hasta que esta hablo.<p>

_**Q –Buenos días Hiram, Shellby**_

_SC –Buenos días Quinn_

_HB –Buenos días cariño_

_**Q –No interrumpo nada**_

_HB –Claro que no de hecho caes del cielo… las dejo un minuto tengo que hacer una cosa rápida y vuelvo_

_SC –ok… dime Quinn ya esta listo el regalo _

_**Q –Claro… Shellby puedo preguntarte algo que he tratado de preguntarte desde el miércoles**_

_SC –Claro_

_**Q –Es cierto que armaste un alboroto el otro día en la sala de maestros**_

_SC –Bueno… define alboroto_

_**Q –Oh por dios lo hiciste… pero porque**_

_SC –Porque Will andaba de idiota _

_**Q –Porque no me cuentas**_

_SC –Ok…_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback. Miércoles 14 de Diciembre, Sala de Profesores<strong>

Shellby y Emma se encontraban desayunando lo que la morena le había preparado a la orientadora para desayunar, la verdad es que Shellby estaba tomando todo en serio sobre conquistar a la pelirroja y la otra ya no podía negarlo más estaba enamorándose locamente de la morena pero no podía evitarlo cuando el mínimo detalle que tenia era único y encantador. Estaban todos plácidamente desayunando cuando Will Shuster entro como loco por la puerta y estando enfrente de las dos mujeres empezó a vociferar cuanta estupidez podía decir.

_WS –Dime es cierto, dime que lo que me digo Finn no es verdad_

_EP –Ya te lo dijo… esperaba que desde el mismo lunes me hicieras una escena… esta bien si es cierto_

_WS –Por ella me dejaste_

_EP –Claro que no y tú muy bien sabes porque te deje, el verte actuar tan inmaduro me abrió los ojos de quien eres en verdad… _

_WS –Pero Emma como pudiste, no tenemos mucho que terminamos y ya estas con alguien mas, eso no es correcto _

_EP –En primera el que tengamos un año o un día de haber terminado no me imposibilita de darme la oportunidad con Shellby y en segunda tú no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada porque no somos novios_

_WS –Entonces tú y ella están juntas y nuestro amor donde quedo_

_EP –No Will ella y yo todavía no somos nada _

_WS –Entonces tú y yo podemos regresar_

_EP –El que no seamos una pareja todavía no significa que ella no me guste o importe _

_SC –No somos una pareja todavía porque yo ando conquistando su corazón como nadie antes lo ha hecho..._

_EP –Shellby tranquilízate… y nuestro amor se esfumo en el momento en que defendiste a Finn _

_WS –Pero_

_SC –Suficiente, ya me hartaste ella tomo su decisión debes de aceptar… porque la tuviste y no la valoraste pero ahora que ella esta con alguien que la valora y la aprecia en verdad te das cuenta de lo que perdiste, con razón tu y Finn se parecen tanto, creen que el mundo debe girar en torno a ustedes saco de idiotas que lo único bueno que han hecho es arruinar sus relaciones y dejar que otras personas valoremos lo que ustedes dejaron ir _

_WS –En serio no la vas a dejar cuando no te deje que la toques, cuando no deje que la besas…_

_SC –No lo hare porque eso la hace única, ella es especial y por nada ni nadie en este mundo dejare ir lo que encontré… _

_WS –Tu viniste a quitarme todo… mi quitaste a mis alumnos, luego mi coro y ahora a mi novia… tu eres igual que Quinn… les gusta fastidiar a los otros porque sus vidas son tan miserables que la única forma de sentirse bien es arruinar a otros_

_SC –Eso crees que equivocado que estas, ahora te voy a decir esto retráctate de tus palabras o_

_WS –O que_

_SC –Voy a hacer que lo hagas_

_WS –NO ME RETRACTO DE LO QUE DIJE_

_SC –Bien… yo te lo advertí_

Y con eso Shellby le dio un puñetazo de la cara olvidando que ella era una dama pero el hombre la había irritado en primera porque había llegado a molestar un lindo momento que tenia con Emma, segundo porque se había puesto pesado con ella y tercero porque se había metido con Quinn a la cual ya consideraba como a su hija por eso no pudo mas. De forma inesperada y para salvación de Shuster Shannon y Sue habían aparecido por la puerta y al ver el alboroto entraron a detenerlo, Sue estaba tratando de agarrar a la morena pero con un claro fracaso, hasta que la orientadora se acercó a Shellby y para sorpresa de todo y coraje de William; uso la única forma que sabia que podía tranquilizar a Shellby, por eso sin que le importara quien pudiera ver, Emma beso a la directora del coro, en cuanto sintió que se había tranquilizado se separo.

_SS –Shannon… si en algo aprecias la vida de ese disque hombre amigo tuyo es mejor que te lo lleves porque no se cuanto tiempo tendré quieta a la fiera_

_SB –Si me lo llevo… vámonos Will_

_WS –No me voy_

_SC –Hazle caso a Sue… si aprecias tu vida lárgate de aquí_

_WS –Bien me voy porque quiero… pero esto no ha terminado_

**Fin Flashback. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Q –Wow… eso fue algo loco<strong>_

_SC –Si bueno, no iba a dejar que se pasara de la raya con mi mujer para eso estoy yo para defenderla_

_**Q –En verdad la quieres**_

_SC –Como nunca antes he querido a alguien_

_**Q –Me alegro por ti**_

_SC –Bueno yo también quiero preguntarte algo _

_**Q –Claro**_

_SC –Te peleaste con Rachel el martes pasado_

_**Q –No porque lo dices**_

_SC –Porque ese día andabas distante de ella_

_**Q –No es solo que Rachel me dijo algo que me saco de onda por eso estuve un poco alejada de ella mientras procesaba toda la información que me había dado**_

_SC –Que fue lo que te dijo_

_**Q –Bueno…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback. Martes 13 de Diciembre, Gradas de William McKinley High School<strong>

Rachel había tomado la decisión de decirle la verdad a Quinn ya que la rubia se merecía saber la verdad más porque habían quedado de acuerdo en que entre ambas ya no iba haber mas secretos. Esta sentada en las gradas esperando a que la rubia llegara para poder hablar de una vez por ella y hablar de la última cosa que no le había dicho.

_**Q –Ya me vas a decir**_

_R –Si_

_**Q –Gracias**_

_R –Porque_

_**Q –Por tenerme confianza**_

_R –Te acuerdas que Santana y tu se han estado preguntado porque Sue me protege tanto_

_**Q –Si pero tu dijiste que no nos obsesionáramos con eso… porque Sue es Sue**_

_R –Bueno yo se la verdad_

_**Q –Y cual es**_

_R -El papa de Sue y la mama de mi padre Hiram…_

_**Q –Que**_

_R –Son medias hermanos… es decir Sue y mi padre son primos y de cierto modo ella es mi tía_

_**Q –Pero… yo… como…**_

_R –Si cuando entre aquí le dije que no quería su protección que usaría esto como una forma de actuación para prepararme para mi futuro_

_**Q –Pero como accedió**_

_R –No quería pero le dije que respetara mi decisión… _

_**Q –Entonces porque quería destruir al coro**_

_R –En realidad la que quería destruir era a Shue… ya que el no respetaba mi opinión la cual es mas calificada que la opinión de él… pero ella no dijo nada porque yo la convencí_

_**Q –En resumidas… tu y Sue son parientes**_

_R –Si_

_**Q –Yo… Wow… eso **_

_R –Estas enojada porque no te había dicho la verdad_

_**Q –No lo estoy es solo que es demasiada información que debo procesar… **_

_R –Y ahora_

_**Q –Rachel, quiero que entiendas que no estoy enojada no podría enojarme contigo pero necesito asimilar esto que acabas de decir…**_

_R –Esta bien Quinn, te daré tu espacio para que proceses todo_

_**Q –Gracias por entenderme… **_

_R –no gracias a ti por no enojarte y entender_

_**Q –Te amo**_

_R –Yo igual te amo_

**Fin Flashback. **

* * *

><p><em>SC -Entonces Sue e Hiram son familia… wow <em>

_**Q –Si wow**_

_SC –Pero ya esta bien_

_**Q –Claro solo necesitaba cierto espacio para digerir todo **_

La conversación se había interrumpido ya que le timbre de la puerta había sonado lo que indicaba que los demás miembros del club estaban llegado para arreglar la casa de Rachel para la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. Cuando todos estuvieron empezaron a arreglar la casa, a preparar, la comida y todo lo que necesitaban para la fiesta. Rory tenía una misión que le había dado Finn y necesitaba saber del paradero de la morena para poder informarle al gigantón por eso se acercó a Dave, Sam y Kurt los cuales estaba platicando.

_R –No saben donde anda Rachel_

_S –Anda con Judy, Leroy, Emma y Sue_

_R –Pero donde _

_K –Están en casa de Judy por lo que se_

_D –Pero para que quieres saber_

_R –Curiosidad… mejor los dejo_

El irlandés salió dejando a los tres muchachos sin palabras, en tanto el otro fue a un lugar donde no hubiera nadie y hablarle a Finn y decirle donde podía encontrar a la diva. Dave había estado teniendo sus dudas respecto a Rory desde el lunes pero creía que había algo más.

_D –No confió en Rory_

_S –Porque lo dices_

_D –No se hay algo que no se no me da confianza… pienses porque quería saber donde esta Rachel _

_S –Pues_

_K –No Sam… Dave tiene razón… debemos tener cuidado con Rory_

_S –No entiendo_

_K –Finn fue el primero en hablarlo y lo lógico es que le de su voto de confianza al otro _

_D –Hay que andar con cuidado y no hablar cosas importantes delante de él_

_S –Solo tomemos nuestras preocupaciones_

_K –Yo creo que debemos tenderle una trampa para saber con quien esta su lealtad_

_S –Siempre con la boca llena de razón… eres un genio_

_K –Gracias Sam… no hay que decir nada hasta que confirmemos nuestras sospechas_

_D –Si_

Todos en la casa terminaron de arreglar las cosas y cuando ya no tenían más cosas que hacer se iban y se cambaban de ropa. En tanto en casa de las Fabray la morena seguía preocupada por su novia ya que no sabia nada de ella; estaba feliz por lo que iba de su cumpleaños se la había pasado bien, los cinco estaban plácidamente hablando sobre pequeñas anécdotas de la cantante cuando alguien toco a la puerta y Rachel se ofreció a abrirla y se sorprendió a ver a la persona de puerta.

_RF –Buenas tarde Rachel_

_R –Buenas tardes Sr. Fabray_

_RF –Como que señor… llámame Russell_

_R –Bien… Quinn no esta_

_RF –En realidad a quien viene a ver es a ti_

_R –A mi señor… digo Russell_

_RF –Si a ti… me entere por medio de un pajarito que hoy es tu cumpleaños_

_R –Si… _

_RF –Te traje este arreglo de flores espero te guste… no sabia cual era tu favorita_

_R –No se hubiera usted molestado… porque no pasa_

_RF –No quiero incomodar a Judy_

_R –No creo si ustedes están tratando de ser amigos…_

_RF –Tienes razón_

Los dos entraron a la sala donde se encontraban los otros, Judy se sorprendió de verlo pero había llegado a un acuerdo con el hombre de llevarse bien solo por el bien de Quinn y para darle la alegría de que sus padres eran amigos. Finn había dio a ver a Rachel ya que estaba decidido en conquistar a la morena con pequeños detalles como siempre lo hacia, en cuanto la judía lo vio se quedo sorprendida pero no de buena manera si no de mala manera porque no quería dramas el día de su cumpleaños.

_R –Finn que quieres_

_F –Es tu cumpleaños y quise sorprenderte… ya que somos amigos_

_R –En serio te acordaste por primera vez de mi cumpleaños…_

_F –Vine a invitarte a comer te tengo una sorpresa_

_R –Lo siento Finn pero tengo planes_

_F –Solo acompáñame por tu sorpresa_

_R –No Finn… como quieres que te crea si cuando andábamos juntos nunca te acordaste de mi cumpleaños… así que vete… no tengo las ganas de soportarte ahorita_

Rachel entro enojada, pero se le olvido cuando vio que los otros adultos la alcanzaron en la puerta y le taparon los ojos, no sabia lo que pasaba pero tenia la certeza que todo el misticismo se encontraba relacionado con cierta rubia. Emma iba guiando a Rachel para que esta no se tropezara, estando en el patio de los Berry, Quinn le quito la venda a la diva la cual abrió los ojos y no vio a nadie solo un patio lleno de mesas, un asador vario arreglo de flores y a Quinn con uno en mano, en cuanto estaba apunto de decir algo todos los miembros de New Directions saltaron gritando sorpresa dejando en gran sorpresa a la judía que no cabía del asombro, cada uno se acercó a felicitar a Rachel dejando hasta lo ultimo a la cápita de las porristas, todos se quedaron viendo la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ellos y escuchando lo que la pareja decía.

_**Q –Espero que te haya gustado tu sorpresa**_

_R –Claro que me encanto _

_**Q –Que tienes**_

_R –Nada es solo…_

_**Q –Que**_

_R –Nunca había tenido una fiesta y menos sorpresa, cada cumpleaños lo celebraba con mis papas hasta el año pasado que Kurt y yo llegamos a un acuerdo de amistad… esto es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mí pero_

_**Q –Pero que **_

_R –Esto va sonar tonto_

_**Q –Nada que digas puede ser tonto… pero que es**_

_R –Pero no quiero que te pongas celosa… es solo que cada año desde que entre a McKinley para mi cumpleaños recibía un arreglo de flores como el que tienes pero creo que este años no llegara…_

_**Q –Tengo una confesión que hacer**_

_R –Okaaaaaaay_

_**Q –Cada año desde que entre a McKinley te he enviando un arreglo, después de mucha investigación logre que me dijeran el día de tu cumpleaños… así que te he mandado un arreglo igual cada cumpleaños… pero cada flor significa algo**_

_R –Que es_

_**Q –Como quería que fuera algo que demostrara lo que sentía por ti sin que tu supieras hice mis investigaciones y llegue a esto**_

_R –Entonces_

_**Q –Veras… la rosa lavanda simboliza que mi amor fue a primera vista… las blancas simbolizan que lo que siento por ti es algo puro e inocente… las rojas el profundo amor que te tengo… y luego están las gloxinias flores difíciles de conseguir pero para mi no son de color rojo oscuro porque demuestran lo profundamente enamorada que quede de ti en el momento en que te conocí… los tulipanes rojos son por mi declaración de amor… y para terminar las gardenias que representan mi amor secreto por ti, cada flor del arreglo que te he mandado año con año era mi forma discreta de confesarte todo**_

_R –Lucy cada día me enamoras mas… no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho año con año_

_**Q –Me alegro… esa es mi meta principal **_

_R –Te amo_

_**Q –Yo también te amo… ahora a disfrutar de tu fiesta.**_

La fiesta comenzó era una alegría y mas porque estaba cada vez mas cerca el inicio de vacaciones. Todos se divertían y a lo largo de la tarde se fueron acercando para felicitarla y darle su obsequio de cumpleaños. Ya que empezaba a caer la tarde y entrar la noche casi todos se reunieron para dedicarle una canción a Rachel.

_S –Ray… esto es para ti departe de todos tus amigos de New Directions_

_Kurt:_

_WE SIGN OUR CARDS AND LETTERS BFF_

_YOUVE GOT A MILLION WAYS TO MAKE ME LAUGH_

_YOURE LOOKIN OUT FOR ME; YOUVE GOT MY BACK_

_ITS SO GOOD TO HAVE YOU AROUND_

_Sam:_

_YOU KNOW THE SECRETS I COULD NEVER TELL_

_AND WHEN IM QUIET YOU BREAK THROUGH MY SHELL_

_Puck:_

_DONT FEEL THE NEED TO DO A REBEL YELL_

_CAUSE YOU KEEP MY FEET ON THE GROUND_

_Tina:_

_YOURE A TRUE FRIEND_

_YOURE HERE TILL THE END_

_Santana:_

_YOU PULL ME ASIDE_

_WHEN SOMETHING AINT RIGHT_

_Puck and Dave:_

_TALK WITH ME NOW AND INTO THE NIGHT_

_TIL IT'S ALRIGHT AGAIN_

_YOURE A TRUE FRIEND_

_Artie:_

_TRUE FRIENDS WILL GO TO THE END OF THE EARTH_

_TILL THEY FIND THE THING YOU NEED_

_Mercedes:_

_FRIENDS HANG ON THROUGH THE UPS AND THE DOWNS_

_CAUSE THEYVE GOT SOMEONE TO BELIEVE IN_

_Todos:_

_A TRUE FRIEND_

_YOURE HERE TILL THE END_

_YOU PULL ME ASIDE_

_WHEN SOMETHING AINT RIGHT_

_TALK WITH ME NOW AND INTO THE NIGHT_

_NO NEED TO PRETEND_

_YOURE A TRUE FRIEND_

_YOURE HERE TILL THE END_

_PULL ME ASIDE_

_WHEN SOMETHING AINT RIGHT_

_TALK WITH ME NOW AND INTO THE NIGHT_

_TIL IT'S ALRIGHT AGAIN_

_YOURE A TRUE FRIEND_

Al terminar de cantar la canción se dieron un abrazo grupal; estaba consientes que la morena tendía a ser irritante y mandona pero más allá de eso siempre era buena amiga con ellos y más cuando cada uno llego a necesitar a alguien por eso no habían dudado ni un minuto en darle su plena confianza cuando el problema que se desato con Finn Hudson. Después de eso siguieron con la fiesta sin importar que cada vez fuera mas tarde y tenían clase al día siguiente. Llego el momento de Quinn para cantarle a Rachel.

_**Q –Princesa que más te puedo decir… solo espero que te guste**_

_**Everybody needs inspiration**_

_**Everybody needs a song**_

_**Beautiful melody, when the night is so long**_

_**Because there is no guarantee**_

_**That this life is easy **_

_**When my world is falling apart**_

_**When there is no light to break up the dark**_

_**That's when I look at you**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore **_

_**And I can't find my way home anymore**_

_**That's when I look at you**_

_**When I look at you**_

_**I see forgiveness, I see the truth**_

_**You love me for who I am **_

_**Like the stars hold the moon**_

_**Right there where they belong **_

_**And I know I'm not alone**_

_**When my world is falling apart**_

_**When there is no light to break up the dark**_

_**That's when I look at you**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore **_

_**And I can't find my way home anymore**_

_**That's when I look at you**_

_**You appear just like a dream to me**_

_**Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me**_

_**All I need every breath that I breathe**_

_**Don't you know you're beautiful?**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore **_

_**And I can't find my way home anymore**_

_**That's when I look at you,**_

_**I look at you**_

_**You appear just like a dream to me.**_

A Rachel no le importaba quien pudiera ver pero se acercó a Quinn y la beso como si su vida dependiera de ello pero mas que nada porque con eso le demostraba a la rubia todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo y que por mas que quisiera las palabras no podían abarcar, en tanto el publico espectador salió corrido por Santana que al ver lo intenso de la situación corrió a todos incluso a Sam y a los Berry; Brittany y la latina fueran las ultimas en irse después de sacar a todos, incluso a Puck que Dave tuvo que cargarlo ya que la vida del pobre corría peligro debido a que no quería irse y Santana ya estaba en modo perra. La pareja no se dio cuenta que ya estaba solas como aquella noche en la que habían compartido sus cuerpos, mentes y almas. Cuando fue necesario el aire las muchachas se separaron y notaron que estaban solas por lo cual Quinn aprovecho en darle sus dos últimos regalos.

_**Q –Ya que estamos solas… todavía falta algo**_

_R –Lucy no crees que fue mucho_

_**Q –no… cuando se trata de ti… nada en este mundo es suficiente… te traje esto… ábrelo**_

_R –Wow Quinn es hermoso_

_**Q –Por este lado están tus iniciales y las mías pero si la volteas**_

_R –Porque no me lo lees_

_**Q –Mi mas sincero y eterno amor… Lucy**_

_R –Esto… todo lo que haces me enamora… me hace amarte_

_**Q –todavía hay una última sorpresa**_

_R –Que más puede ser_

_**Q –Tú te vas a New York… y yo te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo porque ahora que te tengo no dejare que nada no nadie nos separe… **_

_R –No es necesario porque no importa que este al otro extremo del mundo… mi corazón TE PERTENECE_

_**Q –lo se… pero hice mi solicitud a Columbia y esta semana llego la respuesta… New York debe cuidarse de nosotras… entre, voy a estudiar fotografía pero mas que nada estaré contigo**_

_R –Que bueno amor…_

Se volvieron a besar transmitiéndose todo atreves de él, ahora mas que nunca estaba unidas por el destino y por el amor. Rachel tomo de la mano a Quinn y la guio y ella solo dejo llevarse ya que sabía lo que venia. Al estar en el cuarto de Rachel no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a demostrarse físicamente todo el amor que se tenían, cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso, cada sonido era perfecto para ellas ya que era la unión de dos almas, era la unión eterna de dos corazones perdidamente enmarados. Permanecieron toda la noche demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban hasta que se habían quedado dormidas.

La primera en levantarse fue Quinn que se dio cuenta que ya iban tarde para la escuela pero aun así no se apresuró porque el cuadro que tenia enfrente de ella era mas importante que lo demás. Rachel se despertó e intuyo que ese día no irían a clases por la cara picara que tenia la rubia, le dio su beso de buenos días.

_R –buenos días Lucy_

_**Q –buenos días princesa**_

_R –Que hora es_

_**Q –De que nos maten nuestros padres cuando se den cuenta que no fuimos a clases… ya esta por terminar la primera hora **_

_R –Entonces hay que..._

_**Q –Mejor quedémonos aquí**_

_R –Pero…_

_**Q –Quedémonos aquí… por favor**_

_R –Esta bien pero tú les explicas a nuestros padres_

_**Q –Ok… yo lo hare**_

_R –Gracias Lucy_

_**Q –Porque**_

_R –Por regalarme el mejor de los cumpleaños_

_**Q –No es nada… es lo menos que te mereces**_

_R –Te amo_

_**Q –Igual te amo**_

Se volvieron a besar dejando que la pasión y el amor las llevara, no les importaba nada de lo que pudiera estar pasando afuera porque lo unido importante era la mujer estaba con cada una. Rachel estaba mas enamorada de Quinn, había pasado un hermoso cumpleaños en compañía de todos sus amigos, de sus padres per principalmente del amor de su vida. Las muchachas estaban más unidas que nunca, listas a afrontar cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer Finn en contra de ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

**-Canción: **

**True Friend de Miley Cyrus**

**When I look at you de Miley Cyrus**

-Bueno… sigo con poco drama

-Lo siguiente es… la verdad no se… pero algo bueno es… tal vez celebración de navidad algo mas intimo entre familia... de todos modos recibo sugerencias...

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	25. Locuras de Amor

**Locuras de Amor**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Era miércoles y estaban todos los miembros del coro reunidos en la casa de Shellby, ninguno sabia el porqué de la reunión y mas debido a que era su primer día del receso invernal; todos estaban con la mirada a hacia la maestra del coro expectantes a lo que pudiera decir pero ya que la morena mayor no decía nada; Santana al ver que la mujer no tenia la intención de hablar decidió romper el silencio.<p>

_S –Shellby_

_SC –Si Santana_

_S –No es que no me encante el hecho de pasar el tiempo con todos ustedes… pero le había prometido a Britt que iríamos a darle de comer a los patos al parque… pero aquí estamos… y no se cual es la razón de porque estoy aquí_

_SC –Es que ya sé que me dijeron que no había problema de que les pidiera ayuda con Emma pero…_

_S – Shellby... Shue nos utilizo en ese aspecto… por eso cuando la obra del año pasado era para atraer de nuevo la atención ya que estaba saliendo con el dentista sexy_

_R –Shellby puedes decirnos en que podemos ayudarte… somos una familia… diferente… pero familia al fin… así que_

_SC –Es que sigo pensando que no es correcto que les pida_

_B –Shellby ya dinos… para que podamos ayudarte… aquí nadie, gusga a nadie_

_SC –Bien… necesito que ayuden con una forma de pedirla a Emma que sea mi novia_

_R –Si…_

_SC –Pero no se como_

_S –Somos un coro… así que de que tenemos la mejor forma_

_S –Shellby_

_SC –Si Sam_

_S –Tengo una idea…_

_R –Dila_

_S –Santana dijo que iba a ir al parque a darle de comer a los patos… que tal si montamos todo en el parque… aparte por la canción ni se preocupen tengo una buena_

_SC –Me parece una buena idea… pero puede quedar todo para hoy_

_P –Confía en nosotros_

Shellby repartió cada una de las cosas que cada uno debía saber; Sam le dijo la idea de la canción que queda muy bien para que pudiera cantar. Todos se fueron a hacer sus respectivas cosas; en tanto los tres muchachos se acercaron a Rachel y Quinn ya que necesitaban de ella para tenderle una trampa al muchacho irlandés y confirmar sus sospechas; pero necesitaban de la pareja para su plan por eso las tenían en la sala.

_R –Que desean_

_S –Un favor_

_**Q –Díganme cual es el asunto**_

_K –Bueno será que puedan hacer como si se pelearan_

_R –Para que_

_D –Porque en caso de que se pelaran nosotros quisiéramos saber como reaccionaríamos_

_**Q –Buena excusa pero queremos saber la verdad**_

_S –Esa es la verdad_

_R –No les creo_

_D –Bien… es cierto no es por esa razón_

_**Q –Entonces**_

_K –Es que necesitamos tenderle una trampa a Rory_

_R –Porque_

_S –Bueno el día de tu cumpleaños Rory, vino a preguntar de ti_

_D –Intuyo que esta siendo el espía de Finn… entonces queremos tenderle una trampa_

_**Q –No creo que Rory…**_

_R –No Lucy… ellos tienes razón… Finn fue el primeo en hablarlo lo lógico es que el creyera en la disculpas de él_

_**Q –Esta bien… que vamos a hacer**_

_K –Tenemos un plan algo loco… pero plan al fin_

Los cinco se pusieron de acuerdo sobre lo que tenían que hacer, ya que tenían que la lealtad de Rory para con ellos o hacia Finn. Mientras todo el mundo veía el asunto de Shellby; los otros cinco estaban viendo lo que tenia que hacer. Ya que estaba todo arreglado Kurt y Dave fueron por Rory para, en tanto Sam se quedo con las muchachas para darle la señal. Estaban en la sala cuando Sam recibió un mensaje y él les dio la indicación, los otros tres entraron para ver la escena.

_R –Como pudiste Quinn… yo creí que me amabas _

_**Q –Te amo**_

_R –Bonita forma de demostrármelo… y tu porque no dices nada creí que eras mi amigo_

_S –Rachel así no son las cosas_

_R –No… yo se lo que vi… lo que quiero saber es porque_

_**Q –Rachel tranquilízate para que pueda explicarte**_

_R –No me digas que me tranquilice… Quinn me engañaste con mi mejor amigo… como quieres que este brincando de emoción porque me engañaste_

_**Q –No… es que yo no sabia lo que hacia… estaba borracha**_

_R –Y el que estuvieras borracha… no es excusa para que acostaras con alguien mas_

_**Q –Rachel perdóname**_

_S –Yo_

_R –Tu ni hables, no quiero saber nada de ninguno de los dos, para mi esta mas que claro… tu regresa con él y a mi déjame en paz… no me busques todo a terminado no quiero absolutamente nada contigo_

_**Q –Rachel… no puedes terminar conmigo**_

_R –Si puedo… no voy a quedarme contigo para que con cualquier excusa me engañes_

_**Q –Rachel**_

_R –No_

_S –Rachel_

_R –No Sam… quiero que te vayas de mi casa_

Rachel salió dejando a todos estupefactos de la escena los otros tres estaban atónitos de la actuación de la morena tanto que si ellos no estuvieran al tanto de la situación también se hubieran creído. Rory había logrado salir de la sala para avisarle a Finn. El otro al recibir la llamada del irlandés supo que el tenia razón por lo que era momento de que hiciera aparición en la casa de Shellby y darle el apoyo moral para luego recuperarla. Llego a la puerta de la casa y le hablo a Rory para este le abriera la puerta y poder entrar.

En tanto Rachel y Quinn estaban en el mueble besándose, disfrutando de la relativa soledad que tenían, ya que habían dejando a todos los demás ayudando a Shellby mientras ellas resolvían el asunto con Rory; ya que la rubia no creía que el pobre muchacho fuera tan inocente para creerle al mastodonte de su ex mientras que la morena si estaba segura de que Rory era el espía de Finn, pero que este ultimo solo lo estaba usando. Estaban en el mueble dejándose llevar aunque sabían que era parte de un plan no podían evitar que sus cuerpos actuaron por si solos.

La situación se les había ido de las manos debido a que en la actualidad Rachel estaba sin blusa y con el pantalón desabotonado arriba de Quinn, la cual estaba con la blusa desabotonada, aunque estaba consiente de que no debían estar así ella no podían hacer nada porque era una necesidad que tenían; se le había olvidado completamente todo y solo se dejaban llevar por la pasión del momento.

Finn entro con su sonrisa arrogante esperando encontrar a la rubia para que pudiera humillara pero lo que nunca espero ver fue a la diva encima de la rubia. Aunque quería moverse no podía ya su cuerpo había adquirido mente propia y era lo que mas lo enojaba porque él no podía sentirse excitado de ver al amor de su vida follando en seco con alguien mas. Las muchachas estaban mas cerca del clímax y Finn estaba consiente por los gemidos y los movimientos cada vez mas desesperados; el trato de pensar en otras cosas pero aunque lo intento su cuerpo reacciono y en tanto las pareja termino y Rachel se dejo caer en la rubia.

Cuando al fin había logrado salir de la bruma, entro gritando y espantado a Quinn y a Rachel las cuales se pararon inmediatamente a vestirse mientras el otro echaba humo. Había estado gritando tonterías a las muchachas sin ningún sentido.

_R –Me puedes decir Finn que haces aquí_

_F –Vine a verte… me entere de que terminaste con Quinn porque te engaño con Sam_

_**Q –Me puedes decir quien te engaño**_

_R –Finn Quinn no me engañaría con Sam_

_F –Porque no… porque no te haría lo mismo que hizo a mi y a Sam_

_**Q –Porque la amo… en tanto a ustedes nunca los ame**_

_F –Rachel que hizo para convencerte para que regresaras con ella _

_R –No pudo hacerme nada… porque ella y yo no termínanos porque crees que terminaría con el amor de mi vida_

_F –No yo lo soy_

_R –No Finn_

_**Q –De todos modos que quieres aquí… me imagino que te gusto el espectáculo **_

_F –De que hablas_

_**Q –De la obvia mancha que tienes en los pantalones… te gusto verme como Rachel es mí en todo sentido**_

_F –Cállate Fabray_

_**Q –Porque… yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad**_

_R –que haces aquí_

_**Q –Finn vete de aquí**_

_F –No… quiero una explicación_

_R –No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti de nada_

_**Q –Ya la escuchaste Finn es hora de que te vayas… ya disfrutaste **_

_F –Rachel pero ibas a perder la virginidad hasta los veinticinco años_

_R –Fue una tonta excusa para ti… _

_F –QUE… porque_

_**Q –Finn es hora de que te vayas**_

_F –No me voy hasta que me expliquen _

_**Q –No hay nada que explicarte**_

_F –Quinn me estas colmando la paciencia_

_**Q –No me importa… tu viniste aquí a donde nadie te invito… espero que te hayas disfrutando ver como hacia mía a Rachel**_

Sam, Dave y Kurt habían visto todo pero al ser los tres homosexuales la escena delante de ellos no les hacia efecto; pero al ver que Finn se había puesto furioso por la arrogancia de Quinn, por lo que tuvieron que interferir para evitar problemas mas graves.

_S –Amigo es hora de que te vayas_

_F –Tu como pudiste… ella te consideraba su amigo y te acostaste con Quinn_

_S –No se quien te digo tal estupidez… porque eso es una completa mentira…_

_F –No es cierto_

_S –Lo es… primero por que Rachie es como mi hermana y no le haría eso, segundo soy gay y tercero…_

_F –Ahora eres gay… no te creo_

_K –Pues créele por_

_F –Porque lo defiendes_

_K –Porque… debido a…_

_S –Deja que yo le diga… porque yo amo a Kurt y _

_K –Si y llevamos una semana siendo novios_

_F –Y Blaine_

_K –Tu sabes muy bien lo que paso entre el y yo_

_F –Y si según son novios porque no les has dicho a nuestro padres_

_K –Porque no tiene mucho que el me pidió que fuera su novio_

_S –Mira Finn… yo ya iba a hablar con ellos, para pedirles permiso de andar oficialmente con él_

_D –Hudson lo mejor es que te vayas… solo viniste a humillarte… y no te preocupes de estas cuatro paredes y de nosotros no saldrá tu pequeño accidente… aunque antes un consejo… necesitas ayuda, tu problema ya no es normal…que bueno que Rach no estuvo contigo porque iba a quedarse tan frustrada_

_F –Cállate Karosfky_

_R –Finn vete… si se supone que te disculpas y dijiste que ibas a tratar con mi relación con Quinn… no se porque me estas montado una escena_

_F –Perdón Rachel pero estaba preocupado por ti_

_**Q –Bueno no tienes… ya viste que estamos mas que bien, en realidad de maravilla… ella y yo estamos mas unidas que nunca…**_

_F –Pero_

_R –Gracias Finn por la preocupación pero tenemos cosas que hacer_

_F –Esta bien… me voy… pero Rachel cualquier cosa… háblame_

_**Q –Y Finn… espero que disfrutaras del espectáculo como espectador**_

_R –Ya Quinn… y Finn_

_F –Si Rachel_

_R –Llévate a Rory contigo… crees que soy idiota_

Dave no le dio tiempo en contestar porque ya estaba arrastrando a las dos muchachas fuera de la casa de Shellby. Rachel sentía lastima por el pobre y mas por lo que Quinn había estado diciendo pero entendía a su novia y su necesidad de demostrar que ella era de ella. Quinn se sentía mal con el pobre pero tenia un arma en contra de él por si en el futuro próximo se pudiera poner pesado. Después de eso todo continuo con mucha normalidad, ya casi esta todo listo para la sorpresa de Emma en el parque, lo único que quedaba era que todos se cambiaran de ropa.

Todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Eran las 7 de la noche y Puck había ido a casa de la orientadora a buscarla, decir que esta se sorprendió seria quedarse corto y mas porque el muchacho venia vestido como chofer.

_P –Miss P_

_EP –Que haces aquí Puck_

_P –Me mandaron por usted_

_EP –Por_

_P –Tengo que llevarla a algún lugar… es una sorpresa así que no trate de averiguar mas_

_EP –Ok_

Los dos se fueron y al llegar al parque Puck le tapo los ojos a la pelirroja y la guio a donde estaba todos los demás, Shellby estaba nerviosa porque nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma con nadie pero con Emma había encontrado algo único que necesitaba en su vía y si arriesgarse era lo que tenia que hacer, ella lo haría con tal de hacerle ver a la otra que lo que ella quería era todo en serio y en buena fe. Shellby se acercó quitarle la venda de los ojos. Emma en cuanto abrió los ojos, noto que la decoración era sencilla pero parecía que cada cosa estaba en orden, a distancias iguales.

_EP –Shellby que es todo esto_

_SC –Es algo de lo mucho que mereces en esta vida_

_EP –Shellby…_

_SC –Shhh… esto es todo para ti_

Con eso alguien se acercó a la orientadora y la llevo a sentarse mientras que los muchachos traían un piano con focos dentro y lo colocaban en medio de las lámparas improvisadas que había montado. Quinn apareció de la nada vestida completamente de blanco, esta se sentó en el banco empezando a tocar.

_**Quinn:**_

_**I don't want to make a scene**_

_**I don't want to let you down**_

_**Try to do my own thing**_

_**And I'm starting to figure it out**_

_**That it's alright**_

_Santana:_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_Shellby:_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_Santana:_

_I don't even care when they say_

_You're a little bit off_

_Look me in the eye, I say_

_I could never get enough_

_'Cause it's alright_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_**Quinn:**_

_**You might be crazy**_

_**Have I told you lately that I love you?**_

_**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly**_

_**And it's crazy that someone could change me**_

_**Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try**_

_**And you need to know that you're the reason why**_

_**Santana y Quinn:**_

_**If it was raining, you would yell at the sun**_

_**Pick up the pieces when the damage is done**_

_**You say it's just another day in the shade**_

_**But look at what a mess we made**_

_Shellby:_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_**Quinn, Santana y Shellby:**_

_**You might be crazy**_

_**Have I told you lately that I love you?**_

_**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly**_

_**And it's crazy that someone could change me**_

_**Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try**_

_**And you need to know that you're the reason why**_

Al termino de la canción el cielo se ilumino con fuegos artificiales; que Puck había conseguido sin avisarle a nadie ya que quería hacer especial las cosas. Las dos muchachas se fueron dejando a las dos mayores solas, los muchachos fueron por el piano.

Ninguna de las dos quería decir nada, solo con las miradas les bastaba para decirse todo pero Shellby necesitaba sacar todo eso de su sistema por lo que se arrodillo delante de Emma con una caja en mano lo cual sorprendió a la pelirroja pero al ver el contenido de ella se relajo y tomo aire esperando a que su acompañante hablara.

_SC –No sabes lo que has hecho conmigo… no se como ni porque ni cuando ni en que momento paso… solo sé que lograste a atrapar mi corazón y que quiera darte todo lo que te mereces porque te mereces tanto… eres una persona bondadosa, amorosa, alegre, comprometida, trabajadora… tienes tantas virtudes que me hacen amarte… pero también tienes toda esa locura pero que te hace especial y única y que por nada del mundo cambiaria en ti porque cambiaria lo que eres, cambiaria tu esencia… porque tu eres una magnifica mujer que llego a iluminar mis moches y darle vida a mis días… agradezco a la vida el hecho de que te haya puesto en mi camino… solo sé que no me imagino mi futuro si no es a lado tuyo… quiero ser egoísta y te quiero solo para mi… por lo tanto me harías el honor y me darías la dicha de aceptar se mi novia… y prometo que no habrá día en el que no te de muestre lo mucho que te quiero… y que a pesar de lo que sea nunca te dejare_

_EP –Yo claro que acepto…_

_SC –Te compre esta cadena en la que esta mi nombre quiero que la uses_

_EP –Claro… me la puedes poner_

Shellby se levanto y le puso la cadena a su novia. Las dos estaban frente a frente, Emma no pudo mas y beso a la morena, demostrándole lo segura que estaba sobre su naciente relación ya que nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma; cosa que le hacia dudar sobre lo que algún día sintió por el antiguo profesor del coro. Pero al tener a esa increíble mujer demostrándole con cada pequeño detalle lo mucho que en verdad le importaba sabia que era amor de verdad y que al igual que la otra no se imaginaba su futuro sin Shellby, sabia que era una locura que estuviera locamente enamorada de ella pero estaba feliz de tener a alguien que en verdad la quisiera y entendiera con todas sus virtudes y con todos su defectos.

_EP –Sabes que esto es una locura_

_SC –Lo se pero prefiero que me digan loca a no tenerte en mi vida_

_EP –Estas segura de esto Shellby_

_SC –Muy segura como nunca antes en mi vida_

_EP –Gracias_

_SC –Porque_

_EP –Por quererme como soy_

_SC –Eso es lo que me hace quererte mas… eso es lo que te hace especial_

Siguieron besándose ahí en el parque, en su lugar especial, con la luna por testigo. Mientras tanto Santana se encontraba admirando a su novia, ya que después de toda la ayuda que le dio a Shellby se fue como le había prometido a Brittany a darle de comer a los patos; en parte esa canción también se la canto a la rubia inocente; la bailarina no podía ser mas feliz ya que tenia todo lo que siempre había querido tener pero principalmente tenia a la latina y eso era lo que mas le alegraba la vida.

_B –Que tanto piensas Santy_

_S –En lo mucho que te amo_

_B –Yo también te amo_

_S –Gracias Britt_

_B –Porque_

_S –Debido a que nunca me dejaste_

_B –No podía dejarte porque eres mi otra mitad_

_S –Es cierto Britt… te amo… no sabes que tanto, que hasta podía considerase una locura todo lo que siento por ti_

_B –El amor es una locura_

_S –Te amo_

_B –Yo igual te amo… vamos Santy acompáñame a darle de comer a los patos_

_S –Ok…_

En otro lugar del parque se encontraba otra pareja hablando, sobre lo que había pasado en la tarde. Sam sabía que era el mejor momento para decirle a Kurt la verdad. Kurt en cambio no esta seguro de lo que había pasado en casa de Shellby y mas porque en la actualidad tenia un novio que tenia que llevar a presentarle a sus padres antes de que su hermanastro fuera a decir algo, estaba pensando y repasando todo los acontecimientos de la tarde cuando sintió la mano de Sam que le tomaba la de él.

_S –En que tanto piensas_

_K –En verdad eres gay…_

_S –Si pero no quería que nadie supiera nada_

_K –Es cierto lo que le dijiste a Finn_

_S –De que te amo… si es cierto te amo con locura_

_K –Y porque ahora_

_S –Y porque no ahora_

_K –Estas seguro de esto Sam_

_S –Más que seguro… de todos modos tengo que hablar con tu padre antes de que lo haga Finn_

_K –No es necesario que hagas eso podemos invetérale otra cosa_

_S –No Kurt… yo te quiero en mi vida… quiero esta relación y sé que fue una locura la forma en que empezó todo esto… pero te quiero como mi novio_

_K –Entonces este bien… vamos a seguir con la mentira… que no es mentira… _

_S –Gracias_

_K –De que_

_S –Por darme una oportunidad de estar a tu lado_

_K –No tienes porque… quiero también esto_

_S –Ahora… novio mio lo llevo a su casa_

Había una ultima pareja en el parque disfrutando de la soledad, estas estaba a orillas del lago, estaban las dos disfrutando el silencio acogedor. Quinn estaba cada día mas segura de que Rachel era lo que tanto había estado buscando, que ella era la razón por la que cada día se levantaba y era feliz.

_**Q –Lo siento Rachel**_

_R –Porque_

_**Q –Por lo de hoy sé que me pase con Finn pero me enojo solo espero que con lo que vio ya se aleje de nosotras**_

_R –No lo creo Quinn… debemos estar al pendiente_

_**Q –Ok**_

_R –Pero Quinn no tienes que comportarte así… porque sabes que soy tuya mi cuerpo, corazón y mente te pertenecen_

_**Q –Lo se y lo siento… no va a volver a pasar**_

_R –Te amo_

_**Q –Yo también te amo locamente… nunca creí que el amor de pudiere volver loco pero lo estoy**_

Rachel beso dulcemente a Quinn y después de eso se levantaron. Las locuras que habían hecho en todo el día; todas había sido por amor. Cada una de las parejas estaba mas juntas y unidas dispuestas a luchar contra cada adversidad que pudiera asecharlas en el futuro, pero que estaban dispuestos a vencer con tal de tener a su otra mitad.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

**-Canción: **

**You're The Reason -Victorious**

-Bueno… para los dos siguientes bajare el drama a 0 ya que son capítulo de navidad y de año nuevo

-Segundo va la advertencia desde aquí… pero Finn no va a dejar las cosas así, con Quinn humillándolo… por lo que el drama en la vida de todos va a regresar y vaya que va a regresar

-Lo siento por no actualizar en la semana pero primero tuve que hacer exposiciones, proyectos cuanta cosa de la universidad y segundo estaba sin internet… así que en verdad lo siento

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	26. Momento en Familia

**Momento en Familia**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Era 24 de Diciembre y ese día Rachel había decidido levantarse tarde; Quinn llego en compañía de su madre a la casa de los Berry en donde celebrarían la navidad; tenia rato en la cama de la morena viendo lo apacible que podía verse la inquietante pequeña judía, cuando la diva se empezó a despertarse en un momento en que se movió sintió que alguien estaba y al ver que era su amada novia le sonrió y le coloco un beso en el cuello de la rubia.<p>

_R –Buenos días… Lucy_

_**Q –Buenos días princesa… como dormiste**_

_R –Muy bien… pero me hubiera gustado que durmieras conmigo_

_**Q –Que tal si me saludas mejor… un beso**_

_R –Pero me estoy levantando… no me he lavado los dientes_

_**Q –No me importa**_

La muchacha le dio un pequeño beso dulce apenas fue un roce de labios por parte de la morena; en cambio la rubia quería mas, en realidad necesitaba mas, por lo que tomo entre sus manos la cara de Rachel y profundizo el beso, solo se separaron cuando de la boca de una de ella salió un pequeño gemido por lo que se separaron.

_**Q –Te traje el desayuno**_

_R –Esta bien pero espérame mientas me voy a lavarme la cara_

_**Q –Bien**_

Rachel y Quinn desayunaron después que salió de lavarse lacara, pero la rubia tenía otros planes por lo que tomo a la morena y se acostó encima de esta ultima; las dos olvidaron de que estaban sus padres en la planta de abajo y que en cualquier momento podían aparecer por la puerta pero aun así las dos se perdieron en su mundo disfrutándose, gozando del momento de estar juntas, tan perdidas se encontraban que nunca escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta y al no recibir había optado por entrar; al escuchar el grito de la otra persona se separaron, Quinn dando un brinco y buscando su ropa, en tanto Rachel se cubría con la sabana rogando que ninguno de los demás hubieran escuchado; la tercera persona que llego se dio vuelta mientras las otras dos se vestían.

_**Q –Miss P ya puede darse la vuelta**_

_R –Disculpe lo que vio_

_**Q –Pero…**_

_EP –Si ya se la necesidad es la necesidad_

_R –Se lo dijo Shellby_

_EP –Claro… Shelly me cuenta todo… incluso lo que habla con ustedes… somos una pareja_

_**Q –Pero eso fue antes de que fueran pareja**_

_EP –Bueno… ella me tiene mucha confianza_

_R –Pero no es que seamos groseras pero a que se debe su visita_

_EP –Así… quería hablar contigo Rachel_

_**Q –Que tal si te dejo… voy abajo para jugar con Beth**_

_R –Segura_

_**Q –Si**_

Después de que salió la rubia; Rachel le ofreció una silla para que la pelirroja se sentara; las dos se quedaron viendo porque ninguna sabia como romper el silencio incomodo debido a la situación en la que se había encontrado; Emma había cambiado mucho desde que Shellby se había vuelto su confidente después de que había terminado con William; de una forma u otra la cercanía de la morena mayor había ayudado mucho mas que el ex antiguo maestro del coro.

_EP –Rachel yo sé que fue algo incomodo lo de hace rato… pero olvidémoslo y hagamos de que cuenta que eso nunca paso_

_R –Ok… pero a que ha venido_

_EP – Ha hablar sobre mi relación con Shellby tu eres su hija y debes tener algo que decir sobre nuestra relación… que quiero saber para que las cosas sigan marchando perfectamente_

_R –Pero que tengo que decir_

_EP –Lo que necesites decir… sé que tu y ella todavía se están ajustando a tener una relación pero ahora no es solo eso también te tienes que acostumbrar al hecho que tu madre tiene una novia que pasa a ser la orientadora de tu escuela… por lo que debe haber algo que digas y si no te agrada la relación sabes que también haríamos lo mejor para ti y para Beth que son lo que mas ama _

_R –Bueno… si tengo algo que decir_

_EP –Dime_

_R –Estoy feliz por las dos… Shellby se ve más que feliz de estar con usted, tiene un brillo especial y único… y también me alegro por usted porque nunca la había visto tan suelta tan feliz, tan despreocupada y es cierto que ella y yo todavía nos estamos acostumbrando a tener una relación normal y ahora le tenemos que sumar que mi madre tiene una novia… pero déjeme preguntarle algo_

_EP –Claro_

_R –Yo sé que le encanta mi madre pero ella tiene dos hijas… así que dígame si esta segura de salir con una mujer que es madre_

_EP –Claro que si… lo pensé y por eso estoy con ella… y bueno Beth lo acepta porque es una niña_

_R –Y ella la adora_

_EP –Estuviste hablando con tu madre_

_R –Claro_

_EP –Pero con quien quiero tratar de llevar mejor las cosas es contigo… tu ya eres casi eres un persona adulta que se da cuenta de las cosas… y pues yo quiero estar con Shellby hasta que estemos viejitas… y por eso quiero que cuando no estemos en la escuela me hables de tu… así _

_R –Bien… ok… me parece muy bien_

_EP –Gracias Rachel_

_R –De nada… mientras hagas feliz a mi madre… creo que todo estará bien_

_EP –Creo que es hora de bajar porque ya me ha de andar buscando _

Después de que bajaron; Rachel fue en busca de su novia, la cual estaba jugando con la niña en el jardín, ella veía lo inocente y pura que lucia la rubia, cosa que le hacia anhelar a Rachel poder estar con Quinn para siempre y formar una familia feliz. Quinn seguía contenta de que Shellby le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad para que pudiera estar con Beth, agradecía que la morena a pesar de todo, no se hubiera cansado de su situación; y por vez primera sentía que tenia la felicidad de su lado, aun a pesar de que no tenia mucho de su pequeño estancamiento emocional del cual ya estaba completamente recuperada. Quinn al fin se había dado cuenta de la atenta mirada de la morena por lo que tomo a la niña y fue a donde estaba Rachel.

**Q -¿Qué tanto mirabas?**

R –A ti y a Beth… lo linda que se veían jugando y que espero que algún día tú y yo podamos formar nuestra familia…

**Q –Yo también espero que algún día tú y yo formemos una familia… quiero a una pequeña con tu características…**

R –y yo a un lindo niño versión de ti

**Q –No es algo loco que estemos pensando ya en nuestro futuro juntas**

R –No puede ser una locura cuando es algo que va a suceder… quiero mi vida a lado de la tuya porque como ya te he dicho antes yo no soy nada sin ti

**Q –Y yo tampoco soy lo mismo cuando no estoy a tu lado… tu haces que saque lo bueno de mi… me haces tan feliz que me da esa fuerza para seguir adelante y hacerme creer que soy invencible y única.**

R –Te amo… más que ayer pero sobre todo menos que mañana

**Q –Yo igual te amo**

R –Que tal si le pedimos permiso a los de adentro y nos vamos un rato al parque… le podemos hablar a Britt y Santy para que vayamos también a darle de comer a los patos…

**Q –Si es lo que quieres es lo que yo también quiero**

Estaban en el parque con Beth en brazos de Quinn, esperando a que llegaran Santana y Brittany; a lo lejos pudieron ver que venia la rubia corriendo con alegría, ya que darle siempre de comer a los patos la ponía feliz y mas cuando era en compañía de su novia y ahora mas porque estaría en compañía de sus amigas; en cambio la latina iba con cara e pocos amigos, ya que llevaba cargando una bolsa llena de diferente cosas para poder darle a los animalitos, mientras que en la otra mano, iba con una canasta. Al llegar se saludaron todas y Britt llevo a Rachel junto con Beth a donde estarían los animalitos plumíferos; en cambio las otras dos iban siguiendo a sus novias viéndolas con adoración.

S –Que rubia… como van las cosas con la enana

**Q –No le digas así**

S –Es de cariño… pero como van las cosas con Ray…

**Q –Bien… mas que bien… que es algo que me da un poco de mala espina, ya que de cierta forma Finn a estado muy tranquilo… y sobre todo por lo que paso el miércoles… yo estaba esperando algún coraje de él… **

S –Y que paso el miércoles

**Q –A… es cierto no les hemos dicho… Rory estaba siendo el espía de Hudson… y le montamos una trampa para que creyera que habíamos roto y luego, él fue a la casa y Rachel y yo lo estábamos haciendo en el sofá nunca notamos la presencia de él; ya que se quedo observando todo y de ahí me estaba burlando de él… porque le gusto el espectáculo que habíamos montado**

S –Oh por dios no me digas que él…

**Q –Si**

S –Que grotesco… pero a lo mejor y ya entendió que Rachel esta contigo… así que deja de preocuparte… yo voy a avisarle a los demás que tengan cuidado con Rory… aunque a la Britt no le va hacer mucha gracia… ya sabes que le tiene cierto cariño

**Q –Si… pero a lo mejor tienes razón y ya debo relajarme con ese asunto…**

S –Claro… ahora vamos a comer tengo hambre y esto que mando mi madre… a de estar delicioso

Las cuatro y la niña se divirtieron en el parque, disfrutando como niñas y dejando de lado cualquier problema. Ya que llego el momento de irse, salieron cada una por su lado. Rachel y Quinn se fueron de regreso a casa de los Berry para alistarse para la cena de la noche de navidad, cosa que le había intrigado al principio ya que se suponía que su novia y familia eran judíos pero cuando le pregunto a los Berry le sorprendió al saber que solo era por parte Leroy que era judía, ya que por la familia de Hiram eran católicos. Las muchachas se alistaron; mientras Rachel estaba terminando de arreglarse en el baño; y la rubia estaba acostada jugando con su celular; que cuando vio salir a su novia, este se le cayo de sus manos y se esta se quedo con la boca abierta; el vestido que tenia puesto la morena era un vestido negro entallado muy corto, con un pequeño retoque de pintura y el cabello suelto y ondulado; al tener esa imagen de Rachel, Quinn no resistió y se paro para abalanzarse a los brazos de la diva, se perdieron el mundo olvidando por completo el incidente que habían tenido en la mañana con la orientadora pelirroja; simplemente se había vuelto una necesidad ese tiempo de contacto físico y mas que nada necesario ya que terminaban de completarse; lo que nunca notaron fue que la puerta del cuarto de Rachel estaba abierto; dejando a otra persona sorprendida y lo mismo que había pasado con Emma, el intruso grito y las otras se separaron y se medio arreglaron.

RF –Bueno… eso era algo que no esperaba nunca ver… pero me imaginaba que ustedes dos ya tenían un nivel de intimidad más profundo… pero aun así es algo que un padre nunca espera ver porque espera ver siempre a su hija como una niña…

**Q –Perdón… pero Rachel y yo estamos en la misma pagina y estamos realmente en serio en esta relación**

RF –Eso lo veo

R –Sr. Fabray nos dejamos llevar pero ya le he dicho que se controle un poco

RF –Rachel… primero no hay problema yo se lo que es ser adolescente, si bien se me había olvidado, pero se lo que las hormonas a esa edad pueden hacer; segundo ya te había dicho que me llames Russell y tercero mi hija es una Fabray lo lógico es que quiera llevar todo al limite sin importar las consecuencias

**Q –Papa**

RF –Que mi amor… es verdad… eres mi hija… lo lógico es que fueras algo imparable; si no pregúntale a tu madre de cuando…

**Q –Suficiente no quiero saber de las viejas aventuras de mi madre y mi padre**

RF –De todos modos venia a decirle que ya bajen… ya estamos todos…

R –Perfecto… gracias Señ…Russell

Las muchachas bajaron en compañía de Russell en cual seguía bromeado con las muchachas, las cuales al estar ya en la sala salieron corriendo del lado del hombre a lugares diferente; Judy al ver eso fue a verificar que el que fuera su marido no hubiera hecho nada de lo que acostumbraba hacer; pero al verlo de cerca vio una sonrisa que nunca había visto.

JF –Que paso

RF –No creo que quieras saber

JF –Porque

RF –Porque es tu niña…

JF –Si pero que tiene que ver eso… con que las niñas prácticamente salieron disparadas de tu lado

RF –Bien… te lo digo pero no digas nada… al subir mi hija tenia a Rachel en contra de la puerta de lo que me imagino que es el baño, sé que si no hubiera llegado a interrumpir… bueno te imaginas el resto

JF –Oh por dios…

RF –Y pues para a aligerar el ambiente empecé a hacer bromas… nada malo te lo juro… era en serio cuando le pedí perdón quiero un relación normal de padre e hija con mi pequeña y no puedo hacer nada cuando veo que mi hija esta mas que feliz a lado de Rachel… porque el verla feliz me hace feliz… y Judy yo sé que fui un canalla cuando estábamos casado pero podemos ser amigos por el bien de nuestra pequeña

JF –Si eso esta bien… todo por el bien de nuestra hija

Puck llego con su madre y su hermana; en la actualidad Daniela Puckerman tenían entre sus brazos por primera vez a su pequeña nieta; la niña le recordaba un poco a su hijo salvo lo rubio que imaginaba que lo había sacado de los genes de la madre de la niña, pero era un pequeño retrato de su hijo; Shellby estaba hablando con la pequeña Puckerman sobre Beth y cosas al azar; Alexandra Puckerman estaba feliz de conocer a su sobrina y también de poder ver de nueva cuenta ala morena judía que siempre le cayo bien y que siempre espero que su hermano se casara con la judía. Rachel se acercó a donde estaban los Puckerman para saludarlos e inmediatamente la hermana de Puck se abalanzo a los brazos de la diva; y la señora Puckerman había regresado a Beth a Shellby para poder abrazar a la morena.

DP –Rachel me da gusto de nuevo verte… este mi hijo se ha portado bien

R –Claro que si… señora…

DP –Como que señora

R -Si perdón… Daniela… Noah se estado portando más que bien

Siguieron hablando; Quinn no quería acercarse pero al final opto que era lo mejor dejar todo atrás con la madre de Puck y poder seguir adelante. Al llegar a donde estos estaban hablando no pudo dejar de notar el cariño con el que le hablaba a su novia; supo realmente que los dos judíos habían sido realmente buenos amigos en la infancia; Quinn salió de su trance cuando Daniela le hizo una pregunta que a todos sorprendió pero que Rachel tomo en broma e inmediatamente le tomo la mano a la rubia.

DP –Rachel entonces cuando me van a dar la alegría de decirme que tu y Noah están saliendo

R –Lamentablemente nunca… ya sabes que siempre lo he querido como a mi hermano… y ahora mismo estoy en una relación

DP –Si con quien

R –Con esta rubia que tengo a mi lado

DP –Quinn… tiempo sin verte

**Q –Lo mismo digo Sr. Puckerman**

DP –Entonces… son una pareja

R –Si

DP –Sabes que siempre he querido que mi pequeño este con alguien como tu… pero bueno a lo mejor algún día la logre encontrar a alguien como tu… y bueno si Quinn te hace feliz estoy bien con eso… ahora Quinn mas vale que no le rompas el corazón a Rachel porque te lo juro que no va a haber lugar en la tierra para que te escondas porque siempre la he visto como mi hija

AP –Entonces Rachel… tú y Puck nunca van a ser novios… porque en verdad me caes bien

R –Lo siento Alex… pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo

AP –Gracias

**Q –Y no se preocupen yo cuidare de Rachel**

DP –Excelente

La cena continuo con completo paz, platica entre todos; bromas entre todos, era realmente una reunión familiar con Los Berry; Sam que se sentía mas en familia que con su verdadera familia; Judy, Russell, Emma, Shellby, los Puckerman y Sue que ahora que la verdad había salido al fin a la luz podía pasar el tiempo con su familia sin que todo el plan loco de la diva se fuera a la coladera; la noche paso en familia disfrutando que de un modo u otro las cosas parecían estar en su lugar; y que pesar de las estupideces de Finn; debían agradecerla al niño de reunir a las familias de las dos muchachas y estar juntos al fin. Rachel había salido momentáneamente a tomar un poco de aire al patio; mientras que en la casa era un bullicio de toda la gente; Quinn siguió a su novia, las dos se sentaron en unas sillas que había ahí.

**Q –Que te pasa**

R –nada… estoy feliz de que tengamos a nuestra familia juntas… de que a pesar de todas la locuras de Finn lo único que ha logrado es traernos más aliados

**Q –Si verdad… **

R –me alegra de estar aquí contigo… de tenerte

**Q –Te amo**

R –Yo igual te amo

**Q –Creo debemos regresar adentro antes de que ocurra algo de nuevo**

R –Si

Se levantaron pero antes de entrar se dieron un tierno beso; para luego adentrarse y disfrutar de su primer momento en familia, sabiendo que habrían muchísimas navidades como esa pero tenían que disfrutar esa porque era la primera; si bien en algún momento las muchachas se sintieron fuera de si; el estar juntas había traído muchos beneficios a cada una y uno de ellos era el poder tener un momento en familia como nunca antes en sus vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Era momento del encuentro de las Puckerman con la pequeña Beth… y como nunca se han mencionado los nombre de la hermana de Puck y de la mama les puse nombre… espero que le haya gustado…

-Bueno… para el siguiente es el de año nuevo… vamos a seguir con el dram metiendo a las muchachas en apuros

-Lo siento por no actualizar en la semana pero tuve que hacer exposiciones, proyectos cuanta cosa de la universidad

-Espero tener la próxima actualización a más tardar el martes…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (Alma León)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios los cuales me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…

-Les recomiendo mis dos nuevos fics: "Tropezando con el Amorr" y "Stereo Hearts"... espero sus comentarios tambien


	27. Año Nuevo

**Año Nuevo**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Shellby se había levantado y se había quedo admirando a la belleza pelirroja que tenían actualmente desnuda en su cama; estaba feliz de que la orientadora le diera esa parte importante de su ser, porque se sentía completa al saber que en la vida de Emma era tan importante para que le diera lo mas bello que pueda poseer una dama.<p>

**Flashback. Miércoles 14 de Diciembre, Sala de Profesores**

Emma y Shellby se encontraban en la actualidad viendo una película en el sofá de la primera; ya que Beth se había ido a pasar la noche con las muchachas podían disfrutarse sin la incomodidad de tener a la pequeña viéndolas. Habían dejado de ver en realidad la película, ya que se habían empezado a besar; la pelirroja no podía negar la necesidad de tener el cuerpo de la directora del coro cera, cosa que nunca había pasado con el maestro del coro; ya no podía negar que deseaba a la morena y cada vez se volvía más difícil resistirse a ese novel de intimidad.

Estaban disfrutando de su mundo; cuando escucharon que el timbre de la puerta sonaba, Emma se apartó, mientras tanto Shellby fue a la cocina por más vino que era lo que estaban tomando. La pelirroja al abrir se quedo sorprendida porque enfrente de ella estaba William Shuster con su clásica sonrisa tonta que tiempo atrás hubiera ocasionado que la pelirroja se derritiera por él; iba muy bien vestido con traje negro, camisa a cuadros verde y negro, mientras que llevaba una ramo de flores, una bolsa de comida y una botella de champagne.

El ex –director de coro trato de entrar y fue cuando la pelirroja salió del trance y se lo impidió, el otro quedo sorprendido porque creyó que con ese pequeño detalle Emma se olvidaría de la locura de estar con Shellby, por lo tanto decidió romper el silencio.

WS –Emma… porque no me dejas pasar, si vine a pasar un rato contigo como en lo viejos tiempos… así aprovechar en planear lo que podemos hacer mañana, pasar el día tu, Shannon y yo

EP –Will… no… aparte estoy ocupada…

WS –Pero solo…

EP –No dejaste que terminara de hablar… ya tengo planes para mañana

WS –Así con quien

Justo Shellby apareció en la puerta, dejando al otro enojado porque creí que podía reconquistar a la pelirroja; pero lo que nunca espero ver fue Shellby; a pesar de que quiso controlar sus celos, no pudo y se armó toda una pela entre los dos.

WS –Que hace ella aquí

SC –Pasando el tiempo con mi novia… es lo natural

WS –Pero Emma yo creí que todavía tenia una oportunidad de reconquistarte… porque ustedes todavía no eran nada

EP –Aunque no fuera nada de ella… lo nuestro termino, yo ya estoy harta de ti y de tu maldita fijación con Finn… y de que a parte te comportes como un adolescente… yo estoy feliz con Shellby me siento completa

WS –Pero Emma… ella no te va entender como yo… no te va soportar como yo… crees que realmente va tolerar que no la toques o no te toque… nadie mas te va tolerar como yo…

SC –Ahora si… eres un idiota… crees que eres lindo pero eres un maldito idiota… yo la amo por todo lo que es, porque eso la hace especial y única y ahora que la tengo no la voy a dejar porque yo la valoro y la amo… y si a ti no te dejaba que la tocaras a mi me encanta el sabor de su piel… ahora te largas de aquí antes de que te parta la cara como el otro día… una ultima cosa si tu te acercas de nuevo a ella te voy a partir la cara me entiendes

El maestro de español se quedo sin palabras y mas porque la morena le había azotado la puerta en la cara; Shellby entro furiosa ya que William Shuster había ido a molestar su linda velada; por lo que se dirigió al cuarto de Emma y se recostó en la cama mientras se tranquilizaba del coraje que había pasado. La orientadora siguió a Shellby de cerca y al verla en la cama, se acostó encima de ella; ya que algo en ella se había prendido al ver a la morena toda furiosa por lo que ya no pudo resistir mas y decidió que era momento de darle algo especial.

EP –Shelly… estas enojada

SC –Si pero no contigo… es solo el que me purga el estomago

EP –No le hagas caso… pero una cosita

SC –Si

EP –Es cierto lo que le dijiste… de que me amas

SC –Si Emmy… te amo tanto que me da miedo que algún día eme dejes

EP –nunca te voy a dejar

SC –Te amo

EP –Yo igual te amo…

Emma beso a Shellby, el beso era tan lleno de pasión quería transmitirle por medio de él que estaba lista para ir al siguiente nivel con ella, la morena entendió lo que significaba el beso pero no quería acelerar la situación ya que sabia que la pelirroja era virgen por lo que quería llevar la cosas con calma y darle el mejor momento en su vida, también porque si la otra quería parar lo pudieran hacer porque sabia que si seguía adelante no podría para aunque al otra se lo pidiera.

EP –Shellby… yo quiero esto… así que no tengas miedo de que voy a detenerte… quiero que tengas esa parte especial de mi para que sepas que siempre voy a estar a tu lado y de tus hijas…

**Fin Flashback. **

Al recordar todo los acontecimientos de la noche anterior sonreía como tonta porque al fin era completamente de ella; nunca espero que la orientadora fuese hacer todo un torbellino en la cama pero estaba feliz de que estaban al fin completas. Emma se levanto y al ver que Shellby la observaba la beso, el beso debía ser solo de buenos días pero no podía evitar que se le fuera de la mano; pero la pelirroja tuvo que detener cualquier otro avance porque tenían rato que deberían de haber estado en casa de las Fabray.

En tanto en casa de las Fabray, se encontraban Judy, Russell, los Berry y Sue organizando y decorando la casa para la fiesta de la noche; en tanto las muchachas se había llevado a Beth a comer un helado y librarse de cualquier tipo de trabajo de la fiesta que se le había ocurrido a la madre de Rachel, ya que había comentado que era buena idea hacer una fiesta con los muchachos y familia de new Directions.

Las muchachas estaban en la heladería; se habían sentado en una de las mesas, con Beth en las piernas de Quinn; aunque estuvieran juntas todo el tiempo posible, siempre había algo nuevo para conocer de la otra, pero con el solo hecho de compartir tiempo las complacía.

Emma y Shellby al fin habían llegado a la casa de las Fabray y en cuanto entraron uno de los Berry y Sue empezaron a molestarlas debido a la tardanza y más que nada porque todo eso había sido idea de ellas. Mientras todo esos estaba felices de celebrar el comienzo de un año nuevo; en otra casa de cierta persona se encontraban tres hombres reunidos dando le mas detalle al plan mas reciente que tenían el cual según para ellos ese si era a prueba de tontos.

Las horas pasaron hasta que llego el momento de la fiesta, los de casa ya todos estaba listos esperando a todos los invitados inclusive Rory y Finn porque si bien era el enemigo, era momento de fiesta y unión y nadie quiso dejarlos de lado pero mas que nada también para poderlos tener en la mira y poder observar mucho mejor al enemigo. Quinn estaba en el patio de su casa cuando se acercó su padre a ella para poder platicar con ella, lo cierto es que los dos ya habían logrado avanzar en su relación y cada día que pasaba ellos estaba más unidos que nunca.

RF –Quinny

**Q –Si papa**

RF –Quería darte algo…

**Q –Que cosa**

RF –Esto es el anillo de compromiso que le di a tu madre, el cual me regreso pero bueno… este anillo ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia y es momento que lo tengas…

**Q –Pero si…**

RF –Quiero que lo tengas y se lo des a esa novia tuya

**Q –Pero todavía no nos estamos casando… todavía estamos estudiando**

RF –Lo se… pero lo que estoy diciendo es que cuando creas que debas proponerle matrimonio yo te apoyare… nunca antes en mi vida te había visto tan feliz y ella te hace feliz y me alegra eso… así que si tu decidieras que le quieres proponer matrimonio, no significa que ya se tengan que casar puedes contar conmigo para ayudarte

**Q –Gracias por apoyarme**

RF –No ese es mi deber eso debo hacer y sé que no te he dado muy ampliamente mi apoyo en el pasado pero en la actualidad quiero darte un apoyo de padre a hija… mas a hora queremos que iniciemos un año nuevo…

Los dos volvieron adentro de la casa donde había todo un alboroto entre los padre y los muchachos de New Directions; Finn había estado buscando la oportunidad de hablar con Rachel a solas pero esta nunca estaba ya que si no era por Quinn, Santana, Puck o Sam, o alguno de los padres o Emma o Sue; ya a nadie le extrañaba la presencia de la entrenadora de las porritas porque ya todos estaban al tanto de la verdad de Sue y Rachel.

La noche continuo sin incidentes, en realidad continuo entre bromas, conversaciones y todo tipo de cosas buenas; ya que se estaba acercando las doce, los Berry creyeron que podían tener un brindis para que luego solo esperar el momento, habían estado esperando alrededor de cinco minutos a Shellby y a Emma pero cuando ya tenia un tiempo que se habían desaparecido, Rachel había decidido ir por a buscarlas; Rachel deseo nunca haber ido a buscar a su madre y a la novia de su madre, ya que las había atrapado en una situación muy comprometedora.

R –Oh por dios… mis ojos… necesito lavarlos con jabón, cloro o acido, lo que sea

SC –oh por dios Rachel

EP –No es como si yo no te hubiera atrapado a ti y a Quinn

SC –Que

EP –Upsss… nada

R –Como sea… no quería ver nada de eso… no podían esperarse, esta la casa llena y si alguien mas las hubiera atrapado… no quería la imagen de mi madre y de su novia en esa posición

SC –Rachel… no recuerdas lo que dijeron tú y Quinn… que la necesidad es la necesidad

R –Bien…de todas formas las estamos esperando… 

Las tres mujeres se unieron al brindis; en cuanto terminaron de brindar y cada quien se volvió a separar y dispersaron a lo largo del patio y dentro de la casa. Quinn aprovecho el momento para robarse a la morena y se la llevo a otro lado del patio donde había un pequeño cobertizo; el cual había sido arreglado con la ayuda de Santana y de Puck, los cuales aceptaron con gusto aun que Quinn no se libro de las burlas de ambos.

Ya casi eran las doce, y las dos estaban solas, apartadas de todo el mundo disfrutando los últimos momentos de un año y listas para recibir el año nuevo. Escucharon el conteo, y empezaron igual a seguirlo; cuando fue hora, se besaron con total pasión recibiendo con buen gusto al nuevo año. Todos en la casa voltearon al cielo cuando estallaron fuegos artificiales, pero hubo uno en especial que llamo la atención de la morena, uno con forma de estrella.

R –Fue una estrella Quinn

**Q –Fue tu estrella… porque tu eres mi estrella eres el amor de mi vida y espero que este nuevo año que inicia nos traiga menos problemas y podamos disfrutarnos mas sin problemas**

R –Te amo

**Q –Yo también te amo**

Lo que ninguna de las dos estaba consiente es que había alguien viendo todo desde un lugar estratégico. Rachel y Quinn había estado besándose y trasmitiendo por el beso todo lo que cada una sentía por la otra. Después de un rato, Quinn le tapo los ojos a Rachel y la guio dentro del cobertizo, donde le destapo los ojos, y se percato que estaba lleno del mismo tipo de flores que habían estado alrededor de su relación, con velas de olor a canela y manzana y en medio un colchón con una tazón de fresas y a lado del pequeño colchón una fuente de chocolate.

Se estuvieron besando un tiempo, ya la mayoría de la ropa había desaparecido dejándolas solo con ropa interior, la rubia se encontraba arriba de la morena por lo que aprovecho y se parto un poco para poder tomar una fresa y ponerla debajo del chocolate para luego llevarla cerca de la boca de Rachel para que la mordiera al igual que ella, se besaron después. Las dos estuvieron disfrutando de las fresas, dándose caricias, besos, mordiscos de todo tipo de demostraciones de cariño simplemente gozando del momento de estar solas, y mas que nada gozando del momento súper íntimo en el que estaban.

Las muchachas pasaron toda la noche demostrándose el mucho amor que sentía la una por la otra, haciéndose el amor como nunca antes se lo habían hecho; lo malo de ese fue que alguien mas se paso mirando el momento intimo de ambas, un momento intimo que había estado disfrutando, pero que a la vez le daba coraje porque esperaba que él fuera la rubia.

Se levantaron y se besaron de nuevo, ninguna quería salir de ese pequeño lugar que había sido testigo de su amor, pero estaban seguras que necesitaban revisar la casa; simplemente optaron por quedarse dándose mimos, caricias, apapachos; querían que el tiempo se detuviere pero esperaban que el nuevo año que iniciaba les trajera monos problemas.

Los años nuevos sirven para poder hacer cambios, meditar comportamientos pero también para también para traer nuevo dramas a la vida de uno, ya que… que es la vida sin drama, uno tiene que superar los baches de la vida y superarlos y seguir adelante; no todo es miel sobre hojuelas y los años nuevos siempre traen nuevas, buenas y malas cosas a la vida de uno.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Bueno… un pequeño capitulo especial

-Ahora si advertencia, para el siguiente capitulo se avecinan el principio de los problemas para todos, ya que se descubrirá un secreto, habrá celos, peleas, y el regreso de alguien… así que el drama viene de regreso pero mas recargado que nunca

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (Alma León)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	28. Peleas, Celos y Verdades

**Peleas, Celos y Verdades**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Al fin era el regreso a clases para todos los alumnos de William McKinley High School; Finn había entrado por las puertas con un aire de superioridad porque sabía que el nuevo plan que tenía estaba más que listo lo único que le hacia falta era una forma de meter cizaña entre Quinn y Rachel, al igual que estaba consiente que para que la morena fuera de nuevo de él también tenia que destruir a todos alrededor de la pareja por eso mismo ya tenia las formas de meterse con las demás parejas inclusive con Shuster había ideado una forma de destruir la relación de Emma con Shellby; estaba feliz porque el nuevo plan si era a prueba de tontos y aunque le daba miedo que Russell Fabray cumpliera su promesa lo único importante para el muchacho era recuperar lo que según para él era el amor de su vida.<p>

En tanto Finn seguían en busca de Rachel; la morena se encontraba por las gradas con Sam esperando a que Quinn saliera de los vestidores, pero esta ultima le había mandado un mensaje de que se verían hasta el almuerzo ya que ella y Mercedes se habían ido a platicar con Brittany ya que la veían decaída; en cuando se iba estaba parando de las gradas para irse Santana se acercó a los muchachos y los otros dos se sentaron de nueva cuenta.

R –Santy que haces aquí y no con Britt

S –Por… no se cosas…

R –No me salgas que con cosas

S –De todos modos… quería saber como le fue a Sam en la cena con los suegros y el cuñado entrometido y metiche

Sam –A mi de maravilla… salvo por Finn que parecía el papa en lugar de Burt, era como si creí que lo que estaba diciendo fuera mentira, pero cuando Carole vio lo impertinente que estaba, lo mando a su cuarto pero en coincidencia recibió un mensaje después de eso se paro y se fue… y después de eso, la cena fue grandiosa

S –me alegro por ti

R –Sam no es que quiera ser ave de mal agüero… ni nada por el estilo y la verdad estoy feliz de que al fin estés con Kurt

S –Ve al grano Berry

R –Cállate López

Sam –Ya las dos… dime Sis

S –Desde cuando se empezaron a llamar así

R –Desde navidad…

Sam –No es que no quiera a mis hermanos, los amo… pero con los Berry me he sentido mas en familia que con mi propia familiar y a Rachel la veo como mi hermana

S –A ok… bien por ustedes… ahora basta de tontería y habla

R –Si… este… Sam solo es para prevenir… pero que pasaría sin Blaine un día… pongamos que hoy se apareciera por las puertas del coro diciendo que se transfirió de escuela porque se dio cuenta de su error y quiere recuperar a Kurt

S –Si que paso entre esos dos

R –A ciencia cierta nose… lo único que se es que se estaba comportando pesado y Kurt se canso y le dijo que cuando estuviera dispuesto a comportarse como un buen novio, lo buscara

S –A ok

Sam –Luchar por lo que es mio… Blaine tuvo su oportunidad y la dejo ir… ni modo y sé que Kurt siempre lo amara pero sé que también me ama

R –ok… solo era una cosa que me inquietaba

Sam –Bueno no quiero dejarlas pero me tengo que ir… tengo que ir a ver a mi novio

R –De todos modos… ya nos vamos tenemos clases

S –Ray quisiera hablar contigo… será que podamos ir a otro lugar mas

R –vamos al auditorio

Mientras las dos morenas se dirigían al auditorio; Quinn, Mercedes y Brittany se encontraban en la sala de coro, esperando a que la rubia hablara de lo que le estaba pasando, ya que naturalmente siempre estaría de buen humor a pesar de lo que pasara ya que siempre le veía el lado bueno a todo.

M –No es que no me guste pasar tiempo con ustedes pero cuanto tiempo más nos vamos a quedar aquí

**Q –El tiempo que sea necesario hasta averiguar que tiene Britt**

M –ok… pero no seria mejor si le preguntamos

**Q –Buena idea**

M –Britt

B –SI

**Q -¿Qué te pasa?**

B –Porque

M –Te ves triste

**Q –No te ves como tu**

B –A… es que llevo días peleando con Santy

M –Si y porque

B –porque ella no me quiere ayudar con Rory

**Q –Ayudar con que**

B –Para que hablemos con él y le hagamos entender que Finn no es bueno… pero ella no quiere

**Q –Yo sé que lo quieres ayudar… pero que te ha dicho Santana**

B –En que no podemos hacer nada, que solo se tiene que dar cuenta… pero y si no quiere… ya saben que Rory no es precisamente santo de su devoción

M –Pero Britt, la latina tiene razón

**Q –Santana tiene razón nosotros no podemos hacer nada ahorita, yo igual quería ayudarlo pero como me dijo Rach… lo único que podemos hacer es estar ahí para él cuando se dé cuenta que Finn es un idiota **

M –Si… Britt ahorita todos quisiéramos hacer mas por él porque el están dulce e inocente… pero no podemos hacer mas

**Q –Porque no hablas con Santy y le dices como te sientes… a lo mejor sin pelas hablando normalmente**

B –No lo se…

M –Que tal si vamos a clases para que ocupes tu mente en otras cosas

Las otras morenas ya estaban el auditorio, Santana seguía dándole vueltas y hablaban de todo menos de lo que realmente agraviaba a la latina, Rachel estaba consiente de que algo le pasa a su amiga por eso no presionada y le seguía la conversación de cosas vánales.

S –Rachel la verdad… es que quería hablar contigo sobre unos problemas que tengo

R –Dime

S –Ya no sé que hacer… llevo días peleando con Brittany, ya que ella quiere que hablemos con Rory sobre Finn

R –Y porque pelan

S –Porque ella cree que no quiero ayudarlo porque me cae mal y no es cierto… el muchachillo ese, me cae bien, es un buen tipo dulce e inocente y trata a Britt muy bien…

R –Entonces… Santana por mas que quiera no estoy entendiendo nada

S –Es que yo también lo quiero ayudar pero no podemos hacer nada, lamentablemente hasta que salga lastimado por gigantón

R –Ya le dijiste… hablaste con ella bien

S –No

R –Háblale con la verdad no te va a pasar nada si admites que el muchacho te cae bien

S –Gracias

R –Porque

S –No lo se… pero gracias

Después de eso las dos se fueron a clases, Santana sabia que Rachel tenía razón y debía hablar con Brittany. En tanto en otra parte de la escuela se encontraban, para ser mas exactos, en la oficina de Emma, se encontraba esta ultima con Shellby cuando fueron interrumpidas por la entrenadora del equipo de futbol, las cuales le dieron indicación a pasas y sentarse.

EP –Shannon que puedo hacer por ti

SB –Aclararme todo porque no entiendo nada…

EP –Acerca de que o sobre que

SB –Sobre tú y Will, sobre tú y Shellby

EP –De mi y de Will no hay anda que explicar termine con él… yo ya no lo amaba aparte me di cuenta lo infantil y ridículo que puede llegar a comportarse y yo no quería eso en mi vida… y con Shellby yo sé que ella y yo no tenemos mucho en conocernos pero ella me ha dado lo que Will nunca me dio

SB –En serio Shellby quieres a Emma

SC –No la quiero la amo… daría mi vida por ella… yo sé que lo nuestro fue loco pero que en esta vida es lógico… aparte mis hijas la adoran, yo la adoro… y sé que es tu amiga y crees que la puedo lastimar pero no es así

SB –bien… si me dices de corazón de que amas a Emma yo estoy bien con eso…

EP –Gracias Shannon

SC –Sera que puedas hablar con Will

SB –Claro hablara con él… aunque no creo que sirva de nada porque últimamente anda… pero…. bueno mejor las dejo que sigas con sus cosas

El resto de la primera parte de la jornada paso con relativa calma. Era la hora del almuerzo y Finn seguía en busca de Rachel, seguía con las imágenes dela diva con la rubia mientras hacían el amor, por mas que quería sacarlas de su cabeza, no podía, cosa que le daba mas coraje, ya que el deseaba que con fuerzas ser la rubia por eso estaba mas que decidido a encontrarle el talón de Aquiles a la relación de la diva con la porrita; iba llegando a la sala de coro, cuando escucho que Rachel y Quinn estaba adentro cuando algo en especial de la conversación le llamo la tención por lo que se quedo espiando ya que creí que eso era lo que necesitaba para jugar con las inseguridades de las dos. La pareja estaba hablando, ya que Quinn creyó que al fin era tiempo de hablar con Rachel sobre el intento de suicido que había tenido, ya que esa platica siempre la desviaba.

**Q –Rachel quiero hablar algo importante contigo**

R –Si que es

**Q –Tu y yo hemos hablado de muchas cosas importante desde que empezamos a andar… pero siempre evitamos el tema de ya sabes que**

R –Sobre que

**Q –Sobre lo de mi intento de suicidio… **

R –Yo no le vuelto a mencionar porque esperaba a que te sintieras cómoda con ese tema

**Q –Y quiero que hablemos de eso… porque sé que me amas y es algo que no hemos tocado y tenemos que hacerlo de porque intente suicidarme**

R –Es cierto… dime

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando fueron interrumpidas por el resto de sus amigos a los cuales se les hizo buena idea pasar el tiempo del almuerzo con la pareja. En tanto Finn se había marchado feliz ya que tenia lo que necesitaba para a completar su plan por lo que iba en dirección de salón de Shuster para comentarle lo que había escuchado y que era momento de poner en acción su plan.

WS –Que pasa Finn por que la buena cara

F –Ya se porque Rach esta con Quinn… esta con ella por lastima

WS –De que hablas

F –No se preocupe… confié en mi… que tal si empezamos con el plan…

WS –Me parece de maravilla

F –Háblele a las personas que necesitamos para la primera parte del plan… yo le digo a Rory que los espere en la puerta… pero esta seguro que va a funcionar

WS –Claro... cuando se dé cuenta no va soportar la presión y la va dejar y ella cuando ve a sus padres se va a poner toda ella… y bueno digamos que soy el único que realmente la va a querer como realmente es y con los padres que tiene

El timbre toco y todos regresaron a sus clases, salvo el irlandés que estaba esperando a las personas que le había dicho Finn que tenia que esperar y luego llevarlas con cierta persona. Shellby y Emma estaban en la oficina del coro; la orientadora estaba feliz con la morena ya que gracias a ella su enfermedad había sido mas fácil de llevar, y estaba feliz por ello; las dos se sorprendieron cuando vieron al irlandés entrar por la puerta con los padres de la orientadora, Rory inmediatamente se fue; en tanto Emma soltó rápidamente la mano de Shellby esta por las acciones repentinas de su novia se levanto de la mesa y se dio vuelta para saber que era lo que había incomodado a la pelirroja; se dio cuenta que eran los padres de pelirroja, estaba al tanto de que no eran las mejores personas pero aun así trato de ser amable.

P –Emma que pasa ahora… me hablo ese novio tu yo… y ahora vengo acá y te encuentro tomada de la mano de esa mujer

EP –Papa…

MP –Yo creí que eras rara pero no tanto

EP –Mama déjenme explicar…

P –Habla… porque no estamos entendiendo nada… creímos que nos hablaba para pedirnos tu mano pero resulta que estas aquí tomada de la mano de esta mujer

EP –Yo… este... resulta… es que… termine con Will

P –Eso no explica porque le tenias tomada la mano a esta mujer

EP –Yo no esperaba decirles esto así… pero deje a Will y bueno estoy saliendo con ella… Shellby es mi novia

MP –Que… eso si no lo podemos soportar… el que fueras rara con lo de la limpieza si… y la relación con los otros dos que no eran pelirrojos pero esto no… esto rebasa todo lo raro…

P –Tu madre tiene razón cuando te tuvo esperamos que fueras alguien normal pero de ahí saliste con todas tus cosas por la limpieza y eso estaba bien podíamos tolerarlo… porque sabíamos que tendríamos nietos los cuales podíamos hacer que fueran como nosotros no un bicho raro como tu pero ahora me sales con que estas con una mujer… eso si no lo vamos a soportar, no esperábamos que nuestra hija fuese a hacer tan rara… así que te olvidas de esta estupidez y te vas a casar con William porque el aunque no es como nosotros tan siquiera es hombre no vamos a permitir que manches la reputación de esta familia

MP –Ya escuchaste a tu padre

SC –No voy a permitir que le hablen así

P –Usted manténgase alejada de esto ya que no es su asunto

SC –Claro que lo es todo lo que concierne a ella me concierne a mí y me afecta a mí

P –No me importa porque esto se termino… que bueno que nos llamo ese hombre para darnos cuenta de esto antes que fuera mas grave… bueno ya que estamos aquí podemos hablar con William y decirle que tiene nuestra bendición para casarte contigo

SC –No lo voy a permitir

P –Dije que se mantenga al margen

SC –No…

EP –Shellby calmante… Papa, Mama ustedes no pueden decirme que puedo hacer o que no puedo hacer ya soy mayor y si quiero estar con Shellby es muy me asunto no es de usted… así que olvídense de la idea de que la deje

P –Eso es lo que quieres… pero si es lo que elijes te olvidas de nosotros… no nos vuelvas a buscar mas… te olvidas de que tienes padres me escuchaste… es lo que quieres

EP –Lo que quiero es estar con ella y si por eso ustedes me dejan de hablar ni modo…

MP –Es tu ultima palabra

EP –Si… ahora deben de irse

SC –YA la escucharon váyanse

P –Bien…

Después de que los padres de Emma abandonaran la sala, la pelirroja perdió todo coraje y se dejo caer en lo brazos de Shellby llorando, nunca espero que sus padres aparecieran de la nada y todo a cause de Shuster, se sentí realmente mal, al igual que la ultima vez que los había visto cuando a William se le había hecho buena idea invitarlos a cenar; todo lo que le había dicho la hacia sentir completamente mal, no quería llorar pero no podía dejarlo de hacer ya que las palabras de su papa le había pegado mas que nunca. Se parto de los brazos de Shellby no quería alegarla pero necesitaba apartarse de la directora del coro, necesitaba estar sola.

SC –A donde vas Emma

EP –Yo te amo pero necesito estar sola en este momento

SC –No es cierto me necesitas

EP –Shellby necesito estar sola… así que luego nos vemos

Emma había salido dejando a Shellby muy confundida y angustiada por la pelirroja ahora mas que nunca quería matar al maestro de español pero necesitaba tranquilizarse ya que en el estado que estaba lo único que conseguiría seria armar una desastre a un pero, por lo que tomo tantita compostura y decidió que esa conversación la tendría con él cuando nadie mas estuviera presente. Después de eso Emma estuvo evitando a Shellby aunque sabia que a la hora del ensayo tendría que ver a la morena.

Kurt estaba de feliz de tener a alguien como Sam pero sentía que le faltaba algo aunque no sabia que era; era casi hora del ensayo del club cuando se dirigía su casillero a dejar sus libros, cuando se llevo la sorpresa mas grande de su vida al ver a Blaine en parado justo enfrente de su casillero con un ramo de flores en mano, no pudo evitarlo y salió corriendo a abrazarlo después de todo el muchacho había sido su amigo y le alegraba verlo

K –Que haces aquí

B –Bueno… te he extrañado… te necesito en mi vida no soy nada sin ti… vine a buscarte… me transferí a McKinley… te amo y te quiero de regreso

K –Yo no sé que decir te me tomas por sorpresa

B –dime que aun me amas

K –aun te amo… pero

B –Pero que

K –Blaine te tomaste mucho tiempo… y ahora estoy con Sam y lo amo mucho… a ti siempre te voy a tener un cariño especial… pero Sam es mi novio espero que lo entiendas y lamento que te hayas transferido por nada

B –Es cierto… tarde mucho en darme cuenta… él te hace feliz

K –Mucho

B –Entonces soy feliz… entonces quiero que seamos amigos… en algún momento lo fuimos

K –eso me parece muy bien… te extraño como mi amigo

Sam había ido a buscar a su novio cuando vio que estaba abrazado de Blaine y no pudo sentir unos celos enormes ya que se tocaban y hablaban como si todavía fueran novios; fue ese el momento en que entendió la preocupación de Rachel y sentía unos celos pero aun así se acercó para que pudiera decirle al moreno y dejarle entendió que Kurt ya era de él.

S –Blaine… verdad

B –Si… Sam

S –Exacto… novio de Kurt

B –Si ya me lo dijo… me da gusto por ustedes…

S –En serio

B –Si… considérame como un amigo

K –Blaine vamos a decirles a todos que te vas a unir… haya tanto que te tengo que contar

B –Entonces vamos a ver cuando salimos

Los dos se fueron hablando cosa que le dio mas celos a Sam ver que Kurt simplemente se había olvidado de él. En tanto en la sala del coro ya estaban todos reunidos Emma evitando a Shellby, Santana a otro extremo de Brittany, el ambiente de la sala era raro pero se puso un poco mas raro cuando vieron entrar a Finn y Rory, los cuales inmediatamente se fueron a sentar cuando entraron Kurt con Blaine seguidos de un muy celoso y furioso Sam.

K –Creo que todos se acuerdan de Blaine… Shellby él quiere unirse al club

SC –pero tenemos que hacer le una audición

K –No es necesario Shellby… él era el capitán de su coro por lo que no vendría mal un poco de ayuda

F –Si Sr. Corcoran… él es bueno…

SC –Bien pero de todos modos espero que en algún momento me cante… ahora pasen a tomar asiento

F – Sr. Corcoran hay algo que quiero decir es importante

SC –Esta bien… pero apúrate

Por alguna razón todos se pusieron tensos al saber que Fin tuviera algo que decir, todos salvo Blaine y Rory; los demas sabían que lo que fuera a salir de la boca del muchacho solo podía traer problemas a todos. En cambio el otro estaba feliz porque veía que su plan estaba funcionando, todos creían que era tonto pero se había percatado que Shellby y Emma estaban alejadas; que Brittany y Santana estaban una al extremo de la otra, también se había percatado que a Sam no le había hecho gracia la presencia del ex –novio de Kurt y mas cuando este último tenia toda la atención en el moreno y sabia que cuando dijera lo que había descubierto Quinn y Rachel se alejarían, luego con esa parte de su plan tendría que alejar a los demás de la diva.

F –Se preguntan que tengo que decir

S –La verdad es que no Finnipeto

F –Santana como siempre tan ocurrente… dime como van las cosas con Brittany

R –Dile lo que tengas que decir y continuemos con el ensayo

F –Gracias Rachel… bueno esto que tengo que decir me imagino que nadie estaba al tanto de ellos pero es una verdad que tiene que saber para entender todo

P –Finn al grano

F –Voy… Rachel ahora entiendo porque estas con Fabray pero ya no es necesario que sigas con ella cuando todo se enteren de la verdad te podrás alejar de ella porque ya alguien mas podrá consolarla y tu dejaras de sentir lastima por ella

R –De que caragos hablas ahora 

F –De la verdadera razón por la que estas con Quinn, de porque te entregaste a ella

**Q –A bueno… entonces ilumínanos porque no estamos entendiendo nada**

F –Quiero que sepan que Rachel esta con Quinn por la lastima… ya que Fabray intento suicidarse entonces la dulce y tierna de mi novia se apiado de ella y sintió lastima por ella… pero ahora que todos los saben las cosas pueden regresas a como eran antes

M –Que dijiste Finn… que nuevo disparate ese ese

F –Mercedes ningún disparate… yo escuche que dijo… hablo de un intento de suicido… ojala lo hubiera conseguido y no hubiera metido a todos en tanto problemas…

EP –Quinn es cierto lo que dice

**Q –Yo… este… no deberían enterarse así… les iba a decir**

F –Ya ven que no miento… solo por eso esta contigo por que sintió pena por ti al saber que te habías intentado matar y habías fallado ni para eso sirves… solo de esa forma conseguiste quitármela… eso es jugar sucio

R –Cállate Finn

**Q –Yo me puedo defender Rachel**

R –lo se pero 

**Q –Como sea… eres un idiota Finn… es cierto intente suicidarme**

F –Que mal que fallaste

**Q –No es que fallara si no Rachel me salvo… logro salvarme o si no estarí A…**

Con esa declaración todos en el coro procesaron de que realmente la rubia había intentado suicidarse y era como si le hubiera arrogado un balde agua helada a caca uno y mas porque la rubia había pronunciado las palabras realmente con tristeza una tristeza desoladora, Quinn no soporto mas el silencio que se había formado en el coro y salió corriendo de ahí, esa no era la forma que en que ellos debían enterarse de la verdad, en realidad no tenían en sus planes que mas personas se enteraran, corrió hasta llegar al auditorio el lugar que le recordaba a su novia, se sentía mal como aquella vez, sentía la soledad, la tristeza, el coraje, la decepción, se sentía realmente mal, cuando estaba a punto de desplomarse al suelo sintió unos brazos que le había logrado atrapar y la habían abrazado como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Reconoció los brazos de su novia, estaba feliz de que en esta ocasión estuviera ahí para capturarla, se permito llorar como nunca; estaba perdida ya que sentía vergüenza que los demás se enteraran de la verdad que habían callado todos, Rachel abrazaba a la rubia y no la quería soltar porque sentía que si la soltaba la perdería.

R –Ya Lucy… no te preocupes… yo estoy aquí para ti… todo lo que dijo Finn son idioteces… sabes que nunca te voy a dejar… sé que no querías que nadie se enterara de la verdad pero tu y yo vamos a encontrar una forma de lidiar con esto... vamos a encontrar una forma para que recuperes tu esencia… no te preocupes encontrare la forma para que esto no se sepa… no te voy a dejar porque te amo 

**Q –Rachel… como los voy a ver ahora… me van a tratar diferente… y si él tiene razón y lo mejor era que yo muriera **

R –No… él no tiene razón… porque si tu te hubieras muerto, yo también me hubiera muerto porque yo no soy nada sin ti… así que olvida esa tontería… te amo y no hay nada en este mundo que me haga cambiar esto… así que no te preocupes encontraremos una forma de lidiar con la verdad juntas

**Q –No sé que hacer ahora… **

R –No te preocupes… porque yo no te voy a dejar y juntas encontraremos una forma de rencontrarte… 

**Q –Rachel no me dejes porque sin ti no podre lidiar con esto**

R –No te voy a dejar ni ahora ni nunca… te amo

Finn había salido detrás de Quinn, ya que no era tan tonto como para quedarse en la sala del coro sabiendo que Puck o Sam o Karosfky pudiera matarlo por lo que le había hecho a la rubia pero no tenia ni el mínimo remordimiento ya que creí que era justo que sufriera ya que la rubia le había quitado lo mejor de su vida; como había salido después de la rubia no se quedo a ver que la morena había ido detrás de la rubia.

Todos habían quedado sin habla en el coro, los que no estaban al tanto de la verdad no sabían como digerir la nueva información, entendieron perfectamente que había sido mala idea darle la oportunidad al ex capitán de hablar. Al fin de cuentas el plan de los dos disque hombres había resultado pero no exactamente como esperaban pero si había logrado sembrar en varias de las parejas dudas, habían logrado que se pelearan, al igual que los celos pero lo que no había logrado era separar a Quinn y Rachel aun a pesar de que la verdad ya estaba afuera y lista para ocasionar estrgos.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Ahora si el drama a regresado… ahora que pasara cuando con la nueva información, que pasara con las parejas, un poco de tensión entre algunos…

- No crean que todo el plan de ese par termina porque desgraciadamente me encanta el drama…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (Alma León)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	29. ¿Donde Estas Quinn?

**¿Donde Estas Quinn?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Era martes y Rachel había llegado sin muchas ganas a la escuela pero había preferido ir que quedarse en su casa. Puck y Sam se encontraban viendo a la morena como revisaba su casillero, sabían de la situación y de lo que había pasado por eso les partía el corazón ver a la morena así tan decaída. Rachel estaba rebuscando en su casillero pero a su mente llegaron los acontecimientos de la tarde del día anterior.<p>

**Flashback. Día anterior 9 de Enero, Casa de Quinn**

Rachel había llevado a Quinn a casa de los Fabray, Sam ya le había avisado a Los Berry y a Judy y Russel; mientras el rubio se quedaba en la sala a esperar a los mayores a que llegaran; las muchachas habían subido. Ninguna había hablado desde que había salido del auditorio ya que no necesitaban de palabras para entenderse; Quinn había decidido romper el silencio y platicar con la morena.

_**Q –Rachel… yo sé que me amas y que nunca me vas a dejar sola pero…**_

_R –No voy a permitir que renuncies a lo nuestro como la otra vez… no voy a dejar que te apartes de mi… entiéndelo yo no me alejare de ti para nada…._

_**Q –lo se pero quiero pedirte algo si me amas como dices que me amas**_

_R –Que es_

_**Q –necesito un tiempo**_

_R –No… no puedes terminar conmigo_

_**Q –Yo no hablo de que terminemos… hablo de que necesito poner en orden mis ideas, necesito estar sola, meditar de todo, desacelerarle a nuestra relación tantito… necesito estar sola sé que es difícil para ti pero ahorita lo que necesito es espacio y tu también, y sé que lo sientes porque lo siento… te amo pero todo lo que a pasado en este mes a sido mucho, estoy feliz de que estés conmigo pero necesito resolver a donde quiero ir… porque te amo y no quiero lastimarte necesito encontrarme para que luego tu y yo nos unamos mas… aunque no quieras hay algo dentro de ti que sabe que es cierto lo que estoy diciendo… solo te pido eso y que no tengas miedo no voy a hacer nada estúpido…**_

_R –Esta bien… yo te doy tu espacio… ahora yo creo que ya están mis papa si no… me hablas… yo te amo…_

_**Q –Rachel**_

_R –No Quinn tu tienes razón necesitamos bajarle tantito a nuestra relación y ver si queremos lo mismo_

_**Q –Lo siento**_

_R –yo no… te amo eso nunca lo dudes_

_**Q –Lo se también te amo**_

**Fin Flashback. **

Toda la tarde se la había pasado en compañía de sus padres, de su madre, de Emma y de Sam que había estado ahí para ella; quería sentirse enojada con Quinn por haberla aparatado pero sabía que la rubia tenían razón. No quería ir a clases, menos cuando no sabía nada de la rubia, ya que se les había desaparecido a todos lo único que la consolaba era que no se había ido sola, ya que Santana y Dave se habían ido con ella.

Después de tanto pensarlo decidió que no estaba de ánimo para entrar a clases por lo que se fue al único que lugar en que podía sentirse segura; todos estaba en sus respectivas clases; salvo Finn que se había percatado de la ausencia de la rubia por lo que aprovecho la oportunidad para seguir con su plan maquiavélico por lo que siguió a la morena.

Estaban uno enfrente del otro en el medio del escenario; Rachel al verlo se dio vuelta para dejarlo solo pero este fue mas rápido ya que tomo por el brazo a la diva evitando que esta pudiera irse, ahora sin ninguno de sus salvadores podía recuperar a la morena ya fuera por la buena o por la mala; estaba consiente que nadie mas aparte de los miembros del coro la protegería, si bien las cheerios y los futbolistas habían llegado aun acuerdo ellos no se alzarían por lo que según él era lo mas bajo de la cadena.

F –A donde vas Rachel… tu y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar

_R –No Finn tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar… ya estoy harta, casada ya no puedo seguir luchando contra ti es perdida de tiempo y de energía… ya no sé que mas hacer para que te entre por esa cabeza que yo no te amo y no lo hice y nunca lo hare… yo a quien amo es a Quinn_

F –no es cierto… te acuerdas cuando el problema del embarazo… tuviste que darle tu ropa interior a Jacob para que no se revelara la verdad… para defenderme

_R –en verdad eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta de nada… piensa quien iba a salir peor si se sabia del embarazo… si Quinn lo lógico era que hiciera lo posible para protegerla_

F –Entonces porque me dijiste la verdad de lo del embarazo

_R –Porque entre tu y Noah… yo sé que Noah era mejor que tu, porque tu ni trabajo podías conseguir_

F –no Rachel… tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos… a casarnos después de que terminemos la escuela, luego yo me hare cargo de negocio de Burt mientras tu vas a la universidad y luego cuando Sr. Shue no pueda seguir con le coro… tu tomarías el control y seremos feliz… por eso necesito apártate de Fabray por que lo único que hace es cegarte de la verdad

_R –No... Eso no es mi destino… entiéndelo mi destino es con Quinn… yo estoy con ella_

F –Y dime donde esta la rubia no debería estar contigo para protegerte si dice tanto amarte… ahora ya me harte de tantas estupideces… tu y yo regresamos y luego vemos que hacemos con el coro me entiendes ya me harte de que me vean como un tonto y eres solo mía y de nadie mas y ahora te lo voy a comprobar

_R –Que_

F –Te vi… el otro día como te entregabas a ella… cuando solo debías ser mía y no de nadie más

_R –Eres tan… no sé que decirte… nos has estado espiando mientras ella y yo… eres un enfermo_

F –no… yo estaba vigilando lo que es mio

Finn había acercado a la morena a sus brazos, intentándola besar, pero Rachel se lo impedía, ya que luchaba para zafarse, con un éxito nulo. Azimio había llegado con un propósito ese día, después de que le había prometido a Dave que protegería ala pequeña diva del monstruoso de Finn, el sabia que podía ser un idiota pero después de una interesante conversación que había tenido con su amigo, había decidido cambiar por eso cuando había recibido la llamada no dudo ni un minuto en aceptar.

Cuando iba entrando al auditorio para verificar su misión logro escuchar que la diva gritaba salió corriendo a toda prisa para encontrarse a Finn tratando forzar a la diva a besarlo por lo que al subir lo primero que hizo fue apartar a la diva e inmediatamente abalanzarse a golpear a lo que fuera el capital del equipo de futbol. Puck no sabia que le había dado de repente para que saliera del aula a toda prisa y fuera al auditorio aunque no fuera a admitir en voz alta tenia una mala corazonada y en cuanto entro al auditorio supo que estaba en lo cierto ya que en el suelo estaba Finn, mientras que Azimio estaba abrazando a Rachel; el judío corrió a donde estaba su judía para verificar que estaba pasando.

P –Que esta pasando aquí… Azimio porque estas abrazando a Rachel… te hizo algo porque te juro por mi vida que si le hiciste algo te mato….

_R –Noah… cálmate… no me hizo nada todo lo contrario el me salvo de Finn… no sé que hubiera hecho si no hubiera entrado a tiempo_

P –Hijo de perra… párate… te has metido con mi judía ahora te las vas a ver conmigo

F –Como mucho miedo que te tengo

_R –Noah no vale la pena… ya míralo como lo dejo Azimio… mejor vámonos_

F –Esto no va aquedar así… tu vas a regresar a mi… ya lo veras

Azimio al ver que Puck se quedaría con Rachel supo que era su señal de partida, ya que dejaba en buenas manos a la cantante. Los dos judíos se fueron a las gradas de la cancha de futbol. Rachel no pudo resistirse y se abrazó de Puck, necesitaba un abrazo reconfortante ya que no estaba su novia, al menos de su amigo judío; al morena le partía el corazón ver sus dos mujeres sufriendo por culpa de un disque hombre, por lo que no pudo evitar que se le salieran una lagrimas y abrazara con mucho mas fuerza a Rachel; él quería romper la tención por lo que empezó a hablar.

P –Mi Little start estas bien

_R –No lo estoy… me siento mal… la extraño, no soy nada sin ella_

P –Lo se… pero donde esta Quinn

_R –No lo se… nadie lo sabe_

P –Y Santana no le dejo dicho a Britt donde estarían

_R –No… yo la necesito… me hace falta su presencia, su voz, su cuerpo, su piel, su s labios… las palabras reconfortantes… yo solo la necesito a mi lado… _

P –Rachel yo sé que esto es difícil pero me tienes aquí para ti… yo no me apartare de tu lado hasta que la rubia testaruda regrese a tu lado y sea ella la que te proteja

_R –Y si se da cuenta que lo nuestro de cierto modo es destructivo, que si es cierto que nos amamos pero…_

P –Deja esas estupideces a un lado… Quinn te ama, solo necesita pensar y poner en orden sus ideas

_R –No me imagino el perderla_

P –Y no lo vas a hacer

_R –Casi la perdí…_

P –lo se

_R –Ese día, había tenido un mal presentimiento pero yo quería echarle la culpa a que ella y yo nos habíamos peleado el día anterior… pero cuando vino Judy y dijo que no la encontraba supe que algo malo estaba pasando… luego verla ahí viendo como lentamente se le iba la vida, sentí dentro de mi algo que se desprendía en mi, sentí como me moría junto con ella… yo me sentí un poco mas en paz cuando la logramos salvar, mi vida sin ella no es vida, y sé que ella tiene razón ella y yo necesitábamos cierto espacio pero me hace falta, la necesito para poder respirar, yo no la quiero perder, casi la pierdo y sentí como yo me perdía… _

P –Rachel…

_R –Déjame seguir… ya no puedo mas con Finn, ya no sé que mas hacer para que entienda que no quiero nada con él, cada pelea con él me desgata mas… y lo de hoy me ha dejado sin fuerzas, la necesito pero no se donde esta que voy a hacer… ya no puedo seguir luchado contra Finn es algo cansado que ya me a rebaso y que cada día me va quitando las fuerzas; yo amo a Quinn pero y que pasa si lo mejor para las dos fuera que nos separáramos mientras ella y yo maduramos, y tal vez si estamos destinadas a estar juntas el destino en algún momento nos volverá a unir_

P –No Rachel… no voy a dejar que te rindas… no voy a dejar que dejes de luchar porque si a ti te pasara algo que seria de mi… no te das cuenta que tu eres una de las pocas personas que creen en mi y que me ven mas allá del matón de la escuela… no te puedes dar por vencida con Quinn, tu y ella se aman, lo que tienen es algo épico y único que se debe atesorar y mi felicidad de pende de lo que le pasa a mi hija y a ti… entiéndelo… no dejes de luchar por algo que vale la pena… es cierto a sido difícil… pero en esta vida lo que vale la pena es complicado pero al final eres recompensado con la felicidad

_R –Abrázame y no me sueltes porque me estoy derrumbando lentamente_

P –No dejare que te derrumbes… te mantendré en tu lugar hasta que Quinn regrese para que juntas sigan construyendo una relación mas fuerte…

_R –Yo no sé que mas hacer_

P –lo averiguaremos… ahora deja de pensar despega tu mente y deja que me preocupe por los dos… déjame lidiar con tus miedos, tu solo deja de pensar

Puck se había aferrado con mas fuerza a su princesa americana judía, le partía el corazón verla tan derrotada y todo por culpa de alguien que no entendí que ella era feliz con Quinn; los dos se quedaron ahí dejando que el tiempo pasara.

En tanto en otro parte de la escuela; Shellby y Emma se encontraban en el salón del coro; Shellby había estado intranquila desde el día anterior, al ver a su hija todo a abatida, la hacia sentirse mal, por que ella quería hacer mas pero no podía ya que todo eso se encontraba fuera de su alcance. Emma había dejado de lado el problema con sus padres y enfocarse en la hija de su novia.

SC –Emma quiero que hablemos de lo de ayer

EP –No hay de que hablar

SC –Si… quiero que sepas que tus alegrías son mis alegrías pero tus tristezas son también mis tristezas

EP- No hay más que hablar

SC –Crees que no me percate de tu cambio de comportamiento… quiero que confíes en mi, para que pueda ayudarte

EP –Yo quiero confiar en ti

SC –Y que te lo impide

EP –No quiero perderte

SC –Y no lo harás

EP –Me dolió… lo queme dijeron… te necesito para mi… ayúdame a salir adelante

SC –lo hare… saldremos adelante me escuchaste… olvidémonos de ellos, no los necesitamos porque tenemos una bella familia

EP –Shellby ahora dime tú

SC –Que

EP –Ya sabes con lo de Rachel y Quinn

SC –me siento mal… quisiera hacer mas por ella pero…

EP –No puedes

SC –lose…

EP –de todos modos y saben ya donde esta Quinn

SC –No hasta donde me quede nadie sabe

EP –Hay que darle un espacio… yo sé que esta bien…

SC –Quien me preocupa

EP –Si ya se nuestra hija

SC –Como dijiste

EP –Yo… o perdón

SC –No esta bien… me gusta que empieces a verla de esa forma… mientras mas unidas estemos tu y yo podemos ayudar mucho mas a Rachel

EP –lose… no me gusta verla así

SC –A mi tampoco

EP –No debió haber venido a la escuela… debes de mandarla a su casa

SC –no creo que quiera… de todos modos lo intentamos en la mañana y nada resulto

EP –Te amo y gracias por estar conmigo

SC –Te amo también

Sam se encontraba en la búsqueda de Rachel alrededor de todo los pasillos cuando se topo con Blaine; el moreno al ver quien era, arrastro al rubio a un aula vacía para que pudieran platicar mejor.

S –Que quieres… no te das cuenta que ando ocupado

B –quiero hablar contigo… sé que no estas contento de que este aquí pero yo no sabia que Kurt ya estaba con alguien mas…

S –Pero lo esta

B –Si lo se… y es feliz contigo él tiene una sonrisa distinta cuando te ve y yo no puedo pelear contra eso… así que no te preocupes yo no voy a hacer nada contra ustedes… tienes mi bendición… lo que quiero es ser su amigo y tuyo también

S –no es con trampa

B –no… al contrario debemos estar mas unidos como amigos…

S –bien…

B –Que buscabas

S –A Rachel

B –Puedo ayudarte… Rachel en verdad me cae bien…

S –por eso acepte tu oferta de amistad… por que necesita todos sus amigos mas cerca ya que Quinn se desapareció… nadie sabe donde esta

Era la hora del almuerzo y casi todos estaba ahí; la noticia de Quinn había pegado muy duro al fuerte barco de New Directions; todos estaban comiendo cuando uno de ellos decidió romper la tensión.

M –Que vamos hacer

K –no podemos hacer nada Mercedes

T –Pero nadie sabe donde esta Quinn… porque si alguien sabe debe de hablar ahora… porque en la mañana vi a Rachel y… debemos buscarla

B –No… sé que todos estamos mal pero necesitamos entender que lo que hizo Quinn es para el bien de ella y de Rachel… lo único que debemos hacer ahorita es cuidar de Rachel mientras regresa Quinn

S –Britt tiene razón…

Después de eso los ánimos de los miembros del coro se había acomodado; Azimio no estaba seguro de decirle a los amigos de Rachel lo que había pasado pero aun así iba rumbo a la mesa de ellos. Al ver a Azimio ahí parado delante de ellos desconcertó a todos por lo que Sam fue el que pregunto

S –Que quieres Azimio

A –Decirles que en la mañana Finn trato… pues

K –Trato que

A –De sobrepasarse con Rachel

M –Hijo de perra yo lo mato

T –No Mike esto es perfecto para correrlo del coro

A –bueno ya les dije… ahora me voy

Kurt y Sam habían hablado con Shellby y Emma sobre lo que le había tratado de hacer Finn a Rachel, e inmediatamente ellas había tomado la decisión de sacarlo de coro, pero cuando iban también a expulsar a Rory estos lo detuvieron, porque era hora de que hablaran con el irlandés y hacerlo ver la realidad.

El resto de la jornada continúo con relativa normalidad tomando en cuanta al enojado Will y Finn al saber que el último había sido expulsado del coro. Rachel se había ido con Puck ya que no quería seguir en la escuela pero tampoco quería irse a su casa por lo que le judío la llevo a otro lugar.

Todos seguían consternado de lo que estaba pasando pero más que nada por que nadie sabía absolutamente donde pudiera estar la rubia porrista. Finn había parado en el campo de futbol, ya estaba harto de jugar limpio para recuperar a la morena, al final todo su plan se había ido por la borda hasta a Rory había perdido; ya que según lo que el irlandés le había dicho tanto Artie como Tina se había acercado a él y le habían contado lo que había pasado en la mañana en el auditorio y como tampoco se lo había negado al muchacho; Rory le había dicho que no lo seguiría ayudando porque lo que realmente sentía por Rachel era obsesión.

El día continuo para todos mal, ya que habían hecho un calendario para velar por la diva. Era media noche y el que se había quedado a cuidar de noche a Rachel había sido Puck en compañía de Mercedes, ya que la muchacha había visto que el muchacho del mohicano aparentaba esta bien pero si lo miraban fijamente, él también se sentía perdido.

Puck se había quedado despierto velando el sueño de ambas muchachas preguntándose sobre donde pudiera estar Quinn; ya que en todo el día se les había desaparecido. En tanto en una casa a las afueras de lima dos personas se encontraban buscando por toda la casa a la tercera persona. Habían llegado al último cuarto donde entraron repitiendo la misma pregunta que en los demás cuartos.

S –Donde estas Quinn

_**Q –Aquí**_

D –Dios me asustaste…

_**Q –No seas niña Dave**_

S –Quinn te andábamos buscando

_**Q –Ya me encontraron**_

D –Queríamos saber como estabas

_**Q –Estoy bien**_

S –Que bueno

_**Q –Mañana en la tarde ya podemos regresar**_

D –Segura

_**Q –muy segura… estas horas separadas de Rachel me hicieron darme cuenta de muchas cosas… primero que la necesito y quiero estar con ella para siempre… me quiero casar con ella… y segundo aunque me duela necesito ayuda… necesito hablar con alguien a lo mejor si hablo con la Srta. P… me ayude**_

S –entonces regresamos mañana

_**Q –Si no puedo estar mas tiempo sin mi morena**_

D –Quinn que es esa caja

_**Q –Esto contiene algo valioso que me dio mi padre y lo siguiente que voy hacer con Rachel **_

S –Estas queriendo decir

_**Q –Que quiero un compromiso con ella, y esto es perfecto… no te alborotes, no es necesario que ya nos casemos pero que tan siquiera haya algo que nos haga mas fuerte**_

D –Eso esta bien

S –Ahora será que podamos ir nos a dormir

Quinn había entrado al cuarto donde iba a dormir y se fue inmediatamente a la venta a mirar las estrellas, las cuales le recordaban a Rachel. En otra parte de Lima, Puck se había quedado dormido; y Rachel se había levantado y se había acercado ala ventana igual mirando las estrellas, no quería regresar a dormir ya que todo lo que soñaba eran estupideces. Rachel seguía preocupada por la rubia pero algo en su corazón le decía que ese espacio era necesario para las dos para que pudiera pensar realmente si las dos están en la misma sintonía con la relación. No pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta al cielo y las estrellas como esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

_R -¿Dónde estas Quinn?_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Más drama para las muchachas… pero no estarán solas para salir adelante… ahora con todas las parejas arreglando todo por el bien de todos…

-Como verán Rachel se va a empezar a doblegar mas que nada por el agotamiento de los constantes acosos de Finn

- Finn no se quedara quieto nunca lo hace

-una cosita… en esta semana a lo mejor solo actualice una vez… ya que tengo exámenes y necesito enfocarme en ellos… así que deséenme suerte para que los pueda pasar…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (Alma León)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	30. ¿Quieres Ser Mi Esposa?

**¿Quieres Ser Mi Esposa?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Rachel había decidido no ir a la escuela debido a la mala noche que había tenido y que seguía sin saber donde podía estar Quinn, por lo que Emma y Shellby habían decidido no ir a trabajar para pasar el día con Rachel y Beth. Mientras tanto Quinn había citado a todos en el salón del coro para que pudiera darles la noticia y pedirles su ayuda.<p>

Los otros integrantes del coro no sabían la razón del porque estaban reunidos cuando ya se iban por la puerta entraron Santana y Brittany y detrás de ellas venia la rubia; todos al verla sintieron que el peso del nerviosismo y angustia se hubieran quitado de cada uno de ellos; todos se quedaron parados sin hacer nada hasta que Sugar camino a donde estaba la capitana de las porritas y le propino una buena cacheta que saco de trance a todos.

_**Q –Que carajos Sugar**_

S –Eso es por tu comportamiento egoísta… no ves que si tu y Rachel están mal, nosotros también lo estaremos… date cuenta que lo que hagas no solo le afecta la diva también nos afecta… y de que lo que nos dijo Finn fue impactante para todos pero no por eso tenias que correr de todos… ayer a todos nos partió el corazón Rachel al verla tan perdida sin ti

_**Q –Yo lo siento por lo que hice pero como le dije a Rachel necesitaba poner en orden mis ideas… y de cierto modo mi comportamiento fue egoísta porque solo me importo mi bienestar y se me olvido el de Rachel y el de todos los demás…**_

P –Quinn no me tienes muy contento

_**Q –lo se y lo siento… pero necesito de su ayuda… este tiempo alejada de Rachel me hizo darme cuenta que mi vida no es nada sin ella y no la quiero perder para nada en mi vida… así que le quiero pedir que se case conmigo**_

K –Que tu que

_**Q –Eso… no es necesario que ella y yo ya nos casemos… solo mantener un compromiso con ella, algo pero mucho más fuerte que nuestro amor**_

P –Yo te voy a hacer sincero y dependiendo de eso te voy dar mi respuesta…

_**Q –Bien**_

P –TÚ sabes que Rachel y yo nos conocemos de años solo que me perdí en el camino, también sabes que mi madre la adora… pero yo la amo como a mi hermana… por lo que esto es enserio no es juego estas segura y decidida de querer avanzar con ella…

_**Q –Mas que segura… yo quiero esto con ella, quiero amarla para siempre hacerla feliz y alentarla a cada paso que de porque mi vida sin ella no es vida**_

P –Ok… te ayudare... te ayudaremos pero una cosa… no vas a volver a correr

_**Q –No… **_

K –Intuyo que todo para hoy

_**Q –Si**_

Con eso Quinn le empezó a repartir a todos las diferentes cosas que debían hacer para la sorpresa de Rachel. La verdad es que la rubia ya iba con la bendición de los padres de Rachel y de sus propios padres ya que los había visto en la mañana y si bien al principio todos creyeron que era una locura por parte de la capitana de la porritas pero después de mucha platica los cuatro le habían dado la bendición para que pudiera proponerle a Rachel.

Mientras Quinn seguía con sus planes; Sue había mandado a llamar a Santana ya que se había enterado de lo que Finn le había hecho a su sobrina cosa que no iba a dejar pasar por alto sin bien no podían hacer mas para que Figgins lo corriera ya que la morena no quiso acusarlo; toma la decisión de tomar la revancha por sus propias manos. En un lugar secreto se encontraba Santana junto con las porritas y Sam junto con los muchachos del equipo de futbol listos para recibir las órdenes de la entrenadora de las porritas.

SS –Me imagino que todos saben por qué están aquí reunidos… ustedes me tendrán que ayudar con lo que tengo para vengarme de Hudson… Santana, Puckerman, Sam, Mike y Dave fuera de aquí no los quiero ver inmiscuidos en esto… y recuerden que Rachel dijo que Quinn no se entere porque si lo hace va a matar a Hudson…

Los miembros del club siguieron con sus respectivas actividades en cuanto a lo que Quinn le había pedido. Rory había logrado ver a Quinn por lo que se le acerco para que pudiera hablar con ella; Finn observa todo ese intercambio entre su ex –aliado por lo que la sangre le hervía mas del coraje por que la rubia camina como si nada por los pasillos.

R –Quinn quería disculparme contigo… yo creí que Finn era bueno y que en verdad amaba a Rachel pero ya veo que nos es así… con lo de ayer me di cuenta que el solo la quiere porque esta loco

_**Q –Que paso ayer**_

R –No te han dicho

_**Q –No**_

R –Ayer Finn trato de sobrepasarse con Rachel… si no hubiera sido por Azimio quien sabe que hubiera pasado

_**Q –Gracias Rory por decirme la verdad… y sabes que cuentas con nosotras para lo que quieras**_

R –Gracias Quinn

Después de eso la primera mitad de la jornada continuo con relativa normalidad en los pasillos de William McKinley High School; Quinn sabia que no debía ir por Finn ya que corría el riesgo de matarlo cosa que no e agradaría en ningún sentido a Rachel por lo que simplemente decidió seguir con lo suyo y dejar el tema del muchacho para cuando estuviera mas tranquila. Mientras todos se encontraban Sue tenia ya en marcha el plan de venganza por lo que fue en busca de la entrenadora del equipo de futbol y en cuanto la encontró se dispuso a hablar con ella.

SS –Shannon tenemos que hablar

SB –Claro que puedo hacer por ti

SS –En realidad mucho… tengo que decirte algo

SB –Dime

SS –Tienes que correr a Finn del equipo

SB –Razón

SS –El muchacho insolente e inmaduro trato de sobrepasarse con Rachel… y

SB –Que

SS –Eso que escuchas… solo porque Azimio llego a tiempo para detenerlo si no… Te lo pido porque Rachel es mi familia y tenemos que proteger a nuestra familia… de todos modos lo que hizo esta mal

SB –Bien… tienes razón Sue… yo me encargo de ese muchacho…

SS –Gracias Shannon no te preocupes ya me voy a mantener al margen de ti

SB –No es nada

Mientras que Sue arreglaba la salida de Finn del equipo de futbol; las cheerios y los futbolistas ponían en marcha. Por lo que en la actualidad Finn se encontraba en el vestuario de las porritas sentado en una silla casi semi desnudo solo con los bóxeres, una porrita de segundo año y la sorpresa secreta varias cámaras con señal directa a varias pantallas que habían sido colocadas estratégicamente a lo largo de la escuela desde la cafetería hasta la biblioteca pasado incluso por la sala de maestros y con la cereza del pastel todo siendo enviado también directo a internet todo claro sin el conocimiento de Finn.

El plan iba como lo habían ideado; el muchacho inepto creí que la porrita realmente quería algo con él y si bien amaba a Rachel no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esas; en tanto el idiota en pocos minutos mostraba ya una clara emoción entre las piernas, todos los demás los cuales veían las pantallas miraban horrorizados y muchos ya estaban atacados de la risa por que él se veía que Hudson estaba apunto de explotar ya que no paraba de decir cartero.

En realidad la porrita no había hecho gran cosa pero sabia quera era momento de dar la ultima estocada y con un movimiento nulo pero sexy el muchacho termino derramando todo dentro de los bóxeres, con eso todos se empezaron a tacar de risa porque no habían paso a lo mucho cinco minutos; la porritas no paraba con sus insinuaciones porque había sido orden directa de Sue que hasta que no le diera la señal de parar no parara. Al paso de quince minutos Finn lamentablemente ya había cavado su tumba de popularidad ya que a lo largo de esos quince minutos cuatro veces fueron las veces que termino. La porritas cuando había tomado sus cosas para irse y las de él también pero sin que se diera cuenta. La muchacha le había dicho que no podía seguía por su nulo control y el otro simplemente se quedo ahí y fue cuando as pantallas dejaron de transmitir.

En tanto todo el alumnado y profesorado no sabían como procesar las imágenes. Los jugadores de futbol todos vestidos de negros con mascaras y le empezaron a propinar una golpiza sin darle descanso aun cuando el pedía clemencia los otros no paraban y ellos al igual que la porrista al recibir su señal desaparecieron de ahí sin dejar rastro, no sin antes decirle que si se volvía a meter con la diva seria mas fuerte la siguiente golpiza y con eso desaparecieron.

William Shuster se había puesto como loco cuando vio la humillación de su protegido por lo que había ido en busca de Figgins y junto con Shannon habían ido al vestuario de las porritas, Will había tratado de averiguar cual de las cheerios había sido pero como si el que filmara el video no quería revelar la identidad de la muchacha nunca se le vio nada mas que el cuerpo.

WS –oh por dios Finn… quien te hizo esto

F –Tengo una sospecha de que esa fue Quinn

PF –Sr. Hudson… eso son fuertes acusaciones al menos que tenga pruebas factibles que realmente inculpen a la Srta. Fabray no puedo dejar que ande culpando a inocentes

WS –Pero Figgins el video y los golpes no son pruebas suficientes para inculparla

PG –Lo siento William pero no… son pruebas de que el Sr. Hudson desgraciadamente se metió con quien no debía pero no hay pruebas de que haya sido la Srta. Fabray

SB –Si Will… Quinn no tuvo nada que ver… yo la vi en el comedor… desayunando tranquilamente

WS –Como sea… luego hablamos de esto ahorita hay que dejar que se vista y llevarlo a la enfermaría… vamos Shannon él es uno de tus jugadores

SB –Ahora que tocas ese tema… Finn estas expulsado del equipo… Figgins porque no vamos a ver de donde salieron las pantallas

Los dos disque hombres estaba enojados de que Figgins no les hubiera creído; después de que sonó la campana para que todos volviera a clases Finn salió y en cuando estuvo en los pasillos, los cuales estaba lleno de estudiantes todos se empezaron a reír y decirle de cosas por lo que corrió sin mirar y se fue a donde nadie lo fuera a molestar. Era la hora de salida y nadie había vuelto a ver a Finn; Quinn se imaginaba donde esta por lo que fue a buscarlo y hablare con el corazón en la mano.

_**Q –Aquí estas**_

F –Que quieres Fabray

_**Q –Yo hablar contigo**_

F –No crees que ya hiciste suficiente

_**Q –Si me vas a culpar por lo que te paso… te equivocas esa no fui yo… al contrario deberías pensar mejor las cosas y ver porque es que te pasan todo eso**_

F –Tu hija…

_**Q –Cállate Finn… no puedes reclamar cuando todos saben lo que le trataste de hacer a Rachel… dios bendito que Azimio si es un hombre y llego a salvarla de ti… **_

F –Yo solo…

_**Q –Cállate estoy hablando… tu no tienes ahora mas que nunca derecho en la vida de Rachel… crees que casi violarla te la devolvería al contrario ella te odiaría… así que sabes que no vengo ni amenazarte, ni a golpearte, ni nada por el estilo… solo vengo a decirte que ya no puedo mas contigo, cada día tengo que defenderme de una nueva calumnia, mentira o verdad que sacas de mi… admítetelo la perdiste para siempre… así que deja de comportarte como un idiota porque cada día estas perdiendo mas gente que antes te apreciaban de verdad y cuando quieras recapacitar todos se habrán alejado por tu culpa… no de nadie mas… ahora cuando al fin te haya madurado la neurona y te des cuenta que tu solito has alejado a todos de tu alrededor y quieras recuperar a tu amigos… me a vernos porque tanto Rachel como yo vamos a ayudarte a crecer… todo en un plan de amigos… pero si quiere seguir actuado como un niño caprichoso te vas a quedar solo para siempre… ahora nos vemos Finn tengo mejores cosas que hacer… y ya para terminar yo no fui **_

Finn se quedo ahí solo en el centro del auditorio. En tanto Shellby, Emma, Rachel y Beth se encontraban comiendo lo que habían preparado las tres mujeres adultas; el tiempo que había pasado con Shellby le había hecho darse cuenta que la mujer había regresado con buenas intenciones, si bien había pasado una increíble mañana seguía preocupada por la desaparición de la rubia. Rachel se sorprendió al toparse de frente con Kurt, Mercedes y Tina con varias cosas en la mano.

La tarde paso muy rápido para el gusto de Rachel y Quinn ya que la rubia había estado afinando los últimos detalles y arreglándose para lo que estaba apunto de venir y la morena se había pasado toda la tarde con los muchachos mientras la arreglaban aunque seguía preguntado ninguno le quería decir.

Había llegado la hora Puck había ido por Rachel y le había tapado los ojos; al llegar al destino que tenían el la guio; al destaparle los ojos se encontró con el lago del parque, con faros y luces y el piano; en donde precisamente donde ella estaba era una círculos con rosas rojas, la luna como si estuviera en complicidad con las amantes de la noche atenuaba perfectamente. Kurt había aparecido con un traje completamente en blanco, al igual que su vestido que era completamente blanco, los demás del coro aparecieron y se colocaron en un lugar que igual estaba marcado y todos ellos igual estaba vestidos de blanco. La mayor sorpresa de Rachel llego cuando vio a Quinn, las dos se abrazaron, sentía como si una parte de su vida había regresado a ella al verla ahí de pie pero mas que nada viva, también se percato que al igual iba de blanco.

La capitana de las porritas se alejó de la judía, dejándola intrigada pero esta le hizo una señas y se voltio a donde se había dio a colocar, a lado del piano. L a rubia tomo unas bocanadas de aire y hablo para medio tranquilizar a Rachel.

_**Q –Se que te estas preguntando que haces aquí que fue lo que decidí pero yo creo que esta sorpresa y esta canción y una sorpresa mas que tengo te van a responder a todas tus dudas… Ahora escucha lo que tengo que cantarte**_

_**WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU, I SAW LOVE.**_

_**AND THE FIRST TIME YOU TOUCHED ME, I FELT LOVE.**_

_**AND AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOURE STILL THE ONE I LOVE.**_

_**LOOKS LIKE WE MADE IT.**_

_**LOOK HOW FAR WEVE COME, MY BABY.**_

_**WE MIGHT HAVE TOOK THE LONG WAY.**_

_**WE KNEW WED GET THERE SOMEDAY.**_

_**THEY SAID, "I BET THEYLL NEVER MAKE IT",**_

_**BUT JUST LOOK AT US HOLDING ON.**_

_**WERE STILL TOGETHER, STILL GOING STRONG.**_

_**YOURE STILL THE ONE,**_

_**YOURE STILL THE ONE I RUN TO,**_

_**THE ONE THAT I BELONG TO.**_

_**YOURE STILL THE ONE I WANT FOR LIFE.**_

_**YOURE STILL THE ONE,**_

_**YOURE STILL THE ONE THAT I LOVE,**_

_**THE ONLY ONE I DREAM OF.**_

_**YOURE STILL THE ONE I KISS GOOD NIGHT.**_

_**AINT NOTHING BETTER,**_

_**WE BEAT THE ODDS TOGETHER.**_

_**IM GLAD WE DIDNT LISTEN,**_

_**LOOK AT WHAT WE WOULD BE MISSING.**_

_**THEY SAID, "I BET THEYLL NEVER MAKE IT",**_

_**BUT JUST LOOK AT US HOLDING ON.**_

_**WERE STILL TOGETHER, STILL GOING STRONG.**_

_**YOURE STILL THE ONE,**_

_**YOURE STILL THE ONE I RUN TO,**_

_**THE ONE THAT I BELONG TO.**_

_**YOURE STILL THE ONE I WANT FOR LIFE.**_

_**YOURE STILL THE ONE,**_

_**YOURE STILL THE ONE THAT I LOVE,**_

_**THE ONLY ONE I DREAM OF.**_

_**YOURE STILL THE ONE I KISS GOOD NIGHT.**_

_**STILL THE ONE.**_

_**YOURE STILL THE ONE,**_

_**YOURE STILL THE ONE I RUN TO,**_

_**THE ONE THAT I BELONG TO.**_

_**YOURE STILL THE ONE I WANT FOR LIFE.**_

_**YOURE STILL THE ONE,**_

_**YOURE STILL THE ONE THAT I LOVE,**_

_**THE ONLY ONE I DREAM OF.**_

_**YOURE STILL THE ONE I KISS GOOD NIGHT.**_

_**IM SO GLAD WE MADE IT,**_

_**LOOK HOW FAR WEVE COME, MY BABY.**_

_**LOOK HOW FAR WEVE COME, MY BABY.**_

Al término de la canción Quinn había quedado justo en frente de Rachel, admirando la belleza y tomando unos últimos segundos antes de proseguir con lo que iba a hacer; le tomo la mano y se dispuso a hablar.

_**Q –Rachel he tomado una decisión con lo que concierne a nuestra relación… me doy cuenta que ya no soy la misma sin ti que ya no me imagino un futuro en el que estés… yo te quiero en mi vida y voy a hacer todo lo posible para tenerte pero sobre todo lo que quiero es hacerte feliz eternamente, porque tu felicidad es mi felicidad… estos años han sido complicados para nosotras pero tu siempre has sido la única que a ocupado mi corazón la única a la que he amado con total locura y por la única que daría mi vida… sé que todavía somos jóvenes pero yo no me imagino mi vida sin ti a mi lado **_

_R –Que significa todo esto Lucy_

_**Q –Tranquila princesa no es nada malo… paciencia es la virtud que mas te falta pero lo que mas hace que te ame…**_

Quinn se arrodillo delante de Rachel siempre sosteniéndole la mano mientras que la otra seguía en el bolsillo en el que tenia la caja que llevaba el anillo; Rachel estaba nerviosa porque esta consiente lo que significaba lo que la rubia esta haciendo pero un aparte de ella estaba feliz de que su novia quisiera dar ese paso importante con ella.

_**Q -Entre mis versos busqué palabras para regalarte, para recordarte que aunque el tiempo pase yo te amo. Es fácil y complicado amarte fácil porque cuando me miras puedo leer en tus ojos, puedo respirar en el aire y puedo sentir en mis manos que llenas mi existencia con amor. ¿Cómo no amarte? Si estás en cada detalle, en cada pensamiento, en cada recuerdo, en cada momento, en mis ayeres, en mi presente y en mi mañana. Escondida en una palabra, permanente en mí como tus besos, en forma de lágrimas cuando te extraño, siempre allí, siempre aquí. Pero es complicado amarte, complicado estar de pronto distante, ver alejarte o despedirme, no respirar bajo el mismo techo… pero complicado es necesitarte. Busqué entre mis versos, si, en aquellas palabras que has inspirado, porque sólo tu logras que enlace mis sentimientos en forma de letras. Busqué allí palabras para regalarte, para recordarte que te amo, aunque sea fácil, aunque sea complicado. Pero puede ser menos complicado si hoy respondes "Si" a lo que te pida, cuando tomando tu mano te diga... ¿Rachel quieres ser mi esposa?**_

_R –Yo… estas segura Lucy de esto…_

_**Q –mas que segura no es necesario que ya nos casemos si quieres dentro de cincuenta años lo haremos pero quiero sellar nuestra relación con un compromiso mas duradero… para que sepas que en verdad quiero estar contigo porque sin ti no soy nada **_

_R –Lucy… primero mi vida sin ti tampoco es vida… segundo no tenemos que esperar cincuenta años… tercero podemos hacerlo después de la graduación antes de irnos a Nueva York y por ultimo si no te ha quedado claro… claro que acepto ser tu esposa_

La rubia le puso el anillo e inmediatamente la beso, en el momento del beso en el cielo empezaron a sonar fuegos artificiales justamente lo mismo que ellas sentía al besarse, el beso era el sello de la nueva relación, ya que ya no seria solo novias ahora serian prometidas. Todo era felicidad para ellas al saber que el nuevo cambio en la relación seria beneficioso para todos, lo que nadie veía era a lo lejos a dos hombre viendo atentos la escena. Rachel y Quinn estaba felices porque después de graduarse y antes de irse a Nueva York se casarían pero mas que nada porque el nuevo compromiso las uniría mas y mas tendría mas fuerte que nunca contra todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-He vuelto… termine ya mi semana de exámenes lo único que falta es que tres maestro me den calificación, porque ya tengo de las otras cuatros

-Ahora ya se comprometieron… la verdad es que no hemos visto lo ultimo de Finn… es momento en que empieza a dar realmente patadas de ahogado…

-Dejare un momento a esta pareja para meterme con las otras y algo mas que tengo por ahí

- Finn no se quedara quieto nunca lo hace

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (Alma León)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	31. Alguien Nuevo Aparece

**Alguien Nuevo Aparece**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde la proposición, todos estaban tranquilos cada pareja se había reconciliado con su respectiva parejas y todos estaban mas felices que nunca. Finn seguía dando pataletas pero no había encontrado forma de separarlas y mas que Rachel lucia el anillo de compromiso por lo que empezaba a rendirse con recuperar a la diva pero lo que si seguía teniendo en cabeza era vengarse de Quinn.<p>

Todos suponían que seria un día normal sin nada de novedad pero lo que nadie esperaba sobre las sorpresas de la vida. Rachel se encontraba en dirección a la oficina de Figgins ya que este último la había mandado a hablar, al entrar vio que Figgins se encontraba hablando con una nueva estudiante, el director le indico que tomara asiento.

PF –Srta. Berry la he mandado a hablar para pedirle un favor… Ella es nueva aquí y necesito que la oriente en lo que pueda… sé que usted va en un grado mas avanzado pero puedo contar con usted

_R –Claro que si_

PF –Perfecto… ahora que tal si van a clases

_R –Ok… no se preocupe yo me hago cargo_

Rachel salió de la oficina de Figgins a los pasillos, al estar de frente de la muchacha hubo algo que le llamo la atención, había algo en ella que le cautivo, las dos se habían quedado viendo sin inexplicable razón hasta que algo las hiso volver en si. La judía guio a la muchacha misteriosa a su casillero.

_R –No nos hemos presentado… Soy Rachel Berry_

E –Yo soy Emily… dejémoslo en solo Emily

_R –Y porque hasta ahora el cambio_

E –Bueno el destino da sorpresas… y por eso estoy aquí… nada grave

_R –A ok… bueno este es tu casillero la combinación ya la tienes… te llevo a tu primera clase y creo que de ahí veremos con las demás… _

E –No es necesario… tu has de tener tus propias cosas que hacer

_R –Es cierto no es necesario pero yo quiero… y no te preocupes… te puedo dar un consejo_

E –Claro

_R –Cantas o bailas_

E –Si pero no soy excelente

_R –NO importa… deberías unirte al coro… somos una familia así que podrás conocer gente…_

E –Pero para unirme debo de ser excelente

_R –No para nada…_

E –Y dime que otra actividad me recomiendas

_R –No sé que te puede gustar_

E –Era porritas en mi antigua escuela… pero no creo que la entrenadora me deje entrar a estas alturas

_R –Si te gusta no te preocupes… yo hablo con ella… ahora que tal si vamos a tu clase…_

E –No amo la idea… pero vamos

_R –A la hora del almuerzo te quieres unir a nosotros… te presento a los demás miembros del club_

E –Si claro

Las dos fueron al salón de la nueva alumna riendo y conversando como si fuera de años que se conocieran. Las clases antes del almuerzo pasaron sin incidentes mayores o relevantes. Emily le había dicho a Rache que no era necesario que la espera que se uniría con ellas en la cafetería. Finn iba caminando pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando se topo literalmente con la nueva estudiante, este ante tal acto la ayudo a levantarse y lo que vio fue algo que lo cautivo, la muchacha era morena mas alta que Rachel a la altura de Quinn; con una nariz parecida a la rubia, labios carnosos, una cabellera castaña larga pero mas que nada el color de los ojos eran parecidos a los de la rubia, por lo que lo embeleso era como si el destino se hubiera apiadado de él y le hubiera mandado la combinación perfecta entre sus dos ex –novias.

F –Disculpa venia distraído… eres nueva

E –Si

F –Deja me presento soy Finn Hudson

E –Mucho gusto soy Emily

F –A donde te dirigías

E –A mi casillero

F –me permíteme acompañarte

E –No es necesario

F –insisto

E –Ok

Los dos se fueron hasta el momento la nueva muchacha había causado gran revuelo entre todos. Santana, Brittany y Dave ya se encontraban en la mesa desayunando esperando a todos los demás, los tres se encontraban hablando animadamente sobre cosas al azar cuando a la rubia se le ocurrió pedirle algo a la latina que también llevo a una confesión de Dave.

B –Santy ahora que Rory es de nuevo nuestro amigo… deberíamos ayudarlo a conseguir una novia

S –Pero Britt a quien

B –no se debe haber alguien… tal vez la nueva alumna… he escuchado que esta bonita

S –Pero porque

B –Porque el esta solo Santy… yo te tengo a ti, Quinn esta con Rachel, Kurt con Sam, Tina con Mike, Shellby con la Miss P…. y aunque todavía no lo quieran aceptar a Artie le gusta Sugar y Dave le gusta Blaine… por lógica el esta solito

D –Que dijiste Britt

B –Era un secreto no lo sabia

D –No es un secreto

B –Entonces

D –No es un secreto porque no es cierto

B –Como no… yo veo como lo miras… que tiene de malo… todos saben que eres gay

S –Aparte Dave si Britt lo dice debe de ser cierto… así que dime a que se debe la negación

D –Pero él es el ex –novio de Kurt

S – ¿Y?... todos somos ex de varios… así que no es eso

D –Bien… y si yo no le gusto

S –Hay por dios… bien vamos a ayudarte y vamos ayudar a Rory

R –A mi para que

S –Tu a que hora llegaste

R –Hace un minuto

S –Te vamos a conseguir una novia

R –Pero

S –No hay peros… ya hable y Britt tiene a la candidata perfecta

Poco a podo se fueron uniendo los demás integrantes del coro. Mientras tanto Finn seguía entreteniendo a Emily, se había pasado hablándole de hazañas realizadas por él, la verdad es que la nueva no sabia como zafárselo ya que se le hacia tarde y había quedado de acuerdo con Rachel en unirse a ella a la hora del almuerzo, no podía negar pero la morena le había llamado la tención rotundamente, Emily siempre fue consiente del gusto de las mujeres pero también el gusto por los hombre por lo que no le aterraba para nadar el sentir un gusto por una persona de su mismo sexo.

E –Finn… es un gusto hablar pero tengo cosas que hacer

F –Así perdón… este me preguntaba si algún día quisieras nose… ir al cine, por un helado o lo que sea

E –Que tal si me das tu numero y yo te respondo cuando este mas libre por todo lo de la mudanza

F –Bien si… espero que me llames

Rachel y Quinn estaban sentadas con el resto del coro pero estaba en pleno arrumaquerio sin prestarle atención a absolutamente nadie, en tanto la latina estaba lista para poner su plan en acción por lo que llamo la atención de todos los de mesa y todos se callaron y le dirigieron su atención.

S –Bueno como saben hay momentos en la vida de toda persona que desgraciadamente tiene que hacer algo porque su amorosa y cariñosa e inteligente y sexy novia le pide y uno por mas que quiera no puede negarse

_**Q –Hay Santana ya te tiene con el látigo**_

S –Cállate Fabray porque te recuerdo que la que si esta con el látigo es usted Srta. Comprometida… así que yo todavía me gobierno sola no como otras que ya están empezando a perder libertad o no Fabgay

_**Q –Chistosa López… pero yo apenas estoy perdiendo mi libertad no como tu que ya hace tiempo no la tienes**_

S –A como me rio… pero yo no soy la que se va a casar y déjame decirte que Berry te va a trae cortita si de por si

_**Q –En serio… **_

_R –Ya Quinn_

B –Santana ya… mejor di lo que ibas a decir

_**Q –YA ves**_

_R –Quinn_

S –Uyy…

B –Santana si sigues… creo que tendrás una semana para buscar la forma de saciarte

_**Q –Y quien gana…**_

_R –Tú ni hables… _

_**Q –Pero Princesa**_

_R –Nada de princesa_

S –Ya ves… al final quien esta mas azotada

B –Santana te lo advertí… estas una semana sin mis dulces besos

_**Q –Uyy… a quien dejaron sin sexo…**_

_R –A ti… te lo advertí _

M –Ok… suficiente… Santana dinos

S –Así tras que… gracias Mercedes… bueno resulta que…

Santana no pudo terminar de hablar ya que todas las miradas se posaron en la persona que se acercó a Rachel; la diva al ver quien era se levanto a recibirla acto que extraño a todos principalmente a Quinn porque la cantante trataba a la otra con completa naturalidad como si se tratara de viejas a amigas. Rachel al ver el silencio que se había formado en la mesa decidió hablar y presentar a aquella misteriosa persona.

_R –Bueno… ella es Emily… es nueva aquí… y quiere unirse al coro_

E –Hola

_R –Te los presento… Rory, Blaine, Dave, Puck, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Artie, Sugar, Kurt, Sam, Brittany, Santana y Quinn_

E –Mucho gusto a todos, espero irlos conociendo más

S –Dime no tienes apellido

E –Si pero para que es necesario

_R –Porque Santana no le habla a todos por el nombre_

S –Como muy bien dijo aquí me querida enana… no llamo a las personas por su nombre y la verdad no voy a empezar contigo

E –Bien… soy West

S –Ok… y dime algo mas en lo que quieras unirte aparte del coro

E –Era porritas en mi antigua escuela pero no creo que aquí la entrenadora me deje entrar cuando ya va muy avanzado el curso

_**Q –Quisiera contradecirte pero no creo**_

_R –Quinn… mira voy y hablo con la entrenadora que te valore y si eres buena sé que vas a entrar _

E –Segura Rachel no quiero incomodar… parte por lo que he escuchado la enterradora esta loca

_R –Es de familia… pero deja que hable con ella… ya veras… siéntate aquí…_

E –Bueno

El almuerzo prosiguió sin incidentes salvo con Rachel dándole toda la atención a Emily y a Quinn mirando con recelo pero también platicando con Santana, Brittany y Dave sobre ayudar a Rory con la nueva muchacha cosa que tranquilizo de cierta forma a la rubia. Después de que sonó la campana todo continuo con completa normalidad para todos. Will y Finn seguían ideando una forma para que el maestro pudiera recuperar a Emma y para el alumno pudiera vengarse de la rubia. Finn iba de nuevo caminando viendo al horizonte sin prestar para nada atención cuando volvió a toparse con Emily, este al ver quien era la ayudo a levantarse y se puso a platicar con ella.

F –Oh disculpa

E –No hay problema pero ya se te esta haciendo costumbre

F –Perdón es que venia distraído

E –No hay problema

F –A donde ibas

E –A clases

F –Te acompaño mientras vamos caminando podemos ir platicando

E –Ok

F –Y dime que piensas de la escuela hasta ahorita

E –Es buena… oye no hay problema con que me una al coro

F –No… yo estaba pero interfería con mis demás cosas así que lo tuve que dejar

E –A ok… este gracias por acompañarme y espero que dejemos de encontramos así

F –En verdad lo siento

Las clases siguieron tranquilamente. Después de haber tenido la primera clase después dela almuerzo Rachel se dirigía a su casillero cuando fue arrastra a un salón vacío, al estar de frente con la persona que la había llevado ahí se extraño porque en los ojos vio algo distinto.

_R –No es que no me guste pasar tiempo contigo cariño… pero que pasa_

_**Q –Nada Rachel o tiene que pasar algo para que quiera pasar tiempo contigo**_

_R –No es necesario… pero Lucy te conozco… aparte si nos vamos a casarnos debes aprender a hablar conmigo _

_**Q –Si es cierto tienes razón**_

_R –Entonces dime_

_**Q –Bien… solo que hay algo en la tal Emily que no me convence Rachel… debemos andar con cuidado**_

_R –Oh por dios Quinn es nueva aquí como puede decir eso_

_**Q –La estas defendiendo**_

_R –Claro que no solo estoy diciendo que es ilógico lo que estas diciendo… porque no la conoces para decir que si es una buena persona o mala persona… recuerda que luego las apariencias engañan_

_**Q –Pero Rachel… si hoy estuvo casi encima de ti y tu se lo permitiste**_

_R –A ya sé que es… por dios no tienes por qué estar celosa… recuerda que acepte ser tu esposa_

_**Q –Lo se pero**_

_R –Nada de peros… solo estoy siendo amable con ella… no conoce a nadie aparte Figgins me dijo que la ayudara a adaptarse_

_**Q –Esta bien… lo siento Rachel pero no me gusta cuando la gente te coquetea…**_

_R –La gente podrá hacer lo que quiera… pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti_

_**Q –Bueno… Santana me dijo que te dijera que tenemos que ayudar a Rory y a Dave**_

_R –Porque_

_**Q –Porque a Rory Britt le quiere conseguir una novia y pues Santana no se niega a nada que le pida **_

_R –Y a quien quieren_

_**Q –A Emily**_

_R –Me parece bien… se ve que es una buena muchacha… y a Dave_

_**Q –Porque le gusta Blaine pero no quiere invitarlo a salir**_

_R –A pues hay que ayudar_

_**Q –Rachel**_

_R –Si_

_**Q –Quiero organizar una cena este viernes para pedirles formalmente a tus padres tu mano… quiero hacerlo bien… tu te mereces el romance **_

_R –Claro Quinn_

_**Q –Entonces ya les hablo a tus padre, le aviso a mis padres y le aviso a Shellby**_

_R –Suena estupendo_

_**Q –Yo creo que ya perdimos esta clase que tal si nos perdemos por algún lugar**_

_R –Eso me gusta como suena_

Todos continuo con completa normalidad, era hora del coro cuando Emily iba a encontrarse con la morena para preguntarle sobre la audición que debía hacer para poder entrar pero a lo lejos observo a Rachel besándose con Quinn acto que le causo una sensación extraña en el interior. Emily siempre había estado consiente de que era bisexual pero hasta ese momento ni una mujer como Rachel le había llamado la atención; se termino de acerca a la pareja y romper el momento en que estaban.

E –Lo siento por interrumpir pero quería saber sobre lo del coro

_R –Así claro… nos puedes acompañar_

_**Q –Si vamos**_

E –Pero no molesto

_R –Tonterías verdad Lucy_

_**Q –Si**_

E –Yo creí que te llamas Quinn

_**Q –Si… bueno mejor me presento ya formalmente… Soy Lucy Quinn Fabray y todos salvo mi bella prometida me dicen Quinn**_

E – ¿Prometida?

_R –Si… _

E –Disculpa como dijiste que te apellidas

**Q –Fabray porque**

E –Yo… eres tu... sabes que no me hagas caso… que tal si nos vamos

En el salón del coro ya todos se encontraban, cuando entraron las otras tres, Quinn entro directo a sentarse mientras Rachel se quedaba parada con Emily para poder presentarla con Shellby esta al momento que supo de la audición de la muchacha, se sentó. La nueva pensó rápido en una canción y la primera que le vino a la mente fue la que canto.

Emily:

I'm alone,

You get away without seeing it

You go away without see that

You are the reason of my dreams.

And before, you said you loved me.

You promised me we would be together,

That everything would be perfect

Where they are now your words?

Who cares if all its over,

If we don't meet again

Or even if you dare forget my name?

I care, but you don't understand.

All time were left in your car,

Caught between the songs that put a soundtrack to our movie

And now are lost between these lines

While I forget the way you smile.

And before,

You said you loved me.

You promised me we would be together,

That would be us against the world.

Durante toda presentación de Emily Rachel estaba cautivada había algo en ella que la hipnotizaba, no podía decir que era pero nunca antes le había pasado eso salvo la vez que conocía a Quinn de ahí en fuera nunca antes había sentido eso una primera vez. Al término de la canción todos se levantaron a aplaudirle, Rachel la sentó a lado de ella. La lecciones con Shellby eran mas interesantes que con William.

Todos salieron del salón a seguir, Quinn se fue con Dave, Santana y Britt al estacionamiento mientras la judía se fue con la otra morena a ver a Sue, no sabia que le pasaba con Emily pero algo le hacia el querer ayudarla. Estando en la oficina de Sue, la cantante judía le dio indicaciones de esperar mientras entraba; al estar dentro cerro la puerta y las persianas para que pudiera terne un poco mas de privacidad.

SS –Porque tanto misterio

_R –necesito un favor_

SS –Dime

_R –La nueva… Emily quiere entrar a las porritas_

SS –No se Rachel… ya…

_R –Si ya me imagino lo que vas a decir pero no pierdes nada dándole una oportunidad… puedes hacerle una prueba y si no te convence no la aceptas… pero tengo una corazonada de que ellas e buna y vendría bien_

SS –Bien le hare la prueba

_R –Genial… ahora me voy_

SS –Antes puedo decirte algo

_R –Claro_

SS –Porque el interés… solo una vez he visto tanto tu interés por alguien y es la rubia con la que te vas a casar pero de ahí en fuera no has metido las manos al fuego por nadie mas

_R – No es nada tía… solo que es nueva y no conoce a nadie_

SS –Sabes que fue casi lo mismo que me dijiste cuando me convenciste de darle la oportunidad a Quinn

_R –No lo recuerdo… pero de todos modos es verdad_

SS –Rachel… soy tu tía y me preocupo por ti… solo ten cuidado pero sobre todo no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas

_R –Bien_

Cuando salió vio que Emily estaba sentada en el suelo por lo que ayudo a levantarla y al estar directamente enfrente de esta vio en sus ojos algo familiar que no podía descubrir pero que tampoco podía decir que era pero eso era la razón de que estuviera tan interesada en ella; la otra morena fue la primera en salir del trance.

E –Y

_R –Este… si acepto hacerte la prueba_

E –Gracias

_R –no es nada_

E –claro que es mucho…

_R –Puedo hacerte una pregunta_

E –Claro

_R –La canción que elegiste tiene un significado diferente_

E –No solo fue la primera canción que me vino a la mente

_R –no hubo algo en ti que cambio_

E –Eres muy observadora

_R –Así que_

E –tienes razón pero no es momento

_R –Solo sabes que cuando quieras hablar con alguien aquí estoy_

E -gracias

_R –Tienes unos hermosos ojos_

E –He gracias

_R –Así que tienes que venir en la mañana _

E –Si claro… Rachel

_E –Si_

E –Ya ves soy nueva aquí y pues bueno no conozco mucha gente quería ves si podías ayudarme a conocer la ciudad y también a regularme con las materias… claro si no hay problema

_R –no claro que no… cuando quieras… te doy mi número por cualquier cosa_

E –Gracias

_R –Te tengo que dejar me esta esperando Quinn_

E –Así claro… hasta luego Rachel

Rachel se reunió con Quinn en el estacionamiento luego se marcharon. Finn había estado deambulado por los pasillos esperando ver a Emily, y al ver que estaba casi en la salida la alcanzo para poder despedirse de ella y entregarle un pequeño presente que le tenía.

E –Finn

F –Quería darte esto

E –Y que es

F –Es una tontería… un pequeño dulce para felicitarte porque me imagino que entraste al coro

E –Como lo sabes

F –Siempre se ha tenido la regla de quien audicione entra

E –Si entre… disculpa pero ya vinieron por mi… te veo luego

Emily se subió a la carro; durante todo el trayecto a su casa fue recordado todas las cosas importantes que le habían pasado en el día, al llegar a su destino iba directo a su cuarto a descansar por todo lo que le había pasado en el día cuando la voz de su madre hizo que se detuviera.

LW –Emily no me has dicho como te fue

E –Bien Ma… sabes que no estoy contenta de estar aquí… no se para que nos mudamos

LW –Porque tienes derecho a conocer a tu…

E –Sabes que no me gusta que me lo recuerdes… pero para que quiero saber de él… si tu misma me dijiste que nos abandonó no le importo nada solo se fue… nunca me ha querido… estábamos bien con nuestra vida anterior

LW –Lo se…

E –La conocí…

LW –Y sabe quien eres

E –Dudo mucho que sepa de mí

LW –Emily sabes que todo lo que he hecho y todas las decisiones que he tomado son por que te amo tanto… así que nunca lo olvides que tu eres lo mas importante para mi

E –Ya lo sé que solo para ti soy lo más importante

LW –Emily…

E –Sabes que mama mejor luego

Lilian vio subir a su hija derrotada, ella siempre se arrepintió de haberle mentido a su hija pero como muy bien le repetía constantemente todo lo había hecho por amor, pero después de tanto tiempo el secreto que guardaba empezar a hacer estragos en su vida por lo que decidió dejar de lado su vida en la antigua ciudad e ir por la verdadera felicidad de su hija a una pesar de que su mayor mentira y secreto se pudiera rebelar.

El cuarteto fantástico, Rory y Dave se encontraban reunidos en la casa de los Fabray planeando la forma en que ayudarían al irlandés y al jugador de futbol. Quinn había ido a su cocina por un vaso de agua cuando Santana la asusto ya que entro silenciosamente.

_**Q –dios Santana**_

S –Oh por dios no seas una niñita… de todos modos que tienes

_**Q –Nada**_

S –Buena pero quiero la verdad

_**Q –No se Santy pero hay algo en la nueva que no se me da un mal presentimiento**_

S –Eso son celos

_**Q –No se… **_

S –Bien vamos a andar alentar

_**Q –Gracias**_

S –Para eso estamos las amigas

Lo que nadie pudo imaginar que con la llegada de Emily y su madre a la cuidad traería varias confusiones, nuevos retos, sentimientos encontrados pero mas que nada un gran secreto que llevara a tambalear la estabilidad de algunas relaciones. A veces las nuevas personas pueden traer más drama a ala vida de uno pero que es la vida sin drama eso no es vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Canción:

Artista: Keddec y Andrea

Nombre de la canción: The Way I Used To

-Perdón por no actualizar pero no he andado de buena animo… he andado un poco tristona

-Hay alguien nueva en la cuidad y viene con una gran secreto

- Quien es Emily y porque y que oculta… eso le iremos descubriendo poco a poco

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (Alma León)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	32. La Sangre Llama

**La Sangre Llama**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Rachel se encontraba esperando a Quinn en tanto se dedicaba a ver el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol. Mientras la rubia se encontraba en los vestidores viendo a Emily había algo en la muchacha con respecto a su novia que no le gustaba pero también había un sentimiento de protección por ella que la confundía porque en verdad no le agradaba para nada la morena. Emily en cambio no se había dado cuenta de la mirada de la rubia, aunque ella también se sentía confundida ya que ella iba con propósito pero tampoco podía evitar querer tener mas contacto con Quinn; las dos no sabían porque razón estaban una cerca de la otra.<p>

E –Gracias

_**Q –Porque**_

E –Rachel me dijo que también ayudaste a convencer a la entrenadora para entrar

_**Q –Si bueno… no podía dejar que no entraras cuando eres buena**_

E –Yo…

_**Q –Tu**_

E –Quería saber… que tal si tu

_**Q –Que**_

E –si… no sabes que olvidalo

Quinn salió a encontrarse con Rachel la cual estaba en las gradas viendo atentamente toda las payasadas de sus amigos; se acercó y se besaron, la diva inmediatamente se abalanzo a abrazar a su prometida habían tenido dos días difícil pero las dos estaba consientes que aun a pesar de todo siempre se amarían y que su amor era tan fuerte que a pesar de todas las inclemencias del tiempo siempre encontrarían una forma de estar juntas.

_R –Hola Lucy_

_**Q –Hola princesa**_

_R –Como estas_

_**Q –Rachel te puedo decir algo**_

_R –Claro_

_**Q –Sigo creyendo que hay algo en Emily que no me convence**_

_R –Por dios no de nuevo…_

_**Q –Si de nuevo no voy a parar hasta que te des cuenta**_

_R –No tienes por qué estar celosa… sabes que te amo por eso me voy a casar contigo_

_**Q –Pero no voy a dejar este tema en paz hasta que te des cuenta**_

_R –No puedo seguir así… cada vez que estamos solas es lo que sacas a relucir… no puede ser que llevemos dos días estando solas y lo único que acabamos haciendo es pelear_

_**Q –Si bueno como mucho tiempo hemos pasado… el lunes por ejemplo te hablo para no sé que y nos dejaste ahí… y así a sido estos dos días**_

_R –Lucy te amo… no se como demostrarte que mi amor es eterno y no hay nadie en este mundo que haga que cambie lo que siento por ti_

_**Q –Rachel no confió en ella**_

_R –Pero confías en mi… en mi si confías_

_**Q –Claro que si**_

_R –Entonces no se ha que se deben estos celos estúpidos de tu parte… cuando en lo que llevamos de estar juntas te he dado motivos para que desconfíes de mi…_

_**Q –Nunca**_

_R –Ahí esta_

_**Q –Rach…**_

_R –No… dime como quieres que me case contigo si no confías en mí… si cada vez que me porte amable con una persona te vas a poner así_

_**Q –Es que tu comportamiento va mas a allá… atrévete a negarme que cuando ella aparece te olvidas de todo y de todos… te gusta y no lo quieres reconocer y ahora me dices que yo soy la que no esta confiando… pero como quieres que reaccione cuando**__**estoy viendo como actúas a su alrededor**_

_R –Sabes que… mejor déjalo Quinn… luego hablamos… te veo luego se me hace tarde para mis clases… pero antes en lugar de andar juzgando a la gente por su apariencia deberías darle una oportunidad y tratar de llevarte con ella…_

Rachel se fue dejando a la rubia sola en medio de las gradas pensando que a lo mejor lo que Rachel le decía podía llevar un poco de razón porque des de que la vio lo único que hizo fue juzgarla mal; se quedo pensando que tal vez era ella la que estaba viendo las cosas donde no las había por lo que tomo una decisión.

La campana había sonado y todos los estudiantes habían entrado a sus clases; Shellby y Emma se encontraban en la oficina de la orientadora platicando sobre las posibles ideas que le podrían plantear a Rachel cuando fueron interrumpidas por William el cual al fin después de una semana había podido encontrarlas solas para poderlas interrogar sobre la salida de Finn.

WS –Al fin… ustedes me andan huyendo… a algo le tienen miedo

SC –si a ti que estas loco… ya estas desvariando

WS –Díganme porque sacaron a Finn del coro que les hizo… si no recuerdan se disculpo con todo el muchacho y estaba siendo un buen muchacho…

SC –No te dijo tu querido protegido lo que hizo

WS –El no hizo nada… Emma creí que eras diferente… que tu al igual que a mi te importaban el bienestar de nuestros alumnos… nunca espere que le hiciera esto al pobre de Finn

SC –Tú no le vas a decir eso

EP –Shellby yo puedo defenderme… déjame decirte que yo si me preocupo por mis alumnos no como tu que solo te preocupas por uno…

WS –Creí que veías las cosas de la misma forma que yo por eso tu y yo nos amamos

EP –Yo veo las cosas como son y no me ciego ante nada y segundo nos amábamos por diferentes razones

WS –yo todavía te amo… y sé que tú todavía lo haces

EP –Mira te ame… ame al Will antes de Finn, un hombre que realmente se preocupaba de sus alumnos… ahora a quien amo es a Shellby alguien que me entiende y que también se preocupa por sus estudiantes sin importar nada

WS –Pero…

EP –Pero nada… yo no voy a ponerme a jugar contigo… ya no somos unos adolescentes somos personas adultas y la obsesión ya se ha la razón que sea que tienes por ese muchacho nubla todo tu sentido… aunque tu y él son mas parecidos de los que todos creen… ahora déjame en paz o tendré que poner una denuncia por acoso

WS –bien te dejo… pero esto no se queda así… te voy a recuperar

Emily se dirigía a su segunda clases, iba pensado en todo pero mas que nada en Rachel sabia que sentía algo especial por ella pero no podía decir con seguridad que era; en su camino logro visualizar a Finn, ella estaba convencida de las intenciones del muchacho cosa que no le agradaba ya que estaba al tanto de todo lo que le había hecho a Quinn y Rachel.

F –Hey Emily

E –hola Finn

F –Quería invitarte a salir…

E –No...

F –Quiero invitarte a cenar… pero no como amigos si no como algo mas

E –lo siento pero no estoy interesada en ti

F –Pero

E –A lo mejor conmigo te muestras como un buen muchacho pero he preguntado me han dicho como eres realmente…

F –y que te han dicho

E –Que eres el capitán del equipo de futbol y del coro que eras el mas popular, el niño de oro de aquí que saliste con Rachel y Quinn

F –Todo es cierto pero donde esta lo malo

E –en lo que te voy a decir… que por tu culpa Santana salió del closet, que cuando te enteraste de que Rachel estaba con Quinn hiciste todo lo posible para separarlas… pero mas que nada que intentaste sobrepasarte con ella… y

F –Perdóname Emily pero…

E –Te callas no he terminado de hablar… y con Quinn le has inventado uno u mil chisme has sacado a la luz secretos que no te correspondían… pero sobre todo me han dicho que la odias a muerte y eso para mi no es correcto

F –y que te importa que le hice a esa zorra

E –no la llames así

F –la llamo así porque es la verdad… Quinn es una puta

E –No voy a permitir que la llames así en mi presencia…

F –Y que te importa

E –Porque ella es mí…

F –es tu que

E –Ella es mi he… mi capitana… así que Finn mantente alejado de mi

Emily se fue dejado a Hudson enojado; corrió hasta llegar al auditorio y lloro tenia todos los sentimientos encontrado ya que no había podido evitar defender a la rubia, cosa que la enfadaba mas porque ella había llegado con un propósito pero cada vez se le hacia mas difícil cumplirlo, no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podía mantener el secreto a la capitana. Brittany había estado viendo todo lo que hacia la morena, si bien podía vivir en un mundo mágico ella sabia cuando las personas ocultaban cosas y ella desde el primer momento en que vio a Emily supo que había algo en ella que era mas que parecido a Quinn; se había acercado a donde estaba la otra y la tomo entre sus brazos la otra simplemente se dejo tomar por quien fuera.

B –Dime Emily que te pasa

E –nada

B –Es mentira la gente dice que soy tonta pero Santy dice que solo tengo una forma de inteligencia que la gente no entiende y que por eso me doy cuenta de lo que le pasa a la gente

E –Eres muy persuasiva

B –Puedo preguntarte algo

E –Claro

B –que parentesco tienes con Quinn

E –porque lo dices

B –Tienes su misma forma de mirar… una forma de mirar tan expresiva

E –No tengo parentesco con Quinn… solo es coincidencia

B –no lo creo

E –lo siento pero me tengo que ir y gracias por todo

Era la hora del almuerzo y Rachel se encontraba en su casillero observándolo buscando algo que ni ella misma sabia, aunque todos sabían que la razón por la que la diva estuviera mas pendiente de su casillero que por lo que pasa a su alrededor; debía ser por alguna pelea con la rubia capitana. Cuando sintió que alguien le toco el hombre y se volteo para ver esa mirada en la morena nueva no pudo evitar abrazarla y dejar que todo la tristeza que tenia guardada saliera a flote mientras que la otra simplemente sostenía a la judía.

E –Que pasa Rachel

_R –no nada solo… nada_

E –Sabes que puedes contar conmigo

_R –Si… pero no es nada… _

E –Este Rachel… seguimos con lo de hoy

_R –yo… lo siento Emily pero no puedo_

E –porque

_R –tengo cosas que hacer_

E –A yo… quería pasar la tarde contigo

_R –no puedo lo siento… _

E –Rachel porque me estas tratado indiferente

_R –te estoy tratando como siempre_

E –no es así

_R –Solo necesito estar alejada de ti_

E –porque

_R –por cosas_

E –pero que cosas

_R –porque necesito estar a distancia de ti_

E –porque

_R –no lo se_

E –claro que lo sabes

_R –no lo se_

E –Dime porque no me voy a detener de preguntarte hasta que me digas… yo creí que éramos amigas

_R –y lo somos_

E –entonces

_R –Solo _

E –solo que

_R –Solo que no puedo seguir pasando tiempo contigo acéptalo_

E –no hasta que me des una razón

_R –quieres una razón… pues ahí te va tu razón no puedo seguir pasando tiempo contigo porque me confundes tu presencia me confunde y no quiero sentirme así… no quiero lastimar a Quinn la amo tanto que no esta bien… ella me amaba pero no puedo evitar sentir algo por ti así que necesito alelarme de ti antes de que esto se me vaya de las manos y termine lastimando a Quinn y ella no se lo merece mas bien dicho ninguna de las dos nos merecemos… hemos pasado por tanto para poder estar juntas…_

E –Rachel

_R –no… no planeo lastimar a Quinn… si algo le pasara yo me moriría con ella… así que lo siento pero necesito alejarme de ti y ver porque me confundes tanto… porque hay algo en ti que me mueve tantos sentimientos en mi cuando la única que me ha hecho sentir así es Quinn pero en ti hay algo que me encanta_

E –Rachel

_R –no y por favor no le digas a nadie de esto_

Todos ya estaba reunidos en la cafetería comiendo. Quinn había decidió darle una oportunidad a Emily y conocerla mejor aunque no lo fuera admitir algo dentro de ella hacia que quisiera acercarse a la morena; no hubo necesidad de mucha búsqueda ya que se encontraba en su casillero por lo que la rubia capitana se acercó a hablar con ella.

_**Q –Emily**_

E –Si

_**Q –Quería ver si te puedo acompañar a la cafetería a almorzar**_

E –claro

_**Q –y dime porque te cambiaste de escuela hasta ahora**_

E –por las vueltas que da la vida

_**Q –Dime tu comida favorita**_

E –la verdad

_**Q –si**_

E –el tocino

_**Q –A que bien a mi y a mi padre también nos gusta… a mi me surgió cuando mi embarazo**_

E –estuviste embarazada

_**Q –si… pero hablemos de eso luego**_

E –Que tal si vamos a comer y me sigues platicando

_**Q –claro**_

Lo que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta fue del hombre que observaba todo el intercambio entre ambas y el coraje que le produjo ver la familiaridad con la que se hablaban ambas y que lo enojo porque pensó que esa era la razón por la que Emily lo había rechazado, no podía creer como era posible que de nuevo Quinn le quitara a alguien. El almuerzo siguió normal para todos aunque Rachel nunca apareció Quinn no podía negar lo bien que se sentía hablando con Emily. Después de que había sonado el almuerzo para que todos regresaran a sus clases la cheerio había decidido buscara la diva comentarle que tenia razón.

Rachel se encontraba caminado a su clases; ya no pudo seguir contendiendo su confusión, iba caminado cuando fue arrastra al auditorio iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de quien era. Estando en el auditorio la otra persona la beso con pasión e inmediatamente supo que era su novia, cosa que le causa más remordimiento porque no era justo para la rubia que estuviera sintiendo todo eso por alguien más que no fuera ella. Por lo que se aferro en el beso como si a través de él quería demostrarse algo, ambas tuvieron que separase cuando hubo necesidad de aire.

_**Q –Lo siento**_

_R –porque_

_**Q –porque tienes razón primero debo conocer a la gente para luego juzgarla… al parecer tango tanto en común con ella… estuve platicando con Emily **_

_R –Eso esta bien_

_**Q –Así que lo siento**_

_R –Quinn tengo que hablar contigo_

_**Q –de que**_

_R –Sabes que te amo por sobre todas las cosas_

_**Q –SI porque lo dices**_

_R –Tu hace una semana me pediste tiempo porque no sabias lo que querías y yo lo entendí y lo acepte _

_**Q –si **_

_R –ahora yo te pido lo mismo_

_**Q –como pero Rachel si nos comprometimos**_

_R – lo se_

_**Q –entonces que esta pasando Rachel**_

_R –te amo pero no puedo estar contigo sabiendo que siento cosas por alguien más_

_**Q –entonces era cierto lo que suponía**_

_R –si Quinn… tu mereces algo mejor que yo… yo necesito un espacio… necesito saber si realmente quiero esto contigo…_

_**Q –pero y lo que yo quiero no cuenta**_

_R –si pero no puedo quedarme contigo sabiendo que ya no estoy segura de esto… te amo y por eso necesito mis espacio… aparte nos conviene porque hablemos con franqueza tu y yo vamos muy rápido_

Rachel se quito el anillo y se lo coloco a Quinn en la mano y se la cerró mientras ella le sostenía la mano cerrada ya que esa decisión le estaba partiendo el corazón pero estaba evitando futuros problemas. Las dos se veían a los ojos queriendo conservar ese sentimiento ninguna quería soltarse porque sabían lo que vendría en cuando se soltaran. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado en favor de ella; Rachel al fin había decidido separase pero Quinn se lo impidió e inmediatamente la beso, un beso necesitado la rubia no quería dejarla ir porque no sabia si Rachel regresaría a su lado no podía perderla por lo que trato de convencerla.

_**Q –Rachel por favor**_

_R –no Quinn es lo mejor… para ti y para mi que realmente nos demos un tiempo… a lo largo de estos días ha pasado tanto en nuestra relación_

_**Q –pero te amo**_

_R –y yo también te amo… por eso mismo lo estoy haciendo por nuestro amor porque tu te mereces tenerme completamente comprometida y en este momento no lo estoy…_

_**Q –Rachel no…**_

_R –lo siento Quinn_

Rachel se volteo, mientras Quinn veía como el amor de su vida se iba pero no se iba sola se llevaba su corazón; la cheerio se quedo estática ahí viendo como la morena se iba sin voltear atrás. Rachel salió con el corazón partido por estarle haciendo eso a la rubia pero era lo mejor para las dos. Shellby y Emma se encontraban preparando la lección de ese día para el coro cuando vieron entrar a la judía dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo para correr a abrazarla; Emma había tenido mas reflejo que Shellby y ella la había logrado sostener; a las dos les partía el corazón ver a la pequeña morena tan rota.

SC –Rachel que pasa

_R –será que me puedan sacar de aquí_

EP –Claro pero

_R –necesito a mi madre Shellby… es momento de que me demuestres que es verdad _

SC –me tienes aquí hija

EP –Shellby yo creo que mejor cancelamos la lección de hoy

_R –no es necesario Miss P… Shellby puede irse conmigo y usted se queda _

EP –No Rachel yo no las voy a dejar solas… recuerda que somos un familia

SC –Cariño que pasa

_R –rompí con Quinn_

SC –pero porque

_R –porque estoy confundida y ella no se merece eso… ella merece que este completamente segura de nuestra relación _

SC –pero hija

EP –Luego Shellby… vamos a llevarla de aquí antes de que alguien la vea en este estado

SC –Si vamos Rachel… te llevaremos a mi casa

Las tres mujeres salieron sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Rachel iba con el corazón completamente destrozado porque por un lado se sentía mal el separarse de Quinn pero por el otro lado se sentía mucho peor al haber dejado que alguien mas la hiciera sentir todo lo que nada mas debía sentir por la rubia. Shellby y Emma iban conteniendo su angustia al ver a lo que consideraban las dos como su hija ya que tenían que ser fuerte por el bien de la morena y de lo que estuviera por pasar.

Las horas habían transcurrido y Quinn seguía en el mismo lugar, las clases ya se habían dado por terminadas y ella no daba signos de moverse se sentía entumida ya que no podía entender como después de todo lo que había pasado estuvieran separadas, por lo que deicidio hacer lo mejor para deshojarse un poco, decidió cantar.

_**Quinn:**_

_**Now that I'm thinking sober**_

_**Don't you try to get no closer?**_

_**I'm just gonna get in my car and drive, and drive**_

_**Looking in the rearview mirror**_

_**Everything is so much clearer**_

_**Watch me wave it all goodbye, goodbye**_

_**The light's flashing, giving me all the danger signs**_

_**Someone to save, to save**_

_**But it don't work that way**_

_**Think you made your greatest mistake**_

_**I'm not gonna call this a break**_

_**Think you really blew it this time**_

_**Think you could walk on such a bad lie**_

_**Won't be taking the midnight calls**_

_**Ignoring the rocks you throw at my wall**_

_**I see it written in your face**_

_**You know you made it**_

_**Your greatest mistake**_

_**When the last straw is broken**_

_**When the last door is closing**_

_**I ain't that dumb to stick around, stick around**_

_**I ain't got the time for looking back**_

_**Gonna let yourself slip through the cracks**_

_**And you just keep going down, down, down**_

_**I'm ma stay undercover**_

_**Lay low for some time**_

_**No one to save, to save**_

_**These six I closed overplayed**_

_**Think you made your greatest mistake**_

_**I'm not gonna call this a break**_

_**Think you really blew it this time**_

_**Think you could walk on such a bad lie**_

_**Won't be taking the midnight calls**_

_**Ignoring the rocks you throw at my wall**_

_**I see it written in your face**_

_**You know you made it**_

_**Your greatest mistake**_

_**Why you lookin' at me, spittin' the same old line?**_

_**Tryin' to creep back**_

_**Ain't no flippin' my mind?**_

_**Don't you get it by now?**_

_**The story's over, over**_

_**Still callin' my name outside my house**_

_**I'm hittin' the switch**_

_**Watch the lights go out**_

_**Watch the lights go out**_

_**I hope you ache, oh, oh**_

_**I hope you ache, oh, oh**_

_**Think you made your greatest mistake**_

_**I'm not gonna call this a break**_

_**Think you really blew it this time**_

_**Think you could walk on such a bad lie**_

_**Won't be taking the midnight calls**_

_**Ignoring the rocks you throw at my wall**_

_**I see it written in your face**_

_**You know you made it**_

_**Your greatest Mistake**_

Emily habia parado en el auditorio se sentía mal al haber conseguido su objetivo, cuando ella se había enterado en que iba en busca de su hermana y su padre había jurado vengarse con ellos y mas porque según ella la rubia había podido disfrutar una relación de padre e hija pero al estar cerca de Quinn no podía negar el llamado de la sangre; por lo que se sentía mal desde que Rachel le había dicho que estaba confundida por lo que había decidido olvidar todo y olvidarse de la diva por el bien de una futura relación de hermanas.

Las dos Fabray se encontraban en el escenario del auditorio, Quinn al verla salió corriendo a donde estaba Emily y le había empezado a gritar a la par de que le daba pequeños golpes con el dedo la otra solo dejaba que la rubia se desahogara.

E –Quinn

_**Q –no me hables… no crees que ya es hecho suficiente… por tu culpa he perdido a lo mejor de mi vida… por tu culpa Rachel me dejo**_

E –lo siento

_**Q –no te creo**_

E –pero en verdad lo siento

_**Q –Porque si ya te habíamos dicho que estábamos comprometidas**_

E –porque quería destruirte

_**Q –que afán tiene todo el mundo con destruirme… pero porque si yo te acabo de conocer**_

E –tu apenas sabrás de mi… pero yo se de ti desde mucho antes

_**Q –no te entiendo… que disparate es ese**_

E –porque tu si tuviste lo que yo nunca tuve

_**Q –no se a lo que te refieres**_

E –A una relación con Russell Fabray de padre e hija

_**Q –tienes celos a la pésima relación que tenia con él… y como sabes como se llama mi padre**_

E –porque también es el mio

_**Q –Que**_

E –Russell también es mi padre… Quinn soy tu hermana

_**Q –y tú sabía que yo era tu hermana**_

E –Si

_**Q –y porque lo hiciste**_

E –porque había jurado vengarme de ti… pero cuando te conocí no pude dejar de sentir un cariño por ti y lo de Rachel en verdad lo siento

_**Q –Yo no sé que envidias… si Russell fue un pésimo padre y aparte yo que culpa tengo… yo no sabia de ti y dudo mucho que él sepa de ti**_

E –Él nos abandonó a mi madre y a mi cuando supo del embarazo… dejo a su amante y a su hija bastarde por el bien de su familia

_**Q –y por los errores de mí padre yo tenía que pagar**_

E –las cosas se me fuero de las manos…

_**Q –no quiero saber nada de ti**_

E –no déjame ayudarte a recuperarla… ya no me voy a meter entre ustedes… hice que Rachel se confundiera porque ella te veía en mi y lo utilice para separarla de ti… pero déjame ayudarte

_**Q –para que**_

E –porque ahora me doy cuenta que el llamado de la sangre es más fuerte que cualquier cosa y sé que tú también lo sentías

_**Q –Si sentía algo contigo**_

E –Dame una oportunidad… por favor

_**Q –no lo se… **_

E –Quinn

_**Q –no lo siento… necesito estar sola**_

Quinn se fue, estabas mas confundida no entendí como su padre había sido tan cruel de abandonar a su hija, iba con el corazón roto por haber y Emily se había quedado en el auditorio deseando que hubiera escuchado antes el llamado de la sangre en lugar de ir con su tonta venganza, ahora por mucho que le constara tenia que convencer a los miembros del coro para que la ayudaran a arreglar el desastre que había causado por culpa de unos celos estúpidos. Lo que Emily no sabía era que su madre también le tenía oculto un secreto que era el causante de todo ese odio por Quinn y Russell pero que puede hacer uno aun cuando existan secretos la sangre te llamara.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Canción:

Artista: Demi Lovato

Nombre de la canción: Mistake

-La verdad ha salido pero por desgracia ha sido demasiado tarde ahora que pasara:

Finn cree que Quinn le quito de nuevo a alguien

Rachel se siente confundida

Quinn se siente destrozada

Emily no sabe toda la verdad

- Como podrá Emily ayudar a reunir de nuevo a Quinn y Rachel

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (Alma León)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	33. Lo Siento

**Lo Siento**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba buscando en su casillero los libros para su clase cuando volteo a ver la puerta para encontrarse con una foto de Rachel que se quedo viendo y recordando todos los acontecimientos del día anterior y deseando que nada de eso estuviera pasando; a su mente también llego la conversación que había tenido Russell.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback. Día anterior 19 de enero, Casa de Russell Fabray<strong>

Después de que había dejado McKinley se había ido como loca a casa de su padre porque en parte lo culpa de todo. Russell se sorprendió cuando alguien había tocado el timbre de su casa pero en cuanto abrió y se encontró con su hija toda destrozada quiso abrazarla pero esta última lo rechazo; lo único que hizo fue entrar a la par que gritaba; estando adentro el trataba de llegar a calmar a su hija.

RF -¿Qué te esta pasando?

_**Q –Porque **_

RF –No sé de qué me hablas

_**Q –Porque no nos habías dicho que tenías otra hija aparte de Frannie y yo**_

RF –Porque no hay

_**Q –Como puedes ser tan miserable de desconocer a tu hija **_

RF –Porque no hay mas hijas

_**Q –Y la muchacha que se presento delante de mí como tu hija y que por tu culpa hizo que perdiera a mi Rachel **_

RF –Yo no sé de que me hablas… entiendo que he sido un pésimo padre para ti y tu hermana pero te puedo asegurar que si hubiera una hija mía yo lo sabría

_**Q –Eso es lo que digo… ya lo sabias pero no la reconociste**_

RF –Pero yo no sabia de ella

_**Q –Entonces no tuviste una aventura hace muchos años**_

RF –Si la tuve… háblame de lo que te dijo esa muchacha y como se llama

_**Q –bien… ella es Emily West y me dijo que cuando te enteraste que su mama la estaba esperando la abandonaste y nunca más la volviste a buscar **_

RF –Hija entiendo que a ti y a tu hermana les he exigido demasiado a los largo de todos estos años provocando que no fueran sinceras con ustedes de verdad todo a causa de mis ideas machistas y homofóbicas pero aun a pesar de eso si Lilian me hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada yo no la hubiera desamparado

_**Q –Entonces que paso**_

RF –Yo estaba engañando a tu madre con Lilian, llevábamos años de estar juntos desde que tu hermana había nacido pero un día simplemente ella me dijo que no quería saber absolutamente nada de mi porque ya no podía seguir estando en esa posición, yo la busque semanas después y ella ya no estaba, había cambiado su numero, de trabajo y de casa, la busque un tiempo mas pero cuando no encontré nada de ella me rendí y deje eso atrás…

_**Q –Esa es la verdad, no me estas mintiendo**_

RF –Te acuerdas cuando regrese porque en verdad quería tener una relación contigo, en verdad lamento todos esos años en que no fui lo que tu necesitabas… así que me prometí que seria completamente honesto contigo a pesar de lo que fuera… por lo tanto en este momento te estoy diciendo la verdad… créeme

_**Q –Esta bien papá te creo**_

RF –Ahora dime que esta pasando

_**Q –Rachel termino conmigo… bueno… no… ella me pidió un tiempo… pero no se si regrese a mi… **_

RF –porque hija si ustedes estaba empezando lo planes de la boda…

_**Q –porque Emily siempre a creído que tu la abandonaste y siempre ha querido vengarse de mi… lo hizo se metió en medio de Rachel y yo… hizo que se confundiera y ahora estoy en un limbo porque no se si al final me elija a mi…**_

RF –Confía hija… vas a ver que ella va a regresar a ti… dale tiempo al tiempo… mientras déjame estar para ti

_**Q –Esta bien papá**_

**Fin Flashback. **

* * *

><p>Después de recordar eso la porrista no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara de los ojos. Santana se le acerco a su amiga para preguntarle que le estaba pasando, en cuanto Quinn sintió a la latina sin importar las miradas curiosas de todo el mundo se aventó a abrazar a su amiga la cual al verla tan perdí lo único que atino a hacer fue a corresponderle el abrazo, mientras la lleva a otro la do par que pudiera hablar con tranquilidad.<p>

En tanto en las afueras de lima en una casa que casi nadie conocía se encontraban Shellby, Emma, Rachel y Beth; las dos mayores observaban desde lejos a la diva, ellas querían que las cosas fueran de otra manera; estaba ahí después de que todos había llegado a un acuerdo de que la pequeña judía necesitaba cierta lejanía de ahí para que pudiera acomodar sus pensamientos y definir sus sentimientos.

En William McKinley la mayoría del coro estaba reunido en el salón esperando a que la persona que estaba enfrente de ellos hablara porque no entendían la urgencia de una reunión por parte de aquella. Emily no sabia como empezar porque estaba consiente que a ninguno de los amigos de la pareja les parecería lo que había hecho.

M –bueno Emily será que puedas decirnos para qué es esta reunión y más cuando faltan Santana, Quinn y Rachel

E –lo se Mercedes…

T –Entonces

E –Vine aquí con ustedes para que me ayuden… vengo pidiendo de su ayuda para poder juntar de nuevo a Rachel y Quinn

K –Que dijiste

E –Por mi culpa se separaron… hice que Rachel se interesara de mi para romperle el corazón a Quinn

T –Porque carajos hiciste eso… te recibimos aquí para que para que las separaras

S –Para eso era lo único que querías entrar

A –Dime no eres cómplice de Finn

E –No

S –Entonces que ganabas separándolas que te hicieron te gusta hacer sufrir a la gente de a gratis

R –Ya Sam… dejemos que hable

E –Gracias

R –Dinos Emily

E –Yo sé que lo que les voy a decir no es motivo pero

P –Entonces si no es motivo para qué carajos te estamos escuchando… te lo advierto si algo le pasa a cualquiera de las dos…

R –Puck… mejor habla Emily

E –Bien… yo también soy hija de Russel Fabray, es decir soy media hermana de Quinn… siempre la odie porque ella siempre tuvo a nuestro padre en cambio a mi me abandono sin importarle nada todo porque le afectaría a mis hermanas… entonces cuando mi madre nos dijo que nos mudaríamos aquí yo vine con un objetivo era hacerla sufrir como yo sufrí por eso cuando me di cuenta que en la vida de Quinn lo mas importante es Rachel me metí en medio aprovechando la confusión de Rachel y todo a cierto parecido que tengo con ella… sé que cometí un error, pero Rachel me dijo que aquí todos se ayudan porque son una familia por eso acudo a ustedes para que ayuden a remedir lo que hice y no se preocupen en cuanto todo esto este arreglado yo me apartare… no saben cuanto lo siento

D –Yo creo que hablo por todos… te vamos a ayudar pero no por ti si no por el gran amor que le sentimos a Rachel y Quinn y porque sabemos que la separación para esa dos es literalmente como la muerte

P –Yo me voy… hagan lo que quieran

Todos salieron dejando a Emily sintiéndose mal; Rory espero a que todos sus amigos se fueran para que pudiera hablar con la morena, el comprendía lo que era cometer un error pero también entendía el coraje que todos los demás le estaban demostrando a la muchacha ya que ella había llegado con malas intenciones.

R –Emily yo sé que te sientes mal… te entiendo… yo igual cometí el mismo error que tu de tratar de sepáralas…

E –No me van ayudar

R –Claro que si… pero para que te ayuden tienes que hablar con las personas más apegadas a ellas y en base a lo que digan ellos los demás lo harán

E –Tú crees

R –no lo creo, lo se los conozco pero debes estar dispuesta a recibir malas palabras para que en verdad te ayuden

E –Y con quienes debo ir

R –por parte de Rachel debes hablar con Sam, Kurt y de Quinn con Santana y Brittany y por parte de ambas con Puck

E –Y debo hablar con todos juntos

R –no te lo recomiendo… lo mejor es que hables primero con Sam y Kurt serán difíciles pero no tardaras mucho en convencerlos

E –Y de ahí

R –Con Santana y Brittany aunque debes tener cuidado con los comentarios sarcásticos de Santana aunque estando Britt no intentara nada físico

E –Eso es bueno

R –En realidad si… para terminar con Puck… él te va a costar mas trabajo… él aun con su apariencia de chico malo y mujeriego cuando se trata de ellas es el hombre mas caballeroso, amoroso y bueno del mundo… por lo que será mas difícil ya que tiene historia con ambas… el siente igual el dolor de ellas por lo que es mas difícil

E –Y de ahí

R –Si los logras convencer… los demás del coro te ayudaran… pero debo advertirte algo y no es porque no cree que no estés hablando con la verdad pero con quien debes ser mas sincera es con Britt, ella es como un detector de mentiras por lo que si ve que tu arrepentimiento es falso nadie te va ayudar

E –Yo en verdad lo siento

R –Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte

E –Me vas a acompañar

R –Esto lo tienes que hacer por ti misma pero no te preocupes yo creo en ti

E –Gracias Rory

R –No hay de que

Santana se sentía mal por su amiga, ambas llevaban rato estando en el auditorio, ya que Quinn estaba ahí físicamente pero mentalmente y espiritualmente andaba en búsqueda de Rachel; Britt se le había unido. Sam y Kurt estaban en el casillero de este ultimo platicando y esperando el tiempo para que se dirigieran a la siguiente clase; ambos vieron que Emily se iba acercando a ellos dubitativa, los tres se quedaron viendo esperando a que todos los alumnos se dirigieran a los salones y pudieran estar solos.

S –Que quieres

K –No crees que ya hiciste mucho

E –lo se pero vine a hablar con ustedes… vine pidiendo su ayuda… entiendo que me odien y en parte yo lo hago…

K –Que quieres de nosotros… que limpiemos tu destrozo

S –Estas mal

E –no… necesito de su ayuda

S –Porque

E –porque en verdad lo lamento… lo siento en verdad no sé que mas hacer simplemente las cosas se me fueron de las manos

S –Yo…

K –Alto Sam… en verdad te arrepientes… en verdad lo lamentas

E –Si

K –Bien… te vamos ayudar… pero

E –Si después no quieren saber de mí

K –No somos una familia… tienes que aprender que no puedes ir por la vida haciendo pagar a la gente por los errores de los otros…

E –Si lo entiendo

S –Vámonos Kurt a clases

Emily iba caminando por los pasillos en búsqueda de la latina y la rubia cuando fue detenida por un enorme cuerpo que la tomo del brazo y la arrastro a un salón vacío; se quedaron viendo esperando a que el muchacho hablara de la razón del porque estaba ahí; Finn estaba enojado no era posible que Quinn le volviera a quitar a alguien por lo que tenia que saber la verdad.

F –Dime es por Quinn

E –Que cosa

F –Que no quieres salir conmigo… estas con ella

E –En verdad tu estas loco

F –no porque

E –No salgo contigo porque ve tu y yo no somos absolutamente nada y me estas armando una escena de celos… debes madurar y aprender que si alguien no quieres estar contigo no es porque haya alguien mas si no por tu comportamiento inmaduro y superficial… ahora si me permites tengo cosas que hacer que andar perdiendo el tiempo con un idiota como tu

Aunque Santana no quiso dejar a Quinn tenia que ir a clases principalmente por Brittany por eso la había dejado en manos de Blaine y Dave los cuales se mostraban también preocupados por la estabilidad de todos; estando en el pasillo se toparon con la causante del dolor de su amiga, ahí dispuesta hablar con ellas; la latina lo único que logro hacer fue propinarle una buena cacheta pero inmediatamente la rubia le tomo la mano y la morena se relajo al toque de su novia.

S –Que desfachatez la tuya

B –Santy

S –Nada de Santy… y agradece que mi novia esta aquí

E –Yo

S –Tú que… no te basto con separarlas… que más quieres…

E –Yo

S –Yo… yo… es lo único que vas a repetir, eres retrasada o que

E –no es solo que

S –Que… ya que armaste todo ahora te nace un poco de amor y te das cuenta de lo que hiciste… pero en verdad te das cuenta en lo que hiciste

E –No

S –Claro que no… lo único que te importo fue ese estúpido odio y esa estúpida venganza a causa de algo que ella no causo…

E –lo se

S –Déjame decir que tu tuviste una mejor infancia que ella… Russell fue un pésimo padre con tus hermanas… pero mas con Quinn, hasta ahora gracias a Rachel… ella estaba siendo por primera vez sincera… te voy a decir que ella sufrió mas que tu

E –Yo…

S –Tu…

B –Cállate Santana deja que hable… si sé que estas enojada y lo estoy también pero no ganamos nada

E –Solo venia a pedirles su ayuda… no conozco a mas personas que a los del club… en verdad lo siento no voy a seguir dando esa patética excusa… no lo hagan por mi háganlo por ellas

B –Emily yo te había preguntado y me desviaste la pregunta… lo hice porque quería evitar exactamente esto… Rachel ama tanto a Quinn que la vio en ti… te vamos a ayudar

S –pero no por ti como muy bien dijiste por ellas

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo y casi todos estaban en el auditorio tratando de darle ganas a la rubia pero nadie hacia efecto. Rory se habia acercado al casillero de Emily a esperarla, la morena al ver al irlandés le dio gusto, el saber que él estaba confiando en ella plenamente le daba a un poco de alegría.

R –Y dime como vas

E –bueno… Santana me cacheteo… así que dime tú

R –Entonces vas bien

E –Donde puedo encontrar a Puck

R –Debe de estar en el salón del coro

E –Gracias

R –porque

E –Por ayudarme

R –No es nada

Emily había ido a la sala del coro cuando escucho que sonaba el timbre por lo que se topo con Puckerman en la puerta y ella inmediatamente lo arrastro de nuevo adentro, este al ver quien era quiso irse pero fue detenida por la muchacha la cual lo guio a sentarse en una de las sillas.

P –Que quieres

E –Platicar contigo

P –Para que

E –Se que tu eres el mas a apegado a las dos

P –si

E –necesito de tu ayuda… tal vez no me creas pero estoy 100% arrepentida de lo que hice y bueno no hay forma de retroceder el tiempo para evitar que lo hiciera pero hay forma ahorita de que trate de arreglarlo…

P –Yo deja que lo piense

E –ok no presiono

Quinn seguía en el auditorio había logrado convencer a todos que necesitaba estar sola y que a pesar del dolor que sentía no haría nada estúpido por lo que todos se fueron no muy convencidos; Rory sabia que lo que estaba a punto de hacer seria sobrepasar los limites pero tenia que intentarlo.

R –Quinn puedo hablar contigo

_**Q –Claro que si**_

R –Debes de darle una oportunidad a Emily de que hable contigo… yo sé que tu sabes que las personas podemos cometer errores pero cuando uno se arrepiente de corazón se le puede dar una segunda oportunidad

_**Q –En realidad lo creo pero no puedo**_

E –sé que en este momento estas muy dolida pero sabes que

_**Q –Que**_

E –Rachel ha sido una buena influencia para ti cuando te conocí eras todo lo que en la actualidad no eres… escondías tu verdadero yo… por lo que en cuanto las cosas se calmen debes darle una oportunidad como tu amiga… ella creció envenenada por el odio de su madre yo no digo que lo que hizo fue mal pero bueno las personas podemos hacer cosas malas cuando somos mal guiados

R –Puedo decirte una última cosa

_**Q –Claro **_

R –también te lo aconsejo porque en cuanto todo el coraje que tienes y en cuanto las cosas se arregle con Rachel… vas a tratar

_**Q –porque lo haces Rory**_

R –porque ustedes me importan y bueno Emily me cae muy bien

_**Q –gracias… pero deberías ir a clases**_

R –Deja que me quede

_**Q –bien**_

Después eso todo continúo con normalidad, bueno algo de normalidad. Las clases estaban a punto de terminar por lo que Emily había decidido a encontrar a Quinn, se encontraba desde observándola. En tanto la rubia seguía dando vueltas a lo que el irlandés le había dicho algo en sus palabras había ayudado a tranquilizarla pero no encontraría la paz hasta que estuviera de nuevo con su morena; también se preguntaba donde pudiera estar ya que cuando había ido en la mañana a buscarla para que pudiera hablar mas tranquilamente Leroy le había dicho que se no estaba porque se había ido unos días con Shellby y Emma ya que un poco de lejanía era beneficioso para ambas.

E –Quinn podemos hablar

_**Q –Habla **_

E –yo… quería disculparme contigo…

_**Q –porque lo hiciste**_

E –yo te he odiado de toda mi vida… mi mama siempre me dijo que Russell nos había abandonado porque no quería lastimar a sus hijas por lo que me dejo… y siempre había querido conocerlas pero mi mama me dijo que nunca debía forma una relación contigo… en verdad lo siento… cuando me entere que nos íbamos a mudar aquí porque era momento de que tuviera convivencia con ustedes y mi padre creí que era estúpido porque por años ella me enseño a odiarlo por lo que jure que te haría sufrir como yo había sufrido de la ausencia de mi padre

_**Q –te puedo decir algo… primero crees que mi infancia con nuestro padre fue lo mejor estas equivocada él fue el pero padre siempre fue estricto en realidad te salvaste… segundo si me hubieras dicho antes todo esto yo hubiera tratado de ayudarte porque bueno tu no yo tenemos la culpa de los errores de ellos y por ultimo a lo mejor Russell podrá ser lo que quieras pero si él hubiera realmente sabido de ti no hubiera desamparado **_

E –entonces dices que mi madre me ha estado mintiendo

_**Q –No se… pero el aun a pesar de todo su moral no hubiera permitido desamparar a una hija de él**_

E –Lo siento Quinn en verdad lamento lo que te hice… bueno lo que les hice… sé que ahorita no quieres saber nada de mi pero a lo mejor en un futuro podamos ser amigas

_**Q –Si tu hubieras aparecido antes no me importaría nada y te hubiera pagado con la misma moneda pero ahora ya no soy así Rachel me ha enseñado mucho… dame tiempo es todo lo que pido… aparte tu también necesitas conocer toda la verdad confrontar a tu madre y en cuanto me pueda sentir mas a gusto contigo lo intentaremos**_

E –esta bien… mejor te dejo

Las clases terminaron y Emily ya se iba cuando fue abordada por Puck la cual la llevo a un lugar donde nadie los pudiera escuchar, después de tanto pensar el judío había decidido ayudarla ya que eso era una de las tantas enseñanzas de su judía pero principalmente no podía ver ni a Quinn sufriendo ni podía imaginar el sufrimiento de la diva por lo que había decidido ayudarla.

P –Te voy ayudar… todo porque si las cosas fueran diferentes Rachel te ayudaría y ella me enseñado a ser un buen hombre

E –Puck no sabes donde puedo encontrar a Rachel… fue a su casa y no estaba

P –Creo sabes pero para que

E –necesito disculparme y decirle la verdad

P –no para nada más

E –No solo para eso

P –Esta bien deja te llevo

Los dos se fueron a donde imaginaba el muchacho donde pudiera estar la diva; en tanto Quinn se había marchado para su casa ella sabia que no habría ensayo lo que se le paso por alto fue informales a su compañeros. Mientras el coro estaba reunido en el salón aunque nadie sabía que hacían ahí ya que todos habían notado la falta de presencia de las dos encargadas del coro.

M –Que hacemos aquí… si no están ni Shellby ni la Srta. Pillsbury

S –dudo mucho Mike que siga siendo señorita

D –Chistosa Santana pero que hacemos aquí

S –Si todos sabes lo que esta pasando pero estamos en un conflicto

B –y porque en conflicto

S –Niéguenlo pero aquí siempre se ha tenido la política de ayudar a cualquiera en la adversidad

T –Si es cierto pero ahora perdóneme pero discúlpenme pero no lo vamos a hacer

S –pero no lo hagamos por ella… hagámoslo solo por Quinn y Rachel

K –como muy bien dijo Sam… solo por eso… pero y como sabemos que no tratara algo nuevo

B –cállense todos… se están escuchando

S –si Britt y que

B –Santana… no podemos juzgar a Emily cometió un error y seamos francos todos aquí hemos hecho algo o algo peor… ella en verdad quiere recomponer todo

R –Britt tiene razón… si ustedes me aceptaron de nuevo porque no le damos una oportunidad

D –Es cierto… yo tampoco había sido una buena persona para ustedes pero aun así me aceptaron como soy

K –Bien vamos a ayudarla

Rachel seguía en el patio de la casa tratando de comprender a que se debía toda su confusión pero seguía sin hallar la respuesta a su pregunta. Shellby y Emma sentían la impotencia de no poder ayudar a la judía pero también estaban consiente que eran problemas que ella misma tenia que resolver. Había sonado el timbre de la casa y penaron que era alguno de los Berry ya que nadie mas sabia que están ahí pero se sorprendieron al encontrarse de cara con Puck y detrás de él a Emily; después de mucha suplica del judío las dos mujeres había aceptado que aquella entrara a hablar con la pequeña cantante.

_R –Que haces aquí _

E –Convencí a Puck de que me trajera

_R –para que_

E –te debo la verdad

_R –no sé de qué me hablas_

E –Que no he sido completamente sincera contigo… yo no les oculte que soy media hermanada de Quinn… y vine aquí a conocerla y a vengarme de ella si ya se por algo que no tiene la culpa

_R –Como pudiste_

E –lo siento Rachel, cuando note que tu eras lo mas importante para ella me aproveche de eso porque tu la ves en mi… por eso la confusión… y también porque me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi

_R –como pudiste hacerme esto_

E –lo siento

_R –crees que con un lo siento todo se resolverá_

E –no por eso estoy aquí para que te des cuenta que a la única que amas y amaras es a Quinn… yo soy el reflejo de lo que tanto amas en ella

_R –creí que eras diferente aunque te debo reconocer que tú hiciste en días lo que Finn lleva semanas tratando de hacer_

E –Me perdonas

_R –ahora no lo se… dame tiempo yo creo en las segundas oportunidades pero ahorita estoy mu dolida… necesito al coro… Puck sal de donde estas escondido_

P –como supiste

_R –te conozco_

P –que necesitas

_R –manda un SOS… dales la dirección es momento de que yo recupere a mi mujer tendremos un fin de semana ajetreado… si necesito recuperar a Quinn debo de preparar todo muy bien y un día no es suficiente _

P –Bien ya lo hago

E –Rachel lo siento

_R –yo igual pero dejemos esto en paz y sigamos adelante_

En tanto todos recibían el mensaje y se iban a donde eran requeridos alguien en la casa de Russell Fabray tocaba, este al ver quien era se quedo sorprendido porque aun a pesar de los años la mujer seguía viéndose igual; Lilian sabia que era momento de que hablara con la verdad por el bien de su hija, por eso aun a pesar de lo que Emily pudiera pensar de ella se había ido en búsqueda del bienestar de la morena.

RF –Que haces aquí

LW –Vine a hablar contigo

RF –Sobre que

LW –lo siento Russel debí a verte dicho esto cuando lo descubrí pero tenia miedo

RF –Que es

LW –Tenemos una hija y durante todos estos años ha creído que tu la abandonaste porque nunca le dije la verdad… lo siento pero no sabia que hacer

RF –Entonces es verdad

LW –Si… no debí alejarte y huir así de ti

RF –Deja las excusas… yo la quiero conocer pero le tienes que decir la verdad

LW –bien… le diré la verdad

A veces los siento son solo palabras que no hacen mucho ya que son palabras que se dicen después de haber lastimado y herido a las personas aunque a ves esas palabras pueden ayudar a muchos afrontar la realidad de sus acciones para empezarlas a enmendar.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Bueno ahí esta que pasara ahora yo solo lo se

-lo que les aseguro es que vendrá reconciliación y unas cosillas mas para el proximo capitulo

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (Alma León)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	34. YesNo

**Yes/No**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Era Martes y Quinn ya estaba mas tranquila aunque lleva días sin saber de Rachel; también estaba intrigada ya que la actitud de sus amigos el día anterior había estado extraña; cuando iba a los vestuarios fue abordada por una de las cheerios, una muchacha pelirroja que siempre le había llamado la atención a la rubia pero de la cual siempre se le olvidaba el nombre; la capitana se dio cuenta inmediatamente la intención de la muchacha.<p>

_**Q –Un gusto saludarte….**_

N –Nicole

_**Q –Que puedo hacer por ti**_

N –mucho

_**Q –Entonces**_

N –No he visto a Rachel… todo bien con ella

_**Q –bueno con ella no se**_

N –Y su relación

_**Q –Digamos que no hay exactamente**_

N –Entonces si ya no tiene nada… quería saber

_**Q –si**_

N –te gustaría salir conmigo

_**Q –mira Nicoles**_

N –Nicky

_**Q –mira Nicky… el que Rachel me haya botado no quiere decir que nade buscando algo con alguien mas… yo la amo y pues en realidad no se en que lugar estoy con ella pero la amo**_

N –bien lo entiendo

_**Q –gracias**_

N –Rachel es afortunada por tenerte

_**Q –No… yo soy la afortunada**_

N –Quinn tengo que decirte algo

_**Q –Que**_

N –no se si te importe pero bueno…Finn desde el viernes ha estado molestando a Emily

_**Q –que porque**_

N –no lo se pero ya la chava le dijo que no

_**Q –Bien… te voy a contar algo pero nadie mas debe saberlo**_

N –Bien dime

_**Q –Emily es mi media hermana… así que necesito que estés al pendiente de ella y cualquier signo de Hudson rondándola le dices a uno de los equipo de fut**_

N –no te preocupes yo me encargo de ese asunto

_**Q -gracias**_

Mientras Quinn platicaba con Nicole; Rachel observaba toda la escena y quería poner en su lugar a la pelirroja pero ella sabia que tampoco podía hacer nada ya que la rubia de cierta era libre de que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera. Santana veía como su amiga pasaba por todos los colores por lo celos que le producía el ver tal escena.

S –Rachel… sabes que aunque estén separadas Quinn nunca haría nada para lastimarte

_R –lose_

S –Entonces…

_R –No puedo evitarlo… de todos modos ya esta todo preparado_

S –ya… no te preocupes todos saben lo que deben hacer…

_R –Esto debe ser perfecto… debo de hacerla ver que realmente la amo_

S –no te preocupes…

Quinn había terminado de bañarse cuando abrió su casillero y se encontró con algo que no estaba ahí antes; era una caja transparente que contenía un ramillete muy parecido al que le había dado Finn tiempo atrás, también había una carta, en el sobre había solo una palabra que decía "ESPERO" no entendía el significado de ello pero aun así termino de abrirlo e inmediatamente leer lo que decía.

_Querida Lucy: _

_Te has de estar preguntado la razón del ramillete, te explicare hace tiempo Finn se quejaba de que no sabia que comprarte así que le dije que lo mejor era un ramillete sencillo de una gardenia blanca con un listón verde; las razones las conocerás ahora primero debía ser sencillo para que toda la atención estuviera solo en ti; segundo el listón verde para que pudiera combinar con los hermosos ojos que tienes los cuales me cautivan y enloquecen y por ultimo y no menos importante la gardenia aunque ya sabes el significado aun así te lo digo es el símbolo del amor secreto, sincero y puro que he tenido por ti. Con amor Rachel._

Al terminar de leer la carta Quinn no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, este lo indicaba que la morena al final la había elegido a ella. Después de eso continuo con su primera clase aunque seguía buscando a la morena que seguía sin dar señales de vida. Mientras los alumnos estaban en clases Shellby, Shannon y Sue se encontraban desayunando en la sala de profesores; mientras comían y bromeaban la entrenadora de futbol había decidido hablarle a la morena sobre la seriedad de la relación con la pelirroja.

SB –Shellby que tan en serio vas con Emma

SC –Muy en serio porque

SS –porque el sueño de Emma siempre ha sido casarse

SC –lose

SB –entonces

SC –ella y yo no tenemos mucho de estar juntas

SS –y que mi querida sobrina igual no tiene mucho de estar con la rubia pero aun así

SC –lose pero quiero que todo sea perfecto

SB –piénsalo…

SC –ok lo pensare

Mientras todos iban saliendo de su segunda clase; Quinn salió de su salón de clases para encontrarse vacío el pasillo, cuando de la nada las luces se atenuaron y una bola de cristal salió de algún lado mientras empezaba la música y de la nada salió Artie en un pantalón negro y playera roja y una como bufanda negra.

Artie:

Oh yeah,

Watch it, ooh!

Just shoot for the stars,

If it feels right,

And aim for my heart,

If you feel like

And take me away and make it OK

I swear I'll behave

You wanted control

So we waited

I put on a show

Now I make it

I was born in a crossfire hurricane

And I howled at my ma in the driving rain

And it goes like this

Artie y Chicos de New Directions:

Take me by the tounge and I'll know you

Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you

All the move like jagger

I've got the move like jagger

I've got the jumping jack flash; it's a gas, gas, gas

I don't need to try to control you (Chicos ND: But it's alright)

Look into my eyes and I'll own you (Chicos ND: But it's alright)

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the move like Jagger

I've got the move like Jagger

Artie habia montado todo un en compañía de Puck, Sam, Rory, Blaine y Mike; cuando Artie había terminado de cantar de la nada había parecido Kurt con una caja de chocolates y otra carta la cual el muchacho le entrego a Quinn y esta inmediatamente se percato que en el sobre ahora venia escrito "QUE" no entendía el significado de la palabra pero aun así termino de abrir el sobre, ya para ese momento toda la normalidad había regresado.

_Querida Lucy: _

_La canción fue porque los muchachos creyeron que tomado en cuanta todas las cursilerías a las que soy capaz de hacer; me indujeron a esto; es una pequeña canción para alegrarte un poco mas el día, aunque me hubiera gustado estar ahí no es momento de que aparezca… ten paciencia así que continua con tu cosas porque yo sabré el momento en que me debas ver y no hagas trampa porque lo sabré_

Después de que terminara de leer la carta la rubia siguió las indicaciones de la morena. Mientras tanto Artie había tomado la decisión de invitar a Sugar todo gracias a la estupenda idea que le había logrado meter a Rachel para hacer. La canción había motivado tanto a Artie como a Dave y Rory de invitar a sus respectivas personas. En el auditorio se encontraba Dave con Blaine.

B –que hacemos aquí

D –yo no se si aceptes pero no pierdo nada intentándolo

B –Dime

D –Aceptarías salir conmigo… en verdad me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi he sido un estúpido pero espero en verdad en que me aceptes

B –Seria un honor… claro que acepto

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y Artie estaba feliz de que Sugar lo aceptara, Dave no podía apartar su mirada de felicidad y Rory aun después de muchas palabras al final había logrado convencer a Emily para que salieran. En tanto todos los del coro se encontraban almorzando Rachel se hallaba en la oficina de Sue ultimando los últimos detalles de la parte final de su sorpresa.

_R –Entonces no va a ver problema_

SS –Que no Rachel estas desde el sábado con la misma pregunta y ya te dije que no

_R –bien es que quiero cerciorarme que todo salga perfectamente_

SS –Y dime como lograron de que el equipo de natación les ayudara

_R –Querían que se uniera uno de nosotros_

SS –y quien fue

_R –Blaine… tía_

SS –Si pequeña

_R –Perdón tenías razón_

SS –Mira ya eso es cosa del pasado ahora lo importante es que recuperes a Quinn

_R –Si verdad_

SS –Antes tus padres me dijeron que ya compraste el anillo

_R –si_

SS –Pero quiero pedirte algo… este anillo a pasado de generación en mi familia y la de tu padre y quiero que tu lo tengas ahora

_R –Pero y el otro_

SS –yo creo que le vendría bien a alguien más…

_R –Pero a quien_

SS –Ya has hablado con tu madre

_R –no porque_

SS –deberías hablar con ella

_R –gracias tía Sue_

SS –de nada… al fin me da gusto que me puedas llamar así

En tanto Rachel se dirigía a hablar con Shellby los del coro se localizaban montando la siguiente sorpresa para la rubia la cual seria en el auditorio. Rachel iba en dirección a hablar con su madre cuando fue detenida por unas fuertes manos que la detuvieron donde estaba, esta al ver quien era trato de averiguar la nueva intriga del muchacho.

F –Rachel ya sabes que Quinn te ha engañando con Emily y que por su culpa la muchachita no quiere nada conmigo

_R –hay Finn en verdad eres idiota… en primera Emily no quiere nada con Quinn al contrario con quien quiere es con alguien mas… una ultima cosa Finn mantente alejado de Emily me escuchaste_

Rachel siguió su camino dejando a Finn muy confundido en cuando al porque a Rachel le importaría que se estuviera mantenido al margen de la muchacha. Shellby seguía dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho Sue y Shannon ya que no sabia que hacer; la diva noto una cara de preocupación por lo que se sentó y le pregunto.

_R –que paso_

SC –nada porque lo dices

_R –tienes una cara de preocupación_

SC –no es nada

_R –bueno… tengo un problema_

SC –Que fue Rachel

_R –mi tía Sue me dio un anillo pero aparte tengo el que compraste ayer el que le gusto mucho a Emma_

SC –Usa el de Sue…

_R –y el otro_

SC –déjamelo a mí

_R –puedes regresarlo a la joyería ya que no se uso_

SC –no te preocupes por eso… no deberías ir a cambiarte ya

_R –Si es cierto_

Ya habían tocado el timbre para volver a clases; en el auditorio estaban ya listas Tina, Mercedes y Santana con sus trajes negros; Rachel llego a apresurada a cambiarse mientras les terminaba de recordar lo que tenían que hacer. La rubia ya estaba en clases, sentada a lado de Puck cuando este sin mas ni mas se había levantado diciéndole a la maestra que tenia que salir a lo cual la profesora acepto pero este se llevo a la rubia sin si quiera darle la oportunidad a reaccionar. Quinn al entrar al auditorio le habían tapado los ojos.

Mientras estaba a oscuras una canción había empezado a sonar y supo inmediatamente que era su Rachel, seguida de Tina, Santana y Mercedes; Sam se había apiadado de la porritas y le había quitado la venda de los ojos pero a la par que la sostenía en el asiento junto con Puck.

_Rachel:_

_The first time, ever I saw your face_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

Tina:

And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave

Tina y Chicas de New Directions:

To the dark, and the endless skies, my Love.

Santana:

And the first time, ever I lay with you

I felt your heart so close to mine

Mercedes:

And I knew our joy, would fill the earth

Tina y Chicas de New Directions:

And last, til the end of time, my Love.

_Rachel:_

_The first time, ever I saw_

Tina y Chicas de New Directions:

Your face

Mercedes y Chicas de New Directions:

Your face

Santana y Chicas de New Directions:

Your face

_Rachel y Chicas de New Directions:_

_Your face_

Al termino de la canción Quinn se habia levantado a para acercarse al escenario pero de la nada el club entero había aparecido tapándole a la morena; cuando había llegado al escenario ya no estaba Rachel y ya todos se habia ido; en el banco había alcanzado a ver un ramo de flores seguida de otra carta que al igual que las otras en el sobre venia una palabra "ME", después de unos segundos tratando de descifrar el significado de las palabras prosiguió con leer el contenido de la carta.

_Lucy: _

_Yo sé que te has de estar preguntado porque me escape pero todavía no es momento. Como muy bien habla la canción la primera vez que te vi tu rostro fue el día que llegaste a McKinley; el primer día de escuela, yo me encontraba en mi casillero ya que yo había llegado tarde a clases, en aquel entonces yo vestía diferente ya que no empezaba con mi farsa que tu ya conoces… regresando a lo anterior me hallaba buscando mis libros o cosas al azar mas que nada cuando te vi estabas perdida lo puede notar por tu cara, pero una cara angelical que me cautivo desde aquella vez aunque tu volteaste a verme yo inmediatamente me aparte de ahí para que no me vieras y esa fue la primera vez que te vi… desde aquel entonces yo estoy enamorada de ti como loca. Con amor Rachel._

Rachel observaba desde un lugar estratégico la rubia leía su carta. En tanto Santana se había llevado a Brittany al vestuario de las porritas ya que mientras se encontraba cantando había recordado la primera vez que había visto a la rubia; por eso era que estaban ahí y también a causa de lo que la idea de Rachel le había traído a la latina para hacer.

B –Santy que hacemos aquí

S –Sabes la primera vez que te vi sonreírme fue precisamente aquí

B –Si

S –Y fue cuando supe que yo te amaría eternamente aun a pesar de mis inseguridades

B –Sabes que yo también te amo

S –lo se… el estar ayudando a Rachel con esto para Quinn me hizo darme cuenta que si ellas que han tenido la situación mas difícil y estén planeado algo tan grande… porque nosotras no podemos siempre he sabido que eres el amor de mi vida que eres lo primero que vi y me encanto y que quiero que sea lo ultimo en ver… te amo… y sé que somos jóvenes pero no quiero seguir tirando nuestra felicidad por lo que digan los demás quiero mi felicidad contigo… quiero que seas mi felicidad por siempre… así que Britt aquí en este lugar en donde hemos compartido muchas cosas, en este lugar que ha sido testigo de muchas cosas… en este lugar en donde te conocí plenamente… aquí en este lugar quiero pedirte que me hagas la dicha de aceptar casarte conmigo

S –claro que si Santy

Después de eso todo había continuado con tranquilidad Quinn iba a su casillero por sus cosas cuando la habían detenido Kurt y Sam y la había obligado a sentarse en una silla; en tanto todo McKinley solo observaba las acciones de los muchachos del coro; Rachel estaba consiente de que esto era mas arriesgado pero le importaba; la música habia empezando a sonar al igual que la voz de la diva que iba haciendo acto de presencia.

_Rachel:_

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I,_

_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without..._

_You! You! You!_

_Without...you_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without..._

_You! You! You!_

_Without...you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_Without...you_

Ya para ese instante Quinn ya consideraba a Rachel maga porque al igual que en auditorio la muchacha se había escapado sin si quiera darle chance a decirle nada ya para ese instante ya se estaba frustrando de que la judía la siguiera evitando; ya la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían dispersados a sus clases cuando un niño de primer año se le había acercado a entregarle una carta mas en la cual ahora se encontraba la palabra "PERDONES" por lo que ya no se mato pensando y empezó a leer la carta.

_Lucy: _

_Solo contigo es que puedo llegar a algún lugar ya que eres la única personas aparte de mis padre y de mi tía que siempre me ha alentado a seguir adelante; así que te quiero decir que mi vida sin ti es absolutamente nada y no puedo vivir si no estas tu, no soy nada pero sobre todo me siento perdida cuando no estas conmigo. Con amor Rachel_

Después de eso la cheerio se había soltado a llorar no podía creer todo lo que la morena había estado haciendo por ella. Las clases estaba a minutos de terminar y Rachel estaba mas nerviosa que nunca por lo que la latina al ver eso sin ningún tipo de aviso le había metido una cachetada, cuando Rachel estaba a punto de regresársela Santana hablo para que no le hiciera nada.

S –Tranquila fiera… no ves que te tuve que meter la cachetada porque estabas muy nerviosa

_R –bien pero para la otra me haces el favor de ahorrarte la cachetada_

S –ok… Rachel te tengo que decir algo…

_R –dime_

S –le propuse matrimonio a Britt

_R –wow… felicidades _

S –sabes Rachel con tu idea loca hoy has hecho que muchos hiciéramos algo que no nos atrevíamos

_R –así _

S –si por ejemplo Artie le dijo de plano a Sugar si quería ser su novia cosa que acepto… Dave dejo el miedo de lado e invito a salir a Blaine y Rory sin ayuda de ninguno logro invitar a salir a Emily

_R –me alegro por todos_

El timbre habia sonado y las dos morenas había dio a posicionarse a su lugar junto con los demás del coro y las otras personas que estaba involucradas en la ultima sorpresa de la diva a la porrita. Quinn había llegado al salón del coro pero al no ver a nadie ya se iba a marchar cuando en el pizarrón se encontró con unas palabras de su morena por lo que la ver algo de los sobres de las cartas lo saco y leyó lo que decía el pizarrón.

_Lucy: _

_Ahora ha llegado el momento de tu ultima sorpresa; debes juntar los sobres conforme te los dieron y si aceptas ve a puerta de la izquierda ahí te estarán esperando dos personas que te llevaran a donde estoy pero si no aceptas sal por el de la derecha._

La rubia tomo los sobro y los acomodo conforme los fue recibiendo para tomarse con la sorpresa de que juntos decían "¿Espero que me perdones?"; por lo que al saber la preguntaba sabia exactamente la respuesta; en cuanto salió por la puerta que debía se encontró con Emma y Shellby las cuales le pasaron un ramo de flores compuesto por las flores que caracterizaban su relación; las dos adultas guiaron a la rubia en el trayecto de una alfombra blanca mientras los estudiantes arrojaban una mezcla de flores con estrellas.

En cuanto las mujeres habían llegado a su destino Quinn se encontró con el coro vestido con trajes de baño y a su morena igual. Ella fue guiada a una silla mientras veía todo el espectáculo que había montado; y a Rachel y Santana cantando.

_Rachel_

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine _

_What it takes to come alive It's the way _

_I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go _

New Directions

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Santana

Shine a light through an open door

Love and life I will divide

Turn away cause I need you more

Feel the heartbeat in my mind

_Rachel _

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go _

New Directions

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Rachel

Yellow diamonds in the light

And we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine...

New Directions:

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Rachel se salido de la piscina para que pudiera estar donde estaba Quinn la cual la miraba expectante; lo único que atino hacer la morena fue tomarla de la mano para hablarle mientras esperaba a que el ultimo detalle de la morena entrara el perrito golden el cual le había regalado a Quinn llevaba la caja con el anillo que Sue le habia dado.

_R –Quinn lamento lo que paso… me perdí pero al final del camino tu siempre has sido lo mas hermoso que he tenido en la vida… a lo largo de todos estos años hemos pasado por muchas cosas pero aun así nos las arreglamos para encontrar el amor que esta puro y sincero, único e irrompible… esta lejanía de ti me sirvió para darme cuenta que sin importar a donde vaya mis caminos terminaran en ti… estos días me sirvieron para darme cuenta que no soy nada sin ti te necesito para respirar y para vivir… yo espero recuperar mi anillo porque a quien elijo es a ti… pero antes de todo esto necesito hacerte una pregunta… aquí con nuestro amigos de testigo y estado lucida en lo que te voy a decir y mas segura que nunca… te pido que a partir de ahora ilumines mis días y noches, que me hagas la dicha de aceptar casarte conmigo_

_**Q –yo claro que si Rachel… hoy ha sido el día más maravilloso de mi vida… claro que quiero… ahora ten tu anillo…todo lo que hiciste por mi fue hermoso… te amo**_

_R –yo también te amo_

Las muchachas se había puesto ambas los anillos; todos habían dejado a la pareja sola en cuanto vieron que era apropiado; ya que ambas se estaba besado transmitiéndose toda la pasión todos los sentimientos no dicho pero sobre todo reafirmando una declaración ya dicha. Shellby después de ver a su hija dejando todo miedo e inseguridad y arriesgándose aun a pesar del que dirán, supo que Denia hacer algo con Emma por lo que la llevo al auditorio donde había sido la primera vez que la habia visto detenidamente, aunque era una locura lo que estaba apunto de hacer, sabia que todo lo que tiene que ver con el amor es una locura. Estando en el escenario la morena había guiado a la orientadora sentarse.

SC –Sabes que la primera vez que te vi realmente fue aquí

EP –no lo sabía

SC –hoy el ver a mi hija tan segura de luchar por el amor de su vida aun siendo joven me di cuenta de algo

EP –Que

SC –te mereces algo mejor que esto pero

EP –Estas rompiendo conmigo

SC –claro que no

EP –ok

SC –nunca había estado más segura de algo que de nuestra relación… de una manera loca tu llegaste a mi vida en el momento indicado y me alegro porque desde ese momento he sido la mujer mas feliz en la faz de la tierra… tu eres la única que alegra mis días… eres la personas mas especial y sé que no lo piensas pero lo que eres es lo que mas amo de ti… así que podemos decir que los caminos de la vida nos llevaron a estar juntas porque te puedo asegurar que no habrá nadie que te ame como yo te amo… alguien que te complemente como yo lo hago… pero sobre todo no habrá alguien que me complemente y me tolere como tu lo haces… quisiera que fuera algo mas grande pero… primero quiero que te mudes a vivir conmigo prácticamente ya es así pero quiero que sea oficial… y lo mas importante te estoy preguntando esto porque ya no somos una niñas y estas mas que convencida que tu eres la única que amare y con la que quiero pasar lo que me resta de vida… así que Emma aceptas ser parte de mi vida… quisieras casarte conmigo…

EP –yo… estas segura Shellby

SC –muy segura

EP –claro que acepto

Emma se levanto y beso a Shellby; al final del día para todos habia sido mas que perfecto el día; las proposiciones de una manera u otra habían sido ideales.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Bueno están de nuevo juntas…

- que pasara ahora quien sabe… lo descubriremos en el próximo capitulo

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (Alma León)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	35. Somos Hermanas

**Somos Hermanas**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Era sábado 4 de febrero al mediodía, las muchachas se encontraban tumbadas en la cama de la rubia ya que ese día tendrían una cena familiar para formalizar la proposición de matrimonio, por tal razón estaban tumbadas en la cama de Quinn, en plenos arrumacos; estaban perdidas en su mundo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente dejando a las que estaban ahí sorprendidas y alarmadas e inmediatamente se pararon para guiar a la otra muchacha a la cama.<p>

_**Q –Emily que te paso**_

E –Yo…

_R –Quinn deja que se calme_

_**Q –Ya lo se Rachel… pero no la ves como esta **_

_R –Si ya lo vi…_

_**Q –Emily dinos que tienes**_

E –Yo…

_R –Ya ves dale tiempo a que se calme _

_**Q –bien… **_

E –Ya… no se peleen

_**Q –ok**_

_R – ¿Qué te paso?_

E –Hable con mi mamá al fin

_**Q –Y**_

E –Yo… lo siento… no debía haberte hecho nada de lo que te hice

_**Q –ya tranquila… ya habíamos quedado de que dejarías de disculparte**_

_R –Entonces que paso_

E –Bueno…

**Flashback. Horas antes 4 de Febrero, Casa de Emily**

Emily se encontraba sentada esperando a que Lilian se sentara a desayunar, llevaba días evitando a su madre porque no quería preguntarle lo que tanto temía pero al fin había llegado el día en que tenia que tanto había estado evitando. Lilian llevaba viendo a su hija con un extraño comportamiento ya que llevaba días evitándola por eso se había sentado a desayunar, mientras observaba a su hija como jugaba con la comida.

LW –Emily que pasa contigo… últimamente te siento muy distante

E –nada mama…

LW –sabes hija que puedes contar conmigo y decirme todo lo que te pasa

E –ya lo se mama

LW –entonces…. No me digas que nada te pasa porque soy tu madre y sé que algo tienes

E –bien… quieres hablar de lo que me pasa… dime porque me estuviste mintiendo

LW –yo

E –Es verdad entonces

LW –lo siento Emily… yo sé que estuvo mal que te mintiera pero…

E –no mama no hay pero que valga durante toda mi vida has hecho que odie a mi padre y a mis hermanas por una mentira

LW –Yo

E –Que mama… quiero la verdad porque me mentiste

LW –tenía miedo de que Russell te arrebatara de mi lado… yo sabia que él a un a pesar de su locuras se haría cargo

E –entonces

LW –yo no quería perderte, yo no quería que él te llevara de mi lado… creí que si se enteraba de mi embarazo de arrebataría de mi por eso mentí

E -Y porque hiciste que durante años creciera odiándolo a él y a mis hermanas

LW –porque no se… tenia miedo Emily entiéndeme

E –y porque de la noche a la mañana se te ocurrió que era momento de tener una relación con ellos

LW –no lo se… porque te lo mereces

E –pero me explicas nada

LW –Mira hija las cosas son complicadas

E –no lo son… yo quiero la verdad es todo lo que pido pero tu en lugar de eso me sigues ocultado las cosas… ya no soy una niña

LW –lo se hija pero que quieres que te diga

E –la verdad mama…

LW –yo te la dije

E –No tu lo que me dijiste fueron cosas sin sentido y alzar nada que me aclare porque ocultaste todo durante todo este tiempo, porque me envenenaste por años y porque de repente se te ocurrió que era correcto que los conociera

LW –Mira porque no nos tranquilizamos y platicamos mas calmadas

E –Sabes que no puedo con esto… yo lo único que te pido es que seas sincera conmigo por una vez en la vida y en lugar de eso me sigues mintiendo… no mama… yo me voy a mi cuarto

LW –Emily

E –no mama hasta que este dispuesta a decirme todo como es no quiero hablar contigo… ah y te lo advierto voy a buscar en tener una relación con mi padre y mi hermana aun que me cueste trabajo después de lo que hice

**Fin Flashback**

_R –Que paso luego_

E –me encerré en mi cuarto

_**Q –Emily puedo preguntarte algo**_

E –Claro

_**Q –Que fue lo que paso para que estés así tan alterada**_

E –yo…

_**Q –Que es**_

E –Podemos hablar luego de eso por favor… de todos modos creo que mejor me voy ustedes han de tener cosas que hacer

_**Q –no Emily tú te quedas**_

E –pero

_**Q–pero nada**_

_R –mira al parecer estas muy alterada tomate esta pastilla que fui a buscar_

_**Q –Hazle caso**_

E –bien

Después de eso Quinn le indico a Rachel que se quedaría con Emily en tanto la pequeña morena había ido a contarle a Judy, Hiram y Leroy sobre lo que estaba pasando y los tres concordaron que debía quedarse para cenar. En tanto Rachel al ver que todos estaban ocupados en sus respectivas cosas había salido sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya que ella necesitaba saber lo que había alterado tanto a la pequeña Fabray.

En tanto en otra parte de la ciudad se encontraban dos hombres ideando una nueva forma para atormentar a las muchachas y al coro, ya que Shuster había conseguido información que apuntaba a que la causante de la broma que había recibido Finn todo era responsabilidad de Sue pero como las fuentes del maestro no aceptaban a hablar con Figgins; Finn estaba seguro mas bien convencido de que todo había sido ideado por la rubia animadora por eso estaba mas que enojaba y a cada momento estaba mas seguro de hacer un plan que tenia semanas se le había ocurrido para demostrarle a la porritas que con él no se juega.

Rachel no sabia si era correcto lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía dejarlo de hacer ya que aunque había resuelto los sentimientos por Emily no dejaba de preocuparse por ella por esa misma razón estaba en la puerta de su casa esperando a que le abriera; Lilian se sorprendió a ver a Rachel ahí pero aun así la dejo pasar las dos se ubicaron en la sala.

LW –Rachel, Emily no esta

_R –lo se Sra. West_

LW –Ya te dije que no me digas Sra. West puedes decirme Lily

_R –Me sentiría mas cómoda llamándola Lilian_

LW –bien

_R –Ya sé que Emily no esta aquí… de hecho se donde esta porque intuyo que usted no sabe_

LW –donde esta

_R –ahorita durmiendo en la cama de Quinn_

LW –Yo gracias

_R –no hay de que… ahora a lo mejor me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman_

LW –Entonces

_R –lo hago porque me preocupo por Emily pero principalmente por Quinn y sé que esto es demasiado para ella…_

LW –Me imagino que has venido por la verdad

_R –exacto quiero saber la verdad de todo_

LW –pero nadie puede saber esto… todavía no es el momento

_R –no puedo prometérselo pero intentare_

LW –Bueno de todos modos no es momento solo deja que lo maneje a mis tiempos

_R –ok_

LW –Bien…

Lilian le conto toda la verdad desde porque había ocultado la verdad, y por qué estaban de regreso en la vida de Russell, nunca se espero lo que estaba escuchando. En tanto en la casa de Shellby y Emma, estaba disfrutando un momento a solas ya que Beth se encontraba durmiendo una siesta mientras las mujeres estaba pero mas alejadas de dormir; lamentablemente su momento de intimidad fue interrumpido por el timbre, por lo cual Emma solo se puso una bata y se dirigió a atender la puerta ya sin sorprenderse de quien era el que estaba ahí parado.

EP –Que haces aquí William como supiste que estaba aquí

WS –Porque a Shannon se les escapo de que estas aquí

EP –Que quieres

WS –porque estas en bata Emma

EP –Eso no te importa

WS –Ya estuviste con ella

EP –no tengo porque darte explicaciones… así que dime de una buena vez a que viniste

WS –Así… sabias que Sue estuvo detrás de la broma a Finn

EP –Dime tienes pruebas para tal locura

WS –no porque las personas que me dijeron no quieren decir nada

EP –bueno si es todo

WS –no te das cuenta que si Sue esta detrás de esto… Quinn es la cabeza de todo esto

EP –no de nuevo

WS –Si… date cuenta que Quinn lo único que quiere es fastidiar a Finn y su relación con Rachel

EP –Mira… estoy harta de esto… mejor deberías preguntarle a tu niño lo que hizo para que Sue le hiciera lo que hizo… ahora aléjense de Rachel

WS –Emma yo te amo… conmigo deberías haber estado no con ella

EP –Sabes que ya no puedo mas contigo… Shellby es la mujer con la que decidí para el resto de mis días y formar una familiar… mejor ve a fastidiar a alguien más

Emma le cerro la puerta en la nariz al maestro y regreso con la morena a lo que estaban. Rachel ya había llegado a su casa no sabia como manejar la nueva información que le había dado Lilian lo que si sabia era que eso lo tenía que saber la rubia ya que si estaban listas para casarse esa clase de información era que debía decirle. La tarde continuo sin muchos contratiempos con las muchachas ayudando a sus padres a organizar toda la cena.

Ya era casi hora de que los invitados empezaran a llegar cuando Emily se iba levantado y se dio cuenta de que Quinn estaba terminando de arreglarse por lo que pensó que debía irse pero la rubia la ver que Emily se iba la detuvo y le mostro la ropa que debía ponerse y la otra solo se sorprendió y trato de irse sin tener ningún éxito.

_**Q –a donde crees que vas**_

E –A mi casa

_**Q –no tú te quedas**_

E –pero

_**Q –pero que**_

E –Van a tener una reunión y pues salgo sobrando

_**Q –No tu te quedas… estamos del mismo tamaño y te va a quedar mi ropa… quédate me escuchaste no hay problema**_

E –pero

_**Q –Te quedas… porque no te arreglas en el baño cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas yo estaré abajo**_

E –quédate aquí

_**Q -ok**_

Rachel estaba a las fueras de la mansión Fabray pensando sobre todo, cuando se topo con Shellby y Emma que iban llegado con Beth y al ver como estaba se acercaron a hablar con ella para que pudiera saber todo lo que le estaba pasando, como por arte de magia Russell iba llegando y al ver que estaba su nieta se la pidió a la morena mayor; ya estando las tres mujeres ahí solas la pelirroja cuestiono a la morena menor.

EP –Que pasa Rachel

_R –nada porque lo dicen_

SC –porque estas aquí afuera en lugar de estar a lado de tu novia

_R –puedo hacerles una pregunta_

SC –claro…

EP –Recuerda que te hemos dicho que cuando necesites de nosotras puedes preguntarnos

SC –Emma tiene razón si queremos formar una familia pues debes confiar en nosotras

_R –ok… yo hay algo que me entere Emily que incluye varias cosas y no se si decírselas a Quinn_

EP –Tú confías en Quinn

_R –si porque_

SC –yo creo que deberías hablar con ella

EP –Si tu madre tiene razón debes confiar si planean casarse deben estar completamente en la misma sintonía y confiarse hasta el más ridículo detalle

_R –gracias_

SC –no hay de que hija para eso estamos nosotras

Las tres entraron y al poco tiempo llego Sue y detrás de ella Sam con Kurt; en tanto todos ya estaban en la sala platicando esperando a que bajara Quinn. La rubia estaba esperando a que Emily saliera del baño la rubia seguía preocupada por la morena porque estaba segura de que algo estaba escondiendo; Emily salió.

_**Q –Ya bajemos**_

E –Segura que no hay problema

_**Q –muy segura**_

E –Vamos

_**Q –Emily podemos hablar**_

E –ahorita no… luego

_**Q –sabes que no empezamos muy bien pero aquí estoy**_

E –gracias

Las dos se unieron a los demás e inmediatamente de eso Judy le indico a todos que se sentaran a la mesa para que pudiera servir los alimentos; Rachel se había levantado para ayudar a la Fabray mayor en la cocina, espero a que sirviera todos los platos cuando la interrumpió.

_R –Judy quería hablar con usted_

JF –porque me hablas de usted

_R –porque lo que voy a decir es algo serio y primero necesitaba hablarlo con usted antes de hablar con Quinn_

JF –dime que es

_R –hable con Lilian y me digo por qué había desaparecido de la vida de Russell… entonces quería saber si estaría bien que le diga a Quinn_

JF –yo sabía que en algún momento la verdad saldría… la verdad es que en aquel entonces cuando fui a hablar con Lilian yo no sabia que estaba embarazada de Russell porque si hubiera sabido nunca le hubiera dicho lo que le dije

_R –las personas comentemos errores _

JF –dile a mi hija aunque no se como lo tome

_R –Quinn ha madurado mucho en estas últimas semanas… _

JF –gracias Rachel

_R –porque_

JF –porque gracias a que llegaste a la vida de Quinn la vida de ella y la nuestra a cambiado mucho

_R –no es nada_

Luego de eso se unieron a los demás y continuaron con la cena normalmente avergonzando a las muchachas sobre todas las diversas cosas vergonzosas a lo largo de sus respectivas infancias; al termino de la cena todos se habían retirado y se había dirigido de nuevo a la sala donde se sentaron esperando a que alguien hablara.

RF –Todos sabemos la razón del porque estamos aquí

JF-si

_**Q –yo quería hablar**_

HB –habla querida

_**Q –ahorita que todos estamos juntos… quería decirles que estamos consientes de lo que estamos a punto de hacer y las responsabilidades que traería a nosotras el estar estudiando la universidad a la par de estar casadas pero yo sé que Rachel es la única y quiero ir a nuestro siguiente paso de la vida estando completamente juntas en todo sentido por lo que entiendo que el todavía no estén al 100% seguros pero déjeme decirles que haremos todo lo posible para que esto salga adelante**_

_R –como muy bien dijo Quinn estamos plenamente consientes de todas consecuencias que podría traer esto pero nos amamos y esperamos que con el paso de las semanas vayan aceptando mejor todo esto_

SC –ya hablaron ahora por nuestra parte, es decir nosotros tus padres Rachel aceptamos plenamente esto… ya eres una mujer y sabes lo que quieres… bueno lo que quieren… lo que pasa es que somos tus padres y siempre nos preocuparemos por ti pero tienen nuestra bendición y apoyo para la boda

JF –Quinn sé que no hemos sido precisamente los mejores padres para ti… pero cuando esta linda y adorara muchachita apareció en tu vida… los dos nos dimos cuenta que eras feliz por lo que por vez primera actuaremos como buenos padre por lo que también les damos nuestra bendición para la boda y sabes que las vamos a apoyar para organizarla

SS –bueno basta de toda esta cursilería barata y mejor brindamos por la unión de las familias Berry-Fabray

Continuaron con la velada con normalidad entre platicas y risas y chistes conviviendo como familia; Quinn se había percatado en lo raro que se habia estado comportando su futura esposa pero antes de que pudiera hablar con ella su padre se había acercado a hablar con la morena por lo que espero a que se desocuparan y siguió platicando con Sam y Kurt. Rachel condijo a Russell al despacho de la casa para informarle de lo que estaba pasando.

RF –bueno Rachel que hacemos aquí

_R –Necesito que este preparado para lo que va a pasar con Lilian… debe hablar con ella_ sobre Emily

RF –si eso planeaba hacer de hecho he estado pensando en darle mi apellido

_R –eso esta bien_

RF –no me vas a decir

_R –lo mejor es que hable con Lilian lo más rápido_

RF –ok

Después de un rato Rachel y Quinn habían encontrado la forma de estar a solas en el patio, en cuanto pudieron estar solas se había empezado a besar y demostrase todo el amor que sentían hasta que la porrita recordó que tenia que hablar con la morena sobre su comportamiento tan extraño.

_R –y Emily_

_**Q –adentro con Kurt y Sam**_

_R – ok_

_**Q –que pasa Rachel**_

_R –Quinn te amo_

_**Q –lo se**_

_R –hay algo que decirte_

_**Q –dime **_

_R –tiene que ver con Emily_

_**Q-que es**_

_R –fui a hablar con Lilian y me conto todo por lo que tenia que decirte_

_**Q –que pasa **_

_R –Lilian dejo a Russell porque Judy hablo con ella y le digo que si como era posible que estuviera con un hombre casado que no pensaba en lo que pudiera afectar en la familia de Russell y en las hijas de este y que no pensara en otra cosas que solamente ustedes y lo que pudiera pasarles si su familia se rompiera_

_**Q –yo… no me lo esperaba… eso no es todo**_

_R –no… era tanto el odio de ella con Russell y ustedes que fue envenenando a Emily_

_**Q –porque nos busco de nuevo**_

_R –porque Emily va a necesitar de ustedes… ella esta enferma y lleva años buscándolos _

_**Q –Cuanto le queda**_

_R –digamos que lleva años buscándolos y se estaba rindiendo porque no habia señales de ustedes y Emily estaba apunto de quedarse con su madrina_

_**Q-yo**_

_R –es momento de que actúes como su hermana y te olvides de lo que paso y te des cuenta que las circunstancias pasadas fueron las responsables… todos comentemos errores_

_**Q –gracias Rachel**_

_R –porque_

_**Q –por estar conmigo… te amo**_

_R –anda ve… ella se entero de la enfermedad de la mama sin querer_

_**Q –Ok… voy **_

Entraron y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Emily con Sam y Kurt; Quinn se llevo a Emily dejando a Rachel con los muchachos, guio a la muchacha a su habitación para que pudiera tener mayor privacidad, al llegar a su destino la rubia cerro la puerta del cuarto mientras la morena se quedo parada.

_**Q –Emily**_

E –como te enteraste

_**Q –no hay imposibles para Rachel**_

E –fue con mi madre… verdad

_**Q –si**_

E –que voy a hacer

_**Q –Vas a salir adelante**_

E –Pero me voy a quedar sola

_**Q –no entiéndelo… ahora tienes una familia**_

E –no Quinn

_**Q –yo sé que en este momento las cosas se ven difíciles pero no vas a estar sola… voy a estar ahí para ti**_

E –no lo merezco

_**Q –somos humanos y comentemos errores y lo tuyo era lógico después de todo el odio que sembró tu madre en ti y ahora lo veo… yo estaré contigo porque aunque seas solo hija de mi padre… tu y yo somos hermanas**_

E –gracias

_**Q –no hay de que… date cuenta que con lo que pase tendrás a mi padre y a mi madre también, a Rachel y a los del club y a mí… te ayudaremos a salir adelante**_

E -ok

_**Q –ahora vamos a terminar de disfrutar la noche y ya veremos nos haremos cargo de lo otro mañana… ahorita solo disfruta.**_

El resto de la noche paso de maravilla con las hermanas Fabray mas cerca; Quinn no perdía ningún momento para besar y agradecerle de esa forma lo que había hecho su cariñosa y amada novia; al fin había logrado llegar aun acuerdo con su hermana solo esperaba que ese fuera el ultimo drama de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-ya hay actualización ya sé que me tarde algo pero he tenido demasiada tarea en la universidad y he estado un poco depre por algo que me paso pero que ya resolví no como quería pero que ya quedo en el pasado

-pregunta que espero que me contesten… Finn ya debe de aceptar que nadie lo quiere o que haga lo que he estado pensando que debe hacer en contra de Quinn… espero sus sugerencias acerca de Finn

-los dejo… estaré actualizando en la semana

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (Alma León)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	36. San Valentin

**San Valentín **

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Era 14 de Febrero Rachel había decidido no hacer sus ejercicios habituales ese día y mas porque el día anterior había tenido una pijamada improvisada con Kurt; los Berry no habían puesto resistencia a que el muchacho se quedara ya que Sam había informado que pasaría la noche en casa de Puck.<p>

Mientras en la cocina de los Berry se encontraban Leroy, Hiram y Judy viendo a los muchachos rubios preparar el desayuno para todos pero poniendo mucho mas énfasis y atención en la comida de cada una de sus parejas; los adultos contemplaban toda la escena con risas entre ratos mas porque llevaban un tiempo haciendo escandalo en la cocina y aun así ninguno de los otros se asomaba por ahí.

Rachel y Kurt ya se habían duchado, cambiado y arreglado apropiadamente para ese día estaban mucho mas emocionados ya que Sugar daría una fiesta en Breadstix y debido a que llevaban días sin saber nada de Finn aunque Kurt vivía en la misma casa que el muchacho no había visto mucho de Hudson en últimos días. Al llegar al comedor se encontraron todo perfectamente decorado y en una silla con el nombre de Kurt y en otra silla el nombre de Rachel, cada uno tomo la noto que le habían dejado, ya que la casa estaba ya en ese momento vacía salvo por ellos dos.

K –Y que te dejo dicho Quinn

_R –Que disfrute mi desayuno que nos vemos al rato que todavía es el principio de nuestro primer san Valentín… básicamente es eso… y a ti_

K –Igual que disfrute mi desayuno… y que todavía hay mas sorpresas y que me ama y esta feliz de estar conmigo

_R –Entonces hay que desayunar…_

K –Ok… ya sabes que te vas a poner para hoy

_R –ya… y ¿tu?_

K –Yo igual

_R –apurémonos para poder ir a ver a nuestras almas gemelas_

En tanto con las Corcoran-Pillsbury se encontraban comiendo el desayuno que le había preparado la morena a la pelirroja, la orientadora se sentía completa de tener a la entrenadora del coro con ella ya que por vez primera se sentía completamente feliz a lado de su hermosa prometida, estaba plácidamente platicando aunque sabían que se les hacia tarde no les importaba porque estaba disfrutando su momento.

En la escuela Rachel abría su casillero para toparse con un ramo de flores de las que caracterizaba la relación con la rubia, por lo que cuando cerro el casillero para ir en busca de Quinn quedo justo de frente de la porrista ya que esta había estado en todo momento en la espalda de la diva; cuando estuvieron cara a cara ninguna resistió y se besaron, habían estado varios minutos en esa posición sin importarle las miradas cuando fueron sacadas del trance por la persona que había llegado a su lado, estas al ver quien era inmediatamente se separaron.

SC –Entiendo que ustedes estén apunto de casarse pero no significa que tengan que montar un espectáculo a mitad del pasillo

_**Q –perdón Shellby**_

SC –Este no hay problema… necesito hablar con ustedes

_R –OK…_

SC –vamos a la oficina de Emma va a hacer mas privado

En tanto toda la escuela estaba adentrada en las festividades del día del amor y la amistad; Santana se encontraba en su casillero siendo abordada por Brittany que lleva su laptop, la latina al recibir su obsequio, la beso. En otra parte de la escuela se hallaba Karosfky, Azimio y Sam platicando sobre lo que podía regalarle a Blaine.

S –Debes de pedirle que se ha ya tu novio

A –Claro aquí el rubio tiene razón

D –pero y si no me acepta

S –Ha estado saliendo contigo

D –Si

A –Pídele

S –Dile; Kurt dice que se ve feliz contigo así que no pierdes nada intentándolo

D –bien… pero y como lo hago

S –Simple dile…

A –hoy no necesitas de mucho para hacerlo bien

D –Esta bien lo hare

Rachel, Quinn y Shellby ya se encontraban en la oficina de Emma las dos muchachas sentadas enfrente de las dos mujeres mayores, esperando a lo que pudieran decirles, pensaban que era algo malo ya que las dos mujeres tenían una cara seria. Cuando la morena mayor y la orientadora ya no aguantaron mas se empezaron a reír, cosa que extraño a las dos menores, ya estando calmadas se dispusieron a hablar.

SC –bueno ahora si… perdonen pero no pudimos aguantarnos las ganas de hacerles una broma

_R –entonces no es nada malo_

EP –No Rachel… aquí tu madre se le hizo buena idea hacerles una broma

_**Q –A ok… de repente creí que habían cambiado de opinión con lo de la boda**_

SC –No hemos cambiado de opinión… pero que bueno que tocas ese tema… queremos platicar con ustedes porque ya platique con sus padres por lo que les voy a decir a lo que hemos llegado

_R –Es malo_

SC –Tú me vas a decir…

EP –Ya Shellby… no es malo

_**Q –ok… entonces**_

SC –Ustedes se van a Nueva York casadas por lo que van a tener que vivir juntas… pero me imagino que detrás de ustedes se va Santana, Puck y Kurt… y en su debido momento se ha de ir Emily

_R –Si porque_

SC –bueno van a necesitar un lugar grande… por lo que hemos comprado un lugar indicado para que todos ustedes vivan

_**Q –pero**_

EP –después de que nos comunicaron sus planes de casarse nosotros hablamos con la mama de Puck, de Santana y todos llegamos a aun acuerdo con el dinero y ya compramos el lugar perfecto

_R –No sé que decir_

SC –Eso no es todo… como ustedes se van a un lugar completamente nuevo pensamos que necesitan de un adulto que este cerca de ustedes por lo que después de tanta liberación…

_R –que_

EP –nosotras nos vamos con ustedes…

_**Q –En serio**_

SC –Si… tus padres Rachel no pueden dejar su trabajo aquí, al igual que los tuyos Quinn… por lo que pensé que lo mejor es que me fuera yo con Emma y más porque Beth esta creciendo y quiero que crezca sabiendo de ustedes…

EP –Por lo que empezamos la búsqueda de empleo que ha dado buenos resultados… por lo que terminando aquí nos vamos… por el coro no nos preocupemos… ya me comunique con el candidato perfecto para dirigirlo es algo petulante pero es un bueno tipo…

_R –gracias madre, Srta. Pillsbury… es una de las mejores noticias que nos han dado…_

_**Q –que bueno que ustedes tan bien se van con nosotras**_

EP –Ya sé que hemos hablado de esto… pero Rachel me voy a casar con tu madre… será que me puedas tratar de decir Emma

_R –bien lo intentara pero no le prometo nada_

EP –Con eso me basta

SC –bueno muchachas creo que es hora de que se vayan a clases

La primera parte de la jornada paso con completa calma con todos derrochando amor y ternura por todos lados. Era la hora del almuerzo y Rachel se encontraba platicando con Santana en la explanada. Quinn estaban arreglando los últimos detalles con Sam, Mercedes y Puck sobre la canción que le cantaría a la diva. Mercedes se acercó a Rachel dejando muy sorprendida a la diva por las palabras de Mercedes.

M –Es usted Rachel Berry

_R –Yeaaah…_

M –Bien… alguien muy especial le ha mandado a usted un telegrama cantado

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote

Make me your radio (yeah)

Turn me up when you feel low (turn it up a little bit)

This melody was meant for you (right there)

Just sing along to my stereo

Gym Class Heroes baby!

If I was just another dusty record on the shelve (uh)

Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else

If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that? (Uh)

Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that

Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks (uh)

It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks

I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that (oh yeah)

Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

If I could only find a note to make you understand

I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand

Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune

And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you (oh woah)

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (yeah, yeah, yeah come on)

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh

To my stereo

Oh, oh, oh, oh

So sing along to my stereo

Let's go!

If I was an old school, fifty pound boombox (remember them?) (Oh)

Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk?

Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (yeah, yeah, yeah?)

And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop (yeah)

And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me (hey)

When you have to purchase mad D batteries (oh)

Appreciate every mixtape your friends make

You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate

I think finally found a note to make you understand

If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands

Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune

You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you (oh)

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close (listen)

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (oh oh)

Make me your radio (come on)

Turn me up when you feel low (turn it up)

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh, oh, oh, oh (yeah haha)

To my stereo

Oh, oh, oh, oh

So sing along to my stereo

I only pray you never leave me behind

Because good music can be so hard to find

I take your head and hold it closer to mine

Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh, oh, oh, oh to my stereo

Oh, oh, oh, oh so sing along to my stereo

Yeeeah!

Para cuando la canción estaba apunto de terminar Quinn sostenía las manos de Rachel por lo que cuando terminaron de cantar no resistió mas y beso a la morena sin importar las miradas curiosas del resto del alumnado, al termino del beso en el que se expresaban como siempre todo el amor que sentían la una por la otra; se quedaron viendo.

_**Q –Feliz San Valentín, con amor tú prometida Quinn**_

_R –Hay Lucy… te amo_

_**Q –yo también te amor princesa… te gusto**_

_R –no… me encanto… cada vez me sorprendes mas_

_**Q –Es lo menos que mereces**_

Después de eso el almuerzo termino y las clases terminaron con normalidad, era la hora del coro y estaban casi todo salvo Dave y Quinn cosa que extraño a Rachel pero no se preocupo, Emily se sentó cerca de la diva, la morena menor estaba un poco mas adaptada a la situación de su madre, pero aun así no podía evitar dejar de ponerse triste al recordar que en cualquier momento le pudiera hablar para darle tan fatídica noticia.

La hora del coro pasó volando para Rachel más que nada porque no había puesto atención por que seguía preguntándose a donde se había metido su rubia hermosa. Al término salió al estacionamiento y ahí encontró a Quinn apoyada en el carro y a lado de ella a un dulce y tierno cachorro, ambos sonriéndole a 'la diva por el gusto de verla. Fabray no perdió tiempo y beso a la judía como su vida dependiera de ella, cuando hubo la necesidad de aire se separaron.

_R –Ya Lucy… Duque esta viendo_

_**Q –pero Rachel… es solo un perro**_

_R –que sea un perro no quiere decir que no entienda_

_**Q –bien…**_

_R –de todas maneras… que hace aquí y adonde te metiste _

_**Q –Te tengo una sorpresa**_

Se subieron al carro, el trayecto fue de lo más cómoda para ambas ya que cada vez estaban más acopladas. Al llegar a su destino Rachel se sorprendió por que era la casa de fin de semana de los Berry, ambas entraron al interior con el perro junto de ellas y fueron al patio de la casa el cual estaba perfectamente adornado para un día de campo, la capitana de las porritas soltó al cachorro para que pudiera correr.

_R –Que hacemos aquí_

_**Q –No es obvio… vamos a hacer un día de campo**_

_R –pero tenemos cosas que hacer en la noche_

_**Q –Si pero ahorita en la tarde no… no te preocupes tengo todo perfectamente planeado… así que solo disfruta…**_

_R –bien…_

Pasaron toda la tarde disfrutando de la soledad de estar juntas, comiendo lo que Quinn había preparado para ambas, claro todo agradable con los animales, inclusive el cachorro había tenido una comida especial. Disfrutaron de esas horas de intimidad en la que jugaron con el cachorro, en las que se disfrutaron sin riesgo de que pudiera ser atrapadas en pleno acto, amaban cada día mas el estar cerca de la otra, por lo que cada pequeño momento en los que podían estar sin ninguno de sus padre o amigos los disfrutaban como si fueran el ultimo.

Pasaron las horas hasta que llego el momento de partir de regreso a cada de la morena donde se alistarían para la fiesta de Sugar. Cuando llegaron a casa de los Berry no había rastro de nadie ahí. Mientras las muchachas se arreglaban en la sala ya las esperaban Judy, Hiram y Leroy, ya que al parecer los padres de ambas habían tomado ese día para tener platicas con ellas.

Los tres adultos escucharon a lo lejos como Rachel iba regañando a Quinn porque ya se les había hecho tarde para la fiesta ya que a la rubia se le había hecho apropiado tomar una ducha con la morena que termino con un considerable retraso en los planes bien meticulosos de la diva; los padres de amabas simplemente escuchaban entre risas toda la conferencia de puntualidad que le daba la pequeña judía a la rubia. En cuanto habían pasado por la sala ninguna se dio cuenta de sus padres por lo que Judy se levanto para intersectarlas y llevarlas a sentar al sofá.

_**Q –Shellby ya hablo con nosotras**_

J –Ya lo sabemos pero queremos hablar de algo más con ustedes

_R –que es_

H –Nosotros apoyamos plenamente el que se casen

L –porque por nuestra parte… te conocemos Rachel y sabemos que cuando quieres algo con todo corazón luchas para tenerlo a tu lado… y sabemos que esta decisión la tienes bien pensada porque nosotros hemos educado a una muchacha segura y decidida para tomar sus propias decisiones

J –Y por mi parte Quinn…sé que si estas tomando esta decisión es porque estas plenamente decidida

_**Q –Entonces**_

H –Como creemos que ustedes realmente hacen una adorable pareja… queremos hacer algo para ayudarlas y no les tome por sorpresa la convivencia diaria

_R –que_

J –Estuve hablando con Leroy e Hiram y bueno

L –Nosotros creemos que lo mejor es que empiecen a vivir juntas para adaptarse a estar juntas… ver quien malas mañas tiene la otra… por lo que Judy creyó conveniente que sea aquí donde vivan de aquí a que se vayan a Nueva York…

_**Q –pero y tu mama te quedaras a vivir sola en la casa**_

H –no te preocupes por eso Quinn… ella se viene también mientras consigue un lugar mas chico para ella de todos modos ustedes se van y aquí solo quedaríamos nosotros y Sam por lo que no afectaría que también se quede pero eso ya lo veremos

_R –bien… ustedes tiene razón con respecto a la convivencia… estoy de acuerdo… no es que no quiera seguir pasando el tiempo con ustedes pero nos vamos a la fiesta_

J –ok… diviértanse…

Salieron no sabían que pensar con lo que les había dicho sus padres. Al llegar al lugar Quinn busco donde estacionarse y entraron juntas vieron inmediatamente que ya estaban todos ahí pero que no se había perdido de mucho, Kurt de lo lejos les hizo señas para que se unieran a él y a Sam en la mesa, e inmediatamente se empezaron a ponerse al corriente de lo que había pasado en la fiesta, que era casi nada relevante, continuaron platicando sobre todo y nada, haciéndose bromas y disfrutando del día.

Sugar subió al escenario y dio la bienvenida a todos, y luego presento a un invitado especial que iba vestido de gorila en tanto la persona disfrazada iba en busca de una persona las miradas están atentas en lo que hacia el gorila misterioso, al llegar a su destino y le dio un globo y una caja de chocolates que llevaba en la mano, Blaine leía la carta sintiendo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. El invitado misterioso se quito la mascara se arrodillo delante del muchacho.

D –Blaine yo sé que cuando te conocí fui un completo idiota contigo… cuando tu solo me querías ayudar y no te deje… por lo que en este momento con el corazón en mano y con el riego de que tu me digas que no… te pido que me des una oportunidad de estar a tu lado… se mi novio...

B –yo… no te voy a mentir es lo menos que merece… cuanto llegue a McKinley fue con el propósito de recuperar a Kurt pero me tope con que él ya estaba con alguien mas… me sentí perdido porque sentí que había perdido algo importante en mi vida pero tu te cruzaste en mi camino y no se como paso ni porque ni en que momento… por lo que si quiero que lo intentemos

D –genial

Se abrazaron y cerraron la naciente relación con un casto beso debido al público que había. Después de eso la fiesta siguió normal todos disfrutando de estar con sus parejas en tan romántico día. Rachel estaba platicando con Kurt porque los dos rubios habían desaparecido.

K –Entonces Rachel que le regalaste a Quinn

_R –algo que no se debe decir… _

K –tanto así

_R –Solo puedo decir que lo disfrutamos de maravilla hoy en la tarde_

K –no me vas a decir más

_R –lo siento mi amigo pero es lago intimo y pues no puedo compartirlo contigo… si la rubia se entera de que ando dando detalles de nuestra vida privada me mata_

K –bien no insisto…

Sugar había vuelto a subir al escenario, hablando sobre los regalos que había de bajo de los asientos de todo; luego de eso al escenario subieron Mercedes, Santana, Sam y Quinn, cada uno volteo a ver a sus parejas para indicarles que esa canción iba con dedicación.

Cherish is the word I use to describe

All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside

You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you

(Cherish the thought)

You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you

(Cherish the thought)

You don't know how many times I've wished that I could

Mold you into someone who could

Cherish the thought

Of always having you

Here by my side

Baby I...

Perish is the word that more than applies

To the hope in my heart each time I realize

You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you

(Cherish the thought)

You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you

(Cherish the thought)

You don't know how many times I've wished that I could

Mold you into someone who could

Cherish the thought

Of always having you

Here by my side

Oh baby I...

Who? You!

Can't get away I won't let you

Who? You!

I could never forget to

Cherish is the word I use to remind me of

Your love

You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you

(Cherish the thought)

You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you

(Cherish the thought)

You don't know how many times I've wished that I could

Mold you into someone who could cherish the thought

Cherish the thought

Of always having you

Here by my side

Oh baby I...

Cherish the joy

You keep bringing it Into my life (I'm always singing it)

Cherish your strength

You got the power

To make me feel good (and baby I)

Perish the thought

Of ever leaving,

I never would

You don't know how many times

You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you

(Cherish the thought)

You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you

(Cherish the thought)

You don't know how many times I've wished that I could

Mold you into someone who could

Cherish me as much as I cherish you

Cherish the thought

Después de que terminaran de cantar la canción cada uno fue en dirección de donde se encontraban sus parejas. El resto de la fiesta continuo normal todos disfrutando de estar reunidos; llegado el momento Quinn y Rachel se despidieron de sus amigos y de Sam ya que según lo que le había dicho en secreto a Rachel y Quinn era que le tenia un ultimo regalo a Kurt pero que eso lo tenia en otro lado y que las vería hasta al día siguiente.

El camino de regreso fue silencio pero algo cómodo, al llegar a la casa se dieron cuenta de que los otros habitantes de la casa ya estaban dormidos por lo que entraron en completo silencio para no levantar a nadie y se fueron directamente al cuarto de la diva. La rubia se dio cuenta de que ya estaba sus cosas ahí, pero ya que estaba muy cansada dejo el acomodar las cosas para otro momento, cada una empezó su ritual nocturno, sin estorbarle a la otra, habiendo hecho todo su ritual nocturno se acostaron, Quinn al tener a Rachel cerca de ella no aguanto las ganas de besarla, el beso realmente era casto pero había empezado a subir de todo por la necesidad de sus cuerpos y almas de tener un contacto mas intimo, ninguna quería separarse aunque la judía tenia conciencia de que no podía dejar que las cosas se fueran de control porque la casa no estaba sola, la rubia al ver, la porrista al ver el titubeo de la moran adquirió cordura y se separo.

Las dos están acostadas pero en un momento repentino la pequeña cantante le había dado la espalda a la rubia por lo que la otra al ver el cambio en el comportamiento de Rachel, la abrazo por detrás y la cuestiono sobre lo que le pasaba.

_**Q –que te pasó Rachel**_

_R –nada_

_**Q –no puedes decir que nada cuando veo como cambiaste de comportamiento… confía en mi… recuerda que nos vamos a casar**_

_R –tengo miedo_

_**Q –de que**_

_R –sobre el futuro_

_**Q –porque**_

_R –que pasa si el matrimonio en lugar de acercarnos… sucede todo lo contrario y nos_ _aleja para siempre… no puedo imaginar el perderte y mas si sucediera por algo estúpido sin sentido_

_**Q –Cariño es comprensible que tengas miedo… el paso que vamos a dar es un paso importante… pero si tu crees en el y yo creo en el… podemos hacerlo pero mas que nada porque vamos a estar juntas para salir adelante… y es cierto que a lo mejor en algún momento pelemos por algo sin sentido pero saldremos adelante… aparte piensa bien… esto de vivir juntas antes de casarnos es bueno así aprenderemos a convivir sin matarnos**_

_R –gracias Lucy_

_**Q –porque**_

_R –Por estar en mi vida… por alegrar mis días y mis noches por darme calor en los días fríos por ser mi todo _

_**Q –te amo princesa… **_

_R –y yo a ti te amo Lucy_

_**Q –este es el primer san Valentín que pasamos juntas… pero no sera el ultimo porque tu y yo tendremos muchos mas…**_

_R –creo que es hora de dormir_

_**Q –si fue un día agotador en todo sentido **_

Ambas muchachas quedaron inmediatamente dormías abrazadas en la comodidad y en el confort de tener a la otra en brazos, habían sido al sueños porque sabían que ese San Valentín seria el primero de muchos otros, que si bien seria difícil llevar una vida de casadas, están seguras de que lo lograrían mientras estuvieran juntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-ya hay actualización… he tenido unas semanas horribles en la universidad primero con proyectos, exposiciones, luego tuve un examen importante para mi titulación de la universidad y luego tuve mi segundo periodo de exámenes… así que en verdad lo siento por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo pero como es mi ultimo semestre

-se acercan las seccionales… y lamentablemente un trágico momento para uno de los personajes… y por otro lado el destino de Finn se resolverá

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (Alma León)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	37. Es el Momento

**Es el Momento**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Finn estaba sentado entre el publico que estaba esperando a que empezaran las regionales, viendo como poco a poco llegaba el publico al auditorio, el observaba todo detenidamente desde la ultima fila de asientos; al pensar el porque estaba ahí a escondidas llegaron a su mente todos los acontecimientos del día anterior, por lo que mientras empezaba el concurso dejo que su mente vagara al día anterior.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback. Día anterior William McKinley High School<strong>

Era viernes 24 de febrero, William iba por los pasillos en dirección a la oficina de Sue ya estaba harto de que nadie le dijera la el porque la entrenadora de las porritas se preocupaba por Rachel y también de que nadie quisiera decir que Sylvester había sido la principal de la broma a su querido muchacho; por esas razones él estaba dirigiéndose a su destino. Sue se sorprendió al ver al ex –entrenador del coro en su oficina ya que este desde que había dejado de ser el director del coro no tenían nada que ver.

SS –En que puedo ayudarte William

WS –Tú me vas a contestar porque le hiciste la broma a Finn

SS –Hay por dios rizos eso ya tiene… déjalo ir

WS –no ya me canse que nadie me diga nada y que tu te salgas con la tuya… quiero saber porque le hiciste eso a Finn

SS –A poco tu niño lindo de oro no ha sido lo suficiente hombre para decirte porque le hice la broma, porque Barbara grande lo saco del coro y porque igual lo sacaron del equipo de futbol

WS –no se a lo que te refieres

SS –bueno tu lindo niño… tu amor secreto es el causante de todo eso

WS – que no es mi amor secreto

SS –por dios William… que eso te lo crea alguien inocente… porque tu amor enfermizo por ese muchacho es algo asquiente y algo obvio

WS –me vas a decir

SS –Esta bien… tu muchacho de oro… trato de abusar de Rachel… pero lo bueno es que logro llegar a tiempo Azimio… porque las cosas hubieran sido diferentes

WS –Y a ti que te importa Rachel

SS –me importa porque no se si lo has escuchado pero es mi sobrina

WS –no te creo

SS –me da igual… ya sabes la razón… si me quieres creer hazlo…

WS –no te creo Finn nunca haría eso

SS –una ultima cosa y luego te largas… se lo suficientemente hombrecito para aceptar que lo que sientes por Finn no es un sentimiento paternal, si no todo lo contrario es una obsesión enfermiza por él… ahora vete

William salió sin saber que pensar sobre lo que Sue le había dicho, iba caminado a su salón cuando pensó que la única forma de llegar a la verdad era con la principal fuente por lo que había tomado la decisión de esperar a que estuviera sola para abordarla. Rachel y Quinn se encontraban en la sala de coro junto con las muchachas, Kurt y Blaine viendo todo la planeación para la boda, la rubia estaba feliz de ver a la diva tan entregada en los primeros preparativos de la boda, estaba convencida de dejar a la judía tomar todas las decisiones para la boda; estaba tan embelesada y encendida viendo a su hermosa prometida que no proceso que estaba siendo llamada y que todas las miradas estaban en ella, hasta que la linda y tierna latina le grito en el oído.

S –FABRAY…

_**Q –Que fue**_

_R –Cariño te estoy hablando y no me hacías caso por eso la tan generosa y amable de Santana te grito en el oído_

_**Q –perdón princesa pero…**_

_R –estas poniendo atención… déjame recordarte que también es tu boda_

_**Q –si ya se q también es mi boda… perdón solo me distraje tantito**_

_R -¿Qué pensabas?_

_**Q –Este yo creo… porque no me mejor me repites la pregunta**_

_R –Luego hablamos de este tu y yo… pero que tal si seguimos con los planes de la boda en otro momento… ahora necesito que me dejen uno momento con mi bella y hermosa prometida_

Después de que todos los demás abandonaran la sala del coro, Quinn no resistió y se abalanzo en su novia acorralándola entre ella y el piano, Rachel al sentir a la rubia de esa forma no puedo evitar pararla y se dejo guiar por la sensación de su prometida, sentía que no tenían saciedad de sentirse de esa forma, las dos estaban perdidas en el momento, solo dejándose llevar hasta que Rachel tuvo un instante de conciencia por lo que aparto a la porrista.

_**Q -¿Qué paso?**_

_R –Nada solo que estamos en la escuela… y en la sala del coro, mi madre puede aparecer en cualquier momento_

_**Q –Rach no crees que tu madre este haciendo lo mismo con su novia**_

_R –Quinn_

_**Q –que**_

_R –No necesitaba tener la imagen de mi madre y su novia_

_**Q –bien… disculpa**_

_R –como sea… tenemos clases_

Las dos salieron de la sala del coro. Las clases continuaron con normalidad, Rachel estaba en su casillero buscando sus libros para la siguiente clase, ya la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en sus clases, cuando la diva se percato de la presencia que tenia a lado trato de irse pero este le intercepto el camino sin darle oportunidad a irse por lo que se rindió y dejo que el otro hablara.

WS –Dime si es cierto

_R –Primero usted y Finn no deben acercarse a nosotras y segundo no soy adivina para saber de que me habla… por lo que vaya al grano y dígame lo que quiere saber para que puede ir me a clases porque yo a diferencia de otros si tengo cosas que hacer…_

WS –Es cierto que Finn trato de sobrepasarse contigo

_R –Es cierto… ahora me voy_

William se quedo estático sin saber que pensar. Llego la hora del almuerzo y Quinn estaba dejando sus libros en el casillero cuando fue abordada por alguien del que tenia tiempo que no sabia pero que de solo verlo sabia que habría problemas, cerro el casillero y trato de irse pero este la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo, la rubia al sentir la mano del otro sintió como le apretaba por lo que trato de zafarse sin conseguir nada.

_**Q –Me esta lastimando… **_

WS –no me importa…

_**Q –ya veo que no… ustedes debían mantenerse a raya de nosotras**_

WS –Quiero que me expliques porque odias a Finn

_**Q –yo no lo odio**_

WS –entonces porque destruiste su vida…

_**Q –yo no hice… todo lo que le paso fue porque el solito lo busco… así que suélteme**_

WS –bien…

_**Q –ahora me voy**_

WS – no te vas no hemos terminado de hablar…

_**Q –que más quiere**_

WS –que Finn recupere su vida… que recupere a Rachel

_**Q –no le ha dicho… cree que Finn pudiera recuperarla**_

WS –Por tu culpa perdió todo el coro, el futbol, a su novia, a su hermano, a sus amigos, su popularidad y luego perdió también su oportunidad con Emily… no te cansas de destruirle su vida

_**Q –Sabe que primero… perdió todo por el mismo… que esperaba cuando por su culpa Santana salió del closet, cuando nos saco del closet, se puso a divulgar cosas que no eran de su incumbencia y trato de sobrepasarse con Rachel**_

WS –Pero si ya tienes a Rachel para que le quitaste también a Emily…

_**Q –Yo no le quite nada**_

WS –Es tu amante y Rachel lo sabe

_**Q –no es mi amante… pero parece que usted esta tan centrado en Finn que no ha escuchado que Emily es mi hermana**_

WS –no te creo

_**Q –no me importa… ahora me voy**_

WS –no

_**Q –Sabe que pensándolo mejor Shuster… porque esta tan cejado… se le esta diciendo que Finn trato de abusar de Rachel y me viene a culpar… **_

WS –porque tu eres la culpable

_**Q –Yo creo que esa obsesión por Finn… no es porque lo veo como un hijo, no como un hermano, ni como su yo del pasado… es un obsesión enfermiza… yo creo que lo mejor que debe hacer es aceptar que muy dentro de usted esta enamorado de Finn por eso por mas que le digamos que no es un angelito no nos cree…**_

Lo siguiente que paso por falta de definición fue un caos que rápidamente se expandió; después de que Quinn terminara de pronunciar esas palabras William se enojo del descaro de la rubia según él, ya que también estaba harto de que le siguieren diciendo lo mismo por lo que no pudo resistir el coraje y termino aventando a la porrita a los locker, haciendo que esta se golpeara en la cabeza. Finn por pura casualidad iba pasando por ahí cuando se topo con el ex –director del coro, este al ver lo que hizo corrió a tratar de ayudar a la rubia, uno de los pocos alumnos que estaban ahí ya había corrido a avisarle a Rachel y los demás del coro.

Finn se acercó a socorrer inmediatamente a la rubia al ver lo que su profesor favorito había hecho, si bien sabia que podía llegar a hacer un zopenco, él había empezado a entender todos los acontecimientos. Rachel y Puck corrieron lo mas rápido que pudiera hasta donde estaba la rubia, al llegar ahí se encontraron solamente a Finn y ya no a Shuster, por lo que Rachel corrió a ver a su prometida y el muchacho judío hizo lo que creyó mejor hacer, se le aventó a Finn y lo empezó a golpear reclamándole por lo que le había hecho, este ultimo no ponía resistencia.

El resto del coro había llegado Mike y Dave habían agarrado a Puck para que dejara de matar a Hudson, en tanto Santana y Rachel veían detenidamente las acciones de la enfermera la cual pido se levanto a llamar a una ambulancia por el celular.

Rachel no supo como había llegado al hospital, ni quien la había llevado, ni quien le había hablado a sus padre y a Judy, no sabia absolutamente nada, seguía callada solo esperando a que en cualquier momento uno de los doctores saliera a decirle que su prometida se encontraba bien. Los minutos pasaban, minutos que para Rache parecían horas, había pasado alrededor de dos horas cuando un doctor se acercó a Judy e inmediatamente la diva se acercó para saber que estaba pasando.

_R –Como esta_

Dr. –Si me permite Señorita debo hablar con la madre primero

_R –Nada de si me permite… necesito saber como esta mi prometida…_

Dr. –En verdad es su prometida

JF –Si ella y mi hija se van a casar en tres meses

Dr. –Bueno fue un simple golpe que causo el desmayo, ya hicimos los estudios pertinentes para saber de algún daño mas grave pero todos dan negativo, solo fue el golpe superficial pero por si las dudas queremos que Quinn pase hoy la noche aquí

_R –La podemos pasar a ver_

El doctor guio a Judy y a Rachel a la habitación de Quinn, al llegar ahí se encontraron con la jovial rubia peleando con una de las enfermeras, ya que la porrista se quería levantar para irse mientras la enfermera luchaba para que esta no se levantara, la judía la ver a su prometida peleando con quien debía cuidar de su salud, decidió entrar en acción y calmar a la rubia.

_R –Lucy tienes que calmarte… dejar de pelear con la enfermera porque el doctor dijo que tienes que quedarte aquí solo por hoy… así que compórtate_

_**Q –HE quien es Lucy… y tu quien eres**_

_R –muy graciosa_

_**Q –no se quien eres tu ni de que me hablas… te conozco…**_

_R –En serio Quinn_

_**Q –Quien es Quinn**_

_R –Eres tu_

_**Q –y quien es Lucy**_

_R –Tú… eres Lucy Quinn Fabray_

_**Q –Y tú**_

_R –Soy Rachel Barbara Berry tu prometida_

_**Q –yo no me acuerdo de ti**_

_R –Que recuerdas… dime que es broma Lucy… no puedes olvidar todo lo que hemos pasado para poder estar juntas… prometiste nunca olvidarme_

Judy entro con el doctor pero al ver a su hija abrazando a Rachel, supo inmediatamente que era un juego de su pequeña rubia por lo que se llevo al doctor dándoles privacidad a las muchachas, tomando en cuenta que después castigaría a la rubia por esa pequeña broma.

_**Q –Rach… Princesa**_

_R –Como me dijiste_

_**Q –princesa… así como te llamo**_

_R –Si_

_**Q –era una broma cariño… claro que se quien eres, claro que me acuerdo de como llegamos a estar juntas**_

_R –LUCY QUINN FABRAY… como eres… creí que me moría_

_**Q –Cariño nunca podría olvidar lo más hermoso que me ha pasado**_

_R –Quinn que paso… quien te hiso esto_

Pero antes de que la rubia respondiera, un Finn Hudson mu golpeado iba entrando por la puerta con un ramo de rosas por lo que Rachel al ver al muchacho que creí responsable de todo eso, corrió y lo cacheteo, también lo fue empujando hasta tenerlo en el pasillo.

_R –Tu no te vuelvas acercarte a nosotras… y ahora si preocúpate porque de esto se entera Figgins y te va a expulsar._

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

><p>Finn estaba sentando esperando el preciso momento para hablar con las personas que fueran sus amigos, con lo que había pasado el día anterior, había hecho que se diera cuenta de todo su comportamiento anterior y sabía que por culpa de todo eso, los demás creyeron que había sido él.<p>

En tanto detrás de bastidores Quinn seguía tratando de hablar con Rachel sobre quien había sido el verdadero causante del accidente pero pareciera como si el destino no quería que se supiera la verdad, siempre a aparecía alguien para interrumpir por lo que dejaba de lado. Estaba a poco de empezar las seccionales, New Directions se fue a sentar a sus lugares mientras veían a los Warbles realizar sus canciones, luego a mitad de la actuación del otro coro se levantaron para reunirse en la sala de coro.

New Directions subió al escenario abrieron con una mezcla de Fly y I Believe I can fly, seguida de What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) y por ultimo y lo mas importante un solo de Rachel de la canción Here's to us, durante toda la canción Rachel no aparto la mirada de Quinn, toda acción que fue seguida por una persona del publico.

Habían pasado el tiempo necesario para los jueces tomar la decisión por lo que estaban de nuevo en el escenario esperando a que dieran los resultados, el tercer lugar fue para el coro religioso, cuando toco el turno de dar el primer lugar todos saltaron de alegría al escuchar que había sido New Directions los que había ganado, regresaron a la sala de coro con el festejo, se cambiaron de ropa y se arreglaron para la fiesta que había preparado los Berry de victoria.

Todos ya estaban en la casa de los Berry cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, por lo que Hiram fue a tender y se sorprendió al notar que era Finn el cual llevaba de nueva cuenta un ramo de flores en mano, aunque guardaba sus sospechas aun así lo guio adentro de la casa, al verlo todos se quedaron callados Dave y Mike trataban de sostener a un muy furioso Puck, Tina, Brittany Sugar trataban de sostener a Santana pero de quien nadie se percato fue de Rachel que se había acercado al muchacho a propinarle una nueva cachetada pero el brazo de esta fue detenida en el aire ya que alguien se había atravesado entre Finn y Rachel, la judía al ver quien había sido le dirigió una mirada esperando a que esta explicara el porqué de defender a su agresor.

_R –Porque lo defiendes_

_**Q –porque desde ayer he estado tratando explicarte que él no fue… fue Shuster**_

_R –no me importa pero es por su culpa Quinn… date cuenta que ese hombre lo que hace es según para el bienestar de su niño de oro_

_**Q -te estas escuchando Rachel… estas diciendo las mimas tonterías de ese par de idiotas**_

F –no se les olvide que estoy aquí

_R –no se nos olvida_

_**Q –que fue Finn**_

F –vine a disculparme

_R –Pero…_

F –Si ya sé que lo hice la otra vez… pero esta vez es de corazón… tú me dijiste que cuando reaccionara de todo lo que estaba provocando y quisiera madurar de verdad, viniera a ustedes para que me ayuden

_**Q –si eso te dije y lo sigo manteniendo de pie… **_

_R –que te hiso cambiar_

F –la verdad ya había estado pensando sobre esto pero no quería aceptar las cosas pero ayer cuando vi a Sr. Shue empujando a Quinn me di cuenta en verdad que eso no es lo que quiero para mi vida… quiero ser alguien diferente… quiero que me ayuden a cambiar… Rachel por cierto cantaste hermoso

R –gracias Finn

F –el verte hoy al cantar y ver que la canción se la dedicabas a Quinn pude percatarme de que es cierto nunca perdí nada porque nunca fuiste mía, siempre se han pertenecido

_**Q –si esto es en serio Finn… dejaras que nosotras manejamos las cosas a nuestro tiempo y a nuestra manera… porque como te das cuenta nadie confía en ti… pero tienes que ganarte esa confianza de nuevo… mira a Dave, a Rory… solo ten paciencia… si en verdad quieres que te ayudemos**_

F –ok… yo el lunes le voy a decir a Figgins quien fue el responsable de esto y si por desgracia me toca un castigo lo aceptare

_R –no te castigara si no tuviste nada que ver_

F –no lo tuve… en verdad me arrepiento por lo que hice… a todos espero que me perdonen y ya iré hablando poco a poco con ustedes… yo creo que debo retirarme… cuando podemos hablar los tres solos

_**Q –Nosotras te hablamos para decirte…**_

F –gracias de verdad no saben lo arrepentido que estoy… todo esto que paso me hizo darme cuenta de tantas cosas… Quinn, Rachel esto es para ustedes

_R –gracias Finn_

Después de que Finn saliera dejo a todos los presentes confundidos. La fiesta continúo con normalidad hasta que alguien dentro de la casa salió gritando por una ambulancia, por lo que Hiram el doctor entro a ver lo que pasaba en tanto alguno de los que estaban ahí hablaba a la ambulancia. Santana se había colado a ver lo que pasaba y al ver la persona que estaba tendida en el suelo le impido el paso a Emily. La ambulancia llego y dentro de ella se fueron Hiram Russell; y en algunos de los carros los siguieron Shellby, Emma y Judy, y en el otro iban Santana, Quinn, Rachel y Emily, por lo que se Leroy se quedo con Sue, otros padres y los demás miembros del coro.

Al llegar al hospital Hiram se identifico por lo que lo dejaron pasar, los demás que iban en camino entraron, Russell le indico a las otras que tenían que esperar, los minutos pasan parecían horas, hasta que salió Hiram, con una cara de derrota.

HB –Es el momento

E –no puede ser ella… no puede

RF –Cálmate Emily

HB –se desmayo pero ya se levanto… pero desgraciadamente

RF –si ya se Hiram

HB –ella quiere hablar contigo primero

_**Q –Ve papa yo me quedo con ella**_

Quinn se quedo abrazando a Emily el momento que están esperando y temiendo había llegado, Lilian había hablado días con la rubia y le había dicho que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida por lo que tenia que ayudar a la morena a salir del trago amargo que estaba por pasar. A Rachel se le partía el corazón de ver a Emily tan destrozada pero era algo que se estaba previendo que pasara de un momento a otro.

Russell regreso con Hiram, los dos hombres entraron de nuevo a al cuarto de Lilian pero ahora acompañados de Emily y Quinn, la morena Fabray corrió a los brazos de su madre.

E –Mama dime que no esta pasando… todavía no es el momento

LW –Cariño no te pongas así… ya habíamos hablando de esto

E –lo se mama pero que va a pasar conmigo

LW –Te vas a quedar con tu papa y tu hermana

E –Pero no quiero perderte

LW –y nunca lo vas a hacer cariño…mientras pienses en mi siempre viviré contigo

E –no mami

LW –es el momento de que me despida de ti… sabes que siempre te ame y lamento haberte mentido por mucho tiempo… te amo nunca lo olvides… eres mi princesa e hija fuiste mi todo… yo te amo

E –Yo también te amo mama…

LW –Lose… te amo

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras Lilian dio su ultimo aliento de vida, Emily al percatarse de eso, trato de aventarse pero fue detenida por una ágil Quinn que la logro agarrar y sacar del cuarto, en la sala de espera, la morena se le había medio desmayado por lo que están medio sentadas en el suelo, en tanto la capitana recibía pequeños golpes de su hermana.

E –que voy hacer ahora… estoy sola

_**Q –no lo estas…**_

E –ella… mi madre… se murió

_**Q –si y lo siento… pero tu no estas sola… tienes a nuestro papa**_

E –Pero

_**Q –nada de pero él te ama… me tienes también a mi… no te voy a abandonar**_

E –no se si pueda salir adelante

_**Q –a no digas eso… vamos a salir de esto… sé que es difícil pero tu madre le partiría el corazón si dejas hundirte… ahora no te preocupes… yo estaré para ti **_

E –no quería que se muriera

_**Q- lo se pero ahora es el momento que la dejes ir y descansar… ella lleva años sufriendo… ahora es libre sin dolor**_

E –gracias Quinn

_**Q –porque**_

E –por estar aquí conmigo después de lo que te hice

_**Q –dijimos que eso le dejaríamos en el pasado… y no hay nada que agradecer soy tu hermana… ahora hay que regresar a la casa mientras nuestro papa arregla todo**_

E –bien

En tanto todas las mujeres regresaban a casa de los Berry a dar la lamentablemente noticia. Finn estaba parado afuera de la cada de William Shuster sabia que tenía que terminar con él si en verdad estaba listo para cambiar. El maestro de español al ver quien era trato de guiar al muchacho adentro de la casa pero este se lo impidió.

F –Por lo que vine es rápido

WS –que es Finn

F –el lunes le voy a decir a Figgins que fue usted quien lastimo a Quinn

WS –pero porque… creí que éramos un equipo…

F –lo éramos pero ya me di cuenta cuan inmaduro he estado actuado y ya estoy harto quiero recuperar todo, claro menos Rachel ya que al parecer no se puede recuperar algo que nunca fue de uno

WS –Finn no te rindas

F –no es que me rinda solo es una batalla que ya la tengo perdida desde hace mucho tiempo

WS –Y tú y yo

F –no hay ningún tu y yo

WS –pero

F –Ya no quiero saber nada de usted… ya que a sido el que me ha dado alas para algo que no tiene sentido… así que ya no me busque… aunque de todos modos yo creo que lo van a despedir por esto

WS –pero Finn

F –nada… me voy

WS –no Finn no me puedes dejar

F –hay por dios Sr. Shue me habla como si fuéramos una pareja

WS –es que

F –que

WS –me di cuenta ayer que te amo no como a mi hijo, ni hermano… si no como algo mas no quería darme cuenta por eso lucho por lo que es justo para ti… y no puedes negar la química que tenemos desde el momento en que te conocí

F –usted esta enfermo no ciento nada más que admiración por usted… desde que me llevo al coro

WS –hablando de eso… tengo que confesarte algo

F –que

WS –yo te plante la droga… te chantaje para que entraras al club

F –usted esta loco… y yo me imagino que mas por dejarme guiar por usted… no quiero saber nada, no me busque, no me llama, nada

WS –pero Finn tu y yo

F –deje de decir eso… no hay nada de eso… este es el momento en el que me doy cuenta que usted lo que tiene hacia a mi es una obsesión, no me busque porque tendré que hablar con Burt

WS –bien… de todos modos tú vendrás a buscarme cuando veas que te hago falta

F –nos vemos Sr. Shue

Ese día y el anterior había sido complicado para todos pero al fin Finn había entrado en razón. Seria difícil para Emily la pérdida de su madre pero con todo en calma alrededor de ella seria más fácil ayudarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-ya hay actualización…

-la muerte de Lilian era algo que iba pasar de uno momento a otro

-Espero que les haya gustado lo que hice con Finn

-Bueno empezamos la cuenta regresiva al final de la historia…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (Alma León)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	38. Estoy Feliz

**Estoy Feliz**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Era jueves 3 de Mayo, ya habían pasado dos meses desde las seccionales y el final cada vez estaba mas cerca, al igual que el principio de una nueva vida, durante esos meses había sido tarea difícil para Quinn ayudar a Emily a salir de la depresión en la que había caído después de la muerte de Lilian pero con la ayuda de todos Emily iba logrando salir adelante. El tiempo iba pasando muy rápido para gusto de la rubia, los preparativos de la boda se habían vuelto una tarea difícil, ya que la porrista siempre perdía noción al ver a la diva tan entregada, por lo que habían tenido un par de peleas, nadas graves porque la rubia encontraba la forma de componer su desastre, pero todo parecía andar ya con normalidad.<p>

Quinn se encontraba afuera de la oficina de Shellby mientras esperaba a las dos mujeres mayores y a Santana; no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado el lunes 25 de febrero había sido algo que no espero.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback. Lunes 27 de Febrero, William McKinley High School<strong>

Quinn y Rachel había llegado tomadas de la mano a McKinley, cuando se dirigían al casillero de la ultima se encontraron a un Finn súper diferente mas alistranado y con un ramo de flores en cada mano, las muchachas se acercaron a él.

F –Buenos días Rachel, Quinn

_R –Buenas días Finn_

_**Q –hola**_

F –les traje esto… para disculparme por todo lo que a pasado a lo largo de estos meses

_R –basta Finn con las disculpas_

_**Q –Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es demostrarnos con tus acciones que tu cambio es verdadero**_

F –tienen razón… espero que les haya gustado las flores, ahora me tengo que ir

_R –Finn espera_

F –Si

_R –Que pasa_

F –De que

_R –Que ocultas_

_**Q –Que pasa**_

F –Nada en verdad

_**Q –Quedamos en que nos llevaríamos mejor, aparte de que te vamos a ayudar a hacer un mejor hombre**_

F –Si

_R –dinos_

F –Voy con Figgins porque mando a hablar a mi mama y a Burt por lo que paso el viernes…

_**Q –pero no tuviste nada que ver**_

F –Si pero de cierta forma es mi culpa

_**Q –no… entiendo que te quieras castigar pero no voy a permitir algo que no es justo… Rachel dile a Shellby que me alcance con Figgins yo soy la afectada yo debo de estar**_

_R –Si Lucy_

Los dos caminaron rumbo a la dirección y justamente cuando iban a entrar Shellby apareció adentro ya se encontraban los Hummel-Hudson, Shuster. Cuando todos se sentaron esperando a que Figgins hablara, el maestro de español fue el que rompió el silencio protestando con la presencia de la directora del coro.

WS –Shellby no tiene razón de estar aquí

SC –Te equivocas, estoy aquí en representación de Judy que no pudo venir ya que no se le notifico de esta reunión

WS –Y no había razón de avisarle a la Sra. Fabray

SC –Claro que si por que la victima de todo esto es Quinn, por lo tanto estoy aquí

WS –no estoy de acuerdo… Figgins dígale a la Srta. Corcoran que debe abandonar la dirección

SC –No lo voy a hacer… no tengo porque andar dando explicaciones pero mi hija se va a casar con Quinn por lo que se vuelve mi nuera legalmente

PF –William deja a la Srta. Corcoran, ella tiene derecho

BH –Dejando de lado todo eso… que hacemos aquí

PF –Se me reporto el viernes que el Sr. Hudson empujo a la Srta. Fabray por lo que lo lamento pero Finn tendrá que ser expulsado

_**Q –Alto ahí… yo siendo la afectada tengo el derecho de hablar**_

WS –no es necesario

_**Q –lo es cuando sé que se está cometiendo un error**_

PF –Que quiere decir Srta. Fabray

_**Q –Que Finn no fue el que me empujo… el que me empujo fue Shuster**_

WS –Claro que no

_**Q –Claro que si usted fue**_

WS –No sé qué ganas con defender a Finn

_**Q –no es que gane algo… simplemente estoy diciendo la verdad y la verdad es que el no tuvo nada que ver en todo esto… usted fue**_

WS –Quinn no…

SC –Suficiente… Figgins deje que Quinn relate lo que paso

PF –William guarda silencio deja que la Srta. Fabray nos diga lo que paso

_**Q –Gracias… bueno resulta que ese día yo estaba buscando unos libros en mi casillero cuando él se me acerco de la nada y me tomo del brazo y me empezó a reclamar sobre cosas sin sentido y cuando me harte de estarlo escuchando le grite que lo mejor era que aceptara que su obsesión hacia Finn no es lógica, eso lo enojo y me empujo donde caí al suelo antes de perder la conciencia fue a Finn que corrió a socorrerme de ahí no sé qué paso**_

F –yo le puedo decir que paso después

PF que paso

F –yo me acerque a tratar de ayudar a Quinn, cuando de la nada apareció Puck, Santana y Rachel pero para ese momento el Sr. Shue ya se había desaparecido

SC –Ahí esta Figgins… Shuster fue el que causo todo esto… por lo tanto exijo una solución a este problema

PF –Sr. Hudson queda usted absuelto… William lamento mucho informarte pero estas despedido

WS –Pero porque

PF –Atacaste a una alumna, así que lo siento pero estas despedido

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

><p>Quinn regreso a la realidad y se percató que las otras mujeres todavía no habían llegado, la rubia seguía con la sensación de que su antiguo ex –enemigo ocultaba algo pero aunque le preguntaran él lo negaba rotundamente; después de un par de minutos llegaron las otras mujeres y entraron a la oficina de Shellby y cada uno ocupo un lugar.<p>

Santana y Quinn se encontraban sentadas de frente de Emma y Shellby aunque no sabían porque ya que ninguna hablaba, pero la latina estaba consiente que era lago de vital importancia por la cara de preocupación de la orientadora.

S –bueno me van a decir que pasa o se van a quedar todo el día viéndonos

EP –Es sobre Britt

S –que paso con ella

EP –Todos estamos plenamente consientes de lo especial que ella es

_**Q –si porque**_

EP –Estuve checando sus calificaciones y digamos que si no se esfuerza en este ultimo momento, Brittany va a repetir año…

SC –Emma y yo hemos estado hablando con todos los profesores de Brittany para que le den una última oportunidad…

S -¿y que dijeron?

EP –Que le van a dar una oportunidad, así que necesitamos que empiece a estudiar

S –ok yo me encargo de eso, gracias

SC –no hay de que

Después de que Santana saliera, Quinn iba detrás de ella pero la detuvieron las dos mujeres adultas por lo que volvió a sentarse y Emma se fue a poner en la silla que se encontraba a lado de la rubia.

SC –bueno Quinn como van las cosas con mi hija

EP –ya que nos enteramos lo que paso el otro día

_**Q –Ya van bien**_

SC –nos puedes decir que paso

_**Q –claro**_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback. Sábado 28 de Abril, Alta construiría La Fiancce<strong>

Rachel y Quinn se encontraban en el lugar donde estaban haciendo los vestidos de ellas y los vestidos de las damas. Se hallaban en la prueba de vestidos cada una separada ya que no dejaron que se vieran debido al asunto de la mala suerte hasta ese momento todo iba viento en popa lo cual era raro en últimas fechas, luego de unos ajustes pequeños terminaron la prueba, las siguientes eran las damas por lo que todas entraron a cambiarse.

La porrista se había sentado mientras veía a Rachel repartir ordenes mientras le arreglaban el vestido de dama para la boda de Shellby y Emma que si bien todavía no tenía fecha a las mujeres se les había hecho prudente mandar a hacerlos de una vez, ya que las dos partirían a Nueva York en cuanto fuera la boda.

La rubia seguía en bobada ya que al ver a su prometida toda mandona hacia que algo en el cuerpo de Quinn se prendiera y no podía evitarlo; no supo en que momento la judía le apareció enfrente pero por el aspecto de la cantante la capitana de las porrista sabía perfectamente que estaba en problemas y en esta ocasión muy graves.

_**Q –Rachel**_

_R –Tiene rato que te estoy hablando pero como siempre quien sabe dónde estas_

_**Q –Aquí **_

_R –no me salgas con que aquí porque no es cierto… sabes que Quinn mejor anda a ver a los muchachos _

_**Q –pero Rachel**_

_R –pero nada llevamos meses en los planes de la boda pero siempre es lo mismo… a veces pienso que no te importa nuestra boda_

_**Q –No como crees eso, claro que me importa**_

_R –No lo demuestras_

_**Q –Rachel**_

_R –si te importara opinaras también y tampoco te perderías _

_**Q –Escúchame atentamente, a ver si así te queda claro… me importa nuestra boda de igual forma que a ti, es cierto que no he opinado pero no lo he hecho porque todo lo que has decidido me ha encantado pero créeme que si hubiera algo que no me gustara ya te lo hubiera dicho y segundo es cierto que me pierdo pero se debe a que el verte tan seria me cautiva y me hace perder toda noción pero en verdad quiero esto, créeme**_

_R –está bien te creo _

_**Q –De todos modos voy con los muchachos **_

_R –ok_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

><p>SC –entonces ya están mejor las cosas<p>

_**Q –Con respecto a eso si**_

EP –pero con que está mal

_**Q –no es que este mal… como hoy es la audición para NYADA anda ma estresada que nunca pero de ahí en fuera todo está más que bien**_

SC –Que bueno

_**Q –ya hay fecha o seguimos sin fecha**_

EP –Shellby y yo hemos estado pensando y decidimos que para acción de gracias, como todos vamos a venir para esas fechas es más que perfecto

_**Q –genial… es buena fecha… nos vemos al rato tengo clases**_

SC –anda ve

Finn se encontraba sacando algunas cosas de su casillero, cuando Emily se le acercó para platicar con el muchacho, desde de las seccionales cuando se había dado cuenta de todo el mal que estaba provocando, las personas empezaban a tolerarlo un poco más.

F –Buenos días… ¿cómo estas Emily?

E –He tenido días peores

F –Pero ya vas saliendo eso es lo importante

E –Eso dice Quinn, de todos modos como vas tu

F –ahí voy

E –pero todo bien

F –Si, mejor que nunca desde que llego con el psicólogo por mi problemas de temperamento todo anda mucho mejor

E –que bueno me alegro… ves que no eres tan mala persona

F –si ya lo veo

E –Y como van las cosas con los demás

F –bien salvo las miradas asesinas de Mike y Dave, los comentarios sarcásticos de Santana y las constantes ganas de asesinarme de Puck pero todo bien

E –me alegro… y de Shuster no sabes nada

F –no nada

E –buenos nos vemos al rato

Las clases continuaron con normalidad llego la hora del almuerzo, en el auditorio se encontraban Kurt y Rachel arreglando los últimos detalles para su audición, mientras como espectadores y previendo cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar alguno de los otros dos, se encontraban Sam y Quinn, la hora del almuerzo volando.

Rachel a cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más nerviosa ya que de esa audición dependía toda la vida de la cantante ya sea de manera profesional como de manera personal, la rubia como sabia del humor que andaba su prometida, le había advertido incluso a Santana que no la sacaran de quicio porque al que lo hiciera sufriera las consecuencias.

El tiempo súper volando y la tan temida hora había llegado, el primero en pasar seria Kurt y luego Rachel, los nervios de los dos estaban hasta ese momento bien pero cuando se percataron que la mis ma Carmen Tibideaux, pero a diferencia de Rahel a Kurt no le dio tiempo de entrar en pánico. La morena se había quedado con la rubia, la porrista se percató del estado de ánimo de la judía por lo que se le acercó para tranquilizarla.

_**Q –Rachel relájate… todo va estar bien, llevas no solo meses si no años ensayando esta canción te la sabes al derecho y al revés… pero tienes que estar tranquila… aparte tu naciste para estar en un escenario de Broadway, yo sé que lo conseguirás pero si te sientes muy nerviosa puedes voltear a verme, ahí estaré apoyándote como siempre**_

_R –Gracias_

_**Q –porque**_

_R –tú eres la única persona a parte de mis padres claro esta; que siempre ha creído que mi sueño no es una locura_

_**Q –te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ahora tu no perteneces a este pueblo **_

_R –lamento mucho que en aquella ocasión no te hiciera caso_

_**Q –no importa eso es parte del pasado, estamos en el presente, un presente que va a llevarte a tu increíble futuro… ahora te dejo para que te acabes de preparar**_

_R –te amo Lucy_

_**Q –yo te amo más princesa**_

Rachel termino de prepararse, cuando escucho su nombre, se percató que había llegado la hora, el momento que marcaría su futuro pero no solo el de ella, también el de su adora rubia pero en cuanto vio a la reclutadora sintió pánico pero se acordó de las palabras de Quinn por lo que la busco, y en cuanto la vio sintió una tranquilidad y confort que le dio la seguridad para iniciar.

_R –Hola, Soy Rachel Berry y hoy cantare Don't Rain On My Parade de mi musical favorito Funny Girl_

_Don't tell me not to live,  
>Just sit and putter,<br>Life's candy and the sun's  
>a ball of butter.<br>__Don't bring around a cloud  
>to rain on my parade.<em>

_Don't tell me not to fly-  
>I've simply got to.<br>If someone takes a spill,  
>it's me and not you.<br>Who told you you're allowed  
>to rain on my parade!<em>

_I'll march my band out,  
>I'll beat my drum,<br>And if I'm fanned out,  
>Your turn at bat, sir.<br>At least I didn't fake it.  
>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!<em>

_But whether I'm the rose  
>of sheer perfection,<br>or freckle on the nose  
>of life's complexion,<br>the cinder or the shiny apple of its eye._

_I gotta fly once,  
>I gotta try once,<br>only can die once, right, sir?_

_Ooh, love is juicy,  
>Juicy, and you see<br>I gotta have my bite, sir!_

_Get ready for me, love,  
>'Cause I'm a "comer,"<br>I simply gotta march,  
>my heart's a drummer.<br>Don't bring around a cloud  
>to rain on my parade!<br>I'm gonna live and live now,  
>Get what I want-I know how,<em>

_One roll for the whole shebang,  
>one throw, that bell will go clang,<br>Eye on the target-and wham-_

_One shot, one gun shot, and bam-_

_Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!_

_I'll march my band out,  
>I'll beat my drum,<br>and if I'm fanned out,_

_Your turn at bat, sir,  
>At least I didn't fake it.<br>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
>Get ready for me, love,<br>'Cause I'm a "comer,"  
>I simply gotta march,<br>my heart's a drummer.  
>Nobody, no, nobody<br>Is gonna rain on my parade! _

Después de unos pequeños comentarios Rachel dejo el escenario y se fue atrás en donde se encontró a Quinn con un ramo de rosas, ante tal acto Rachel corrió a abrazar y besar a su futura esposa, tenía confianza de que todo saldría bien más porque tenía al amor de su vida con ella, eso era lo que más le importaba en esos momentos.

_**Q –Ves hermosa yo sabía que lo conseguirías**_

_R –todavía no sabemos_

_**Q –pero es más que seguro que NYADA no dejara escapar a las más brillantes estrella que haya existido **_

_R –gracias Lucy _

_**Q –para eso estoy**_

_R –me alegra que las cosas estén saliendo de maravilla con nosotras y con todos _

_**Q –oye que crees**_

_R –que_

_**Q –ya hay fecha para la boda Shellby y la Srta. P**_

_R –Ya… no es justo porque te dijeron a ti primero_

_**Q –porque tu madre me prefiere a mi**_

_R –muy chistosa… pero ya dime para cuando_

_**Q –para acción de gracias cuando todos regresemos a Lima**_

_R –que bueno_

_**Q –otra cosa que me entere hoy**_

_R –que_

_**Q –Britt no nos había dicho que iba mal en todas sus materias**_

_R –como_

_**Q –así como lo oyes pero Shellby y la Srta. P tuvieron que hablar con todos los maestro para que le den una última oportunidad **_

_R –hay que ayudarlas_

_**Q –no Rach ya tienes más que suficiente con Puck y ahora Finn**_

_R –hablando de Finn… yo sé que estas tratando en verdad y eso me gusta pero _

_**Q –pero…**_

_R –necesito que hables con él_

_**Q –porque**_

_R –hay algo que nos está ocultando_

_**Q –bien to hablare con él**_

_R –de todos modos regresando a lo de Britt_

_**Q –así Santana y los llamados cerebritos se encargaran de eso**_

_R –ok… me parece bien que todo empiece a tomar rumbo para todos nosotros_

_**Q –y más cuando cada vez está más cerca las nacionales, la graduación pero principalmente nuestra boda**_

_R –Como va Emily_

_**Q –ya mejor pero pues el quedarse sin su madre es algo que nunca lo va a olvidar**_

_R –y con Russell como se lleva_

_**Q –bien ha sido el padre encantador y cariñoso que nunca fue conmigo**_

_R – ¿tu estas celosa?_

_**Q –Claro que no, al contrario me siento bien y me alegra porque de cierta forma ella necesita eso… y me alegra que de una forma loca le hayamos dado una familia y no se sienta mal**_

_R –Ya los preparativos de la boda están más que listos_

_**Q –Rachel estas segura porque si no lo estas podemos esperar**_

_R –estoy segura… quiero irme a Nueva York sabiendo que soy tu esposa y teniendo en claro que sin importar quién o que se nos atraviese en el camino no podrá separarnos porque estaremos más juntas que nunca… aparte sé que es importante para ti irnos sabiendo que soy tuya_

_**Q –Bueno… por mucho que me guste estar aquí hablando y teniendo un poco de paz momentánea nuestros amigos nos deben de estar esperando afuera para celebrar…**_

_R –pero antes_

_**Q –si**_

_R –Estoy feliz, estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado de que nos vamos a casar de que nos iremos juntas… estoy tan feliz y eso me gusta después de los meses que pasamos en donde no sabía en qué momento se desataría el caos, en que momento esa paz que sentía se acabaría, la verdad es que vivía un poco aterrada porque no sabía en qué momento nuestra felicidad se volverían tristezas_

_**Q –pero ya no más Rachel estamos juntas y estamos felices listas para lo que viene **_

_R –Bueno suficiente de cursilerías vámonos_

_**Q –Sabes que Rachel has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Santana**_

_R –no tanto_

_**Q –Vamos**_

_R –Quinn te amo_

_**Q –yo también te amo Rachel**_

_R –bueno ahora si vámonos_

Con un dulce y casto beso, las muchachas terminaron tan tierna conversación, estaban felices ya que después de meses de momentos únicos pero que eran oscurecidos por el miedo de que en cualquier momento se desatara en el drama no habían podido disfrutar al cien por ciento su felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-he vuelto después de semanas agotadoras que me había mantenido ocupada impidiéndome escribir he vuelto con los últimos capítulos ya estamos cada vez más cerca del final

-Qué le pasa a Finn simple tanto que acoso a las muchachas ahora el karma está haciéndolo pagar, ya sabrán más en el próximo capítulo siguiente

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (Alma León)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	39. Prom

**Prom**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Era viernes 11 de mayo, el dial del baile de promoción había llegado, por lo pasillos iba Quinn con propósito el de encontrar a Finn a como diera lugar, ya que llevaba toda la semana evitándole un tema en particular pero está más que decidida de que ese día no se saldría con las suyas el muchacho, iba sin preocupaciones porque sabía que su hermosa novia se encontraba con varias de las muchachas arreglando los últimos detalles para la noche. En cuanto Quinn logro dar con Finn lo arrastro hasta las gradas del campo para que pudieran tener una conversación a solas.<p>

F –me puedes decir que hacemos aquí

_**Q –si… vamos a hablar**_

F –Sobre que

_**Q –Dime tu qué te pasa últimamente**_

F –nada

_**Q –Te pasa algo… Rachel muy a pesar mío le importas mucho porque de cierta forma tú fuiste su novio, te quiere, te conoce por eso le importas, así que dime que está pasando para que te pueda ayudar**_

F –bien pero prométeme que no te vas a burlar

_**Q –lo prometo**_

F –Resulta que el día de las regionales después de que fui a la casa de Rachel, me dirigí a casa de Shuster para decirle que le diría a Figgins la verdad, de que ya renunciaba a separarlas, discutimos algo que no debería renunciar, al final le dije que era todo ya estaba cansado de luchar por algo que nunca fue mí, después de todo eso y de que ya me iba me confiesa que había descubierto que estaba enamorado de mí y me dice que debíamos luchar por nosotros yo le dije que no había un nosotros y que nunca me buscara de nuevo

_**Q –Wow… eso en realidad no lo esperaba lo decía pero no creí que fuera cierto… y que más paso**_

F –bueno esa semana que los despidieron no me busco

_**Q –Pero hay más, verdad**_

F –si… resulta que esa semana no me busco pero de ahí cerca de dos meses estuvo mandando cosas a la casa, me mandaba mensajes

_**Q –Que paso**_

F –Pues hace un par de días me harte y lo fui a ver a su casa

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback. Sábado 28 de Abril, Departamento de William Shuster<strong>

Finn se había hartado al fin de todos las existencias del hombre aun a pesar de que él seguía diciendo que no, gracias a eso se percató de lo que Rachel y Quinn habían estado sintiendo de su insistencia a pesar de lo que decían. Al llegar a la puerta del hombre iba con un solo propósito entregarle la caja llena de las cosas, volverle a repetir que no y marcharse. William al abrir la puerta y ver quien era jalo al muchacho sin darle posibilidades a que reaccionara al estar dentro lo sentó y se desapareció, al cabo de unos minutos regreso con una cerveza en mano ofreciéndosela al muchacho.

F –No, yo solo viene a devolverle sus cosas y ya me voy

WS –no te vayas quédate a cenar

F –No

WS –Solo cena luego te vas

F –bien pero luego me voy

La cena paso sin mucho problemas, Finn ya que termino se levantó y se fue por la caja donde estaban las cosas, se la acerco a Shuster, pero él no la quiso aceptar, así estuvieron discutiendo un rato hasta que el muchacho se hartó y le grito ya que estaba en la puerta de abriendo el adulto lo detuvo lo logro virar y le planto un beso, el cual había respondido pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado salió corriendo.

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Q –Y has hablado con él desde el beso<strong>_

F –no, me habla pero no le contesto

_**Q –Que piensas hacer**_

F –no se el beso me confundió y no sé qué hacer

_**Q –Finn a lo mejor no sientes nada por él en el sentido romántico, mira no te puedo decir que hacer porque el único que tiene las respuestas a todo esto eres tú, solo sé que te vamos a apoyar cualquiera que sea tu decisión**_

F –Gracias

_**Q –Porque**_

F –porque después de todo lo que te hice y aun así estas aquí porque estabas preocupada por mí y me estas aconsejando cuando deberías estas riéndote de mi situación

_**Q –Si fuera la antigua Quinn vengativa lo haría pero ya no soy así **_

F –Sabes que creo que esto me está pasando por todo lo que les hice… para mí el karma el que me está haciendo pagar mis malas acciones

_**Q –Y con quien vas a ir al baile**_

F –con una compañera e Emily que me la presento y la invite

_**Q –Que buena onda**_

F –Como van los preparativos de la boda

_**Q –ya está casi todo listo solo detalles**_

F –me legro por ustedes en verdad

_**Q –bueno Finn te dejo debo buscar a mi bella prometida… y piensa bien las cosas y cualquier cosa que necesites puedes hablar conmigo**_

F –ok gracias

Cuando Quinn fue en busca de Rachel la encontró en su casillero hablando muy animadamente con Puck, los observo desde lo lejos ya que quería darles un poco más de privacidad ya que los dos habían tenido un tiempo en el que no platicaban; la diva logro ver a la rubia a lo lejos y le hiso señas de que se uniera a ellos por lo que la porrista siguió su camino.

_**Q –Y que platican **_

P –Sobre lo de hoy en la noche

_**Q –A ok y dime con quien vas**_

P –pues le dije a Mercedes

_R –antes que digas algo porque ya vi tu cara, ya hable con él… aparte el muy en el fondo es un caballero aunque aparente otra cosa_

P –Si rubia aparte solo vamos como amigos

_R –Y que hiciste con Finn_

_**Q –nada ya hable con él… pero no princesa no te puedo decir lo que hablamos**_

_R –que ahora ya son muy amiguitos como para compartir secretos_

_**Q –no tanto pero no te preocupes **_

P –Que le pasa trato de hacer algo de nueva cuenta porque lo voy y lo mato

_**Q –no Puck yo creo que con lo que está pasando en más que suficiente para darse cuenta todo lo que hiso en todo estos mesas**_

P –bueno este nos vemos en la noche

_R –adiós Puck y acuérdate que mañana hay que estudiar para el examen _

P –Si no se me olvida

Las clases continuaron en total calma ya que en la noche tenían fiesta por lo que todos estaba emocionados, había dado el ultimo toque del día en William McKinley, en los pasillos se encontraban platicando Kurt, Sam, Britt y Santana principalmente de una cosa que faltaba para la boda de las muchachas.

S –Bueno dejémonos de tonterías pero hay que empezar a organizar la despedida de solteras de la enana y de la rubia

K –Y quien hará cual

S –bueno yo creo que Sam, Puck y yo podemos organizar en la de la rubia

B –Y Kurt y yo hacemos el de Rachie

K –pero algo si Santana que no creo que le haga nada de gracia a la diva, abstente de contratar bailarinas exóticas

S –no te preocupes Porcelana… Rachel se va a enterar de todo esto cuando ya estemos llevando a cada una a la fiesta

B –Kurt podemos hacer algo picante nosotras

K –ya lo veremos Britt… ya nos vamos porque nos tenemos que alistar para hoy en la noche

La tarde prosiguió para todos entre los preparativos de la noche, Rachel y Quinn estaban en la cama de la morena arreglando los últimos detalles de una de las sorpresas que tenían para la noche para una de sus amigas, la rubia había decidido no nominarse para reina ya que al fin tenia lo que siempre había anhelado, estaba entre mimos y arrumacos dulces y llenos de pasión aun sabiendo que si seguían así podía hacérseles tarde pero a ninguna le importaba estaba disfrutando al fin su felicidad por lo que no les importaba nada.

La noche llego y a la pareja se les había hecho tarde ya que habían recibido mensajes de sus amigos de que ya todos estaban y solo faltaban ellas, se apresuraron a salir no sin antes tomarse fotos con tos sus padres que creyendo pertinente hacer toda una sesión de fotos con ellas. En cuanto llegaron fueron recibidas por sus amigos, se dieron cuenta que ya todos estaban adentrados en el baile, platicando y sobre todo a Puck tratando de esquivar a Sue para alcoholizar el poche. En un momento de la noche en la que estaban Finn, Kurt, Britt, Santana, Quinn y Rachel platicando sobre todo y nada, cada vez era más pasado el muchacho gigante por la latina pero aun así no perdía oportunidad de lanzar algún comentario sarcástico a Finn el cual empezaba tomar más a ligera.

F –bueno no sé si me estoy metiendo donde no debo pero Rachel ya vieron quienes vas a organizar sus despedidas de soltera

S –Exacto Finnocence te estas metiendo donde no debes

B –ya Santy el solo hizo una pregunta

_R –Ya Santana y tienes razón Finn eso se me había olvidado _

K –Bueno yo creo que lo mejor es que Britt y yo te la hagamos a ti Rachel, y pues Puck y Santana a Quinn

_**Q –me parece buena idea**_

_R –a mí no_

S –y porque no

_R –porque podíamos hacer una juntas_

B –no Rachie así por separado esta mejor

_**Q –Si princesa**_

_R –bien_

F –Kurt puedo ayudarles

K –En verdad

F –si tengo algo genial

B –Si Rachie hacemos algo picante

_R –bien pero escúchame López no quiero nada de golfas bailarinas me entendiste_

S –porque no aquí la rubia tiene derecho de gozar su último día de soltería, aparte no dudo mucho que lo que tienen en mente tanto Hudson con Britt este muy alejado a lo que yo tengo en mente

K –te equivocas

S –Como sea cada quien organiza la despedida coo quiera, y si yo quiero bailarinas eso tendré

_R –Quinn Fabray di algo o te atienes a las consecuencias_

_**Q –este que consecuencias**_

_R –En buscar consuelo en tu mano para tus necesidades… así que yo o Santana_

_**Q –bien Santana ya escuchaste a Rachel **_

S –bien no haré nada malo, contenta

_R -Satisfecha_

Lo que ninguno vio fue los changuitos que puso la latina. El resto de la fiesta continuo sin más alborotos, solo Brittany y Quinn trataron de evitar que Santana y Rachel se quedaran solas para que no pudieran matarse, cuando llego el momento de anunciar al rey y la reina del baile Santana y Brittany subieron aunque la latina creí que no ganarían lo que no contaban era de la campaña sutil y agresiva solo si era necesario ya que la diva estaba en contra de usar a violencia; todo New Directions había buscado la forma de que el alumnado votara porque la pareja como Rey y Reina del baile, Santana se había sorprendido pero en cuanto vio en la dirección de la rubia y la diva les sonrió ya que se percató de que eso había sido obra de las dos.

Al final del baile todo y todos había salido de buen humor y un poco borrachos ya que de alguna forma Rachel había distraído a Sue y Puck había aprovechado el momento para poner el alcohol, los miembros de New Directions estaban felices y listos para las seccionales, más juntos que nunca. Las muchachas estaban en la entrada de la casa delo Berry disfrutando de apapachos que se deban las dos, besos, caricias.

_**Q –Sabes lo feliz que estoy… el año pasado yo te había cacheado, mi pareja lo habían botado pero de cierta forma termine pasando la noche contigo, dese poder tener más agallas y al final de la noche confesarte la verdad pero era cobarde, creí que lo mejor para ti era que nunca supieras de la verdad de mis sentimientos porque no creí ser lo suficiente buena para ti**_

_R –pero ya vez que no es así… que eres todo lo que siempre he querido o lo que cualquier persona sana desearía tener_

_**Q –Cada vez está más cerca la boda**_

_R –lose_

_**Q –Estoy feliz y deseo que ya llegue ese día para poder al fin llamarte mi esposa**_

_R –yo igual Lucy_

_**Q –te amo Rachel**_

_R –y yo a ti te amo Lucy_

_**Q –Bueno ahora vamos adentro y me demuestras que tanto me amas**_

_R –está bien, ya deben de estar dormidos nuestros padres_

_**Q –lo bueno del cuarto es que esta insonorizado**_

_R –vamos _

Al final de la noche estaban felices porque todos sus amigos están juntos, de que a las nacionales llegarían más unidos que nunca y con más ganas de ganar el primer lugar, Quinn estaba más segura de que ese año sería un buen año en las seccionales, pero principalmente estaba más ansiosa acerca del día ya que quería con todas las ganas que la fecha se acercara para que al fin pudieran estar las dos juntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-no me odien un capitulo corto

-en el siguiente Nacionales, graduación, el futuro de Puck y Britt se resolverá, la decisión final de Finn

-Ya solo faltan solo 4 capítulos…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (Alma León)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	40. Destinos y Despedías

**Destinos y Despedías**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Era el día 25 de mayo el día de la ceremonia de graduación, Quinn se había levantado mucho antes que Rachel, tomando en cuenta la noche bastante larga que habían tenido no entendía como se había levantado temprano pero mientras estaba despierta se quedó observando a su prometida y recordando todo lo que había pasado en las Nacionales, todos los recuerdos de ese día le invadieron la cabeza.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback. Sábado 19 de Mayo, Chicago<strong>

Era sábado 19 de mayo el día de las tan esperadas Nacionales para New Directions, estaban en el teatro donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso, Rachel estaba paseando por la explanada del lugar mientras sus amigos, Shellby, Emma, Sue, Judy y los Berry estaban adentro, por alguna extraña razón la judía se encontraba nerviosa pero no entendía la razón, estaba caminado de un lado a otro cuando escucho que alguien la hablaba.

J –Rachel

_R –Jessie _

J –un gusto verte… cada día estas más hermosa

_R –que haces aquí_

J –Soy el entrenador de Vocal Adrenaline

_R –Pero porque_

J –porque me buscaron después de que no ganaron el año pasado

_R –Sabes que me alegra verte siempre… y dime Jessie que vas a hacer cuando ganemos_

J –bueno en el caso de que se diera eso… tengo una propuesta de trabajo para dirigir un excelente coro

_R –me alegro_

Quinn había salido a buscar a Rachel porque ya debían prepararse al ser ellos los primeros que pasarían en la competencia. La rubia había logrado divisar a su hermosa novia pero al verla se dio cuenta que no estaba sola sino todo lo contrario estaba acompañada, en cuanto más se iba acercando, se iba percatando más del acompañante de la morena por eso al estar al lado de su diva le poso el brazo en la cintura y se quedó mirando al muchacho el cual percibió un poco de odio por parte de la mujer que acaba de llegar a donde estaba él con la pequeña cantante judía.

_**Q –St. James diría que es un gusto el verte pero estaría mintiendo **_

J –Quinn tan bella como siempre

_**Q –No me convences con tus palabras**_

_R –Quinn que haces aquí_

_**Q –Vine por ti para que ya nos empecemos a preparar **_

_R –a ok ahorita vamos _

_**Q –bueno creo que es momento de que nos vayamos, esperemos que esto no se vuelva a repetir**_

J –Quinn porque siento cierto odio

_**Q –en verdad me lo preguntas, Rachel es la persona más indulgente eso es lo maravilloso de ella pero yo no soy ella, de todos modos llegaste tarde de nuevo ella esta con alguien mas**_

_R –Jessie perdónala no sé qué le pasa… pero aprovechando si estoy con alguien más de hecho me voy a casar_

J –lo sé, me alegro de que no sea con gigantón y te felicito que estés con esta linda rubia celosa

_**Q –Como lo supiste**_

J – Shellby me lo digo cuando vino a proponerme ser el nuevo entrenador de New Directions ya que ella se ira a Nueva York con ustedes también me dijo que se va a casar con la pelirroja orientadora

_R –eres tu quien te vas a quedar a cargo del coro_

J –Si soy yo y no te preocupes no lo entrenare de una forma loco, seguiré como siempre

_**Q –entonces tú ya sabias de los nuestro**_

J –si y me alegro hacen una linda pareja

_**Q –lo siento pro como me porte contigo**_

J –no hay problema, si estuviera en tu lugar cuidaría a Rachel de la misma forma en que tú la cuidas

_R –bueno Quinn creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a preparar_

Quinn y Rachel se despidieron de Jessie y se dirigieron a donde ya estaban los demás preparándose para la presentación las primeras en pasar serian Santana, Mercedes, Quinn y Tina seguidas de un solo de Rachel para terminar con una canción de grupo, todos estaban nerviosos ya que serían los primeros en pasar. Antes de que Quinn subiera al escenario y se colocara en su posición se dio cuenta de que la diva estaba actuando más raro de costumbre.

_**Q –Que pasa Rachel**_

_R –nada solo que estoy un poco nerviosa_

_**Q –no tienes porque tú eres una grandiosa cantante así que no te preocupes cantaras igual de perfecto que siempre**_

_R –gracias, deberías de irte a poner en tu lugar_

La primera canción The Edge of Glory había quedado excepcional cuando Rachel se iba poner en su lugar logro a ver a Carmen Tibideaux que llegaba y se sentaba por lo que la ataco un nerviosismo Kurt lo vio ya que la diva se detuvo de caminar, Quinn igual al ver lo que le pasaba a la morena iba a toda prisa a su lado.

K –Rachel que te pasa

_R –Es Carmen esta entre el publico_

_**Q –pero no tienes por qué estar nerviosa**_

_R –claro que si a lo mejor tuve una mala presentación_

K –Rachel si hubieras tenido una mala presentación no estaría aquí

_**Q –Es cierto a lo mejor es todo lo contrario… cálmate Rachel olvídate de todos y de todo, concentra en esta presentación deja a todos los presentes sin palabras como lo haces conmigo cada vez que te escucho cantar **_

K –Rachel olvídate de la razón del porque esta ella aquí solo concéntrate…

_**Q –… en cantar que es lo que más amas en esta vida**_

_R –bien voy_

Rachel siguió su camino en cuanto llego a donde le correspondía volteo a ver a la rubia que estaba atrás de ella, le dio una sonrisa y se dedicó a cantar It's All Coming Back to Me Now, dejo ir todos sus sentimientos en la canción, hizo lo que le había dicho Quinn que solo cantara sin importar nada ni nadie solo por el hecho de amar el canto.

Al termino del solo de Rachel siguió inmediatamente el numero grupal con Paradise by the Dashboard Light, al término de toda la presentación de New Directios el público estaba de pie, bajaron del escenario las ultimas eran Rachel y Quinn, cuando iban en camino a los camerinos fueron abordadas por la reclutadora de NYADA, la diva al verla no supo que decir.

CT –Srta. Berry he venido a entregarle en persona su carta, me tome la libertad de venirla a entregársela ya que estoy unos días por aquí, espero que el resultado de la carta no la desconcierte… bueno me retiro… suerte con el concurso

_R –Y ahora Quinn_

_**Q –ahora puedes abrir la carta y ver lo que siempre has estado esperando**_

_R –pero no la escuchaste el resultado me va a desconcertar, eso quiere decir que no entre_

_**Q –Rachel si no hubieras entrado crees que ella hubiera venido a entregarte la carta en persona**_

_R –no lo sé por cortesía tal vez_

_**Q –Ábrela para que terminemos con las dudas de una vez**_

_R –tengo miedo_

_**Q –no tienes porque… pase lo que pase siempre voy a estar contigo me escuchaste**_

_R –Bueno… pero tengo que ir hablando mientras hablo la carta porque estoy sumamente nerviosa sobre esto_

_**Q –lose**_

_R –ya casi termino_

_**Q –te espero**_

_R –bueno… aquí esta…. Srta. Rachel Barbara Berry nos es grato informarle por medio de esta carta especial sobre el resultado de su entrada a NYADA, esperemos que nuestra decisión sea bien recibida por su parte, el comité de admisiones tiene el honor de infórmale que ha sido…_

_**Q –Que Rachel**_

_R –no puedo tengo miedo_

_**Q –Presta para acá**_

_R –Ten pues_

_**Q -… el comité de admisiones tiene el honor de infórmale que ha sido ACPETADA para formar parte de nuestras futuras estrellas debido al gran potencial que representa usted, sin más por el momento esperando verla prontamente me despido. Atentamente Carmen Tibideaux**_

_R –ENTRE_

_**Q –claro Rachel nadie en su sano juicio dejaría ir a la próxima estrella de Broadway**_

_R –gracias_

_**Q –porque**_

_R –por ser mi luz en mis momentos de oscuridad_

_**Q –bueno vamos a compartirle a los demás la nueva y buena noticia**_

La noticia había sido muy bien recibida por todo el mundo. Habían pasado un par de horas y en el escenario se encontraban los tres mejores entre ellos Vocal Adrenaline y New Directions. El tercer lugar fue para el tercer coro, cuando quedaban los dos grandes rivales, los nervios en los miembros de New Directions no daban para más cada uno sentía que el corazón en cualquier momento saltaría de su lugar, al ser tanto la angustia hizo que no percibieran inmediatamente que ellos habían sido los ganadores hasta que uno de ellos grito emocionado, ese había sido uno de los días más felices en la vida de todos los muchachos integrante de New Directions.

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

><p>Rachel tenía rato que se había levantado pero se había quedado contemplando a su hermosa prometida, ya que el verla toda perdida en sus pensamientos era una de las cosas que le gustaba hacer a la diva; la porrista estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se habia percatado de la mirada penetrante de la judía hasta que un leve movimiento que hizo la pequeña cantante.<p>

_**Q –Rachel estas despierta**_

_R –Ya lo estoy_

_**Q –Cuanto llevas despierta**_

_R –un rato pero me encanta verte cuando estás pensando… a todo esto que pensabas_

_**Q –sobre las nacionales**_

_R –que bueno que ganamos_

_**Q –fue un grandioso día**_

_R –porque parte en particular_

_**Q –por todo en general**_

_R –eres un encanto_

_**Q –Pero me amas así… **_

_R –claro que así te amo_

_**Q –Cree que todavía tenemos tiempo para seguir con lo de la noche**_

_R –por dios Quinn todavía tienes energía después de lo que hicimos_

_**Q –efectivamente para eso créeme nunca voy a perder energía **_

Rachel no pudo resistir a los encantos de la rubia y se dejó llevar, estuvieron haciendo el amor hasta una hora decente de la mañana en la que ya no hubo más remedido para levantarse ya que tenían que arreglar los últimos detalles de la boda, y más porque ese día era un complicado día debido a que era la ceremonia de graduación y en la noche la despedida de solteras.

La mañana transcurrió entre prisas de un lado a otro, de una forma extraña Rachel había acabado con Puck como su chofer, era una mañana muy carrereada ya que tenía que recoger varias cosas entre eso el vestido de novia de ella, ya que Quinn iría a recoger el suyo.

P –Rachel no te había dicho

_R –Que cosa Noah_

P –gracias

_R –de que_

P –por ayudarme, si no hubieras estado no sé qué me hubiera pasado

_R –no es nada sabes muy bien que eres como mi hermano_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback. Lunes 21 de Mayo, William McKinley High School<strong>

Rachel y Puck habían entrado por los pasillos de la escuela, el muchacho judío iba muy nervioso ya que ese día tenía que presentar el examen más importante de su vida, ya que ese examen marcaria lo que pasaría con él, también porque no quería decepcionar a Rachel. La judía iba junto con su amigo ella notaba que su mejor amigo estaba nervioso por eso al llegar a salón en donde haría el examen se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta lo tomo de la mano.

_R –Noah no tienes por qué estar nervioso… yo confió en ti, eres un muchacho amable, de cierta manera caballeroso pero sobre todo listo solo tienes que confiar de la misma que yo confió en ti… _

P –Pero Rachel y si estas poniendo demasiada confianza en mí y en verdad soy todo lo que la gente piensa de mi

_R –no Noah siempre he sabido que eras una buena persona por lo tanto sé que puedas llegar a convertir en un excelente hombre pero tienes que creerlo… y no tienes por qué tener miedo porque hemos estudiado demasiado para este examen_

P –Esta bien… me esperas a que salga

_R –Claro_

Después de casi una hora el muchacho del mohicano salió por la puerta, los dos se quedaron esperando a que la maestra saliera con el resulta, los dos se daban vueltas por el pasillo a que la profesor saliera con el resulta que marcaría la vida de Puck, después de quince minutos la profesora salió con el examen y se lo entrego al muchacho le dio media sonrisa y volvió a entrar al salón.

P –No puedo verlo… tómalo y dime

_R –bien ahí vamos… dice que… debes creerme más y que debes creer más en ti… _

P –Que

_R –que aprobaste_

P –en verdad no me estas mintiendo

_R -me ofendes, y es en serio_

P –gracias

_R –no hay nada que agradecer, bueno vamos a contarle a los demás_

P –Tengo algo que decirte antes… si bien no hice la solicitud para universidad ahora porque creí que no me iba a graduar…

_R –te dije que lo hicieras_

P –bueno como sea, la voy a hacer para el otro años voy a tomarme este tiempo… pero antes que digas algo ya sé que quiero estudiar

_R –y que es_

P –quiero estudiar administración de empresas, me gusta

_R –si es lo que te gusta por mi está bien_

P –bueno ahora si vamos a informarle a los demás

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

><p>Mientras los judíos seguían con los suyo; en otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Quinn con Santana haciendo mandados que les había encargado Rachel, si bien las dos tenían a tratarse mal siempre se preocupaba de la otra desde el momento que se conocieron en eso consistió su amistad.<p>

S –Que piensas rubia

_**Q –en nada**_

S –Estas nerviosa mañana te amarras al enano

_**Q –Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que le digas así… no estoy nerviosa**_

S –Sabes que se lo digo de cariño

_**Q –Y dime tu que paso con Britt he querido preguntarte pero últimamente he tenido mucho en la cabeza**_

S –Sabes que sin Britt no soy nada así que no me imagino estar alejada de ella

_**Q –Que quiere decir eso **_

S –Sabes que ella es inteligente solo que de forma diferente eso es lo que me encanta de ella

_**Q –y la boda**_

S –Para diciembre

_**Q –Que bueno y dime en donde va estudiar bien podría tratar en NYADA**_

S –pues no quiere estudiar para eso

_**Q –Que**_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback. Casa de Santana<strong>

Santana y Brittany estaban tumbadas en la cama; desnudas, agotadas, sudorosas pero principalmente felices, dejaban que el tiempo pasara estabas más que felices ese día se habían enterado que tras mucho esfuerzo de parte de la rubia inocente había logrado aprobar cada una de las materias.

S –Britt donde quieres estudiar

B –Contigo en Columbia

S –pero no quieres estudiar con lo que más que es el baile

B –Amo el baile Santy y espero tener algún día me estudio para enseñarle a los niños pero en estos días en lo que tuve que estar estudiando y que se complicaba todo porque yo veo al mundo de diferente manera me di cuenta que quiero estudiar algo para ayudar a las personas a darse cuenta de lo que son y ayudarlos a salir pero principalmente a niños como yo… quiero estudiar psicología

S –si es lo que realmente deseas sabes que te voy a apoyar pero estas segura

B –muy segura

S –Entonces te apoyo lo sabes

B –lo sé por eso te amo

S –yo igual te amo

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Q –Bien por Britt, es buena carrera para ella ya que ellas es como un detector de mentiras y sabe leer muy bien a las personas<strong>_

S –lo se

_**Q –y tu latina ya sabes lo que vas a estudiar**_

S quiero estudiar relaciones públicas, por lo que estás viendo a la futura represéntate de tu futura esposa

_**Q –me alegro por ti**_

S –basta de cursilerías y sigamos con los encargos de la enana

Toda la mañana se había ido en pequeñas cosas en ir a buscar de aquí y de allá, eran como las dos de la tarde la ceremonia era a las 5 de la tarde iba con un buen tiempo, todos en la casa de los Berry empezaron a arreglarse.

Russell llego con Emily a las 4 de la tarde, los Berry ya estaban listos al igual que Quinn solo faltaban Rachel y Judy terminar; Shellby, Emma y Beth irían directo a McKinley ya que la orientadora sería la encargada de entregar los diplomas a los graduados.

Después de que las dos personas que faltaba por terminar de arreglarse bajaran todos se tomaron fotos durante un rato e inmediatamente salieron en dirección de la escuela. En cuanto llegaron faltaban quince minutos para que empezara la ceremonia, los adultos y Emily fueron en busca de sus lugares que les había guardado Shellby mientas los graduados se fueron a otra parte. Quinn se dirigió inmediatamente a hablar con Mike y Tina mientas que Rachel fue en busca de Finn.

_R –Dime Finn ya está todo arreglado, nadie sospecha_

F –Logre averiguar lo que tramaban y bueno ya hice unos arreglos y ya está todo listo

_R –nadie sospecha_

F –no Rachel nadie sospecha nada

_R –perfecto, ya sabes ni una palabra de esto a nadie_

F –entendido… antes que te vayas quería decirte a ti primero luego a Quinn pero ya tome una decisión

_R –y que pensaste_

F –bueno después de pensarlo mucho de hacer un pequeño experimento y de unas variantes entre ellas una plática con Kurt me di cuenta que a Shuster de la única forma que lo quiero es como a una figura paterna

_R –y como lo tomo_

F –pues no bien fue algo como decirlo

_R –Fue algo incomodo_

F –me imagino que así te sentías

_R –Exactamente_

F –le tuve que decir a Burt por consejo de Kurt y bueno ya fue hablar con él tan parece que funciono

_R –Creo que la ceremonia ya va empezar vamos_

Después de entregar los diplomas era el turno a uno de los graduados a dirigir una palabras por eso la encargada de dar las palabras ese año se dirigió a donde debía y de la nada saco un papel, antes de empezar Quinn dirigió una mirada a la dueña de todos sus sueños, Rachel con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa le deseo suerte.

_**Q –Buenas Tardes queridos graduados, profesores y padres de familia, hoy es el fin de una etapa pero el inicio de otra, a lo largo de estos años todos nosotros hemos experimentado lo que conlleva madurar muchos lo hemos afrontado de maneras terribles pero gracias a dios hemos rectificado a tiempo, quiere pensar que esta generación en especial a dejado una huella grande para futuros alumnos, me voy sabiendo que mucho de nosotros hemos ayudado a cambiar esta escuela pero principalmente me voy sabiendo que una persona especial fue la causante de todos estos cambios, me voy consiente que una persona fue la que ayudo a que muchos de nosotros nos encontráramos con nuestro verdaderos yo, no creo ser la única que agradece a Rachel Berry por haber iluminado nuestro camino en un largo túnel, me voy sabiendo que mi futura esposa fue la responsable de que en esta escuela se respire un ambiente de paz, Rachel te amo y no me da pena decirlo, ya para terminar deseo que todos obtengan lo que desean, felicidades y gracias**_

Todos los asistentes le aplaudieron, en tanto Quinn se dirigió a donde estaba la diva y el beso sin importar quien las viera; Figgins digo su discurso coincidiendo con Quinn de que muchos de los graduados dejaban enseñanzas y dejando a una escuela completamente diferente pero principalmente más tolerante: con las palabras de él se dio por terminada la ceremonia. Era un alboroto el auditorio por toda la gente, Kurt había arrastrado a Rachel al salón del coro, en su mano llevaba un sobre blanco, los dos se quedaron viendo, mientras Kurt fue abriendo el sobre, la diva esperaba expectante a lo que decía su amigo.

_R –y bien Kurt_

K –yo… yo… lamentablemente no entre, ahora que voy a hacer Rachel

_R –ya lo averiguaremos… Kurt por algo pasan las cosas a lo mejor debes meditar otra opción_

K -cual

_R –La rama de la moda_

K –Tú crees

_R –yo digo que por alguna razón las cosas pasan… eres bueno con eso también _

K –Ya veremos tenemos tiempo para ver que hacer… pero de todas formas me voy a Nueva York

Los dos se abrazaron si bien para Kurt se le había cerrado una puerta de cierta manera se le había abierto otra igual de interesante que la otra. Quinn había estado buscando a Rachel por lo que fue a comprobar al salón del coro y efectivamente ahí estaban ella abrazando a Kurt.

_**Q –lamento interrumpir… Kurt te busca Burt**_

K –gracias nos vemos en la noche Rachel, nos vemos mañana rubia

_R –Ya se fue _

_**Q –que le paso**_

_R –luego te digo_

_**Q –Ya tenemos que irnos recuerda que tenemos la despedida hoy**_

_R –si es cierto_

_**Q –Sabes que me da nostalgia dejar este lugar**_

_R –lo se estoy igual que tu _

_**Q –pero no nos queda de otra ha llegado el momento de decir adiós y decirle hola a nuestro nuevo futuro**_

_R –Bueno vamos que hay todavía más cosas que hacer_

La pareja salió tomada de las manos del salón del coro recorriendo lentamente los pasillos y despidiéndose mentalmente de ese lugar, al llegar a las afueras de la escuela y le dieron la bienvenida a lo nuevo en sus vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Bueno siguiente la despedida de soltera

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (Alma León)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	41. Despedidas de Solteras

**Despedidas de Solteras**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Después de haber abandonado McKinley las muchachas volvieron a casa de los Berry para cambiarse en ropas más cómodas para las respectivas despedidas de solteras; la de Quinn se era bien sabido que sería en casa de Puck mientras que la de Rachel, ni la misma diva sabia la ocurrencia de uno de sus organizadores.<p>

En cuanto la pareja había pasado la puerta del cuarto de la morena se habían dejado guiar por la pura pasión separándose solo para cambiarse de ropas pero inmediatamente regresando a sus posiciones en la cama, ninguna quería separarse y estaban consiente de que si seguían en esa posición Santana entraría por Quinn y se la llevaría a rastras pero a no les importaban. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo hasta que una enojada latina abrió con una pata la puerta del cuarto por lo que solo atinaron a separarse y quedar viendo a la otra morena.

S –Que carajos con ustedes… tu debías estarme esperando para llevarte a tu despedida en lugar de estar así con la enana

_**Q –Ya Santana se nos fue el avión**_

S –Como sea vámonos rubia despídete de tu amada

_**Q –Bien, te veo mañana… ya deseo que sea la hora**_

S –bien basta de cursilerías

En casa de Puck ya se encontraban Mike, Sam, Artie, Rory y Dave, Azimio así como diversas diferentes personas de diferentes clubes y equipos que al enterarse de la despedida de la capitana de la porristas estaba siendo organizada por Santana y Puck no perdieron la oportunidad de preguntar si podían asistir; la fiesta ya estaba a todo lo que daba solo faltaba la anfitriona. Todos estaban dispersos, el alcohol circulando sin cesar gracias a hermosas mujeres que fungían como meseras, cuando al fin llegaron las dos personas que faltaban la fiesta continuo más alocada de lo que estaba.

En tanto en la casa de los Berry se encontraba Rachel esperando a Finn el cual iba retrasado en tiempo, cuando al fin llego entro a prisa sabía que iba tarde, en cuanto entro fue en busca de la diva que estaba sentada en la sala.

_R –Al fin Finn_

F –Si perdón pero se atravesaron ciertas cosas, lo que me pediste esta en mi casa, mi ayudante me avisara cuando sea el momento así que todo está listo…

_R –Bien vámonos_

F –Pero antes yo sé que por mi historial no confías en mí pero necesito que te tapes los ojos

_R –En primera confió en ti y segunda para que_

F –Es parte de la sorpresa…

_R –bien_

Finn inmediatamente le tapo los ojos a Rachel y la guio a la camioneta para llevarla a su destino que era a la casa de fin de semana de los Berry. Sintió que el camino fue muy lento o muy rápido no sabía muy bien, escucho como abrían la puerta y sintió una mano, fue dirigida a su destino pero podía escuchar la música a todo volumen, mientras iba siendo guiada a algún lugar y fue sentada inmediatamente, sentía aire correr por lo que supo inmediatamente que estaba al aire libre, en cuanto le fue quitado el pañuelo de la cara no se preparó para encontrar un verdadero caos.

A su lado estaban sus amigos Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Sugar, Emily, Blaine y Finn. Podía ver claramente que había alcohol, pero lo que no se preparó a ver fue a hombre y mujeres completamente en cueros, unas como jaulas con mujeres semi desnudas y a un montón de alumnos alcoholizados disfrutando de juegos y bailes; ella creía más bien dicho esperaba que su despedida fuera algo mas calmado a comparación con la de Quinn pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

_R –Me pueden decir de quien fue la idea de todo esto, es literalmente una fiesta de burdel al aire libre_

K –Fue de Brittany

_R –pero como_

B –Lord ayudo… me digo lo que podíamos hacer y bueno hice algunas cosas

_R –Me puedes decir para qué es esa pasarela_

B –Para un desfile… espera aquí

Y con eso todos sus compañeros se desaparecieron y ella se quedó ahí sentada sin saber exactamente que pasa por la cabeza de Brittany cuando organizo todo eso. En tanto en otra parte de Lima para ser más exactos en la casa de Puck, estaba el resto de New Directions; Quinn, Santana y Puck estaban jugando Strip Póker con algunas de las supuestas meseras y con algunos otros, el que ya era más que evidente que iba perdiendo y por mucho era Puck el cual ya solo se encontraba en ropa interior, en tanto los demás estaba dispersos ya fuera platicando o jugando o bailando.

Regresando a las afueras de Lima, Rachel seguía sin entender muy bien donde se había metido Brittany, en cuanto la rubia volvió iba con un micrófono en la mano.

B –Bueno todos presten atención… vamos a empezar con la pasarela, van a hacer un recorrido y enseguida y de terminar con la pasarela irán con Finn sacaran un papelito y en base a lo que diga es lo que harán para Rachel

_R –Que estás loca_

B –Kurt amárrala a la silla para que disfrute

K –lo siento Diva pero no me pareció tan mala idea

_R –Como, si hay hombre literalmente desnudos aquí… como no la detuvieron_

K –porque a nadie le hace mal un poco de diversión desenfrenada aparte ya me entere de lo que tienes planeado

_R –quien te lo digo_

K –nadie solo lo escuche cuando lo hablaban Finn y Sam, estás loca

_R –lose _

B –Bueno empecemos con la primera… Candy

Y de algún lugar salió una muchacha pelirroja de muy buen ver, de repente Rachel se sintió en un lugar donde los hombres acostumbran en ir a babear por bellas mujeres. En el recorrido la muchacha fue aventando besos a los presentes o se les acercaba y los fintaba en quererlos besar; en cuanto llego con Finn agarro su papelito, y en seguida fue en paso determinante hasta donde estaba una muy nerviosa Rachel.

C –Bueno… me hubiera gustado algo más ni modo…

Termino de acercarse se le sentó en las piernas a la judía y poso su boca en el cuello de la cantante dejando un marcado beso con una pequeña mordida e inmediatamente se levantó saliendo de ahí. Así Brittany fue llamando a un par de mujeres más que dejaba en babados a todos, a una les toco darle besos a la morena en diferentes partes del cuerpo, a otra le toco que la diva le diera un chupetón y a una última le toco darle un baile sugerente ya para ese momento Rachel ya estaba entrada de calor debido a los tragos que le fueron pasando.

De regreso en casa de Puck parecía ir un poco más tranquila la fiesta que se pensaba que debía ser más salvaje, lo que no sabía Quinn la cual solo estaba ya en pantalones y brasier que tanto Santana como Puck le tenían preparada una sorpresita pero lo que ni Santana ni Puck se esperaban es que Sam, Finn y Rachel tenían otros planes para la sorpresita.

Rachel veía como ya todos estaban casi borrachos como sus amigos habían dejado convencerse para eso, pero también se preguntaba cómo no se esperó algo así cuando quedaron de acuerdo en que Brittany sería la organizadora de su despedía, Finn fue y la tomo del brazo y la guio adentro de la casa, y de ahí a un cuarto y volvió a hacer lo que antes Kurt había hecho, la sentó en una silla y la amarro.

_R –Y ahora_

F –bueno no puedo decirte

_R –Todavía no te habla Sam_

F –Todavía… bueno te dejo

Por la puerta del cuarto entro la sexy pelirroja llamada Candy, Rachel entendió inmediatamente que eso no era nada bueno pero dejo que la mujer le bailara de manera muy sensual, a causa del alcohol evidente en su sistema había dejado la preocupación y disfrutaba completamente del espectáculo, pero de repente entro Finn por la puerta.

F –Lamento interrumpir pero ya es hora

_R –ok, lo siento preciosa pero tengo cosas que hacer_

C –Ok

K –están aquí esto es una locura, Brittany ya se puso a bailar, Mercedes y Tina están encima de dos hombres

_R –tú lo pudiste evitar, te aguantas tengo que salir, te veo en mi casa te llevas a todos para allá y a los demás los corres_

K –bien Rachel

Finn y Rachel salieron en dirección a su primer destino que era la casa de los Hummel Hudson para que se pudiera cambiar la diva, ahí no tardaron relativamente nada, al llegar a la casa de Puck, el muchacho se estaciono

_R –bien me esperar aquí… en cuanto termine lo que vine a hacer; salgo para que me llevas a mi casa_

F –Ok Rachel mientras averiguo lo que hizo Kurt

Sam ya estaba esperando a la pequeña judía, aunque él era el único que sabía quién era porque para Santana y Puck era una bailarina exótica que había buscado el rubio para un baile súper sensual y privado para Quinn. En tanto la ex –porrista estaba atada a una silla con los ojos vendados y sola en el cuarto de Puck, ella estaba plenamente consciente que al final ninguno de los dos había respetado la voluntad de su prometida. En tanto en el estudio de la casa de los Puckerman se encontraban Santana con Puck y la desnudista, le había pedido que se desabrochara la gabardina negra que llevaba, con lo que se encontraron fue con un hermoso cuerpo bien formado en una conjunto de ropa interior negro con encaje y sobre todo un antifaz que le tapa muy bien la cara.

S –bueno te vamos a guiar a donde está la anfitriona de la despedida, no la desates ni le quites la venda de los ojos

P –Como te llamas

_R –Brenda_

S –tu voz se me hace conocida

_R –Vamos_

Los tres fueron a donde Quinn estaba. La rubia había escuchado que alguien abría la puerta y que alguien entraba. Como no podía ver nada sentía que su sentido del odio se agudizaba más, escucho pasos y luego sintió como alguien se le apoyaba en cuerpo y le decía la odio con voz ronca y sensual que disfrutara, la muchacha le bailo, se le restregó y le fue dejando besos por todo el cuerpo, Rachel le quito la venda a Quinn y dejo que viera el espectáculo, la rubia se sentía mal al disfrutar del súper baile sensual y erótico de la bailarina, el conjunto de ropa interior en encaje le acentuaba bien pero lo que le daba más misticismo era el antifaz, después de alrededor de 30 minutos en donde Rachel estuvo provocando a su prometida termino dejándole un beso lleno de pasión carnal desenfrenada por parte de las dos y en seguida de eso salió sin detenerse y voltear ver a nadie más pero fue detenida.

S –bueno espero que hayas hecho tu trabajo

_R –no te preocupes latina_

Y con eso Santana se queso perpleja ya que solo había una persona que le decía así, y esa persona era Rachel por lo que se quedó atónita sin atinar a decir nada.

Eran como las tres de la mañana y la diva seguía despierta esperando a sus amigos los cuales regresaban con Kurt y Finn, en cuanto llegaron todos se dispuso a acomodarlos para dormir y en cuanto estuvieron ya acomodados, ella se fue a su cuarto a descansar para el ajetreado día que le esperaba.

En tanto en la casa de Puck la fiesta había acabado desde de las dos de la mañana, Quinn había estado tratando de dormir pero la culpa la carcomía por lo que se dejó de tonterías y le marco a la morena.

_R –Quinn que fue_

_**Q –lo siento**_

_R –porque… te estas arrepintiendo a unas horas de la boda_

_**Q –no claro que no… **_

_R –entonces_

_**Q –es que Santana y Puck contrataron a una bailarina yo no pude hacer nada porque estaba atada al final me beso y me gusto… te hable por que la culpa me estaba matando…**_

_R –Quinn…_

_**Q -… y no quiero que te enojes y no creas que te amo…**_

_R –Quinn_

_**Q -… pero ellos me tendieron una trampa**_

_R –LUCY QUINN FABRAY_

_**Q –Que fue Rachel**_

_R –te estoy tratando de decir que no hay nada que perdonarte…_

_**Q –Sabes que la bailarina tenía la misma forma de mirar tuya… hasta pese que eras tu**_

_R –sabes porque no tengo nada que perdonarte… estabas en lo correcto era yo_

_**Q –como**_

_R –me imagine que Santana no me iba a hacer caso, por lo que le pedí a Finn que me ayudara… no iba a permitir que ninguna zorra se te insinuara… pero yo si tengo que disculparme_

_**Q –porque**_

_R –Britt contrato bailarina para que me bailarinas, me besaran y me mordieran_

_**Q –no tengo que perdonarte nada… debí imaginar que algo así se le ocurriría**_

_R –ya deseo que sea mañana _

_**Q –Yo también**_

_R –bueno hay que dormir nos espera un gran día… te amo _

_**Q –yo también te amo**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Para el penúltimo capitulo la boda… se aceptan sugerencias peticiones en cuanto como quieren que sea la boda de las muchachas…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (Alma León)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	42. La Boda

**La Boda**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana cuando por fin se levantó la rubia de la cama, la boda era al mediodía, la razón simplemente porque a Rachel le gusto esa hora del día para realizar la boda, después de asearse un poco, se dirigió a la planta de abajo, en cuanto estuvo en el comedor se dio cuenta de todos sus amigos ya estaban desayunando, en la cocina estaban Daniela Puckerman y Judy Fabray tomando café y platicando.<p>

JF –Hija… buenos días… en la mesa está tu desayuno… tenemos el tiempo encima

_**Q –Buenos días Madre, Daniela**_

DP –Buenos días Quinn, lista para tu gran día

_**Q –Más que nunca… voy a desayunar**_

Mientras los muchachos terminaban de desayunar en otro lado de la ciudad dos mujeres igual se iban levantando, sabían que ya se les había hecho tarde ya que debían estar en casa de los Berry pero en lugar de eso seguían acostas.

EP –Shellby sabes que ya deberíamos levantarnos

SC –Lose pero solo dame unos minutos

EP –Sabes que es perfectamente normal que sientas nostalgia hoy al ser el día en que se casa tu hija mayor

SC –Como lo supiste

EP –Se te olvida que soy orientadora y mi trabajo consiste en ayudar a las personas

SC –Gracias

EP –porque

SC –por estar conmigo… por amarme… solamente gracias

EP –Igual te amo pero ya es hora de levantarnos

SC –bien

Ya eran como las nueve de la mañana y Rachel no se había levantado; por lo que los Berry mandaron a Kurt a levantarla junto con el desayuno, el muchacho fue a levantarla, entregándole la comida, la diva tomo el desayuno había amanecido mejor de lo que se esperaba ya que con lo que había tomado en la noche esperaba tener una cruda de mala muerte.

K –Que tanto piensas

_R –Hoy es el día por el que tanto luchamos… no crees que seamos muy jóvenes para esto_

K –La verdad es que no, ustedes son perfectas la una para la otra… con ella te veo feliz relajada, te veo tan llena de vida

_R –Es lo que siempre espere tenerla a ella… hace años era solo alfo que solía pensar o soñar pero hoy en la actualidad es verdad… estoy a punto de unir mi vida a la de la más bella, inteligente y sincera mujer que exista_

K –bueno apúrate porque viene la estilista a arreglarte

Las horas pasaron para todos de un lado a otro entre vigilar a cada una de las novias en sus respectivos lugares; las horas se fueron yendo muy rápido, la ansiedad de que ya llegara el momento en que pudieran gritar a los cuatros vientos que eran ya un matrimonio así que sintieran la desesperación y los nervios propios de tal fecha.

Faltaba media hora para el momento. Rachel estaba ya lista con un vestido relativamente sencillo debido a la hora de la boda ameritaba algo no tan llamativo, con maquillaje discreto pero perfecto. La diva se encontraba sentada en su cuarto disfrutando de la soledad, ya que los Berry, Shellby, Emma, Beth, Brittany, Kurt y Sam estaban ya listos en la planta de abajo, solo esperando el coche que transportaría a Rachel; tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho a las dos mujeres que entraban a su cuarto.

SC –Rachel donde andas cariño

_R –En ningún lado en particular_

EP –Que es lo que pensabas

_R –les soy sincera_

SC –Claro cariño

_R –Cuando empecé a andar con Quinn estaba segura que serían los mejores días de mi vida pero que debía atesorarlos porque creí que cuando ella y yo estuviéramos listas para abandonar este pueblo lo haríamos cada una por nuestro lado, con un amor irrompible pero el cual debía madurar en lugares separado… pero con todos los problemas que pasamos ella y yo me di cuenta que podemos madurar juntas sin necesidad de separarnos por eso no dude en aceptar casarme con ella_

EP –Me alegro de que al final las cosas que hicieron tanto Finn como William ayudaran a que ustedes se unieran en una misma alma

_R –no soy la única que debe agradecer a ese par_

SC –A no quien mas

_R –ustedes si no fuera por la ciega obsesión de Shuster, Emma no lo hubieran dejado _

EP –Sabes que eso se lo agradezco a Quinn

SC –Y porque a Quinn

EP –Se acuerdan del día de campo

_R –Si_

EP –Para esa fecha yo ya había empezado a sentir cosas por Shellby pero tenía miedo porque ella y yo no tenía mucho de convivir y me asustaba eso que estaba sintiendo algo completamente diferente a lo que me había hecho sentir William… entonces platicamos y al final me dijo literalmente… "Si encontró a alguien especial que la complementa perfectamente no deje que le pase lo mismo que a mí y luche contra sus inseguridades"… y gracias a eso decidí arriesgarme

SC –hija sabes que estoy feliz de haber recapacitado y regresar a tu lado para ver por ejemplo esto tu boda

_R –Al principio te odiaba porque creí que me habías reemplazado con Beth pero luego con las circunstancias que me llevaron a ti te perdone de corazón, encontré en Beth a una hermana pero también encontré algo más… gracias a las inclemencias de la vida no solo me trajo una madre, me dio la oportunidad de tener dos_

EP –Sabes que yo las considero mis hijas

SC –bueno a lo que veníamos… Rachel sabes que cuentas completamente con nosotras, y esperamos que tú y Quinn se amen para siempre

EP –Si Rachel no he conocido dos personas que se amen de la misma forma que ustedes

K –Señoras no quiero interrumpir porque la verdad es que se veía emotivo todo pero es hora de irnos

En casa de los Puckerman ya estaban casi todos listos a punto de salir, cuando Russell y Judy detuvieron a Quinn en la casa mientras los Puckerman, Emily y Santana salían para dar privacidad a los otros tres.

RF –bueno, al fin llego el tan esperado día, estoy feliz de estar hoy aquí contigo… por mi parte tengo muchas cosas que agradecerle a mu nuera ya que gracias a ella me llevo a ti de nuevo, también a reencontrarme con Emily, es un ángel Rachel

_**Q –lo se papa no hay mujer en este mundo que sea como ella… porque lo que más amo es su indulgencia es única**_

JF –nos alegramos que al final los cambiáramos y estemos en la actualidad disfrutando unos de los momentos más feliz de nuestra hija

RF –ya te lo habíamos dicho pero tienen completamente nuestra bendición

_**Q –gracias… los amo**_

Los Fabray salieron a encontrarse con los demás pero estando afuera a Quinn le dio un ataque de nervios por lo que empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro; sin que nadie se diera cuenta Santana se acercó a la rubia, la tomo de los brazos y acto seguido le propino una buena cacheta dejando perplejos a todos los demás.

S –Ya estas calmada rubia

_**Q –ya**_

S –bueno vámonos que se nos hace tarde

Salieron al lugar en donde sería la ceremonia y la recepción, era un jardín un poco a las afueras de Lima, ya todos los integrantes de New Directions estaba ahí alguno que otro familiar de los Berry, y de la familia de Judy y Sue, era un lindo jardín con sillas blancas ordenadas en filas dejando en medio un pasillo, al frente de eso un pequeño escenario adornado con flores pero en el medio del pasillo una alfombra blanca adornada de algunos pétalos de rosas rojas; lo único que faltaba eran las dos muchachas.

Por muy sorpresivo que fuera para todo el mundo la primera en llegar fue Quinn, los acompañantes de esta fueron a sus lugares dejando a Russell y Quinn en el carro. La segunda en llegar fue Rachel y lo mismo paso los demás acompañantes se fueron a sus respectivos lugares dejando solo a Hiram y a la diva.

Llegado el momento, se les hizo una seña y la primera en ir fue Quinn empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial, en cuando Russel dejo a la rubia en su lugar le dio un beso en la frente seguido de un susurro en donde le decía que la amaba. Rachel fue la siguiente; camino tomada del brazo de Hiram hasta donde ya la esperaba Quinn.

HB –Te entrego a mi pequeña a lo más preciado de mi vida cuídala Quinn

_**Q –Pierda cuidado Señor la cuidare como a lo más preciado del mundo**_

La ceremonia empezó con el juez dando la bienvenida y todo el protocolo debido del momento, en cuanto llegó el momento en donde les preguntaban casarse amabas respondieron inmediatamente sin mucho pensarlo ya que no había nada que pensar, la ceremonia tardo lo debido y al final en donde el juez dijo que se podían besar lo hicieron sin importar las personas que miraban

Los invitados fueron llevado a la carpa en donde sería la fiesta, en tanto las personas iban ocupando su lugar a las muchachas fueron guiadas a un lugar cerca de una fuente para una sesión rápida de fotos, en donde con los gestos, los besos y las miradas demostraban los felices que estaban de al fin estar casadas, en cuanto terminaron las fotos se quedaron un momento a solas.

_**Q –Bueno oficialmente eres mi esposa **_

_R –Y oficialmente tú también lo eres para mí_

_**Q –Te amo… estoy feliz, puedo considerar este el segundo día más feliz de mi vida y el**_ _**comienzo de una nueva vida para mi**_

_R –la verdad es que si es un nuevo comienzo… pero porque es el segundo día, debería ser el primer día_

_**Q –no te enojes es el segundo día debido a que el primer día más feliz de mi vida fue el día en que te conocí, el día que te cruzaste en mi vida **_

_R –en ese caso tienes razón_

_**Q –Princesa gracias por lo de anoche ha sido un estupendo regalo**_

_R –No iba a permitir que ningún zorra te bailara… eso me corresponde solo a mi_

_**Q –bueno debemos ir a la fiesta**_

_R –y si mejor nos vamos a estar solas_

_**Q –para eso tendremos más tiempo en la noche… aparte a partir de ahora en adelante podemos disfrutar del tiempo que queramos porque ya estamos casadas y ya somos un matrimonio**_

Las muchachas regresaron, en cuanto entraron fueron anunciadas y guiadas a su respectivo lugar, lo primero que hicieron fue servir la comida, el tiempo se iba volando todos disfrutando de la felicidad de sus amigas, de sus hermanas, de sus hijas, era tan contagiosa la felicidad que tenían ambas que todos estaban con una sonrisa.

Quinn había preparado una sorpresa para Rachel con ayuda de Santana, era una canción en español que expresaba todo lo que la rubia quería expresar; en cuanto la ex capitana vio a la latina subir al escenario, guio a la diva a la pista e inmediatamente la atención de todo el mundo se posó en ellas.

_**Q –La canción que va a cantar Santana es para ti… resume todo lo que siento, porque creo en ti pero principalmente creo en nuestro amor… así que Sra. Rachel Fabray me concede esta pieza**_

_R –sabes que me encanta como suena mi nombre con tu apellido así me siento que soy más tuya_

_**Q –lo se**_

_R –Y si _

S –Bueno esto es para Rachel de tu amorosa esposa…

Ya no importa cada noche que espere

Cada calle o laberinto que crucé

Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor

Y a un segundo de rendirme te encontré

Piel con piel

El corazón se me desarma

Me haces bien

Enciendes luces en mi alma

Creo en ti

Y en este amor

Que me ha vuelto indestructible

Que detuvo mi caída libre

Creo en ti

Y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás

Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo

Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago

Cuando estaba a medio pasó de caer

Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz

Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro

Es aquí mi único lugar seguro

Creo en ti

Y en este amor

Que me ha vuelto indestructible

Que detuvo mi caída libre

Creo en ti

Y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás

Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

Disfrutaban del compás de la canción. Al final de la canción terminaron por besarse un beso lleno de puro amor y pasión, el ruido de los aplausos saco a la pareja de su ensoñamiento regresando las a la realidad, se fueron a sentar, estando ahí se acercaron los padres de ambas para felicitarlas. Las horas pasaban entre risas, baile y felicidad. Rachel se subió al escenario y pido la atención de todo el mundo.

_R –todos su atención… Quinn sabes todo lo que significas para mí, que al igual que a ti en algún momento de mi vida me dio miedo… pero de ahí encontramos la forma de estar juntas de llegar a conocernos mejor e iniciar una complicada relación llenada de sube y bajas pero al final todo esos problemas sirvieron solo para unirnos completamente para que nuestros corazones se volviera unos solos… no hay cosa de la cual este más segura que el amor que siento por ti… así que esto va para ti…_

_This line is words you said,_

_Have all gone to my head_

_I hear angels sing, in your voice_

_When you pull me close,_

_Feelings I've never known_

_They mean everything,_

_And leave me no choice_

_Light on my heart,_

_Light on my feet,_

_Light in your eyes,_

_I can't even speak_

_Do you even know?_

_How you make me weak_

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Make a promise please_

_You'll always be in reach_

_Just in case I need_

_You there when I call (here when I call)_

_This is all so new_

_Seems too good to be true_

_Could this really be?_

_A safe place to fall_

_Light on my heart,_

_Light on my feet,_

_Light in your eyes,_

_I can't even speak_

_Do you even know?_

_How you make me weak_

_Oh ohhh_

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling under in your love_

_It's almost all too much_

_Handle with care_

_Say you'll be there_

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_R –Te amo Lucy_

Con eso las dos volvieron a su lugar y fue el turno de Santana junto con Puck de tomar el micrófono para dirigir sus respectivos brindis dedicados a la pareja. El primero en hablar fue el muchacho judío.

P –Yo particularmente no soy bueno hablando, hay dos personas importantes en mi vidas y son esas dos mujeres que ahí están sentadas, cada una en su momento me ayudo, pero también en su momento las decepcione, como ya he dicho por ustedes puedo ser el hombre más caballeroso que pueda existir… nunca conocí a dos personas que se amen tanto como lo hacen ustedes dos, estoy plenamente feliz por amabas y deseo que se han felices mucho más de lo que ya son… por lo tanto brindemos por esta joven pero amorosa pareja… Felicidades Rachel y Quinn… Salud

S –Me toca a mí… la forma tan particular y peculiar con la que me llevo con la rubia se da a mal entender pero somos tan parecidas que esa es la única formad en que nos podemos llevar… pero cuando me entere de la relación de estas dos y vi lo feliz que era mi amiga, me sentí orgullosa… por eso las felicito que al final de todo el amargo camino que recorrieron pudieron estar juntas y que también hallan unido a otras personas… así que felicidades y Salud

La fiesta siguió ya eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y no había signos de que la fiesta fuera acabarse, por lo que la pareja se levantó para hacer un último acto para luego marcharse a su luna de miel la cual iba patrocinada por los padres de ambas..

_**Q –Bueno quería agradecer a todos su presencia el día de hoy un día feliz tanto para mí como para mi esposa… se siente raro decirlo…**_

_R –lo que Quinn quiere decir es que gracias a todos por su asistencia… y tenemos preparado un número que esperemos que les guste…_

Quinn:

Once in a lifetime

Means there's no second chance

So I believe than you and me

Should grab it while we can

Rachel:

Make it last forever

And never give it back

Quinn:

It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

Quinn y Rachel:

Because this moment's really all we have

Quinn:

Everyday

Of our lives,

Rachel:

Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Quinn:

Gonna run

Quinn y Rachel:

While we're young

And keep the faith

Quinn:

Everyday

Quinn y Rachel:

From right now,

Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Rachel:

Take my hand;

Quinn:

Together we

Will celebrate,

Quinn y Rachel:

Oh, everyday.

Bajaron del escenario en donde todos les aplaudieron, después de eso todos siguieron con lo suyo, en tanto las muchachas iban en busca de sus padres para despedirse. Los seis acompañaron a la recién pareja al auto que las llevaría al hotel que pasarían esa noche ya que en la mañana saldrían temprano a la luna de miel.

SC –bueno mis niñas… al fin ya se casaron

JF –Se cuidan, las vemos mañana para despedirlas

HB –Tienen los boletos, las maletas todo

_R –si los boletos y las maletas están en el hotel… sabemos la hora_

RF –Ya dejémosla que se vayan a disfrutar de su primera noche de casadas

EP –bueno que este par de adelanto a eso

_**Q –Aquí estamos presentes y creí que no había problema**_

JF –y no lo hay… de todos modos si no hubiéramos estado de acuerdo iban a encontrar la forma de hacerlo

EP –Suficiente… es hora de que se vayan

SC – Emma y yo las pasamos a buscar en la mañana

_R –ok nos vemos mañana_

En cuanto llegaron al hotel se registraron ya que la habitación ya estaba pagada, después del papeleo, se les dio la llave y con eso se fueron a donde dormirían la primera noche de casadas. Antes de entrar Quinn sorprendió a Rachel cargándola, mientras que la diva abría las puertas de la suite, en cuanto estuvieron dentro la rubia coloco a la diva en la cama, vio que a lado de la cama había una botella de chapange con dos copas, la fue abriendo ante la atenta mirada de la judía, después de que sirviera las copas le dio una a la pequeña cantante.

_**Q –quiero hacer un brindis**_

_R –hazlo_

_**Q –por ti, por mí y por nuestro futuro…**_

_R –… por nosotras…_

_**Q –… porque te amo…**_

_R –… porque me alegra de que estés aquí conmigo…_

_**Q –… porque me hayas aceptado ser mi esposa…**_

_R –… porque seas como eres…_

_**Q –… por alumbras mis días… **_

_R –… por qué te amo…_

_**Q –salud**_

_R –salud_

_**Q –bueno vida mía… ahora si tenemos un futuro por venir que viviremos juntas**_

_R –date cuenta de lo que te hubieras perdido, a lo mejor Finn hubiera hecho lo que tu hiciste y yo hubiera aceptado casarme con él…_

_**Q –lo bueno que él hubiera no existe**_

_R –te amo y estoy feliz _

_**Q –no tienes ni idea de lo contenta que yo estoy… y de lo mucho que te amo en este momento**_

_R –entonces quiero que me lo demuestres… quiero que le hagas el amor a tu esposa, ya no a tu novia o a tu prometida… ahora soy tu esposa_

_**Q –me gusta cómo suena mi esposa… me gusta decir voy a hacerle el amor a mi esposa**_

_R –vamos pues_

Se besaron terminando de cerrar el compromiso que habían firmado en la tarde en papeles, sabían que era un inevitable paso, gracias a todos los obstáculos de los meses anterior ambas habían unidos sus corazones de forma que nunca esperaron que pudiera pasar. Se dejaron llevar por la pasión de saber su nueva condición de saber que a pesar de todos y todo estaban juntas, y casadas que el futuro que estuviera por venir en Nueva York lo afrontarían con más fuerza. La noche fue bastante corta para lo que querían demostrarse, ya que las palabras a veces solían quedarse cortas en cuanto a lo que querían expresar por lo que usaban el lenguaje de las caricias, de los besos, usaban la demostración física para transferir la felicidad que cada una sentía.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-Al fin se casaron… la verdad no les voy a mentir cuando empecé a escribir el fic tenía como propósito separarlas al final pero algo cambio en el transcurso de que fui escribiendo los capítulos, fui sintiendo el amor puro entre ambas por lo que no tuve corazón para separarlas…

-próximo el final…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (Alma León)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios que me ayudan a saber que debo mejor o que estoy haciendo bien…


	43. Mi Única Constante Siempre Serás Tu

**Mi Única Constante Siempre Serás Tu**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-Ya para terminar espero y le guste y por favor comenten.

* * *

><p>Habían ya pasado 15 días, eran domingo 10 de junio la mayoría ya se encontraba instalados en Nueva York y algunos se hallaban de visita debido a que ese día al fin regresarían de su luna de miel las señoras Fabray, había preparado visitas sorpresas así como una fiesta de bienvenida sorpresa.<p>

La primera semana en que las muchachas estuvieron de viajes, en lima se empezaba a respirar la nostalgia de las despedías la primera en partir a su nuevo destino en los Ángeles fue Mercedes, fue seguida de Mike que partiría a Chicago y el ultimo en despedirse el cual también iba con rumbo a los Ángeles fue Dave, el día de la partida del jugador de futbol fue algo emotiva ya que verlo llorar al tenerse que separar de su amor era doloroso para la pareja que al final se habían jurado visitarse lo máximo que pudieran.

En cuanto llego la segunda semana los que se irían a Nueva York ya tenían todo listo y preparado para partir, al igual que Shellby, Emma y Beth que también tenían todo preparado para partir a la gran manzana. Todos llevaban una semana en Nueva York había logrado buscar diferente oportunidades y resolver algunos problemas de algunos.

El vuelo de las muchachas llegaba al mediodía las encargadas de irlas a buscar eran Shellby y Emma, en tanto Beth se quedaría con los demás en el departamento de los muchachos. Rachel y Quinn habían llegado estaban de busca de las mujeres cuando al fin la lograron divisar con un letreo en el que decía Bienvenidas, corrieron a donde estaban las mujeres y se abrazaron.

SC –Hola hija… bienvenida a lo que será su nueva ciudad

EP –Hola hija, Quinn como están

_R –Hola madres_

_**Q –de maravilla la luna de miel fue preciosa, ir a la playa fue extraordinario y más en un lugar en donde somos mayores como es Cancún en Mexico… como se les ocurrió**_

SC –ya ven...

_R –la verdad es que todo fue precioso pero no puedo mentir que ya los extrañaba a todos_

EP –Vámonos

En tanto en el departamento de los muchachos estaban a parte de Brittany, Santana, Puck y Kurt; estaban de visita Sam, Emily, los Fabray, los Berry y Sue, los cuales estaban para darles bienvenida sorpresa a las recién casadas. Cuando recibieron un mensaje Emma de que iban ya en dirección al departamento todos se escondieron.

En cuanto abrieron las puertas de lo que sería su nuevo hogar esperaban encontrar el bullicio de todos sus amigos pero al ver que no había sido así se sorprendieron pero no le tomaron importancia, en cuanto estuvieron en la sala se encontraron con un cartel de Bienvenida pero la sorpresa mayor llego cuando todos salieron de sus lugares sorprendiendo por completo a Quinn y Rachel las cuales inmediatamente se alegraron de ver a toda su familia ahí reunida. Los Berry junto con Sam se acercaron a Rachel, en tanto los Fabray se acercaron con Emily y para una sorpresa a un mayor de la rubia fue el ver a la hija mayor los Fabray; cada familia tomo caminos distintos, los Fabray fueron en dirección a la cocina en tanto los otros a la terraza.

_**Q –Frannie… que haces aquí**_

FF –me entere de que hoy llegabas con mi cuñada y vine a darte la bienvenida en tu nuevo hogar, lamento mucho no haber podido estar en tu boda por eso no quería perderme la oportunidad de estar aquí

_**Q –me alegro**_

RF –y como te fue

_**Q –que puedo decir… asombroso fue todo el viaje**_

JF –Que bueno hija

_**Q –y cuando llegaron**_

JF –desde la semana pasada venimos a ayudar a los demás a organizar todo aquí… al igual que sus cosas

E –Leroy, Judy, Shellby, Emma y yo organizamos su habitación

_**Q –gracias**_

FF –es una hermosa mujer Rachel

_**Q –no solo es hermosa, es inteligente, amable e inteligente… te vas a llevar bien con ella**_

FF –si te hace feliz claro que si

_**Q –no tienes idea**_

En tanto en la terraza se encontraban los otros dándole la bienvenida a la diva, platicando sobre cosas sin abordar una noticia que los tres hombres tenían que decirles.

_R –bueno ya hablamos del clima de allá, del clima de acá, del vuelo de ida y de regreso _

HB –sabes que estamos felices de que regresaran

_R –lo sé pero siento que me tienen que decir algo_

LB –La verdad es que si

HB –hace unos días los Evans nos hablaron que querían hablar con nosotros…

_R –que pasa_

S –mis papas se enteraron de que soy gay y de que estoy en una relación y también de que estuve trabajando como stripper

_R –pero y como_

S –no se

_R –Pero que pasa_

S –me dijeron que no quieren saber absolutamente nada de mí… que podían tolerar el hecho de que fuera stripper, pero de que fuera gay eso si no, así que me dieron ya todas mis cosas

LB –tu padre y yo llamamos al abogado de la familia para arreglar los papeles para poder hacer legalmente a Sam un Berry y se los enviamos a los Evans y los firmaron sin chistar

HB –así que oficialmente Sam es parte de esta familia

_R –sabes Sam que los has sido desde el momento en que cruzaste la puerta… olvídate de ellos ahora nosotros somos tu familia_

S –creí que me dolería más pero tus padres son geniales… pero dejemos de lado lo triste hoy es un día de alegría hay que celebrar

_R –pero estas bien_

S –mejor que nunca

HB –bueno chicos que tal si volvemos adentro

Cuando regresaron Rachel fue en busca de Quinn la cual estaba platicando con Santana y Brittany animadamente y por el manoteo de la muchacha sabía que debía estar contando una de las anécdotas de la luna de miel, la latina no pudo evitar mirar a la diva la cual llevaba un atuendo relajado formado de una blusa blanca de botones, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis.

S –Enana no puedo dejar de reconocer que tienes un hermoso cuerpo

_**Q –Hey cuando se lo viste**_

S –el día de la despedida ya que creí que era la stripper que Sam había contratado… pero al final me lleve la sorpresa que era tu enana

_R –creías que iba a permitir que alguien más se restregara en Quinn_

S –la verdad es que si pero ya veo que no fue así

B –y te comportantes Quinn

_**Q –yo siempre**_

S –bueno les tenemos noticias

_R –buenas supongo_

S –claro

_**Q –dilas pues latina**_

S –Mejor que las diga Britt

B –El papa de Santana el cual parece tener influencias en Columbia al igual que me padre

S –Britt ya te he dicho que no digas nada de eso

B –Santy tu papa ya te dijo que dejes eso de andar diciendo de que provienes de un barrio bajo, cuando es más que mentira porque si no mal te recuerdo tu papa es doctor y uno muy bueno

_R –entonces_

B –así los dos movieron algunos hilos y lograron que entrara a Columbia… voy a estudiar psicología a partir de otoño

_**Q –eso es genial **_

K –bueno muchachas no quiero interrumpir pero me robo a Quinn y Rachel… es momento de que vean su cuarto

El departamento o más bien dicho el loft era lo suficientemente grande, en la primera planta se encontraba la cocina, el comedor, la sala, un estudio, un cuarto de juegos y dos habitaciones una de las cuales colindaba con la terraza; en uno de los cuartos de la primera planta para más exactos el que daba a la terraza estaba siendo ocupado por Puck mientras que el otro estaba desocupada para cualquier visita. La planta alta costaba de los otros cuartos y claramente el principal el cual tenía un closet mucho más grande y un baño aun mayor que el de los otros cuartos. Al llegar al cuarto principal Kurt abrió la puerta entraron los otros y la habitación tenía el equilibrio perfecto entre las cosas de Quinn y las cosas de Rachel.

K –que les parece

_R –que a nosotras no nos hubiera quedado así de hermoso_

_**Q –esta fabuloso**_

K –lo hicieron Leroy, Judy, Shellby, Emma y Emily… yo ayude pero muy poco porque he estado ocupado… creímos que lo correcto es que ustedes se quedaran con la habitación principal y el plus principal de todas las habitaciones es que mandaron a insonorizarlos

_**Q –Wow… eso es genial, te voy a poder hacer gritar sin tener que pensar en que los demás te escuchen**_

_R –Quinn… Kurt sigue aquí_

_**Q –perdón pero es natural en un recién matrimonio tener las hormonas alborotadas**_

K –Quinn dudo mucho que sea eso… eres por naturaleza así

_R –Como sea y dime porque has estado ocupado_

K –bueno… después de que me dijiste que viera el ámbito de la moda y ahí comprendí que es mi segunda pasión… decidí meter una solicitud para el apuesto de asisten de Isabelle Wright en y bueno el viernes tuve la entrevista y me acepto…

_R –que bueno_

K –y bueno ya veremos conforme el tiempo que debo hacer

_**Q –Felicidades Kurt… bueno y si volvemos a la fiesta**_

La fiesta de bienvenida siguió entre pláticas y bromas de entre todos, era una familia diferente a todas pero las familias siempre son diferentes; Puck había estado queriendo platicar a solas con Rachel pero siempre se le atravesaba alguien pero al fin la había visto sola y antes de que alguien llegara la arrastro a la terraza.

P –me alegro de que regresaran… te extrañe… viste que te dije que no perdieras esperanza con Quinn

_R –lose Noah… gracias por estar ahí conmigo_

P –al contrario yo coy quien te debe de agradecer todo… te tengo una noticia

_R –dime… _

P –Hiram y Russell ayudaron a que entrara a NYU… al final siempre si voy a estudiar este año

_R –pero como_

P –pues estamos platicando y les dije todo y me dijeron que me iban a ayudar pero nos les creí hasta el lunes de esta semana me dijeron que ya estaba todos arreglado

_R –Que bueno, me alegro por ti… ya que te has esforzado realmente _

P –Pero con tu ayuda claro esta

_R –pero es más tu crédito que el mío_

P –regresemos porque de seguro que tu rubia te anda buscando

_R –vamos_

La fiesta siguió como hasta las seis de la tarde de ahí todos los adultos incluida a Frannie se fueron al departamento de Shellby y Emma, en tanto Sam se quedó para dormir con Kurt y Emily en el cuarto de huéspedes; todos recogieron y después se quedaron platicando un poco más cuando Quinn y Rachel vieron que eran como las diez de la noche y sintieron todo el cansancio del viaje y del día se retiraron a su habitación en donde cada una hizo su rutina antes de ir a dormir, la rubia anduvo fisgoneando en la habitación cuando noto el frigo bar y lo abrió encontrándose con una botella de chapange y una nota de parte de los seis padres de ella dándoles la bienvenida a su nueva vida y deseándoles surte en el inicio de esa nueva etapa; Rachel al salir del baño se topó con que la rubia tenía dos copas y una de ellas se la dio.

_R –y esto_

_**Q –de nuestros padres… como bienvenida a nuestra nueva vida y deseándonos suerte por esta nueva etapa**_

_R –me alegro de que ese día que te pelaste con mi madre me fuiiste buscar… gracias a eso es la razón del porque estamos juntas_

_**Q –ese día después de salir de casa de Shellby me fui a un parque en el que solía llegar cuando era niña… estando ahí me puse a pensar que no tenía a nadie pero en eso me llego a mi mente pequeños flashes de mi pasado y ahí note en especial algo**_

_R –que_

_**Q –que a pesar de lo mucho que te dañara tu siempre estabas para mi… que desde el momento en que nos cruzamos tu habías sido lo único constante que tenía pero a la par me desconcertó por eso te fui a buscar**_

_R –sabes que siempre te perdonaba todo porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti…_

_**Q –a lo largo de estos meses tu y yo pasamos por pruebas bastantes duras en las que hubo momentos en lo que creí que nos perderíamos pero ya veo que no fue así, sino todo lo contrario todas esas pruebas sirvieron para que tú y yo termináramos juntas, mas unidas que nunca y más decididas de pasar el resto de nuestros días una a lado de la otra**_

_R –desde el momento en que me dijiste a gritos todo lo que sentías por mi supe que no iba a tener un futuro si no era a lado tuyo y si bien es cierto en algún momento dude fue porque a veces se me hacía inverosímil lo fuerte de nuestro amor… pero agradezco a Finn el que nos uniera con cada una de sus estupideces hasta el punto de volver nuestro corazones unos solos…_

_**Q –quiero brindar por esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas en donde estaremos juntas… por nuestros padres… por nuestros amigos… por la familia que formamos **_

_R –salud_

_**Q –Rachel Barbara Fabray… amo el que aceptaras llevar mi apellido**_

_R –amo el saber que te sientes completa porque llevo tu apellido_

_**Q –me alegro de que mi única constante fueras tú**_

_R –y yo de que Mi Única Constante Siempre Serás Tu_

_**Q –te amo princesa como no tienes idea**_

_R –y yo te amo a ti Lucy_

Se besaron para demostrarse todos los sentimientos que a cada una le recorría el cuerpo, ese beso marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa en Nueva York a lado claro de todos sus amigos y familiares, durante toda la noche se demostraron físicamente el amor eterno que cada una sentía; estaban consiente que a partir de ese momento siempre serian lo único constante en la vida de cada una, u que a pesar de la inclemencias del destino estarían juntas y unidas para toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

-El final llego no puedo dejar de sentir nostalgia al escribir estas últimas palabras, cuando escribí el primer capítulo solo lo había hecho para que fuera un One-Shot pero alguien me comento que esperaba el próximo capítulo y ahí me aventure con este fic, en algunos momentos utilice sentimientos propios para plasmarlos en Quinn y cada palabra, cada frase que escribí para este fic lo hice con el corazón en la mano

-Espero que el capítulo así como el fic en general haya sido de su agrado y que cada palabra plasmara adecuadamente todos los sentimientos de nuestras protagonistas

-Un agradecimiento en especial a Pao Vargas, gracias de todo corazón por haber tenido fe en este fic escrito por una escritora principiante

-Para terminar deseo que este año que termine haya dejado grandes enseñanzas en las vidas de cada uno y que él año que está próximo a iniciar les traiga dicha, salud y amor a cada uno de ustedes

-No me despido completamente solo del fic, estaré subiendo pequeñas historias que me han estado rondando en la cabeza, deseo que puedan leer mientras mis demás historias

-gracias en verdad…hasta pronto…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare (Alma León)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**


End file.
